Glee and The City - Season 2
by MissBeth91
Summary: Season 2 A/U Rachel and Finn navigate through their lives in New York with the help from their best friends, who are actually just as clueless as they are. Episode 20 - Season Finale , lets find out what's going to happen for our New York Gang
1. 2x01 - Glee and 6 Months Later

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **Here is Season 2 of my previous story Glee In The City. You don't have to read that one but you might be confused by a few details if you don't. Once again I ask that you let me know what you think and what you hope will have with these characters in episodes to come. But first enjoy this chapter.**

 **Happy Ready**

 **MissBeth91**

 **Previously on Glee In The City**

Rachel and Finn lost their baby after Sugar decided to keep her daughter

Quinn gave birth to her's and Puck's son Noah Junior

Mercedes and Sam broke up when Sam got an offer to move to LA

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Early Friday Morning**

Santana looked down her watch for the fifth time and realised her friends weren't going to show up. Every week since they had discovered the diner the girl had been meeting once a week for either breakfast or lunch but for the last six months it has been very few and far apart.

It had all started they day Quinn had baby NJ, it was also the day that Rachel and Finn's adoption fell through and Mercedes and Sam broke up. It was a bad time for her friends. Rachel had been burying herself in her work as a way to avoid her feelings as well as avoiding Quinn and the new baby in the group. Quinn had been spending all her time at home, she felt too guilty to be around Rachel or Finn. Lastly Mercedes hadn't left the house except for work because she was too depressed about her break up with Sam. Because of all this Santana hadn't see any of her friends all together in almost six months.

Santana threw some money on the table then grabbed her bag and coat. She rang Ryder and told him she wouldn't be in the office until later. She had decided enough was enough and she needed to fix her friends. She didn't want another breakfast alone at the diner.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Early Friday Morning**

"These photos turned out great" Quinn grinned as she looked through the photos that had been delivered that morning. Puck and Quinn had paid for a photographer to take professional photos of Noah Junior (NJ) for them to send to their family members.

"Yeah they are cute" Puck agreed as he looked at a photo of his son sat in a wooden box in just his nappy "He looks a bit ridiculous" he added with a chuckle.

"Agreed" Quinn nodded "But they will appease my mother, how many does your mother want?"

She took the rest of the photos from Puck and put them back in the folder ready to frame some of them later for her Living room and Puck's.

"She wants one for all my family members so my guess is a hundred" Puck joked. Puck mother had spent a week in New York after NJ was born but then had to get back to Lima for work so she made sure Puck face timed her at least three times a week so she could see her only grandchild as he grew.

"I'll let you know an actual number soon, I'll phone her tonight to ask" Puck added.

"So, I'm going to go and get some sleep, he was awake for most of the night but looks like he's finally getting over this cough" Quinn said. Puck had been at Quinn's apartment so early because he wanted to check up on NJ who had had a bad cough for a few days and had been keeping his parents up at night.

"Thank god, I really need more than four hours of sleep a night" Puck sighed, happily before adding "Have you spoken to Finn or Rachel lately"

"No" Quinn shook head, sadly "Truthfully I've been keeping my distance I know she'll pretend otherwise but I know it will be hard for Rachel to be around NJ. I know how much it hurt her when I was pregnant"

"How's Mercedes" Puck asked, when he saw the subject of Finn and Rachel was upsetting Quinn.

"She's barely left her bed except to go to work" Quinn replied. While Finn and Rachel had been on their trip, Mercedes had spent months either in bed or at work. She hadn't spoken to Sam at all and never wanted to talk about him.

"It's been the happiest six months of my life but also the saddest, everything is really messed up right now" Quinn started to cry, she looked away from Puck and grabbed a paper towel from her kitchen counter and gently wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, my hormones are still so crazy" Quinn laughed through her tears.

"It okay I know what you mean" Puck agreed "Sometimes I try to pretend I don't notice the look on Finn's face when I talk about NJ"

"How did things get like this" Quinn wondered shaking her head as she wiped away the last of her tears. Puck wrapped an arm around Quinn and pulled her close.

"I'm not sure but we are going to find a way to fix this"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Early Friday Morning**

"You're going to work already" Finn asked when he walked into their bedroom after his shower to see Rachel already dressed for work and ready to leave. Ever since Finn and Rachel had gotten back from their trip Rachel had spent almost all her time at her office burrowing herself in work. The magazine was better than it had ever been but Rachel wasn't coping, everyone could see it.

After everything had happened Finn and Rachel decided to get away for three months while Dalton was closed for the summer holidays. They had visited their families and then had a second honeymoon of sorts in Jamaican. Being away had been good for Rachel, she didn't have to think about what had happened and could enjoy time with her family and her husband but once they had gotten back everything was different, Rachel had to see her friends with their new baby, walk past the nursery they weren't using and send back all the gifts and presents they had received from people but instead of dealing with it all Rachel had buried herself in work.

"I have a lot of work to do, I'll probably be late home as well" Rachel said as she slipped on her heels. Finn watched her carefully as he towelled dried his hair before throwing on some joggers.

"I was thinking this weekend we could have a date night; we haven't gone out in a while" Finn said. He took a seat next to her on the bed, hoping she would look his way.

"Yeah maybe, I have a lot to get through at work first" Rachel replied, distracted as she checked through some emails on her phone.

"Rachel, I really think we need to do this" Finn pressed. He touched Rachel cheek and forced her to look away from her phone and over at him.

"I'll try; I promise" Rachel said, putting her phone away "I have to get going"

She kissed Finn on the cheek, grabbed her coat and bag then left their bedroom hastily.

"I love you" Finn called to Rachel's retreating body.

"Ditto" Rachel called back.

 **Mercedes Apartment – Brooklyn – Friday Morning**

Santana let herself in Mercedes apartment and walked through the kitchen and into the bedroom. She looked down at the bed too see Mercedes curled in a ball still asleep.

"Okay this has gone on long enough" Santana snapped. She bent down and smacked her hands down on the mattress so it would shake Mercedes awake.

"Santana what are you doing here" Mercedes groaned, she pulled the covers over her eyes to block the light when Santana pulled her curtains open.

"I'm here because it's been six months and you need to get over the blonde model" Santana quipped. She pulled Mercedes covers off her and threw them on the fall.

"I'm not in the mood for this Santana" Mercedes complained. Santana continued to stand over her with her arms crossed.

"Well I don't care I've let this go on long enough. I know you loved Sam but he's gone now and there isn't anything you can do about it and mopping around your apartment or work isn't going to bring him back"

"Couldn't Quinn have been the one to give me a pep talk she's a lot nicer" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed, when she realised Santana wasn't going to leave.

"She's too busy looking after her son" Santana argued "And our other friend is drowning in sadness because she had a baby taken away from her before she even got a chance to hold her"

"Your attempt to make me feel guilty has worked" Mercedes quipped sarcastically. She pulled on her dressing gown and took a seat on her window ledge.

"Good because I wasn't going to leave until it did" Santana insisted, she grabbed Mercedes hand and pulled her up from the ledge.

"Now up its time for an actually showered, when was the last time you actually had one" Santana teased as she pushed Mercedes into her bathroom.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Friday Morning**

After Mercedes, had showered and dressed and looked acceptable by Santana's standards, the girls went over to Quinn's apartment to talk to her next.

"Were you sleeping" Santana asked when Quinn greeted them at the door still in her pyjamas with ruffled hair and tired eyes.

"I was, come in and if you wake NJ I'll kill you" Quinn warned them. Mercedes and Santana followed Quinn into the kitchen and Santana helped herself to a bottle of water from the fridge.

"We were on our way to see Rachel, so why don't you get the little one and let's go" Santana said, before giving Quinn a pointed look "And maybe run a brush through your hair"

"You can go without me, NJ is still sleeping and I don't want to disturb him" Quinn said, she walked into the living room and Santana and Mercedes followed her.

"Is that all that this is" Santana pressed. Rachel and Quinn had barely seen each other since Rachel got back and because of that the girls hadn't been together in a while and Santana was growing tired of it. She could understand where they were both coming from but she didn't know how they were going to fix it if they didn't talk to each other.

"Yeah what else would it be" Quinn shrugged, she sat on her sofa and flipped through a magazine, not looking up at Santana who was staring down at her the same way she had Mercedes.

"You tell me" Santana argued, she waved her hand at Mercedes "I've already got through to her today, I've got time"

"The day that my baby was born Rachel lost hers. Rachel, who has been hoping and planning for this had it all ripped from her and I can't look at her or Finn without feeling guilty. I have a baby and they don't and I hate how unfair it is" Quinn shouted, shaking her head.

"It's also not your fault Quinn. What happened was awful but it wasn't your fault" Santana said, softly. She took a seat next to Quinn on the sofa and pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't think that Rachel wants to see me anyway after her and Finn got back she's hasn't been to see NJ and I know it because it's too hard for her and I'm not going to make that worse" Quinn argued.

"Quinn the only way she'll get past this, is if she sees you. If she is able to move past what happened and accept it"

"I'm not going, I have to stay with NJ" Quinn snipped, she jumped up from the sofa and left the living room before Santana or Mercedes could say anything back. Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's dramatics.

"Looks like your score is 1 – 1" Mercedes said, jokingly, as they watched Quinn walk into her bedroom and slam the door behind her.

Santana crossed her arms, determinedly "The days not over yet"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

"Hey guys come in" Finn greeted as he opened the door to Santana and Mercedes. After failing to get Quinn to leave her apartment Santana had continued with her plan to talk to Rachel next.

"Hey Finn how are you?" Santana asked.

"I'm good, I'm glad you guys came by I'm on my way to meet Puck. Do you think you could get her to eat that and maybe take a break?" Finn asked, he nodded his head to the dining room where Rachel was busy at work and hadn't even noticed that her friends were there.

"Of course, Finn, we can stay until you get back" Santana said. Finn nodded in thanks then shouted to Rachel that he was going, and threw on his jacket.

"Bye guys" Finn waved to them before shutting the door behind him. Santana and Mercedes walked into the dining room and Santana slammed the plate, Finn had given, in front of Rachel

"Santana!" Rachel said, alarmed as her friends took a seat across from her at the table.

"Your husband, your loving, caring, one of a kind husband wants you to eat this" Santana said smiling widely at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to her laptop. Mercedes smirked at Santana who wasn't discouraged by her friend's behaviour.

"I will force it down your throat" Santana added when Rachel made no move to pick up the sandwich. Rachel picked up the sandwich and took a bite before putting it down again.

"Happy now"

"You ready to talk yet" Santana asked, she bored her eyes into Rachel who was trying her best to concentrate on her work.

"There is nothing to talk about" Rachel waved off.

"You and Finn have wanted a baby for almost three years and you finally thought that you were going to get it and it was taking away from you" Santana answered bluntly "That's something to talk about it"

"I'm not in the mood for any tough love right now" Rachel said, but Santana could see she had touched a nerve.

"What kind of love are you in the mood for because no matter how much you try to burrow yourself in work or avoid your friends or ignore your feelings we are always going to be here. We are always going to help you. We are not giving up and neither is that husband of yours. What happened was awful but that doesn't mean that it's not going to happen eventually. You had a setback but that doesn't mean that just bury it down. You face it. Pain demands to be felt and the longer you leave the worse it is" Santana lectured, trying her best to still sound kind.

"It's hurts to talk, it just hurts" Rachel admitted, sadly. She felt the tears come to her eyes, she hastily wiped them away and looked away from her friend's sympathetic expressions.

Mercedes pushed the plate towards Rachel "Let's eat first then"

 **Bar 40 – West Village – Friday Evening**

"Oh, I needed that" Finn said as he took an appreciated drink of his beer. He was sat at the bar with Puck enjoying his beer, Puck had been so busy with NJ that they hadn't been able to do it as much as they used so Finn was happy to spend some time with his friend outside of work.

"You okay man?" Puck asked, worriedly.

"You don't have to keep asking me that every time you see me" Finn replied with a small grin. Finn knew Puck meant well but every time he saw Puck, the first question out of his friend's mouth was to ask if he was doing okay.

"Answer it truthfully and I'll stop asking" Puck argued, giving Finn a knowing look.

"I'll be okay when I get my wife back" Finn admitted. Finn felt like he had moved on from what happened with Sugar but he knew he wouldn't totally be at peace with it until Rachel was.

"Is she not any better"

"She's burrowing herself in work to stop herself from dealing with the real issue"

"Quinn's not doing good either" Puck said. Puck wasn't sure wither he should bring up what was going on with Quinn when Finn had so much to deal with but he hoped that by helping Quinn he was helping Rachel as well. He knew that neither would forward until they spoke to the other.

"I thought it was just a cough NJ had" Finn said before taking another drink, his eyes going to the football game on the TV screen at the corner of the bar.

"It is, it's not that. She feels guilty that she has a baby and Rachel doesn't that's why she's staying away and I don't think it's helping any of them" Puck admitted. Finn looked back at his friend when he realised it was a serious conversation.

"I agree, it's been six months and I think they have only seen each other four times"

"I think if maybe you spoke to Quinn she might not feel as guilty. She might see that she needs to be there for Rachel instead of away from her" Puck asked cautiously. He knew Finn would be the best person to get through to Quinn because he was her oldest friend and she would take what he said to her to heart.

"I can try" Finn said, after a few moments of thinking it through. Finn hadn't really seen Quinn or NJ in six months either and he knew that wasn't just because of Rachel. It was time he faced Quinn again as well.

"Thanks man" Puck said, relieved.

"I'm finishing my beer first" Finn added for taking a sip of said beer.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Friday Evening**

"Finn what are you doing here" Quinn asked when she opened her door for the second time. This time she was dressed and had NJ in her arms.

"I came to see my Godson" Finn shrugged, he walked into her apartment and took NJ from her. He bounced the six-month-old on his hip as they walked into the kitchen. Finn leaned against the counter causally as Quinn looked at him, unsure.

"Is everything okay with Rachel"

"She's with Santana and Mercedes, I've just finished having a drink with Puck" Finn said. He dangled his keys to amuse the baby, then looked back at Quinn who had her arms crossed and looked frustrated at him.

"Is there a reason you here Finn" Quinn wondered, she smiled slightly when NJ laughed loudly while trying to reach for Finn's keys.

"I can't come see my oldest friend" Finn grinned at Quinn. She scowled at him before rolling her eyes and switching on her kettle.

"Do you want some coffee" Quinn asked.

"Why don't you have some coffee over at my house" Finn countered, Quinn looked back at him realising why Finn was at her apartment on a Friday evening.

"Finn you're not usually one to beat around the bush" Quinn quipped as she switched off the kettle.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Quinn, it's not your fault what happened" Finn said, seriously. He put away his keys but continued to bounce NJ gently in his arms.

"Finn I know this is hard for her" Quinn said, she looked away from Finn, guiltily.

"Quinn, getting up is hard for Rachel right now but that isn't your fault. It's not your fault that you have a baby and we don't. It's just the way that it is. But we are all going to get past what happened and move on from it but we are not going to do that if we are afraid to even face each other. Or not tell our friends cute stories about their son because they think it's hurting them" Finn explained, he noticed the questioning look on Quinn's face.

"Puck is very transparent" Finn added.

"The only way Rachel is going to get past what happened is for us all to get back to normal. She needs to spend time with this little guy" Finn said as he stroked NJ's head "And if it does hurt to be around you then you're just going to have to force her to deal with it just like you did last time"

Quinn slowly nodded her head and wiped away a few stray tears.

"I'm taking this one over to my house, you can come if you want" Finn smirked shrugging his shoulders, amused.

Quinn smiled affectionately at Finn "We're all very lucky to have you Finn"

 **Mercedes' Apartment – Brooklyn – Friday Evening**

"So, what do you want to do with it all" Santana asked as she looked down at the box of Sam's possessions "I have some matches"

After leaving Rachel's house after talking to her for a few hours about what she was feeling and realising their friend was on the road to getting better, Santana went back to Mercedes apartment with her to help her friend pack up the things she had left of her relationship with Sam.

"I'm going to send them to him" Mercedes replied. She didn't want to destroy Sam's things because that would mean her relationship had ended badly when that wasn't the case, the two of them just had different paths in life. They still cared for each other it just wasn't the right time for them.

"Really? Does he desperately need his Eminem Album back?" Santana said, sarcastically.

"I'm not burning them" Mercedes answered, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You're no fun" Santana groaned nudging Mercedes side, playfully.

 **Brittany's Apartment – Upper West Side – Friday Evening**

"Hey I thought you were coming by at 7" Brittany said as she opened her door for Santana. Santana walked inside and threw herself down onto Brittany's sofa. Brittany joined her in the living room and handed Santana a bottle of beer.

"Yeah, I got caught up with Mercedes, sorry" Santana said, absentmindedly. Santana had stayed with Mercedes for another hour talking about everything that had happened that she had forgotten she was supposed to go over to Brittany's.

"It's okay, is everything okay now" Brittany wondered. Santana had mentioned to her that morning that she was finally going to help her friends get out of the ruts they were in, she had not let on though how she was actually going to do that.

"Not quite but I think it will be" Santana affirmed before taking a long drink of her beer.

"Want to elaborate" Brittany asked.

"Not really, I'm kind of tired, wanna just watch a movie" Santana asked. Brittany laid her head on the back of the sofa and let out a sigh.

"Sure"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

"Wow I can't remember the last time I saw you relaxing" Finn stated as he walked into the living room, with NJ still in his arms, to see Rachel laid out on their sofa enjoying a cocktail and watching a film.

"Who've you got there?" Rachel asked, jokingly. She switched off her film and turned towards Finn.

"This is our godson" Finn grinned at NJ, before nodding his to the kitchen "His mother is in the kitchen making a drink"

"Go on we can talk later" Finn added. Rachel got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen to find Quinn leaning against the kitchen counter nervously.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I know we could have a long emotional talk but can we just agree that we've been friends long enough now that we know why we both stayed away and that we won't let it keep happening" Quinn burst out. Rachel grinned at Quinn and nodded her head firmly.

"I'm sorry I've been a bad Godmother"

"I'm sorry I've been a bad friend" Quinn said before rushing over to Rachel and hugging her tightly.

 **XoXo**

After Quinn and NJ had left for the night, Rachel finished off her cocktail, had another one then walked upstairs and into the nursery. The door had been closed for six months but Rachel felt brave enough to finally step inside. She took a deep breath as she looked around the small room, Rachel hadn't given up on the idea on having children but she knew it was time to pack up the furniture as it all reminded her of the life they weren't going to be living, at least not for a while.

An hour later Finn decided he done enough marking of student papers and wanted to find out where his wife was.

"What's this?" Finn asked as he walked into the now empty nursery. He sat down on the floor next to Rachel where she was packing up the last box.

"I couldn't look at it anymore. The doors been closed for 6 months but I think it needs to be open now" Rachel explained. Rachel had cried a little as she packed up the baby things but she had also found it therapeutic, she knew it meant it was time for her to move on.

"What do you want to with it now" Finn wondered, he moved Rachel's hair behind her ear and softly kissed her head.

"I think it should just stay empty until it's ready to be used again" Rachel replied.

"It's going to happen Rachel; you still believe that don't you"

"I do" Rachel affirmed, she wrapped her arms around Finn's middle "I love you Mr Hudson"

"I love you Mrs Hudson"

Rachel looked around the empty room "It's time we start moving forward"


	2. 2x02 - Glee and The New Woman

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **Thank you for the response to the first chapter, i'm glad you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of this one. Not to be pushy but I'm hoping for 10 reviews before I update :) although no pressure Guys, I like honest opinions.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 2**

 **Santana's Apartment – Wednesday Morning**

Santana walked into her living room from her bedroom to see Brittany sat at the kitchen counter still eating her breakfast. Santana picked up her bag and coat then joined her girlfriend in the kitchen.

"So, I had better get going, do you wanna just see yourself out, you can leave the key under the mat" Santana said quickly, she put her phone and day planner in her bag and threw on her coat.

"You know it would probably be easier if I just had my own key" Brittany replied, with a shy smile. Santana stopped abruptly and turned to her girlfriend.

"Yeah maybe I guess" Santana shrugged not sure what else to say. The idea to give Brittany a key had never accrued to Santana before.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal"

"I know that" Santana said, firmly "Can we talk about this later, I have to get to work"

"Santana when you think about your future am I in it" Brittany asked before Santana could leave the kitchen.

"What kind of question is that at 8 in the morning" Santana argued suddenly angry that Brittany would want to have that kind of conversation just before Santana had to leave for work.

"I just want to know that we have a future together that's all" Brittany explained. Santana turned away from Brittany when she couldn't take the look her girlfriend was giving her. After a few moments of awkward silence Santana decided to just avoid the whole situation.

"I have to get to work, we can talk later"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Wednesday Morning**

"I mean she just springs it on me like it's nothing, do we have a future together I mean what kind of question is that" Santana ranted as she paced Rachel's office. Instead of going to work Santana had stormed into Rachel's office to rant about the conversation with Brittany.

"Quite a simple one really" Rachel quipped, she continued to work on her computer instead of watching her friend walk around her office absentmindedly picking things up, looking at them for a few seconds, then putting them back down.

"Rachel, it hasn't been that long" Santana argued, she eventually stopped pacing and sat in the chair across from Rachel's desk.

"It's been a year"

Santana gaped at Rachel "Please tell me your kidding"

"Nope it's been a year" Rachel replied. She stopped typing up her Editors Letter then turned to her friend, giving her an amused look.

"I can tell from your tone that you think I'm being ridiculous" Santana said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Rachel with a serious expression.

"How did you know Finn was it for you" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head slightly, going back to her work.

"Santana everyone is different, just because it was one way for me doesn't mean everyone is like that"

"I know but just humour me when did you know?" Santana pressed. When she realised Santana was serious Rachel glanced at her friend.

"It was about a year in to us dating and I got the flu. Finn spent the whole week feeding me soup, cleaning up my tissues and listening to be bitch and moan and he never complained once and I just knew I would happily return the favour for the rest of my life as long as he would let me and luckily for me he felt the same" Rachel explained, with a wistful smile. Rachel glanced at their wedding photo on her desk, forgetting for a moment that Santana was there.

"God, you guys really are a fairy tale" Santana replied, sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll get that feeling eventually Santana"

"And what if I don't" Santana argued as she ran her had through her hair "I mean it's been a year and I still freaked out about her having a key"

Rachel shrugged at her friend not sure what she could say to her friend "Santana only you can answer that"

 **Finn's Classroom – Dalton Private School – Wednesday Morning**

Finn was marking some english papers on his lunch break when Puck slowly walked into his classroom. He was so quiet Finn didn't notice him until he was stood in front of his desk.

"Hey man you got a minute" Puck asked, rubbing his hand over his head. He took a seat at one of the desks at the front.

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Well I've kind of being seeing someone" Puck said, nervously. Finn looked up, surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know you were dating"

"I hadn't been really, my sister set me up and she wouldn't shut up until I did it and well it turned out pretty good" Puck explained. Puck sister had been pestering him about this great woman she knew and Puck had thought it would be a good way to get over any lingering feelings for Quinn.

"That's good mate, I'm happy for you" Finn affirmed.

"Good, happy enough that you think you could convince Rachel to have dinner with me and Kitty. I want you guys to meet her… Before I introduce her to Quinn" Puck said. Finn realised why Puck was so nervous, to introduce a girl to Rachel and him was a big deal for Puck.

"Wow this is serious" Finn quipped.

"Well I want to be a stable influence in my son's life so I've got to start making better decisions" Puck shrugged, but Finn could see he meant every word "So do you think she will"

"I can certainly ask her" Finn nodded before adding "I don't think she'll want to keep it from Quinn though"

"I'm gonna tell her tonight when I pick up NJ"

"Then I'll ask Rachel tonight"

"Thanks man" Puck replied, relieved. Finn knew that Rachel's and in extensions Quinn's opinion meant a lot to Puck. Although Finn noticed Puck's expression quickly turn serious.

"Don't look so worried, I'm sure she'll loves us" Finn laughed, going back to grading his papers.

Puck shook his head slightly "It's not her I'm worried about"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

"Hey Rach, you here" Finn called as he walked through the front door of their house. He was taking off his coat and throwing his bag on the chair when Rachel answered.

" _Upstairs"_

Finn quickly made his way upstairs, he found Rachel in their bedroom sat at her vanity, putting on her make up.

"Hey how was your day?" Finn asked, he sat on their bed and started taking off his shoes.

"Long and tiring what about yours" Rachel replied, she smiled at Finn through the mirror when he nodded at her.

"The same really. But I did have an interesting chat with Puck"

"Really what about?"

"Promise to keep an open mind" Finn asked, Rachel nodded her head, so Finn continued "Puck has been seeing this girl and apparently, it's got pretty serious and he wants us to meet her"

"Oh"

"He's going to tell Quinn tonight about her but he wants us to meet her first before Quinn" Finn added. He tossed his shoes aside and walked over to Rachel and put his hands softly on each shoulder.

"Oh"

Finn smiled at the expression on Rachel's face "So, what do you think. I know Quinn's your best friend but he's mine and …"

"No I get it Finn, of course we should meet her. It's clearly important to Noah"

"Thank you" Finn smiled before leaning down and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Besides if Noah and Quinn are going to pretend they don't love each other then we'll have to do the same thing" Rachel sighed dramatically. She watched as Finn started taking off his shirt before throwing on a plain white t – shirt.

"Not everyone can be like us"

"Well that's true"

Finn put on some jogging bottoms then walked back over to Rachel and softly tickled down her arms.

"I'm meeting the girls soon" Rachel moaned when Finn started to kiss down her neck.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about tonight"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Wednesday Evening**

"Hey Noah come in" Quinn greeted, she opened the door for Puck. He walked into the apartment and went straight to the living room where NJ was already fastened into his car seat.

"Hey my little man how you doing" Puck cooed, he played with NJ's feet and the baby squirmed and laughed at his father. Quinn walked into the living room and handed Puck their shared baby bag.

"He just ate so he should be ready to go down in an hour" Quinn explained. Puck nodded at her before going back to NJ who was reaching his arms out for his father.

"You ready for a night with daddy" Puck cooed.

"Well I've packed up everything that you'll need but I know you probably have it all at your place anyway" Quinn rattled on. She walked around her living room throwing things into her purse and grabbing her keys. Puck watched her, with an amused smile.

"I do but thanks" Puck smiled at her "Big plans with the girls tonight"

"Just going for a drink"

"Before I go I just wanted to tell you something" Puck said, suddenly nervous. He picked up the baby bag and NJ's car seat. Quinn stopped pacing her living room and looked at Puck.

"Okay"

"I've been seeing someone" Puck added, he saw the shocked look on Quinn's face before she masked it with a tight smile.

"Oh"

"Yeah and it's getting pretty serious and I want Finn and Rachel to meet her but I wanted to tell you first and of course they won't come unless you're okay with it" Puck explained.

"I hadn't realised you were dating" Quinn said. The two had spent a lot of time together over the last 6 months and Puck hadn't mentioned anything about seeing other people, or anything about dates. It hadn't been on Quinn's mind at all since she had been pregnant with NJ.

"I haven't really, my sister set me up" Puck shrugged "So is it okay, for Finn and Rachel to meet her"

"Oh yeah of course. They are your friends too Noah" Quinn affirmed with a tight smile "I just want you to be happy"

"Thank you, Quinn," Puck smiled sincerely "Anyway, I better get this guy back to mine. Have a good night Quinn"

Quinn nodded and followed Puck to her front door. She kissed NJ on the cheek while Puck opened the front door.

"Thanks, bye Noah" Quinn smiled at Puck but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Bye Quinn"

 **Bar 40 – West Village – Wednesday Night**

"When are, the others getting here" Brittany asked once the waitress had given them their drinks, Santana took a sip of her cocktail before answering.

"They'll be here soon" Santana replied. Brittany and Santana had had dinner at Little Owl Restaurant before meeting the other girls for a drink. They hadn't talked about their conversation that morning but Santana knew it was only a matter of time before they did, although she still wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"So, I was thinking about what we talked about this morning"

"The girls will be here soon I really don't want to get in to this" Santana sighed, she knew they had to talk but Santana wanted to understand how she really felt before they did.

"I know but you were so quiet over dinner. When will we talk about it Santana" Brittany argued, Santana tried not to roll her eyes. She knew Brittany wasn't meaning too but Santana hated it when she felt she was being pushed into something she didn't want.

"I'm just not ready Brittany. Can't we just enjoy the night"

"I guess I have no choice then" Brittany sighed, sadly, before going back to her drink.

 **XoXo**

"Oh, I'm so ready for a drink, hey guys" Quinn sighed loudly before signalling to the bartender "a double vodka tonic please"

"Everything okay there Quinn" Santana asked, amused as Quinn took a seat next to her. The bartender came over and handed Quinn her drink.

"Everything's fine just excited to have a girl's night out that's all" Quinn waved off, before taking a big swig of her drink. Brittany and Santana shared an amused look as Mercedes walked over to their table and took a seat.

"Looks like someone is starting early" Mercedes mused when she noticed Quinn had drunk almost half her drink in one go.

"God can't people enjoy a drink without the third degree" Quinn snapped, she signalled to the waiter again for another drink and Mercedes ordered one as well. Mercedes looked over at Santana.

"She hasn't told us what's wrong" Santana told Mercedes when she gave her a questioning look. Brittany shrugged as well, none of them were sure why there usually optimistic friend seemed so grumpy.

"Nothing's wrong" Quinn grumbled, just as Rachel walked over to the table. The waiter put their drinks on the table as Rachel took a seat.

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted her friends before turning to Quinn with a sympathetic look.

"I'm fine Rachel" Quinn sighed.

"Fine about what" Santana asked, she looked at Rachel but Rachel looked over at Quinn for her to answer.

"Noah has a new girlfriend and Finn and Rachel are going out to dinner with them" Quinn reluctantly explained. Mercedes and Santana gave them a startled look, Quinn took another drink.

"What!"

"Traitor"

"I'm not a traitor" Rachel rolled her eyes "Noah is Finn's best friend"

"He's clearly just doing this to try and get over you Quinn, why don't you tell him how you feel" Santana scoffed. Quinn shook her head then took another drink.

"Guys Noah is the father of my child and nothing more. I'm happy for him and I'm not bothered at all that he's found someone" Quinn explained, diplomatically "And of course Finn and Rachel should meet her, I'm sure she's very nice"

"Wow" Brittany exclaimed shaking her head. The others girls turned to her confused by her reaction.

"What!" Quinn snipped, rolling her eyes.

"Just starting to see what bad liars you all are" Brittany replied, sarcastically. She took a drink and the others looked over at Santana, wondering what was going on with the couple. Brittany was never sarcastic, at least not with them.

"Who needs another drink!" Santana suggested, signally the waiter.

 **XoXo**

"So are you really okay with me going to dinner with them. I can make up an excuse if you're not" Rachel asked as her and Quinn waited at the bar for the drinks. The waiter had been coming to their table but Rachel had used it as an excuse to talk to Quinn alone about Puck.

"It's fine really. Like you said Finn is Noah's best friend and it clearly important to him that you improve of her" Quinn replied. She watched the bartender make their drinks instead of looking at Rachel's pressing look.

"I'm sure it's important that you approve as well. Noah isn't going to date anyone you don't like" Rachel stated, and she knew it was true. Puck might like this new girl but Rachel knew it wouldn't last if she interfered with the relationship that Puck and Quinn had worked so hard for.

"It's really none of my business. Noah and I are co-parents and nothing more"

"Are you sure?" Rachel wondered, she knew that Quinn wasn't going to admit her feeling but Rachel would keep pushing her until she did.

"Not you too. Rachel there is nothing between Noah and I besides being the best parents we can be to NJ" Quinn acknowledged. Rachel knew nothing more was going to be said about Puck.

"I guess I'm going on a double date then"

"What's going on with Brittany and Santana they have been weird all night" Quinn asked, nodding her head at their table where Santana and Mercedes were talking and Brittany was sadly stirring her empty drink.

"Brittany wants a commitment from Santana"

"Well I'm not surprised it had been a year" Quinn commented looking away from their friends. She glanced back at the bartender who was still making their drinks.

"Something Santana only realised this morning" Rachel said, giving Quinn a look that said 'she couldn't believe it either'. Quinn shook her head.

"Good God"

"Yeah it makes your relationship issues seem like nothing" Rachel joked nudging Quinn's side as the bartender handed them their drinks.

"Oh hush"

 **Monte's Trattoria– Greenwich Village – Friday Evening**

"So, can we come up with a code in case I want to leave" Rachel asked, jokingly as her and Finn walked to the restaurant from where their taxi had dropped them off. It was the night of their double date with Puck and his new girlfriend and even though Quinn had said she was okay with it, Rachel still didn't feel right about the evening.

"Nope"

"I feel like I'm cheating on Quinn" Rachel grumbled, Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"She told you she was okay with it" Finn said "We don't even know how serious this is, it's just one dinner. She could be gone in a month" Finn added, although he didn't think it was really true. The fact that they were meeting someone Puck was dating was already a huge step for Puck.

"Here's hoping" Rachel whispered but Finn heard her.

"Rachel!" Finn snipped as he opened the door to the restaurant, they saw Puck and his girlfriend waiting for them at the hostess station. Rachel put on smile as they walked over to them.

"Finn Rachel" Puck smiled widely at them before turning to the woman next to him "Kitty this is Finn and Rachel, guys Kitty"

"It's really nice to meet you both I've heard a lot about you from Puck" Kitty smiled nervously at them. Kitty was a small blonde woman, she was wearing a modest skirt with a simple cardigan and simple headband.

"It's nice to meet you too" Finn replied smiling at Kitty. He discreetly nipped Rachel on the arm so Rachel turned and smiled at Kitty as well.

"I love your magazine Rachel; I didn't believe Puck at first when he told me he knew you" Kitty told Rachel as they made their way to their table.

"A lot people can't believe Noah and I are friends" Rachel joked glancing over at Puck who rolled his eyes at her.

"You're allowed to call him Noah" Kitty asked as they all took a seat and the hostess handed them each a menu, she took their drink order then left the table.

"I couldn't stop her even if I tried" Puck admitted.

"So, Kitty what do you do?" Finn asked, he draped his arm across the back of Rachel's chair and noticed Puck do the same with Kitty.

"I'm an Art teacher at Leman Manhattan Prep School"

"That's a good school, our new Biology teacher used to work there"

"Mr Scott, yeah he's a great teacher" Kitty enthused, Rachel zoned out as the teachers at the table spent the next twenty minutes talking about all the teachers they knew, Rachel sat there and just enjoyed her drink.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Friday Evening**

"Hey what are you doing here?" Quinn asked when she opened her door to find Santana. Quinn had been expecting a quiet night so she was already in her pyjamas, on her third glass of wine while watching a romantic movie when her door bell had gone.

"I knew Rachel was out with Puck and his girlfriend tonight and I didn't want you to be on your own" Santana answered, she followed Quinn into the living room but not before taking a glass from the kitchen so she could share Quinn's wine.

"Really Santana, I'm fine" Quinn sighed as she took a seat on her sofa but didn't un-pause her movie.

"Truthfully, I needed a night away from Brittany" Santana admitted, she poured herself a glass of wine then took a long drink then took some of Quinn's chocolate on the coffee table.

"Rachel told me she was after a commitment" Quinn stated, as she took a drink of her wine "Is that why you guys were so weird the other night"

"She wants something from me that I'm not sure I'm ready to give" Santana said, honestly. Santana had had three days to think about it but she was still coming up with the same answer, she still wasn't ready for a real commitment.

"You've been together a year"

"Trust me I'm well aware of that now" Santana moaned, shoving some more chocolate into her mouth.

"What some tough love" Quinn asked, taking another sip of wine.

Santana shrugged "Couldn't hurt"

"You've been together almost a year and you still don't know if you want a commitment then I think that's your answer. Maybe you need to let Brittany find someone who is sure" Quinn explained with a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you're right" Santana nodded, she smirked at Quinn "Want some tough love in return"

Quinn shrugged as she took another drink of wine "Why not"

"Just because you don't know how you feel about Puck yet doesn't mean that you can't still be upset that he's dating someone else" Santana explained, she un-paused the movie and settled on the sofa.

Quinn put her head onto Santana's shoulder "What a pair we are"

 **Outside Restaurant – Monte's Trattoria Restaurant – Friday Evening**

"Well it was nice to meet you Kitty" Rachel said as she put on her jacket, ready to leave the restaurant three hours later. Rachel had had a surprisingly good evening and Kitty seemed like a nice enough person to her and Rachel was glad Puck was happy even if I wasn't with Quinn.

"You too, I was so nervous. I know how important it is to Puck that you guys liked me" Kitty admitted, giving Finn and Rachel a nervous smile.

"Well you don't have to worry about that" Finn grinned, Rachel nodded in agreement and Kitty let out a relieved smile.

"I know things might have been strange for you Rachel with Quinn but thank you for giving me a chance" Kitty added.

Rachel waved it off, not comfortable with talking about Quinn "Of course, Kitty"

"You ready to go" Puck asked, walking back to the group after paying for the meal. They made their way outside and Rachel hugged each of them goodbye.

"See you guys later" Finn said after a brief hug with Kitty. Rachel hooked her arm through Finn's as they walked down the street. Rachel wanted some ice cream before they went home.

"See I knew you'd like Kitty"

"Yeah probably because she a carbon copy of Quinn" Rachel said, giving Finn a look. Finn looked down at her confused.

"What are you talking about"

"She's blonde, religious and likes art. She's from a well to do family and is so prim and proper" Rachel listed off "Please don't tell me you don't see it"

"Okay maybe I did" Finn admitted "But I don't care my friend is happy and that's all that is important"

"They would be so perfect for each other if they would just give into their feelings" Rachel sighed as she walked into the ice cream store. They waited in line and Rachel glanced at the menu board deciding what to get.

"They just need some time; they have NJ to think about"

"Has Noah said anything to you" Rachel asked looking back at her husband to make sure he wouldn't lie to her. She knew if Puck would tell anyone about his feelings for Quinn, it would be Finn.

"He hasn't no, he seems to like Kitty and I want my friend to be happy" Finn answered, giving Rachel a look that said 'he wasn't going to say anymore'.

"You're being very diplomatic right now" Rachel complained, crossing her arms annoyed with Finn's vague answers.

"I am"

"I hate you"

"You love me"

"Lucky for you"

 **Brittany's Apartment – Upper West Side – Friday Night**

"Hey Santana, I thought you were going over to Quinn's tonight"

"I was but I thought we should talk" Santana said, nervously. Brittany opened her door and let Santana inside. They walked into the kitchen and Brittany handed Santana a bottle of beer, Santana twisted off the cap and took a big drink.

"You know as soon as I brought it up I knew this was coming" Brittany admitted sadly. She took a drink of her own beer and waited for Santana to say something.

"I'm so sorry Brittany, I realised that what you're asking for shouldn't be that big of a deal for a couple who had been together a year and the fact that it was should tell us something" Santana explained. Once she had left Quinn's she knew she had to talk to Brittany that night, she knew it wasn't fair for either of them to be in a relationship that wasn't working for them.

"It should tell us something about you"

"I am sorry Brittany"

"I know you are" Brittany replied, hurt "But it's not enough"

Santana put her bottle down and walked out of the kitchen "I'm going to go" Santana said, she opened the front door then looked back at Brittany., wondering if she as going to say anything else.

"I think that's for the best" Brittany said before closing the door in her face.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Night**

"Hey Quinn" Finn greeted as he opened the front door. He let her inside and Quinn stood nervously in the reception area, with NJ falling asleep in her arms.

"I know it's late, I just …"

"She's upstairs" Finn cut her off, with a smile "Come here little man"

Quinn handed NJ to Finn then started making her way upstairs, until Finn called her back. She turned back to him from on the stairs.

"She doesn't hold a candle to you" Finn affirmed. Quinn smiled at him in thanks and while he went back to the living room where he was watching a movie, Quinn went upstairs, she walked into Rachel and Finn's room to see Rachel putting away her clothes.

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing here" Rachel asked. She put down the jeans in her hand and laid out on her bed, Quinn quickly joined her on the bed.

"What's she like?" Quinn asked, a little ashamed with herself. Rachel wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"She's very sweet, good job, very pretty but she's not going to last" Rachel replied, stroking Quinn's hair softly.

"I don't know why I wanted to know" Quinn sighed. She wanted to be happy for Puck and a part of her was but another part of her felt like Puck was moving on with his life and she wasn't.

"It doesn't matter" Rachel waved before pulling the cover off the bed "Wanna get in"

Quinn and Rachel got under the covers and pulled them tight around them both. They sat up in bed, facing each other.

"I don't know why I care or maybe I do"

"We don't have to figure it out right now" Rachel said. She knew that it was big step for Quinn to even admit she might care so Rachel wasn't going to push her anymore that night.

"Think Finn will care I've taken his space" Quinn asked as she settled into the bed putting her head on Finn's pillow.

"Of course, not" Rachel waved off, nobody was more understanding than Finn when it came to the girls and when they needed each other.

Quinn nodded "Yeah, he is pretty great"

 **XoXo**

"Hey Santana" Finn greeted as he opened the door a second time just twenty minutes later.

"I see that Quinn is already here" Santana said as she smiled at NJ and tickled his belly, as Finn opened the door further to let her inside.

"She is, you okay?" Finn asked, noticing the sad look on Santana's face.

"I broke up with Brittany"

"I'm sorry Santana" Finn said, giving her a quick one armed hug.

Santana shrugged, still with sad expression "It was the right thing to do"

Finn walked into the kitchen and Santana followed him, with NJ still in his hand Finn opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine.

"Here" Finn said, passing Santana a bottle of wine then three glasses "They are upstairs"

Santana smiled in thanks at Finn then made her way upstairs. She walked into the room to see Quinn and Rachel cuddling in bed.

"Hey guys"

"You broke up with Brittany?" Rachel said knowingly. Santana nodded.

"Get in" Rachel said, moving the duvet so Santana could get in. Santana climbed into bed at the other side of Rachel. She handed them each a glass then poured them some wine.

"You okay?" Quinn asked before taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah, it wasn't fair to her, if I'm not ready now maybe I never will be and she should find someone who is sure and who knows what they want" Santana admitted she took a drink then leaned her head-on Rachel's shoulder.

"You'll figure it out eventually" Rachel affirmed looking at Santana then Quinn "You both will"

 **XoXo**

"And here's the last one" Finn joked, when he heard the doorbell for the third time. He picked up NJ who sat next to him on the sofa playing with his toy. He opened the front door to find Mercedes there with a bottle of wine in one hand and ice cream in the other.

"Hey Mercedes, they are upstairs. You okay?" Finn asked as he let her inside, Mercedes smiled at NJ then looked back at Finn.

"I'm fine just wanted to make sure they were okay?" Mercedes replied.

"Looks like I'm sleeping in the spare room tonight" Finn sighed smirking at Mercedes. Finn walked back into the living room and Mercedes went upstairs. She walked into Rachel's room to see Rachel cuddling Santana and Quinn.

"Hey guys, I brought ice cream and alcohol" Mercedes grinned at her friends before climbing into the bed with them.

 **XoXo**

"I better get NJ home" Quinn said after the girls spent an hour comforting Santana and Quinn while eating ice cream and drinking wine. She got up off the bed and the others followed her out of the room.

"You can take the spare room if you want, we have that pop-up crib here" Rachel said. Quinn told her she didn't have any nappies with her so she had to get home. The others followed her down the stairs and into the living room where they found Finn fast asleep on the sofa with NJ snuggled on his chest, asleep as well.

"It looks good on him" Quinn mused, Santana nodded and Mercedes took out her phone and took a picture of them.

Rachel nodded, looking at Finn thoughtfully "It certainly does"


	3. 2x03 - Glee and The Unexpected Surprise

**Hello Beautiful Readers**

 **Thank you for the response to the last episode! Here's another one for you and once again let me know what you think - Good or bad (But hopefully not bad)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 3**

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Wednesday Morning**

"WHAT!"

Rachel dropped her phone in surprise and hastily bent down to pick it up. Rachel was on the phone with her doctor and had just received some surprising news.

"Is everything okay Mrs Hudson" The Nurse, Wendy, asked. Rachel nodded then realised she was on the phone.

"I'm sorry can you say that again" Rachel asked.

"I said that you're pregnant Mrs Hudson" Wendy repeated. Rachel leaned back in her seat, gasping as she processed the news.

Rachel hadn't been feeling well the last few days so she had gone to her doctors, her doctors had run some tests and three days later they had rung her with the life changing news.

"I don't understand I thought it was impossible" Rachel gasped, running her hands through her hair. Rachel and Finn had lost all hope they would ever conceive naturally and were just focusing on the adoption instead. Rachel never thought having a baby of her own was possible.

"Nothing is impossible Mrs Hudson. I want you to come in for some more blood test just to make sure everything is okay but I can confirm that you are in fact pregnant Mrs Hudson" Wendy explained. Rachel again nodded forgetting Wendy couldn't see her. She felt like she was having an out of body experience.

"I can't believe it"

"Congratulations Mrs Hudson, just ring the main number when you want to make another appointment" Wendy concluded. Rachel agreed then quickly put down the phone and grabbed her bag and coat.

"Tina have to go out for about an hour" Rachel shouted through her open office door. She finished putting on her coat then ran through her office.

"Alright, is everything okay" Tina asked when she noticed the startled look on her boss's face. Rachel span around to face Tina.

"Everything fine" Rachel beamed, her smile grew as she thought about the great news "Everything great, everything is perfect"

"Okay then" Tina laughed as she watched Rachel run to the elevator and slam her hand on the down button, Tina shook her head then went back to her work.

 **Finn's Classroom – Dalton Private School – Wednesday Morning**

Twenty minutes later Rachel was rushing down the halls of Dalton. She scanned the room looking for Finn's and eventually found it, she slammed open the door then leaned against it, trying to catch her breath.

"Finn, you busy, I need to talk to you" Rachel rushed out, she looked up to see Finn's entire class looking at her strangely.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Finn asked, alarmed. He looked at his class to see them all still staring at Rachel, who was still catching her breath. Finn wondered if she had run the whole way there.

"Guys this is my wife Rachel" Finn said indicating to Rachel with a wave of his hand.

"Wow she's hot sir" one of his students cheered. Everyone snickered as Finn gave his student a dirty look while Rachel smiled at him.

"Thank you" Rachel laughed.

"Read to the end of the chapter, I'll be right back" Finn said to his class before following Rachel out the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"Rachel is everything okay" Finn asked, concerned when he noticed the large smile on Rachel's face.

"I'm pregnant"

"What!" Finn said, startled. He grabbed Rachel's arms as she nodded her head, excited.

"The doctor just called, I wasn't feeling great and I thought I might be getting the flu but no I'm pregnant" Rachel explained, as she bounced happily on her feet.

Finn shook his head "But I thought…"

"So did I but it's happening. Finn were having a baby" Rachel shrieked, happily. Finn grabbed Rachel and lifted her up into a tight hug. Rachel held on as he spun her around and they both revelled in their happiness. Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's in a passionate kiss, Rachel responded eagerly as she held on to Finn as her feet were off the ground. They stayed in that position for what felt like forever but was actually just a few minutes.

"I really should get back in there" Finn said, reluctantly once he pulled away from Rachel's lips but kept her tight in his arms.

"Yeah of course I have to get back to work. We can celebrate tonight"

"You're pregnant" Finn sighed, happily. He let Rachel down and straightened up his shirt.

"I know" Rachel beamed. Finn watched Rachel walk down the end of the hallway then walked back into his classroom. He returned to his desk, ignoring the chatter of his classroom as he processed the news his wife had just given him. Finn slammed his hands down on his desk, excited.

"Whoo!"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Wednesday Morning**

"So here is his bag, sorry I have to rush but I should get back to the school and for some reason Finn keeps ringing me, so something must be going on over there" Puck explained as he put all of NJ's things on Quinn's table while Quinn hugged her son after a night apart.

"Yeah of course, thanks for dropping him off" Quinn replied, she balanced NJ on her hip then looked up at Puck who suddenly seemed nervous and was rubbing his hand on his face.

"Quinn I was hoping maybe this weekend we could meet up at the park so you could finally meet Kitty" Puck asked, nervously. Quinn glanced away from Puck hoping he didn't see the hurt and surprise on her face.

"Oh"

"Yeah I would like her to meet NJ but I really want you to be okay with that as well. I promise you she's great" Puck added. Quinn understood why Puck wanted her to meet the person he was dating but she had hoped that Kitty would stay a part of Puck's life without being involved in Quinn's.

"Yeah Finn and Rachel both told me about her" Quinn replied, diplomatically. While Rachel had briefly told Quinn about the double date her and Finn had gone on with Puck and Kitty, she hadn't given too much away because she knew Quinn didn't want to hear it.

"So, you'll do it"

"Yeah of course we can set something up on Saturday" Quinn agreed, trying to sound happy about it. A part of Quinn was proud of Puck for handling the whole thing so maturely especially when she didn't want to, it was moments like this that made Quinn realise how much he had grown and changed.

"That's great, well I better get going" Puck replied before turning to his son giving him a quick kiss "Bye buddy"

Puck quickly left the apartment and closed the door behind him while Quinn remained standing in the kitchen, she glanced down at NJ who was fiddling with the necklace Quinn was wearing.

"Promise me you'll still like me better" Quinn mused, as she bounced NJ on her hip.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

"I just don't know why I have to meet her; I mean I know why I have to meet her I just wish I didn't have to" Quinn groaned into her coffee mug.

She was at the Diner with Mercedes and Santana waiting for Rachel before they ordered and Quinn was telling them about her conversation with Puck about meeting Kitty.

"Who says you do, just come up with an excuse. He should just keep that part of his life separate" Santana quipped. Mercedes rolled her eyes at Santana's tact.

"No, he's doing the right thing I should meet her if she's going to be spending time with my son" Quinn argued. She knew Puck was doing the right thing, they both needed to be comfortable with who was around their son but that didn't mean Quinn had to like it. She knew it was jealousy, her friends knew it was jealousy but none of them would say it out loud.

"Let's just hope he doesn't confuse her with you" Santana joked. Rachel had told them all how much Kitty looked like and acted like Quinn and it had been of constant source of amusement for Santana.

"Does everything you say have to be laced in sarcasm" Quinn muttered before taking another drink of her coffee. She glanced at NJ who was happily playing with his toy in his pram next to her.

Santana nodded "Yes it does"

Before Quinn could say anything else, Rachel breezed into the diner and took a seat next to Quinn, Rachel had a massive smile on her face but wasn't saying anything. The others all shared an amused look before turning back to Rachel.

"What's with you" Mercedes asked, amused.

"I'm pregnant"

"Ahhhhh" Quinn screamed as she grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a hug and shook her excitedly.

"And I'm deaf" Santana quipped although she had a huge smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked.

"The doctor called me this morning, I'm really pregnant" Rachel beamed. Mercedes and Santana both came around the table and gave Rachel a hug, Santana kissed her head before sitting back down. Rachel wiped a tear away as Quinn hugged her again.

"This is amazing" Quinn smiled widely once they had all settled back in their chairs and the waitress had taken their order, the others all nodded in agreement. They felt like they had been waiting for this day for long as Rachel and Finn had.

"I can't believe it really" Rachel marvelled, with a large smile. Rachel hadn't thought telling her friends she was pregnant would ever be something she'd be able to do.

Quinn clapped her hands, excited "I'm going to be an aunt"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

After the diner, Rachel went back to work but only stayed for another hour before deciding she was too excited to get any real work done so she left early. She went home and relaxed on the sofa watching her favourite classic movies and eating some leftover Chinese food. She had watched The Way We Were and Funny Face before Finn came home. After having their own celebration in the bedroom Finn and Rachel went back down stairs and Finn instantly went into protective mode, he helped Rachel onto the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her.

"So are you warm enough; do you want another blanket or anything" Finn asked as he arranged the pillows around Rachel, she could barely move as Finn wrapped a blanket around her. Finn then moved away from the sofa and turned on the TV for her.

"I'm fine Finn, I'm pregnant not ill" Rachel laughed.

"Say that again" Finn smiled down at her, Rachel smiled back just as radiant as he felt.

"I'm pregnant" Rachel sighed, happily. He leaned over her and gave a sweet, loving kiss.

"I really like hearing that"

"Me too"

"You better get ready for 6 months of my hovering around and being a constant pain in your arse" Finn pointed out as he walked into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

Rachel smiled at his retreating body "I can't wait"

 **Central Park Playground – Central Park – Friday Afternoon**

Two days later Quinn was at one of the playgrounds in Central Park waiting for Puck and Kitty to arrive. Quinn had been nervous to meet Kitty so she had gotten to the playground half an hour earlier so she could scope everything out **and** be settled before the couple arrived. Quinn was sat at one of the picnic tables giving NJ some soft crackers when she saw Puck and Kitty walk over to her. Rachel had been right Kitty did look a lot like her, although a cheap imitation Quinn thought snidely before straightening herself up.

"Hey Quinn" Puck greeted as he walked over to Quinn and NJ.

"Noah hey"

"Quinn this is Kitty, Kitty Quinn" Puck said, indicating between both woman before leaning down to face his son "Hey little man"

"It's nice to meet you Quinn" Kitty smiled, nervously. Quinn smiled back, for some reason she was happy to see that Kitty was just as nervous as she was with the situation.

"You too Kitty I've heard a lot of good things about you" Quinn replied.

"So, this is NJ aww he looks so much like you Puck" Kitty beamed as she smiled at NJ, who was lapping up the attention he was getting from the three adults.

"Yeah, I thought that, it's the eyes" Quinn agreed, startling herself at what she had said. Neither Kitty or Puck noticed her strange behaviour as they were too focused on NJ.

Kitty indicating to NJ "Mind if I…"

"Yeah course" Quinn replied. Kitty took NJ from Quinn and held him to her side, NJ immediately started playing Kitty's soft blonde hair.

"Looks like he likes you already" Puck smiled encouragingly at Kitty, who smiled in return. Kitty seemed a lot more relaxed once Puck had said NJ liked her.

"Puck tells me you work at the L&M Quinn; I love it there I spent every weekend at the Tanguy Calder exhibit when it was open. Puck told me that was you" Kitty said as she bounced NJ on her hip while tickling his stomach.

"It was yeah" Quinn nodded as she watched NJ with Puck and Kitty "If you liked that then you'll love the surrealism exhibit that opens in a few weeks. I can get you a VIP viewing if you like"

"Really that would be amazing" Kitty gushed, she beamed at Puck who chuckled at her excitement. Quinn glanced away for a moment, they seemed very happy to her.

"Shall we take him on the slide, he loves it" Puck said. Kitty nodded and the two made their way to the slide, they were half way there when Puck realised Quinn hadn't followed them.

"Quinn, you coming?" Puck asked as Kitty carried on walking with NJ.

"I have to make a call you go ahead" Quinn answered, Puck nodded at her then went to the slide where Kitty was already helping NJ slide down. Quinn took a seat back at the picnic table and took out her phone to ring Rachel.

" _Hey Quinn"_

"She's so perfect and pretty and she likes art and NJ already bloody loves her" Quinn groaned slightly. She turned away from where NJ was giving Kitty a high five as she caught him at the bottom of the slide.

" _I see you've met Kitty"_ Rachel laughed.

"You never told me she was this pretty" Quinn muttered. Quinn was happy for Puck and glad that NJ liked Kitty so easily but a small part of her didn't like it as well. Her emotions had been all over the place ever since Puck told her about his girlfriend.

" _She's okay, you're prettier"_

"I'm not a child you don't need to baby me" Quinn grumbled.

" _Are you sure about that because I kind of think your hair is so much shinier and you have much better fashion sense"_ Rachel praised, Quinn knew Rachel probably had a teasing smile on her face and she even heard Finn laugh so he was obviously listening to their conversation.

"Thank you" Quinn chuckled, before shaking her head slightly "God I'm terrible how are you, is Finn driving you crazy"

"He is but in the best possible way" Rachel replied. Quinn smiled when she heard Finn ask Rachel what they were talking about and Rachel told him to mind his own business.

"He's a good one, I bet he never made you go to the park with a perky blonde who your son loves" Quinn quipped once the couple had stopped their back and forth.

" _I can't say that he has_ " Rachel snickered, Quinn glanced around the park then saw Puck waving her over.

"I better go; they are calling me over. I'll see you later" Quinn concluded, she ended her call with Rachel then walked over to the others who had moved onto the swings.

The three of them spent the next twenty minutes taking NJ around the park each taking it in turns to help him on one of the rides, once they were done Kitty had to meet her friend so Puck and Quinn went back to the picnic table so NJ could have something to drink.

"So, what do you think of her?" Puck asked once he took a seat at the table after buying them both a coffee.

"Kitty, she seems really great" Quinn replied before taking a drink of coffee. Quinn wasn't sure what she had been expecting after what Rachel had told her but she had to admit Kitty seemed like a nice young woman.

"Really, I'm glad you think that" Puck said, relieved.

"Why exactly" Quinn wondered, as she helped NJ with his strawberry milkshake.

"We share a child Quinn and I don't want anything including a relationship to mess that up. Your opinion means a lot to me" Puck explained. Quinn smiled affectionately at him, Puck was so much more mature since the first time she had meet him. Fatherhood had changed him for the better.

"Thank you, I feel the same" Quinn asserted, glancing over at Puck "She seems great, you're very lucky"

Puck smiled, appreciatively "Thank you"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

After a relaxing evening watching films and cuddling on the sofa with Finn, Rachel told Finn she was tired and wanted to go to bed, something she quickly regretted when Finn instantly picked her up of the sofa and carried her upstairs in her arms.

"Finn I think I can walk up the stairs" Rachel quipped, although she leaned her head on his chest and briefly closed her eyes, as she breathed in the scent of her husband.

"You need to relax and I'm here to help with that" Finn stated.

Rachel chuckled, knowing there was no arguing with him "Okay"

They reached their bedroom and Finn gently placed Rachel down on the bed then threw the blanket, that was on the end of their bed, over Rachel.

"Okay you stay here and I'll give you some herbal tea" Finn said once he had arranged the pillows around Rachel, she was once again in a cushion fort around the bed.

"Finn I don't like Herbal tea" Rachel replied, she was also sure they didn't have any herbal tea in the house either.

"It's good for you" Finn enthused, with pleading eyes.

Rachel shook her head, good naturedly "Fine"

"Good, I'll get you some saltines as well" Finn said before rushing out of the room.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

"I'm surprised he has coiled me in the blanket yet" Rachel quipped to her friends. It was the next morning and Quinn, Mercedes and Santana had come to Rachel's house to see how the expectant mother was doing.

"It's sweet" Quinn stated with a smile as she wrapped a blanket around Rachel. Rachel shared an amused look with Santana, Santana sometimes liked to joke that Quinn and Finn were the boy-girl versions of each other.

"I say you're going to crack by your four-month mark" Santana joked. Mercedes nodded in agreement. Despite being married for nine years Rachel was just as independent as any single woman, and she didn't like things being done for her if she could do them herself.

"I'm gonna try my best not to, he's waited for this, just as long as I have" Rachel said. Although it was getting hard for her, just the night before Finn didn't want her to get to tired and had offered to cut up her meat for her at dinner. Rachel had to restrain herself from slapping him for such a suggestion.

"And you are okay right, everything's okay" Mercedes asked. They all knew about Rachel's fertility problems and they had to wonder what that meant now that Rachel was pregnant.

"We'll find out today, we have our first ultrasound with Dr Stevens" Rachel replied.

"And it's in an hour so time to break it up ladies we have to go" Finn said as he walked into the living room. The girls all said a quick good bye to Rachel then started grabbing their bags and coats.

"We'll see you later" Santana said, she got up from the sofa and glanced at Finn and Rachel "Bye mom and Dad"

"You ready to go" Finn asked once he heard the front door close behind Rachel's friends.

Rachel nodded her head, happily "Absolutely"

 **The Doctors Office – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later Rachel and Finn were at the doctor's office, a nurse had lead Rachel and Finn into the exam room. Rachel had some blood and urine taken, then had the basis health checks done by the nurse with Finn holding her hand the entire time.

"Okay Rachel we just need you to get up on the bed and roll up your top" Nurse Wendy explained just as Dr Stevens walked into the exam room. Finn helped Rachel onto the table while Dr Stevens read through Rachel's chart. Once finished she sat on the stool next to Rachel's bed and shook Finn and Rachel's hand before turning to the Ultrasound Machine.

"Okay this might be a little cold" Dr Stevens said as she applied the gel to Rachel's stomach then picked up picked up the wand from the sonogram machine "Okay let's take a look here"

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand tightly as Dr Stevens moved the wand around the bottom of Rachel's stomach until she found what she was looking for.

"Now if you look just here" Dr Stevens pointed to the middle of the sonogram machine "That's your baby"

"Oh, my god" Rachel gasped, Finn and Rachel shared a smile then Finn gave Rachel a chaste kiss on the lips before wiping away the tears that had fallen from Rachel's eyes.

"If we just turn it up here" Dr Stevens turning the volume, a loud bumping sound emitting through the room "That's your baby's heartbeat"

"Wow" Rachel marvelled as she listened to the best sound she's ever heard, she saw Finn wipe away his own tears before he brought her in for a tight hug.

"That's a very strong heartbeat" Dr Steven commented "I can print you off a photograph"

They enjoyed the sound for a few more moments before Dr Stevens turned off the machine, while she wrote up the notes, Nurse Wendy wiped the gel from Rachel's stomach then helped her off the exam table.

"Your vitals all look good" Dr Stevens added "You gave a blood test to my nurse so I will call you if anything comes up from that"

"And should anything come up" Finn asked, worried.

"I wouldn't have thought so, you seem in quite good health Rachel, we will of course monitor closely because of your hostile cervical mucus but right now I see no reason to worry" Dr Stevens answered with a reassuring smile "You have a very healthy baby Mr and Mrs Hudson"

"If you wait in reception, I'll print off your photo" Nurse Wendy said before leaving the room. Dr Stevens collected her files then said goodbye to Rachel and Finn.

"Thank you, Dr Stevens" Rachel said before the doctor left the room as well. Rachel and Finn gathered their things then waited in the reception. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn and enjoyed his warm embrace for a few moments before the Nurse came back and gave them the sonogram photographs.

"Well this is just the best picture ever" Finn beamed as they both looked at the photo, Finn tightened his arm around Rachel.

Rachel teared up as she continued to look at the photo "Agreed"

 **Rachel's Office – Rachel and Finn's House – Saturday Afternoon**

" _So, what was the big emergency that I had to come on facetime straight away, I'm at a child's birthday party"_

Rachel smiled at her sister, she could see the children running around behind Marley. Once Rachel had gotten home from the doctor she had gone straight to her office so she could face-time and tell her sister the good news.

"I wanted to show you this" Rachel smiled as she held up the sonogram photo for her sister to see.

" _AHHHHH"_ Marley screamed before turning to the left of her, she shook her head and waved someone off _"Sorry, sorry go have some cake I'm busy"_

" _Are you serious, are you really pregnant"_ Marley asked turning back to Rachel. Rachel nodded excitedly.

"I'm really pregnant"

" _Rachel that's amazing, I'm coming to visit, and you can't stop me we have some serious shopping to do"_ Marley cheered over the loud music at the party.

"I can't wait"

" _Me either"_

" _Have you told mom and dad yet"_ Marley wondered. Rachel shook her head, while Rachel was excited to tell her sister she wanted to wait as long as possible to tell her parents because she knew what they would be like and she wasn't ready for a visit from them.

"Not yet, we only had our first appointment today and I wanted you to know first" Rachel replied, she tucked the sonogram into a frame on her desk, she smiled at it one last time for turning back to her computer screen.

" _Oh, this is amazing"_ Marley gushed _"JJ and Joseph are getting a cousin..."_ Marley turned back to the left of her _"Yeah Jake I'm coming one minute, I'm talking to my sister… yes I do need to do it right now"_

"Do you need to leave?" Rachel chuckled.

" _Nope, Jake can wait"_ Marley waved off, shaking her _head "I can't believe it… I need to be there when you tell mom and dad"_

"Okay" Rachel agreed, she liked the idea that Marley would be there, she was a good buffer between Rachel and her parents.

" _Oh, they are going to be a nightmare"_ Marley gushed happily.

"Yep"

"Rachel I've warmed up you blanket for you" Finn called to her from downstairs. Rachel rolled her eyes then turned back to Marley who had an amused look on her face, she had obviously heard what Finn had said.

"I'm starting to feel it already"

 **XoXo**

Once Rachel had finished talking to her sister she went back downstairs to relax in the living room with Finn. Although Rachel wasn't relaxing as much as she wanted to, Finn was watching Rachel's every move, every time Rachel went to reach for the remote, or her phone, or even move a pillow, Finn was right there to help her with it or do it for her.

"You okay Rachel, you comfy enough" Finn asked, he stood over her wrapping another blanket around her. Rachel patted the seat next to her on the sofa.

"Finn come sit with me" Finn took a seat next to Rachel and she grabbed his hand affectionately.

"You heard the doctor, I'm fine, the baby is fine" Rachel affirmed. She could see all Finn's over protectiveness was his way of dealing with how worried he was about Rachel and the pregnancy.

"I know that"

"Finn I know that it's usually me who needs the support but this works both ways, tell me what's wrong" Rachel demanded lightly. She turned so that she was facing Finn, she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Rachel you're pregnant. After everything, you being pregnant is a miracle and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm going to make sure that nothing happens" Finn explained, softly. Rachel almost teared up at the worry in Finn's voice.

"We can't control that Finn"

"I know but I can do everything in my power to make sure that you're as taken care of as you can be" Finn acknowledged, he pulled Rachel onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, Rachel breathed in his scent as she relaxed into his arms.

"I love you"

"You better because I'm going to be a big pain for the next 7 months" Finn quipped, he kissed the top of her head, sweetly.

"I can't wait"

The couple were relaxing quietly in each other's arms for a few minutes when they head the door open, they both looked up just as Quinn walked into their living room with NJ in her arms.

"Hey guys" Quinn greeted as she handed NJ to Rachel, who was still sat on Finn's lap.

"Hey Quinn, hey little man" Finn said happily, tickling NJ as Rachel looked Quinn over, wondering what had made her call round to their house for a random visit.

"You okay Quinn" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just picked up NJ from Kitty's apartment" Quinn stated, sadly "They seem very comfortable together"

"Come sit" Rachel said, patting the space next to her on the sofa. Quinn sat down next to them, and Finn wrapped his arm around her and brought her in for a quick hug.

"Wanna see something to cheer you up" Rachel asked, Quinn nodded so Rachel picked up the sonogram picture she had left on the coffee table and showed it to Quinn.

"Oh, look at that, that's the best thing I've seen in a while" Quinn gushed, she covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes watered while she looked at the picture.

"Next to this little guy of course" Rachel stated happily.

Quinn nodded "Of, course"

"It's all happening" Finn stated happily, before pulling them all in for another hug.


	4. 2x04 - Glee and The Mood Swings

**New Chapter for you all to enjoy - once again let me know what you think**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 4**

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Thursday Morning**

"Do you have enough there?" Santana said, eyeing Rachel's plate. Rachel had ordered four pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, fries as well as a burger and fries. Rachel was now 3 months along in her pregnancy and was beginning to feel all the wonders it brought with it.

"I'm eating for two" Rachel snipped through a mouth full of pancakes and maple syrup.

"Hundred people" Santana finished with a smirk.

"When you're pregnant you can have an opinion" Rachel said, threatening Santana with her knife. Santana just nodded her head and went back to her own lunch. She knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman, especially pregnant women named Rachel Hudson. She still had a cut on her head from where Rachel had thrown a remote at her the week before because she had insulted _Ryan Gosling_ when they had been watching _The Notebook_.

"So, Santana do you know anyone you can set me up with" Quinn asked, changing the subject. All three of her friends looked at her surprised. Quinn hadn't even mentioned dating since she had been pregnant with NJ.

"Really you want me to set you up" Santana wondered, confused.

"Yeah, I've decided now that NJ's a little older I want to start dating again" Quinn answered, firmly. Rachel and Mercedes shared an amused look, until Mercedes tried to take some of Rachel's fries and her pregnant friend slapped her hand away.

"And you want Santana to set you up?" Mercedes laughed as she rubbed her hand.

"Yeah I figured she might know someone at her firm. I don't really want to be set up with anyone you'd meet at your bar and the last time I got to know someone Finn and Rachel knew, that happened" Quinn explained pointing to NJ who was asleep in his pram next to her.

"We had nothing to do with that" Rachel said, only half-heartedly listening to the conversation as she moved onto her burger.

"Still it's a mark against you" Quinn argued.

"Fine by me" Rachel waved off, with a mouth full of burger. Santana smirked at Rachel before looking back to Quinn.

"I'm sure I can find someone for you" Santana said, already thinking through the list of suitable guys in her office. Quinn smiled at Santana in thanks before checking on NJ who was whimpering in his sleep.

"I see some very nice guys at the bar you know" Mercedes argued lamely, they all knew that Quinn would never date anyone she met in a bar, especially the bar Mercedes worked at.

"Guys that Quinn would date" Rachel smirked.

"Never mind" Mercedes sighed.

"Maybe you should think about dating some of these guys yourself Mercedes" Santana chimed in, giving Mercedes a pressing look. It had nearly been 9 months since Sam had left New York and Mercedes had yet to get back into the dating world.

"No, I'm not ready yet" Mercedes grumbled, crossing her arms stubbornly. They others knew better than to argue with her about it. Mercedes was dealing with Sam leaving in her own way and despite how much they tried to help her, she still wasn't ready.

Rachel pointed at Mercedes fries "You gonna finish that"

 **Santana Office -** **Stone, Peterson, and Balme Law firm – Thursday Afternoon**

An hour later Santana was stood just outside her office looking out over the large office floor looking for someone good enough to date Quinn. She knew that despite Quinn asking her for help her blonde friend would probably still be apprehensive of who Santana would pick so she wanted to make sure she did a good job, one because Quinn deserved a good guy and second because she wanted to say an 'I told you so' to her friend as well.

"Hey Ryder you know everyone here right, like all their dirty secrets" Santana said as she moved over to her assistant and took a seat on his small desk that was just outside her office. The assistants knew everything that was going on at the firm, Santana knew, herself, just how many things Ryder had seen and heard from her that she would never want repeating and she knew it was the same with the other partners and lawyers.

"I do, what do you need to know" Ryder asked looking up at his boss "Which one of the interns it is that's sleeping with Mr Stone"

"No I want to … Wait really an intern" Santana asked, shocked. Not only was Mr Stone married but Santana thought he had more sense than to have an affair with one of the gossipy interns "Tell me about that later first I need someone who is a Christian, comes from a good family, is good looking and is willing to be set up"

"Is this for you" Ryder wondered, Ryder knew about his's boss's breakup with Brittany, the firm's biggest client's daughter, everyone in the office knew and the whisperers about what had happened had only just stopped.

"God no it's for my friend Quinn" Santana answered. Ryder nodded before discretely scanning the office, he'd meet Quinn on numerous occasions and he knew exactly who to look for. After a few moments, he smiled widely before turning back to Santana.

"Joe, he's the new criminal lawyer. He's right there" Ryder explained pointing to a tall guy in the short distance "He's a good lawyer, I heard his family come from old money, he goes to church every Sunday, even takes his mother and just look at that face"

"You know what Ryder you're good at this" Santana praised as she jumped off the desk and marched over to Joe, who had just finished talking to one of the other criminal lawyers. He turned around and jumped slightly when he noticed Santana standing in front of him.

"Hey Joe, I'm Santana Lopez nice to meet you" Santana greeted sticking out her hand. Joe immediately gave her a firm hands shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, I know who you already, youngest person to be made partner in 10 years. I would really like the chance to work with you" Joe rambled slightly. Santana smiled, she could already see this guy would be prefect for Quinn.

"And I'm sure you will if one of my clients ever kills anyone" Santana quipped with a smirk. Joe just nodded at her not sure what to say. It was true that Family and Criminal lawyers didn't work on a lot of cases together.

"So, Joe, I hear your single is that true" Santana asked.

"It is yeah" Joe answered, confused.

Santana wrapped her arms around Joe's shoulder and steered him towards her office "That's good then because I want to set you up with my friend Quinn"

 **The Boardroom – Broadway Star Offices – Thursday Afternoon**

At the same time, Rachel was in the Boardroom in her office going through ideas for the June issue which was the magazines biggest issue because it was also he month the Tony Awards took place and everyone would be talking about the winners and losers.

"So, for the next issue we thought we would…" The features editor trailed off when she noticed Rachel head in her hands with her eyes closed. The staff at Broadway star were now used to the change in their boss's behaviour since she announced her pregnancy but falling asleep in the middle of a meeting was a new one.

"Rachel!" Tina yelled clapping her hands in front of Rachel when she noticed her asleep. Rachel jumped up and looked around at the unsure faces staring back at her.

"Sorry I'm listening I swear" Rachel answered waving her hands at her staff "Carry on"

The staff shared a look of confusion when Rachel leaned back on her chair at began looking around the room instead of at them but they decided to carry on anyway.

"What we were thinking was a piece following each star from the show and how they prepare for a performance" One of the features writers explained. Everyone else nodded in agreement, the departments all had their own meetings about the issue before they presented them to Rachel so that they were all on the same page.

"Sounds good" Rachel answered, distracted still looking round the room "Do we have any food; why don't we ever have food in these meetings"

"We can get you some food Rachel" Tina sighed, she could already tell Rachel's attention wouldn't be back on the meeting until they got her some food, even if she had only just eaten an hour ago, with her friends.

"You know I could really eat a Big Mac right now" Rachel said getting up from her chair "Okay let's postpone this meeting for an hour, come one Tina lets go get a big Mac"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering if their boss was being serious, as Tina collected her papers before getting up from her seat. Before she had reached the door Rachel turned back to her staff, who were all still in their seats.

"Also, guys I didn't like any of those ideas so this gives you an hour to think of better ones" Rachel called to her staff before she rushed out of the room.

"You heard the woman" Tina barked, before following Rachel out of the office "I'm not going to be able to last with another 6 months of this"

 **Quinn's Office -** **L &M Arts Modern Art Gallery – Thursday Afternoon**

Quinn was working on finalising the commission checks for one of the artists currently featured in her gallery when Rory called her name.

"Quinn, Santana is on line one" Rory called to Quinn from outside Quinn's open office door. Quinn was shocked, she hadn't expected to hear from Santana so soon. She hoped it wasn't a bad sign that her friend had already given up and couldn't find at least one person for Quinn to date.

"Hello" Quinn greeted picking up her office phone, pushing the checks aside.

" _So, I'm a genius, I've found you a date for tomorrow"_ Santana told her. Quinn went wide-eyed and grabbed a desk, suddenly nervous at the thought of going on a date for the first time in almost two years.

"Really?"

" _Yeah, I showed him your picture and he's very interested so he's going to pick you up tomorrow at 8"_ Santana explained, she gave Quinn a few details about Joe and while they all sounded great and exactly what Quinn was looking for, she couldn't help the nervous energy she already felt in her stomach. _"And I told him all about NJ and he's apparently great with kids. He has 6 nieces and nephews"_ Santana finished. Quinn nodded then realised Santana couldn't see her.

"Wow okay"

" _Trust me Quinn this guy is your match made in heaven"_ Santana enthused. Santana sounded confident that she had found the right person for Quinn so Quinn hoped that would be enough to get her through the evening.

"Looks like I have a date then" Quinn said, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

 **Living Room – Rachel and Finn's House – Friday Evening**

"Hey babe, you home?" Finn called as he walked through the front door. He dumped his bags and coat on the chairs by the door and walked further into the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of beer

" _In the living room"_

"Rach what's wrong why are you crying" Finn asked, worried when he walked into the living room to see his wife wiping away tears as her eyes were glued to the television screen. Finn sat next to Rachel on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's just so sad Finn the girl kept all the little butterflies her father made her" Rachel cried. Finn was confused for a second before he realised Rachel was talking about the advert that had just played before _Project Runaway_ came back on.

"It's an advert for chewing gum" Finn noticed. Rachel looked at him with a look Finn was sure was going to turn him to stone.

"That doesn't mean it's not sad Finn, God you can be so insensitive sometimes" Rachel snapped pulling away from him harshly and going back to the television. Finn leaned back on the sofa and took a drink of his beer, he only had to wait a few seconds before Rachel turned back to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that" Rachel apologised as she wiped her tears and leaned back into Finn's arms "I don't know what's wrong with me today"

"You my beautiful wife are experiencing the wonder that is pregnancy" Finn smiled at Rachel. In the last few weeks, he'd practically become an expert at what to say to Rachel depending on what mood she was in but even he'd had a few slip ups when the mood changed every 15 seconds.

"When does it stop" Rachel grumbled crossing her arms over her chest as Finn changed the channel, when he saw Rachel had lost interest in the show.

"Probably about the time you get a baby" Finn quipped pulling Rachel closer as he gently played with her hair, a trick he knew always relaxed her.

"Well that's one thing to look forward to" Rachel sighed happily. Finn leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, he was about to lean in for another one when Rachel noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Oh, god here's the advert again" Rachel cried as she pulled away from Finn and took out some more tissues from the box.

 **Finn's and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Evening**

The next evening, after spending all day with a nervous pit in her stomach, Quinn was dropping NJ off at Finn and Rachel's house. He was spending the night there while Quinn went out on her date.

"Thank again for doing this" Quinn said as Finn took NJ's bags from her and put them on the kitchen counter before taking NJ out of her hands. He started bouncing NJ in his arms as the pair walked into the living room.

"Of course, we need all the practice we can get and of course any chance to spend time with our Godson" Finn said, happily. He playfully threw NJ in the air and gently caught him again. Quinn always cringed a little whenever Puck or Finn did that with her son but NJ seemed to love it.

"Rachel, are you okay" Quinn asked, finally noticing her friend who sat on the sofa with blanket wrapped around her that was covered in tissues. Finn didn't seem at all concerned with his wife's tears as he took a seat on the lounge chair with NJ on his lap.

"This woman is selling earrings so she can go back to college" Rachel sobbed into her tissue. Quinn looked at Rachel confused, turned to Finn who was playing with NJ, then over to the TV when she realised what Rachel was talking about.

"Ah the shopping channel" Quinn realised as she took a seat on the other lounge chair next to the sofa.

"It's been on for three hours" Finn said, gritting his teeth. He turned to face Quinn "So are you excited about your date"

"Actually, I feel sick; I haven't had a date in nearly two years" Quinn sighed, worried. While Quinn knew that Santana wouldn't set her up with anyone who would treat her badly or make her have a bad evening, she was still nervous at who Santana could have picked for her and she was starting to regret asking her friend especially when there was so much pressure on getting back into the dating world after such a long period of time.

"I'm sure it's like riding a bike; Although I wouldn't know I haven't had a date in 14 years" Finn said, smirking at Quinn, who tried her best not to roll her eyes when Rachel winked at Finn in response.

Quinn shook her head "You two really are no help"

 **XoXo**

"Hey party people" Santana called as she walked into the Hudson living room an hour after Quinn had left. Santana and Mercedes took a seat next to Rachel on the sofa.

"What you guys doing here?" Finn asked from where he was playing with NJ on the floor.

"Always welcome at the Hudson Residence" Mercedes quipped as she helped herself to one of Finn's beers that were on the coffee table.

"We had a drink at that new bar around the corner so we thought we'd see how you were doing" Mercedes explained, before taking a sip of the beer and leaning back on the sofa.

"Yeah, you killed anyone yet" Santana joked looking over at Rachel, who did not look amused that Santana was teasing her. She huffed loudly then went back to the TV. Finn smirked as he glanced over at Santana.

"She threw her shoe at the TV when we were watching American Next Top Model" Finn answered with a small smile before going back to NJ who was trying to knock down the tower they had just built with his plastic blocks.

"They made completely the wrong choice, it was bloody ridiculous" Rachel groaned, which earned a laugh from all the others.

"I'm glad to see that I'm a source of amusement for you guys" Rachel grumbled, Santana poked Rachel's cheek playfully and Rachel slapped her hand away before continuing to watch her film.

"Have you heard from Quinn tonight?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing since she dropped him off earlier which must mean it's going well" Rachel replied.

"Or they have both bored each other to death" Santana joked, she took one of the beer then lead back on the sofa, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"If you don't like him then why did you set her up with him" Mercedes wondered, glancing over at Santana.

"I find him boring which means he's perfect for Quinn" Santana reasoned, with a shrug. The others rolled their eyes but didn't argue with her, they knew Santana was telling the truth, her and Quinn had very different taste in men.

"Oh, look it's that woman who's want invented the new mop" Rachel cried, pointing to the TV as another shopping channel commercial came on.

"Here baby" Finn sighed leaning over to hand Rachel a fresh box of tissues.

 **Del Posto Restaurant – Greenwich Village– Saturday Evening**

At the same time, Quinn was sat in a nice restaurant across from Joe, he was just as Santana had described him and he was actually interested when she started showing him pictures of NJ, while they waited for their food.

"And here he is at the park" Quinn said as she scrolled through the photos on her phone "And I've just realised I've showed you ten pictures of my son and asked you nothing about yourself"

"Don't worry I really enjoyed the picture of him in the bow-tie and diaper" Joe joked as he took a sip of his wine, Quinn tried not to blush from embarrassment.

"That was my mother's idea" Quinn sighed, lamely as she put her phone away "Anyway Santana tells me you're a criminal lawyer, does that mean you deal with the really bad guys" Quinn asked, even though she was friends with a lawyer she had no real idea how it all worked.

"Well I'm new so I mainly deal with the paper work but yeah when I get into it, it will be murder convictions things like that" Joe explained enthusiastically Quinn could see how much passionate he had for his job, Quinn loved that in a man.

"Wow that must be intense"

"It can be, but I truly believe in innocent until proven guilty not everyone is at bad as the things you read in the news" Joe explained further just as the waiter brought over their meals. Quinn waited until the waiter had finished serving them and walked away before she answered.

"But what about the ones who actually are guilty, how can you defend them knowing they should be in jail" Quinn wondered as they both tucked into their meals. Quinn had gone for a salad because she didn't want to seem greedy but she regretted it when she saw how great Joe's steak looked.

"When that happens, I'll let you know" Joe quipped as he cut up some of his steak and put it on Quinn's plate with a sincere smile, Quinn couldn't help but blush that time.

"Sorry I didn't mean to knock what you did" Quinn apologised, shaking her head at herself "Good I'm not good at this, it's been a while since I've been on a date …. Which again is probably something I probably shouldn't admit"

Joe smiled thoughtfully at her "Don't worry, I think you're doing great"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Night**

After a lovely evening of a fancy meal and a walk through Central Park, Joe was walking Quinn back to her apartment. It was only half ten but Joe had an early morning with his mother and Quinn found it adorable that he spent time with his mother at all.

"So, this is me" Quinn said gesturing to the apartment building in front of them. They both stopped in front of it, both reluctant to leave. Quinn couldn't believe she had been nervous, Joe was a lovely guy with a great job and upbringing. He was everything Quinn had always been looking for and she still didn't quite believe that Santana had been the one to find him.

"I had a really great time tonight Quinn, I'd like to do it again if I can" Joe affirmed as he nervously rocked back on forth on his heels.

"I'd like that too" Quinn smiled. Joe leaned across and gave Quinn a quick hug before pulling away, Quinn could see he wanted to do more but was trying to be respectful and Quinn really appreciated it.

"Bye Quinn" Joe said smiling shyly down at her.

Quinn leaned up and kissed Joe on the cheek "Bye Joe"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Night**

An hour after Santana and Mercedes had left Rachel and Finn were sat on the sofa with NJ playing with his toys. Rachel was no longer crying or getting angry every 30 seconds and was enjoying spending time with her godson, it made her even more excited to think that soon NJ would have a new playmate to climb all over the furniture with.

Finn pulled his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate and walked into the kitchen to answer it. "Hey man" Finn greeted when he answered the phone to Puck.

" _Hey, Kitty is out with her friends tonight, fancy going for a drink"_ Puck wondered.

"I can't tonight as I'm watching your son" Finn quipped, slightly confused. Finn had reasoned that they were watching NJ for Quinn because Puck was already busy.

" _What, why?"_

"It's Quinn's date tonight, I figured you were busy as well" Finn replied, although he suddenly realised he had made a mistake. "Crap, you didn't know about the date did you" Finn added, regretfully.

" _She hadn't mentioned it"_

"Sorry man"

" _Its fine, I'm dating, she should be as well"_ Puck waved off but Finn could hear the dejected tone in his voice _"I want her to be happy"_

"Still I should have realised sorry" Finn apologised as he took out a bottle of beer from the fridge and a bottle of water for Rachel.

" _Its fine man, I'm gonna go probably should go find another friend if you busy"_ Puck laughed half-heartedly. Finn knew better than to push Puck to talk, Puck would never admit that he was upset Quinn hadn't' told him about the date or even that she was on a date in the first place, especially when he was in a relationship of his own.

"Bye Puck"

Finn put his phone back in his pocket and walked back into the living room, he handed Rachel her water then slumped down on the seat next to her.

"Everything okay" Rachel asked when she noticed the worried look on Finn's face.

"Quinn never told Puck about the date, I just did"

Rachel laughed as she bounced NJ on her lap "You're in trouble"

 **XoXo**

"11'o clock does that mean the date didn't go well" Rachel asked once she had picked up her phone when she saw that Quinn was ringing her. Rachel was laid out on her bed while Finn settled NJ in his crib. NJ should have been in bed hours before but Finn and Rachel had been having too much fun with him, once Rachel had finally decided to turn off the shopping channel.

" _It was really good actually but he had to get up early tomorrow to take his mother to church"_ Quinn explained. Rachel settled into her pillow as she listened to Quinn talk about where he had taken her and what Joe was like.

"Wow seems like your perfect match" Rachel laughed lightly.

" _He was really sweet, I'm not sure why I was so worried"_ Quinn admitted. Rachel thought Quinn sounded a lot more relaxed than she had when she had dropped NJ off and she was glad her friend had enjoyed herself.

"Probably because Santana was the one who set you up" Rachel reasoned. She lifted up her pyjama top and traced her finger around her stomach. While there wasn't a baby bump yet, there was a swell to her normally flat stomach and Rachel and Finn loved to watch and touch it.

" _Well she did well"_ Quinn said, slightly surprised _"How was NJ?"_

"He's been the perfect housemate, Finn's just putting him to bed now" Rachel answered with a smile. She was expecting a reprimand for having NJ so late but it showed how good of a time Quinn had had when all she said was

" _Thank you for watching him"._

"It's okay, although Finn spoke to Noah earlier, he was surprised to know NJ at our house. Did you not tell him?" Rachel asked.

" _I didn't want to until I knew they might actually be a second date"_ Quinn replied adamantly _"I mean he didn't tell me about Kitty until it got more serious"_

"Is that the only reason" Rachel teased, although she wanted an answer from Quinn. Rachel didn't believe that the only reason Quinn hadn't told Puck about Joe was because it wasn't serious enough, Quinn thought that everything was serious, even first dates.

Quinn sighed _"Yes Rachel that's the only reason"_

 **XoXo**

After getting off the phone with Quinn Rachel decided she was going to thank her husband for putting up with her mood swings for the last few days. So while Finn finished putting NJ to bed, Rachel grabbed something from her drawers and started to get ready.

"NJ is finally asleep" Finn stated as he walked into their bedroom, just as Rachel was leaving the en-suite. Finn then noticed the lights had been switched off and the only lighting was coming from the candles that were scattered around their room.

"Hey what's all this?" Finn wondered, he turned to Rachel and saw she was in his favourite silk robe, which he knew hide some sexy underwear underneath.

"This is my way of saying thank you for dealing with crazy mood swings" Rachel answered, smiling sweetly at Finn. She knew she's been a lot to handle in the last few days but she also knew it probably wouldn't stop for a while either, so while she was feeling more like herself she would try to make Finn forget about how awful she would probably be over the next few months.

"You don't have to thank me, the fact that you're carrying my baby is thanks enough" Finn said even though he was openly checking out her legs and had already taken off his t-shirt and was unbuttoning his pants.

"Does that mean you don't want me to remove this" Rachel teased as she slowly began to undo her short silk robe. Finn eyes immediately went wide as Rachel moved over to their bed without taking her eyes off him.

Finn shook his head quickly "God no take it off, take it all off if you want"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Sunday Afternoon**

"Hey Noah come in, NJ just woke up" Quinn said as she opened the door for Puck and lead him into NJ's Nursery, where their son was wiggling around in his cot. Puck quickly picked him up and rested him against his chest.

"What's up little man, you ready to have some guy time with daddy" Puck cooed as he softly stroked his hands over NJ's head. NJ's eyes began to close again so Puck looked towards Quinn, who was packing up some of NJ's things for Puck to take with him.

"He should be ready for a bottle in about twenty minutes I have them all in the bag for you" Quinn explained as she passed the diaper bag to Puck who tossed it over his shoulder, careful not to wake his resting son.

"So, did you have a good night, Finn mentioned you had a date" Puck said trying to sound casual. While he was happy for Quinn, Puck still felt awkward talking about dating with the woman he shared a child with but he also knew he had too, because whoever was in their life, was in NJ's as well.

"I did yeah, sorry I didn't tell you but I thought I should wait until…" Quinn trailed off, she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. She told herself she didn't want to tell Puck until things were more serious but she knew deep down that wasn't the only reason.

"Don't worry I totally get it" Puck waved off, before becoming serious "Do you think you'll see him again"

"We're going out tomorrow" Quinn answered as they both walked out of NJ's Nursery and back to the front door, both were eager for Puck to leave so wouldn't have to continue to feel awkward around each other.

"Good I'm glad, I'm happy for you Quinn" Puck stated.

"Thank you, Noah. With everything that happened I'm glad we both been able to find some happiness" Quinn said smiling at Noah.

Puck nodded slowly "Me too"


	5. 2x05 - Glee and The Heartbreak

**Hey Guys**

 **Its Friday! So lets celebrate with a new update :) Let me know what you think and enjoy your weekend!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 5**

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Thursday Morning**

Rachel was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when he eyes fell to her stomach, Rachel was in her underwear getting ready for work so her bare stomach was on display. She turned to the side and examined her stomach closer. Rachel had been staring at her stomach every day since she found out she was pregnant and nothing had changed but finally she couldn't deny the slight swell to her stomach, it wasn't water retention or too much food the night before, it was definitely a baby bump.

Rachel rushed into her's and Finn's bedroom and jumped on to their bed and began to shake Finn awake, to share with him what she had noticed in the bathroom mirror.

"Finn wake up, wake up!" Rachel proclaimed. She sat up when she noticed Finn was waking up.

"What is it?" Finn groaned, he threw the covers off himself and sat up in the bed as Rachel jumped up to stand in front of him.

"Look at this" Rachel beamed as she pointed down to her stomach "Do you see that it's a baby bump, I'm getting fat"

"You look as skinner as ever to me" Finn smiled, while he could see the swell of Rachel's stomach Finn didn't want to mention it. Rachel's mood swings had been all over the place and Finn didn't want to start the morning off badly by calling his wife fat.

"You really don't see it" Rachel sighed as she looked down at her stomach, sticking out her stomach to make it more prominent.

"Maybe but I learnt a long time ago to never comment on a woman's body" Finn smirked as he jumped out of bed "I'm going to have a shower"

"Finn get back here and tell me I look fat" Rachel called to his retreating body. Finn stopped in his tracks and turned back to face his pouting wife.

"Fine, yeah I guess I can see a little bump" Finn relented with a small smile, his eyes travelling down to Rachel's stomach as she stood there tapping her foot, still in just her underwear.

"I can't believe that are you calling me fat" Rachel joked, playfully scowling at him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Very funny" Finn glared playfully at her before marching over to her and lifted her into his arms and giving her a searing kiss.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Thursday Afternoon**

A few hours later Rachel was at the Diner with her friends for their weekly lunch date. Rachel was only half listening to her friends as she picked at her salad. For the last hour, Rachel, hadn't felt great, she felt hot and sweaty and had been throwing up most of the day and couldn't keep anything down despite her morning sickness being over a few weeks before.

"So, you, Joe, Puck and Kitty are all going to the park together" Santana asked drawing Rachel back to the conversation. It had been a few weeks since Quinn's first date with Joe and thing had slowly become more serious so Quinn thought it was time that she introduced him to Puck and Kitty.

"Well, NJ will be there as well. It's time that they meet and are comfortable together" Quinn acknowledged. She knew NJ's childhood was unique so she wanted to be make sure the things she could control were as perfect as they could be.

"Why do you like to put yourself in these situations" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"It's important we all get along NJ's birthday is coming up and I want everyone to be able to be there" Quinn argued. Rachel leaned her head on her hand as she half-heartedly listened to her friend's conversation, she was starting to get a headache and couldn't concentrate on what her friends were saying.

"Good I can't believe it almost already been a year since you pushed this little guy out" Mercedes said as she playfully bounced NJ on her lap. She gently moved his hand away when he tried to pull on her necklace.

"I know and it's important that he can see his parents getting along even with other people in their lives" Quinn stated. Mercedes nodded her head in agreement.

"He's barely one Quinn, I doubt he will notice" Santana replied. Mercedes gave her pointed look to not start an argument when they could both see it was important to Quinn.

"Even so I want to do this right"

"I think it's a good idea, you and Puck are being very mature about this whole thing" Mercedes reasoned. Quinn smiled in thanks then turned to Rachel, when she noticed her friend was unusually quiet.

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn asked. Rachel lifted her head up and smiled reassuringly at her friends.

"Just not feeling too great today, I think I'm getting a cold" Rachel answered. Quinn put her palm against Rachel's forehead.

"You are a little warm" Quinn worried. She pushed a glass of water over to Rachel, who picked it up and took a small sip.

"Maybe you should go home and rest" Mercedes said.

"I can't, I have to go into the office for a little bit" Rachel replied. The other girls shared a worried look, they all knew how Rachel could be when she was sick, she never took the time to get better and would carry on regardless and they didn't want her to push herself especially now that she was pregnant.

"Rachel, you need to take it easy, you're pregnant" Quinn scolded.

"Trust me my sore breasts remind me of that every day, I promise once I'm done at work I'll rest" Rachel moaned lightly as she laid her head on the table. Santana stroked her head softly.

"You better or I'll be telling your husband on you" Quinn quipped, pointed an accused finger at Rachel.

 **Playground - Central Park – Thursday Afternoon**

An hour later, after convincing Rachel to take it easy, Quinn was at the playground in Central Park with Joe, Puck and Kitty trying to hide how nervous she really felt. She needed the first meeting to go well, she needed everyone to get along especially when it came time for Joe to meet her friends.

"Joe, this is Kitty and this is NJ's father Noah" Quinn introduced. Joe smiled at Kitty as he held out his hand for Puck to shake.

"Call me Puck, only Quinn and Rachel call me Noah and it's only because I can't make them stop" Puck explained as he shook Joe's hand. Kitty leaned down to NJ in his pram and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you both" Joe said with a smile. The foursome all looked at each other wondering what they should do next and wondering if the others felt as awkward as they did.

"So why don't you take NJ on the swings" Puck suggested after a few more moment of awkward silence. They others nodded so Puck took NJ out of his pram and carried him over to the swings with Joe following behind, Quinn and Kitty hung back with all the bags and pram.

"He's cute Quinn, and a lawyer – nice work" Kitty quipped nudging Quinn with her hip. Kitty had become more jokey with Quinn the more they saw of each other and Quinn was slowly getting used to this side of Kitty's personality.

"Thanks Kitty"

"Puck told me about Finn and Rachel the other day, so great after all they have been though" Kitty said. Quinn nodded in agreement as she watched Puck help NJ down the slide, she loved how good of a father he was, he was so sweet and patient with NJ, she realised after a handful of seconds that she need to answer Kitty.

"Yeah it really is wonderful, they deserve it"

 **XoXo**

"So, you're a criminal lawyer that could be a dangerous job" Puck asked as he pushed NJ gently on the swings. He looked up at Joe, waiting for his answer. Puck had heard a few things about Joe from Finn and Rachel and while they seemed to like him from what they heard, Puck wanted to form his own opinion.

"Not as dangerous as people think, most cases I've dealt at the firm have been slam dunk convictions. They knew they were guilty pretty easy for the states attorney" Joe explained, cautiously. He knew how important it was for the father of Quinn's child to like him.

"So pretty cushy job you've got then" Puck added with a smirk, hoping Joe picked up on his quip. He knew Joe had a difficult job and Puck didn't want to discredit that even if he was trying to keep Joe on his toes.

"I'm not really sure which answer would be better for you" Joe laughed, shaking his head nervously. Joe had heard about the close relationships Quinn had with her friends and he knew that included Puck and he wanted to make a good impression.

"Why do you care what I think" Puck shrugged as he continued to push NJ on the swings, who was squealing with delight.

"You're NJ's father and you should like and trust the people around your son" Joe answered determinedly.

Puck nodded "That's the better answer"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Thursday Afternoon**

"So, it seems like it went okay" Rachel said through the phone and she rubbed her forehead. She put her phone between her shoulder and ear as she took out some aspirin to take for her headache. She took a seat at her desk and closed her eyes, hoping her headache would pass soon as she had a lot more work to get through.

She half-heartedly listened to Quinn tell her all about her double date at the park with NJ, Rachel was glad it had gone well but all she could think about was curling up in her bed and going to sleep.

" _Yeah it was a little awkward at first but now that it's happened NJ's birthday can be just about him"_ Quinn explained.

"That's good"

" _Are you okay Rachel you still don't sound so great"_ Quinn said, worried. Rachel nodded before she realised Quinn couldn't see her.

"Yeah I told you I think I'm just getting a cold" Rachel answered half-heartedly. Truthfully Rachel was getting a little worried so she decided to pack up her things and go home for the day. She was walking around her desk packing everything away as Quinn continued to worry.

" _Maybe you should go home and rest, you don't want to be over doing it in your condition"_

"Yeah maybe Ahhhhh!" Rachel screamed out, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She dropped the phone in her hand as she held her stomach in pain.

"Rachel what is it!" Tina exclaimed running into Rachel's office.

"Tina!"

"Rachel what's wrong" Tina asked again, trying to remain calm. She held on to Rachel, holding her up as Rachel crouched in pain.

"Something doesn't feel right Tina; I think it's the baby" Rachel cried.

"Okay it's going to be fine, we'll go straight to the hospital" Tina tried to sooth Rachel as she sat Rachel down then grabbed the phone Rachel had dropped on the floor.

"Quinn it's Tina, I'm going to take her to MedRite" Tina explained before putting the phone down. She picked up Rachel's bag and then helped Rachel off the seat as Rachel was crouching in pain. Tina tired her best to remain calm as she walked Rachel to the door.

"Tina somethings wrong" Rachel sobbed, shaking her head as she thought the worse.

"It's going to be okay Rachel just try to stay calm" Tina soothed as she led Rachel out of her office.

 **MedRite Urgent Care – Time Square – Thursday Afternoon**

An hour later Quinn and Tina were sat outside Rachel's hospital room, waiting for Finn to arrive. Quinn had arrived at the hospital at the same time as Tina and Rachel and had been at Rachel's side as the doctors checked her over, but once the doctor had left Rachel asked to be alone. So, Quinn and Tina had decided to wait outside Rachel's room in case she needed anything.

"Hello my wife was brought in, Rachel Hudson" Finn rushed out as he stopped in front of the nurse's station. Tina and Quinn shared a look then both stood up and walked over to him.

" _Finn"_

"Quinn, Tina what's going on" Finn asked. He walked over to the pair but the nurse stayed close by in case they needed something. Finn felt his heart drop when he noticed that Quinn and Tina both looked like they had been crying.

"She's just in there Finn" Quinn replied pointing to the door to their left. Finn didn't say anything as he walked into Rachel's room and closed the door behind him. Rachel was laid on the hospital bed crouched in a ball facing away from Finn, the room was dark with only a light glow from the window.

" _Rachel"_

Rachel didn't say anything but Finn could hear her soft cries, so he walked to the side of the bed and knelt down in front of Rachel he wiped away the tears that were falling on her face.

"Baby what happened" Finn asked, even though in his heart Finn already knew the answer.

"I lost the baby Finn" Rachel sobbed. Finn was instantly on his feet, he wrapped Rachel in his arms and sat down on the bed next to her. Finn didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say as she held his sobbing wife. Finn could feel his heart breaking and nothing either of them said was going to make that better. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, the silence was stifling but neither of them knew what to say, the only sound that could be heard was Rachel's cries.

Eventually Rachel's tears stopped and she slowly looked to face Finn "I'm so sorry Finn"

"Shush baby this isn't your fault; we'll get through this" Finn soothed as he continued to hold Rachel, while softly stroking her hair.

" _I love you"_

 **XoXo**

Quinn leaned her head back on the wall behind her and closed her eyes as she heard Rachel's cries through the door. Quinn couldn't believe that it was same morning she had been worrying about Joe and Puck and now she was listening to her friend's heart breaking. Quinn opened her eyes just as she saw Mercedes, Santana and Puck marching over to them. She got up from her seat and met them in the middle.

"Quinn what's going on, how's Rachel" Mercedes asked, as soon as Quinn had arrived at the hospital she had rung Mercedes, Santana, and Puck to let them know Rachel had been taken to hospital but she couldn't bring herself to say over the phone what had happened.

"She lost the baby" Quinn whispered. Mercedes gasped as Santana covered her face with her hands.

" _Oh god"_

"How has this happened" Puck wondered. He took a step forward and wrapped his arm around Quinn when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"The doctor isn't sure they are doing some tests right now. She has to stay in overnight to have the embryo removed in the morning" Quinn explained, once she had straightened herself up and wiped away her tears, Puck took a step back from her before things became awkward between them. Before any of them said anything, Tina walked over to them, she had been in the corner making the phone calls to Rachel and Finn's families.

"I'm going to go to Rachel and Finns and pick them up some things then go to the office to make sure everything is okay over there" Tina stated as she threw her phones in her bag. The others could see Tina was just as upset as they were but was burying it in her work so that she could help Rachel.

"Thank you, Tina" Quinn smiled. Tina nodded at them all before walking away. The others all looked to one another wondering what to do.

"Have you spoken to her" Santana asked Quinn.

"We thought we'd give her and Finn some time" Quinn replied, although Quinn was also nervous to see her friend as well. Rachel retreated when she was hurt and Quinn knew Rachel was going to do the same again and Quinn hated the thought of not speaking to her again because Rachel found it hard to be around her.

"What should we do?" Mercedes asked, she wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the door to Rachel's room, it seemed none of them had the nerve to enter the room yet.

"I don't think there is anything we can do" Puck admitted just as Finn walked out of Rachel's room and softly closed the door.

" _Hey guys"_

"How is she Finn" Quinn asked once Finn and Puck had pulled away after a quick hug. Puck stayed close to Finn and slapped his back affectionately.

"She finally went to sleep, the doctor said to just let her rest" Finn answered, distracted.

"Tina went to get you both some things from your house" Santana told him.

"She's always knows that woman" Finn said, managing a small smile. The others all looked at each other, in all their years of friendship they had never felt tension like it.

"Can we see her Finn" Quinn pleaded.

"She doesn't want to see anyone right now, maybe tomorrow once I've got her home" Finn reasoned.

"Of course, Finn, just call us if you need anything" Santana asserted. The others nodded in agreement, even though they knew Finn and Rachel weren't the kind of person to ask for help, even when they really needed it. They had to do it for themselves.

"I will do" Finn said, before nodding his way back to the door "I'm gonna go back in there"

Finn walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. The others looked at the closed door, all thinking the same thing. They wanted to help their friends but none of them knew how to do it.

"Come on guys, there isn't anything we can do for them right now" Puck said, sadly as he led the girls away.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Thursday Evening**

An hour later Quinn and Puck walked into Quinn' apartment with Puck holding a sleeping NJ as well as all of Quinn's bag. He dropped the bags on her small table then turned to Quinn who was looking around her apartment, looking lost.

"Thank you for helping me bring up everything" Quinn said eventually once she realised Puck was staring at her.

"Of course, looks like he's knocked out" Puck noted "I'll go put him down"

Puck walked in to NJ's nursery and settled his son in his crib, careful not to wake him. Once satisfied NJ was okay Puck walked back into the kitchen to see Quinn leaning her hands against the dining room chair, openly crying.

"Quinn?"

"It's just not fair, how is any of this fair for them" Quinn cried looking up at Puck with tears streaming down her face. Quinn's heart was breaking for her two best friends.

Puck rushed over to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms "It's not fair, it's not fair at all"

 **Rachel's Room – MedRite Urgent Care – Thursday Evening**

Finn walked into Rachel's hospital room to see her in the same position she'd been in for the last two hours. The doctors and nurses had all been to check on her, Tina had come back with some clothes and Finn had spoken to all their family to let them know how she was and Rachel had stayed curled up on the hospital bed not looking at anyone.

"Hey baby, how you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Finn asked, cautiously as he walked over to the side of her bed and knelt down next to her. He moved some hair form her face but Rachel continued to stare off into the distance.

"No pain, I don't feel anything" Rachel answered, in a hollow tone.

"Tina brought you some pyjamas to change into so you don't have to wear that gown anymore" Finn explained.

"Come on I'll help you" Finn added. Finn helped Rachel's up then slowly took off her hospital gown and threw it to one side before helping Rachel into some clean pyjamas. He brushed out her hair out of her face and pinned it up in a ponytail. He wiped away the smudged make up off her face then helped her sit back down on the bed before packing everything away. He took a seat next to Rachel on the bed.

"Do you want to try and sleep for a bit, they said they don't have to do the procedure until tomorrow"

"Will you hold me" Rachel asked, sadly. Finn felt his heart break further at the painful tone in Rachel's voice, Finn would do anything not to hear that from Rachel ever again.

"Of course, Rachel" Finn said before he sat down on the bed next to Rachel. He laid down then wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her close.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Friday Morning**

The next day Quinn, Mercedes and Santana were sat at their usual table at the diner, they had their food in front of them but none of them felt like eating. They weren't sure why they had even gone to the diner but it gave them some comfort to be in a familiar place.

"Doesn't seem right being here without Rachel" Quinn acknowledged, pushing her plate aside, she knew she couldn't eat any more of it.

"Have you talked to her this morning" Mercedes asked.

"I spoke to Finn" Quinn replied. She had hoped to speak to Rachel but Finn said she wasn't up to talking to anyone yet. "She's had the procedure and should be home by this afternoon"

"Do you think she'll be up for seeing us" Santana wondered. Quinn shrugged not sure how to answer the question, she really didn't know if Rachel would want to see them, and she could tell from their faces that Santana and Mercedes didn't know either.

"We should go by anyway just in case there is anything they need" Mercedes acknowledged, sadly. They others nodded in agreement. They were silent for a few minutes, they didn't know what else to say about Rachel but they didn't want to talk about anything else.

"I don't even know what to say to her, how much heartbreak can one couple go through" Santana sighed, sadly.

"Sometimes you don't have to say anything, sometimes being there is enough" Mercedes reasoned. Quinn nodded then looked over at NJ who was sleeping soundly in his pram.

"I think I'll drop NJ off at Noah's first" Quinn stated sadly, but they all knew it was the right thing to do. Rachel wouldn't want to be around any children while she was grieving.

"Just think yesterday I was worrying about Noah and Joe meeting and now it…" Quinn trailed off.

Santana nodded "It all seems so pointless now"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Afternoon**

"She's resting now but I'll tell her you called Marley and I'll see if she's up for calling you back but …"

" _Don't worry about that Finn, just keep me posted about how she is and I'll keep my parents at bay. The last thing Rachel needs is a surprise visit from them"_ Marley replied. Finn was walking around the kitchen as he listened to Marley. He didn't want to disturb Rachel who had been asleep in the living room for the last two hours. They had come home from the hospital and without saying anything Rachel had dumped her bags in the reception area and had gone straight to the living room to sleep without saying anything to Finn.

"Thanks Marley, I'll talk to you soon" Finn said, before disconnecting the call. He put his phone back in his pocket just as he heard someone knock at the front door. He opened the door to Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn they each had a bag of food and a bunch of flowers.

"Hey guys come in" Finn said, he opened the door further then lead them into the kitchen. They dumped their bags on the kitchen counter then each gave Finn a hug.

"Hey Finn, how you doing?" Quinn asked once she'd pulled away from Finn. She looked through the kitchen cupboards to find a vase for the flowers while Santana and Mercedes took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Finn nodded slowly "I'm okay"

"She's just in the living room, she's asleep though" Finn added when noticed Santana looking around the room.

"That's okay we'll just sit with her if that's okay" Mercedes asked, carefully.

"Yeah course, go in I'll get you guys a drink I was going to make Rachel something to eat" Finn replied. While Santana and Mercedes went into the living room, Quinn sorted out the flowers and Finn made a quick sandwich for Rachel. They both stopped when they heard someone knocking on the front door.

"You got the drinks I'll get the door" Quinn said before walking over to the front door. She opened the door and wasn't surprised to find Puck, she knew it was only a matter of time before he came to check on their friends as well.

"Hey Noah"

"Hey, I left NJ with Kitty, it'll just be for an hour I hope that's okay" Puck said, carefully as he walked into the house.

"Yeah of course, you should be here too" Quinn acknowledged. They two walked into the kitchen to see Finn finishing off the drinks for them all. He turned to face the two and greeted Puck with a hug.

"Hey man"

"You wanna go for a walk mate" Puck asked, shyly. Puck knew Quinn, Santana and Mercedes would be there for Rachel but Puck wanted to make sure someone was also there for Finn.

"You should go Finn; we can watch her until you get back" Quinn pressed. Finn looked uneasy at the pair, they could tell he wasn't keen to leave Rachel so soon after leaving the hospital.

"You sure?"

"Yeah course, you need some time as well Finn" Quinn added. Finn nodded then pushed the sandwich towards Quinn before grabbing his jacket.

"See if you can get her to eat this" Finn said. Quinn watched Finn and Puck leave then picked up the sandwich and walked into the living room.

"Finn has gone for a walk with Noah" Quinn said as she sat down next to Santana at the end of the sofa "Is she asleep?"

"It's seems that way although she just might not want to talk. Can't say I blame her" Santana sighed, she leaned back on the sofa and continued to watch Rachel.

Quinn leaned over and moved some of Rachel's hair out of her face "We're here when your ready Rachel"

 **Crunch Gym – West village – Friday Afternoon**

"I don't really feel like talking right now" Finn told Puck as they walked down the street. They had been walking for fifteen minutes in silence, Puck had been waiting for Finn to say something first. Puck wasn't used to having to be the one who knew what to say, that was Finn.

"That's okay, we're here anyway" Puck replied, he waved his hand towards the gym the men frequented regularly. Finn had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't even realised that's where they were heading.

"What this?" Finn asked, confused.

"Just trust me" Puck replied, firmly. The two walked into the gym and Finn noticed that besides the receptionist and a few gym workers there was no one else around, which was unusual for a Friday afternoon.

"Why is no one else here" Finn wondered.

"I rented it out for the hour" Puck answered, although it didn't help Finn's confusion. Finn followed Puck into another room that was used for the classes, Finn saw there was a punching bag in the middle of the room but nothing else.

"Here" Puck handed Finn a boxing glove "I'm not you Finn, I don't know what to say in these kinds of situations but I do know what helps me" Puck waved his hand to the punching bag "Just punch it"

Finn looked at Puck confused then decided to give it a chance, so he put on the gloves and started punching. He felt stupid at first but the more he punched the more he felt it helping, he was could feel all the anger and aggressive he had leaving his body with every punch he made. Finn had been bottling it up for a long time, not just about the miscarriage but the adoption as well and he was finally letting all the angry out but as he grew tired, the anger was leaving him but all that was left was the sadness. After a finally weak punch Finn ripped off the gloves and threw them across the room before collapsing on the floor in tears.

Puck leaned down next to Finn and wrapped his arms around his friend "I got you mate"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Afternoon**

"Hey, is everything okay" Santana asked when she saw Finn walking into the kitchen an hour later. The others could see Finn had been crying but he also looked like a weight had been lifted from him as well. Wherever Puck had taken him had clearly helped, unlike them who hadn't been able to speak to Rachel because she hadn't woken up since they had arrived.

Finn nodded as he took a seat at the breakfast bar "I'm okay"

"She hasn't woken up" Mercedes interjected, glancing back to the living room "She doesn't want to speak to us"

"I'll let her know you stopped by" Finn said, looking over at Rachel through the archway "I just don't think she's ready yet"

"We are here for both of you when you need" Santana stated, firmly. They others started collecting their things when they realised Finn wanted to be left alone. They each gave him a tight hug then Finn walked them to the door.

"Bye guys" Finn said, before closing the door behind them. He walked into the living room to see Rachel was now awake sat up on the sofa.

"Have they gone" Rachel asked softly.

"Yeah, do you want a drink or anything" Finn asked as he lifted Rachel's legs up from the sofa and took a seat before putting them in his lap.

"No, I'm fine" Rachel answered, distractedly "Will you lay with me"

"Did you not want to speak to them" Finn wondered as he moved next to Rachel so they were laying across the sofa together.

"I just couldn't handle the looks on their faces" Rachel admitted with a sad sigh. Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "I'm so tired Finn"

"Just sleep baby" Finn soothed as he stroked Rachel's hair while she curled into him "I'll be here when you wake up"

* * *

 **Please don't hate me! I know you all want Rachel and Finn to have their child and I promise you, its going to happen and I know you all want Puck and Quinn as well and I promise you that is going to happen as well, you just need to be patient. Trust I know thats the worst thing to say to a FanFic Reader. Please let me know what you think.**

 **New update on Monday!**


	6. 2x06 - Glee and The Birthday

**Episode 6**

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Tuesday Afternoon**

"So I think everyone is going to get there for about 3, my parents are coming at 4 so we have time to drink before they get there" Quinn explained to Santana and Mercedes as the sat at their usual table at the Diner. NJ was tunring one that weekend so Quinn and Puck were throwing him a birthday party.

"Do you need any help setting up?" Mercedes asked even though she knew Quinn was too anal to let anyone help her, especially for such an important event for her son.

"No I think I have everything sorted, it's just going to be a small party" Quinn said, Mercedes and Santana shared an amused look before turning back to Quinn.

"Are you nervous about Joe meeting your parents" Santana asked. At NJ's birthday Kitty and Joe would both be there as well as Quinn's parents who would be meeting both Puck and Joe for the first time.

"No, I mean a little… Maybe… Okay yeah" Quinn sighed. Any time Quinn's parents came to see NJ, Puck made sure he wasn't around because Quinn and him knew her parents would have something to say to him but on satuday they would be no escaping them.

"I'm sure it will be fine, you said Kitty is nice enough and Joe is lovely and if he and Puck can get along then everyone else is a piece of cake" Mercedes reasoned, Santana gave her unsure look while Quinn went back to her list.

"Except my parents, thank god I convinced them not to invite Carole and Burt" Quinn said, shaking her head, she noted something down on her party do-list then shoved it back in her bag.

"Why would they even come?" Mercedes marvelled. While Finn's and Quinn's parents were close Mercedes couldn't believe that Carole and Burt would come all the way to New York for a one years olds birthday party.

"Because they are in a weird quado- marriage" Santana joked.

"Oh god maybe I should just cancel" Quinn sighed sadly. After everything had happened a month before Quinn had thought about cancelling but Puck had convicned her that Rachel and Finn needed something to look forward, although as it got closer they both knew it hadn't helped.

"No, Finn already told you not to do that! This is NJ's day" Mercedes affirmed, squezzing Quinn's hand "Rachel wouldn't want you to cancel"

"I just wish that she would talk to us, we can help her" Quinn said, sadly. Every since she had got out of hospital Rachel had refused to see anyone including her friends.

"She doesn't want any help right now, she'll come to us when she's ready, in the mean time we just have to keep going" Santana shrugged, half heartdiely.

"Have you spoken to Finn?" Mercedes asked. With Rachel not talking to any of them, they had all been talking to Finn instead to get updates on how their friend was doing.

Quinn nodded "Yeah he said she just the same"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Tuesday Afternoon**

"Hey babe, I have to go into work for a bit are you going to be okay" Finn asked as he walked into the living room from the kitchen. He slung his bag over his houlder and looked at Rachel who was once again staring at the TV.

Rachel hadn't moved from the sofa since she had come home from the hospital, she just sat and stared at the TV screen and unless Finn dragged her to bed she slept there as well. She hadn't been to work or spoken to anyone but Finn in almost four weeks.

"I'll be fine" Rachel said, not looking away from the television, Finn knew that Rachel probably didn't even know what she was watching.

"I can call the girls if you want, I'm sure they will stop by" Finn added, he walked further into the living room hoping Rachel would look at him.

"No don't, I'm okay" Rahel waved off.

"They really want to see you Rachel, they are worried about you" Finn said, he took a seat on the coffee table and took Rachel's hands but she continued to look at the television.

"I'm just not ready to see anyone" Rachel answered.

"Okay" Finn nodded "I'll be as quick as I can and I'll bring back some food okay"

Finn got up from the coffee table and picked up his bag. He was about to the leave the living room but tunred back to face Rachel.

"Rachel… Rachel look at me" Finn demanded lightly, Rachel finally glanced at him "I love you"

Rachel smiled slighty "See you tonight"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Late Tuessday Afternoon**

"So Kitty and I are going to get there at half 2 we can be there for everyone arriving if that's okay, my mom is going to get there for about 3" Puck explained as he unpacked NJ's things in his nursery while Quinn settled NJ in his crib for a nap.

"Yeah that's fine, Joe and I are going to be there at half 2 as well"

Puck smiled at her "Should be a good afternoon"

"Have you seen Finn today?" Quinn asked, she pulled a blanket over NJ then turned on the baby monitor before walking out of the room with Puck following behind her and into the kitchen.

"Yeah he was at school but he was in his office for most of the day"

"How was he?" Qunn asked, she handed Puck a bottle of water and leaned aginst the kitchen counter.

"He seemed okay, just worried about Rachel really. She hasn't left the couch in three days" Puck explained with a downcast expression "Have you seen her?"

"She doesn't want to see us, we've tried calling and going over there but she refuses to see us… She just needs time" Quinn answered. Puck took a drink of his water and gave Quinn a look before he answered.

"What she needs is for you guys to kick down the door and force her to talk" Puck affirmed.

"We don't want to upset her" Quinn argued, she shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, Puck followed after her into the living room.

"Rachel couldn't possibly get more upset; you need to force her to deal with it" Puck stated. Quinn looked away from Puck and he knew it meant the conversation was over. The parents stood awkwardly for a few moments before Quinn picked up a shopping bag from the sofa.

"So I bought this for NJ to wear, what do you think?" Quinn asked as she pulled out a Hungry Catapillar costume fro NJ to wear for his birthday.

Puck smiled "It's great"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Tuesday Evening**

"Hey Quinn, come in" Finn smiled as he opened the door for Quinn, he closed the door behind her then took NJ from her arms. NJ was tired so he curled his head onto Finn's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Is she here?" Quinn asked as she walked further into the house and looked around.

"She's asleep on the couch" Finn nodded his head to the living room. Quinn looked through the archway to see Rachel curcled up on sofa with the blaring television as the only light in the room.

"I just wanted to drop by and see if you were coming on Saturday" Quinn said, a little awkwardly. After Puck had left her apartment Quinn realised he was right if she was going to get Rachel to talk to her, she would have to force her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it, and Rachel said she will but I'll see how she is on the day" Finn explained, as he softly stroked NJ's head with a wishful expression. Quinn noticed the look and had to turn away from him.

"Well there's no pressure for either of you, they will be enough people there"

"Yeah Puck told me Kitty and Joe will be there, along with your parents"

Finn and Quinn walked into the kitchen and took a seat on the breakfast bar, Finn reponsited NJ in his arms as NJ was now fast asleep.

"Yeah it's going to be interesting, my mom might blow up when she sees Joe's dreadlocks" Quinn joked as she took a pastry from the basket on the counter. Quinn noticed there was a lot of baskets and Quinn could see that were condolsence baskets from their families and co-workers.

"He's a good guy though"

"You know my parents that's not going to matter to them" Quinn argued as she ripped apart the pastry before popping some in her mouth.

"Yeah I still remember the look on her face when she saw your prom date" Finn laughed, remembering Quinn's date from Prom who Quinn had felt to guilty to say no to despite not liking him at all.

"I thought she was going to combust when she saw his fanny pack"

"To be fair it was bright blue" Finn added giving Quinn an amused look. Quinn smacked him playfully before eating the rest of her pastry.

"As long as he makes you happy that's all that matters. You deserve some happiness" Finn enthused, Quinn glanced at him a appreciative smile.

"Thank you Finn"

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Quinn ate her patsy and Finn watched NJ sleep. Finn let out a yawn as he glanced over at the living room to check on Rachel.

"I can watch her if you need a break" Quinn said, noticing the tired look on Finn's face.

"I was actually going to go out get some dinner, I'm really sick of pasties" Finn said as he looked around the baskets that littered the kitchen.

"You go, I'll stay here" Quinn said, taking off her jacket "Bring me back something nice"

Once Finn had left Quinn took NJ into the living room ready to talk to Rachel but once she saw her friend curled up on the sofa with tear tracks down her face Quinn just couldn't do it so instead she settled NJ on the love seat then moved over to Rachel's head she sat down on the floor and softly stroked Rachel's hair.

 **Norman & Jules Toy Shop – Brooklyn – Wednesday Afternoon **

"So this is what Quinn said we should get" Santana said showing Mercedes the wooden fire truck and police car in her arms that she had spent the last ten minutes trying to find in the toy store.

Mercedes glanced at the toy "Yeah that's fine"

"So you know, with Quinn dating again, have you thought about doing the same" Santana asked looking over at Mercedes as they made their way to the cash regisatartor.

"I don't think I'm ready yet" Mercedes replied, walking down the toy aisle.

"Mercedes you do realise that you and Sam broke up on the day NJ was born and we are about to celebrate his first birthday" Santana quipped. She watched Mercedes look at all the toys instead of facing her.

"I'm well aware of that Santana, I'm just not ready" Mercedes said, firmly. Santana shook her head at Mercedes conclusive tone but continued anywhere.

"Are you still talking to him?" Santana asked.

"Sometimes" Mercedes muttered, over the past year Mercedes had shared a few phone calls and emails with Sam usually when something had happened but she always looked forward to them.

"That's probably why you're not ready"

"With everything going on, my love life is the least of our concerns" Mercedes grunted, crossing her arms.

"Exactly with everything that they have been through and Finn and Rachel can still hold on to hope that it will happen for them then you can certainly go out on one date even after everything with Sam" Santana argued. She had never understood why, with everything else going on, that Mercedes couldn't just let go of Sam.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Mercedes snipped, looking away from Santana "Should we just pay for this"

Santana waved her arm out "Lead the way"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

"Hey Rachel, we have to leave soon for NJ's party" Finn said as walked into the living room ready to leave for the party. He looked at Rachel who still laid out on the sofa in the same pyjamas from the day before. He knew what she was going to say before she did.

"I can't go Finn"

"I thought we agreed you had to get out of the house" Finn pressed. He took a seat on the coffee table just like he had done a few days before. Rachel sat up on the sofa and faced him.

"I know but I'm just not ready to be around everyone, not yet" Rachel argued, shaking her head. Finn should have known she wouldn't be ready, it was a party that would be full of babies – Rachel hadn't even seen NJ in a month she wouldn't be ready for to be in a room full of happy children after just loosing her second chance at one.

"Okay, I can stay with you if you want"

"No you should still go, give NJ his presents. I'll be fine on my own" Rachel said, smiling at him encouragingly although Finn could still see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, he felt like that day was the day Rachel would think about everything the most because it was also the anniversary of the adoption falling through. He didn't feel right leaving her but also knew Rachel wouldn't even know if he stayed or not.

Rachel nodded "I'm sure"

"Maybe tomorrow you and I can go out somewhere, just the two of us" Finn suggested. He tucked a piece of Rachel's hair behind her ear and softly stroked her face. Rachel leaned into his touch but then pulled away.

"Yeah maybe" Rachel said, absentmindedly as she went back to watching the television. Finn knew he wouldn't get anything more out of her.

"Okay, I better get going" Finn said as he got up from the coffee table "Love you"

Rachel didn't look away from the television "See you later"

 **Kids Fun House – Brooklyn – Saturday Afternoon**

Half and hour later Finn walked into Kids Fun House Birthday Room, The place was already full with Quinn's and Puck's friends and families and there children. Quinn had decorated the place with the theme of the children's book The Hungry Caterpillar. It also had a sundae bar and arts and crafts table as well as arcade games and toys for the children to play with while the adults had a drink and some food. Finn dropped his present on the gift table then walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys" Finn greeted. Santana and Mercedes both gave Finn a quick hug as Quinn waved Puck over. Puck marched over with NJ in his arms.

"Finn!" Puck exclaimed "We weren't sure if you were going to come"

"I wouldn't miss it. Rachel wasn't up for it" Finn replied. Puck and Quinn nodded in understanding, neither of them had expected Rachel to come.

"Of course, is she on her own" Santana asked. Quinn passed Finn a bottle of beer while he answered Santana.

"I asked Tina to drop by to check on her, see if she can get her to eat something"

Santana nodded not sure what else to say, Finn turned to NJ with a wide smile.

"Hey NJ are you having a nice birthday, can Uncle Finn have a high five" Finn enthused with a large smile. NJ reached out for Finn, he high fived him then Finn took him in his arms "Wow, do you want the aeroplane"

Finn held up NJ high and pretended to fly him around the room not noticing the sad look on Quinn's and Puck's face.

"You okay Quinn" Mercedes asked when she noticed Quinn wipe away a tear.

"It's just really not fair" Quinn sighed as she watched Finn with NJ. Quinn had known since she was eighteen that one day Finn would make a fantastic father and hated he'd not been given the chance yet.

Puck nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand "I know but all we can do today is give our son a great birthday. Rachel and Finn will come to us when they are ready"

 **XoXo**

An hour later Finn and Puck were stood by the buffet table, enjoying another beer as they watched over the party. Finn noticed Quinn's boyfriend talking to Quinn's parents, luckily for Finn they had kept there distance from him. He knew they were uncomfortable with any kind of emotion and Finn wasn't really in the mood for an awkward conversation with them.

"So that's Joe"

"Hmm" Puck muttered before taking another drink of his beer.

"You okay man" Finn asked, he glanced around the room, Kitty surprisingly seemed to be having a nice chat with Mercedes and Santana. The girls had met Kitty for the first time just before the party and they told Finn that just like Rachel they felt like Kitty was exactly like Quinn.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that" Puck quipped giving Finn a look.

"You first" Finn pressed

"I'm fine, NJ seems to like him" Puck shrugged. Finn knew that even though Puck was happy with Kitty it must still be uncomfortable to see another man with your son and the woman you once had feelings for.

"Not as much as he loves you" Finn argued, Puck nodded reluctantly. .

"I know I guess it's just harder than I thought, seeing another guy with my son and with – " Puck trailed off but Finn knew the end to that sentence

"He'll never replace you Puck, you are a great father. Quinn knows that" Finn enthused.

"Yeah I know" Puck nodded, before turning to his friend "Hey you okay man, you know if you wanna take off we understand"

"It's okay really, it's nice to get out of the house for a while, it's getting too much"

"She'll come around Finn"

Finn shrugged as he took a drink of beer, he wasn't sure when Rachel was going to start feel better or if she ever would, Rachel went into her shell when bad things happened and this was the worst one yet.

"Maybe" Finn sighed, sadly "I'm not sure this time, it too much heartbreak"

"I really don't know what to say Finn" Puck admitted, ashamed. Finn always knew how to help Puck with anything so Puck felt like a bad friend when he couldn't do the same.

"Its fine you don't have to say anything"

The guys drank in silence for a few moments until the noticed Quinn walking over to them with the NJ squirming in her arms, reaching out for his father.

"Noah, I think he wants his Daddy" Quinn smiled. She passed NJ to Puck and Finn noticed them share a sweet smile with NJ in between them.

Puck bounced NJ on his hip "Hey Buddy you want your Daddy"

NJ clapped and laughed with both of his parents reviling in his happiness and Finn couldn't help but smile at the happiness between them all, it was the first real smile Finn had had in weeks.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

" _Hey Rachel"_

Rachel looked away from the television to see Tina walk into the living room. Rachel hadn't seen Tina in three weeks and had only communicated with her through emails when Tina would give her updates on the magazine, emails that Rachel had barely read.

"Tina, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself as Tina took a seat on the chair to the left of the sofa.

"I knocked but you didn't answer"

"I'm not really up for visitors" Rachel said although she muted the television and tunred to face Tina. Tina nodded quickly then looked at the giant bouguet of lilies by the fireplace.

"These are nice flowers" Tina mused, Rachel rolled her eyes as she glanced at the flowers, with a snide look.

"There from Finn's parents, you're not getting your baby so have some nice lilies. When the adoption fell through they sent tulips" Rachel snipped, Tina nodded then got up from the chair.

"I'm going to get you something to eat"

"I'm not hungry"

Tina ignored her and went to the kitchen, she was back a few minutes later with a sandwich and a muffin she put them on the coffee table in front of Rachel. Rachel made no move to pick up the sandwich.

"I'm not going to leave until you've eaten the whole thing" Tina said, firmly, crossing her arms. She continued to stare at Rachel until she picked up the plate and took a small bite of the sandwich.

"Thank you"

"You look like you haven't moved in days" Tina mused, as she looked Rachel over, she was in dirty pyjamas and her normally styled hair was up in a bun on the top of her head.

"I haven't"

"I think this is the least you spoken in the 10 years we've know each other" Tina joked. She sat down on the sofa next to Rachel and got under the blanket with her.

"I don't really feel like talking"

"Do you remember the day we met" Tina asked. Rachel turned to Tina confused as to why she would bring that up but when she didn't say anything Tina continued.

"Did you ever wonder why I agreed to quit by job and join you at the magazine" Tina added. Tina and Rachel had had the same major in college and that's how they met, after college Tina got a job with another magazine but when Rachel had told her, her idea for a Broadway based magazine that she had started in college, Tina had quit her job immediately to join Rachel.

"I figured you were crazy" Rachel quipped, absentmindedly.

"I saw a fighter. I knew there was no way you were going to fail. When you said you were going to make the magazine a success I knew you would never stop until it happened… and boy am I glad I stuck around to see it"

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked, curiously. She finished off half of her sandwich and quickly picked up the other half, she hadn't relaised just how hungry she was.

"Because you are still that fighter Rachel. You never give up on anything and I'm not going to let you give up now"

Rachel shook her head slightly "Tina I appreciate …"

"You are the bravest person I know, and I know after everything it feels easier to wallow in the pain but trust me it's not" Tina argued "If a baby is truly what you want then nothing in this world is going to stop you. It doesn't mean you forget but you move forward and accept the things that were meant to be and the things that aren't"

Tina didn't say anything else, she knew Rachel had listened to what she had said so she waited for Rachel to finish her lunch before she would say anything else.

"This was a good sandwich" Rachel smiled after a few minutes of thinking about what Tina had said. Rachel wasn't sure if it was Tina's words or maybe just enough time had passed but after three weeks Rachel finally wanted to get up off the sofa and face the world.

"What would I do without you" Rachel acknowledged, she leaned over and gave Tina a tight hug. Tina pulled away then got up off the sofa.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to find out" Tina enthused, smiling at Rachel as she held out her hands "Now come on time for a shower – you have a party to get to"

 **Kids Fun House – Brooklyn – Saturday Afternoon**

"Okay everyone ready to sing happy birthday" Quinn beamed as she gathered everyone around the small table that held NJ's Hungry Caterpillar cake. Puck handed NJ to Quinn and lite the one candle on top of the cake.

"Wow what's that NJ" Mercedes enthused as she pointed to the cake. NJ clapped happily as he tired to reach for the candle. NJ got distracted when everyone around him starting singing loudly.

" _Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear NJ, happy birthday to you"_

"Big blow sweetie" Quinn said, happily. Puck and Quinn leaned down with NJ and helped him blow out the candles, Everyone cheered loudly after NJ third attempt he maganged to blow out the candle.

"Happy birthday NJ" Rachel said as she walked over to the group. She lopped her arm through Finn's and smiled at all her friends. Quinn teared up slightly when she saw Rachel.

" _Rachel"_

"Hey guys" Rachel smiled at them all before turning to NJ "Hey NJ have you had a nice birthday"

NJ reached out for Rachel so Rachel took him into her arms and gave him a tight hug and kissed him softly on the head.

 **XoXo**

"How you doing, you look good" Santana said to Rachel. The girls were all sat on one the playmats with NJ as he played with some blocks. The older children were playing on the arts and crafts table with the playhouse workers.

Rachel nodded "I'm getting there"

"Anything you need Rachel, just tell us" Quinn enthused, happy that Rachel was talking to them for the first time in weeks. She wanted to make sure Rachel knew how willing they were to help her.

"Really, I just want things to go back to normal. I'm not saying I just want to forget what happened but I can't drown in sadness anymore either" Rachel explained.

"Rachel I know it must be hard –"

"It's not hard being here or being around NJ, he might be the only baby for a while" Rachel said, sadly looking straight at Quinn. Rachel knew Quinn was always worried about Rachel's feelings when around NJ and Rachel hoped one day she'd be able to stop her friend from worrying so much.

Quinn shook her head "Rachel – "

"I'm not giving up, it's just time to be realistic and that's as much as I want to talk about it now" Rachel concluded, she looked away from her friends and noticed Joe and Kitty helping Puck carrying all of NJ's presents to Puck's car.

"So that's Joe, very nice. How's it been with him and Kitty here" Rachel asked. Rachel hadn't spoken to Joe yet but knew she would before she left the party, she had to make sure he was good enough for Quinn and NJ.

"Awkward as hell" Santana admitted with a smirk, Quinn rolled her eyes "What it has, your mother accidently called Kitty your name three time and Puck keep watching you when he thinks no one is looking"

"He does not" Quinn said shaking her head. Mercedes and Rachel shared an amused look, they all liked Joe and Kitty but it still amused them how unaware Quinn was for her feelings for Puck as well Joe.

"She does look a lot like you" Mercedes mused as she looked at Kitty. The young woman had the ame blonde hair as Quinn, had fair skin like Quinn and was even wearing a dress that Mercedes had seen Quinn wear before.

"Please stop talking" Quinn sighed before pushing Mercedes plate back to her "Have some cake"

 **XoXo**

"Here brought you some cake?" Rachel said as she passed Finn a plate, she took a seat next to him at one of the tables that scattered the playroom. All the adults were enjoying some cake while the children listened to one of the playroom workers read a _Hungery Caterpiller_ to them.

" _Thanks"_

"Finn, I'm sorry I went away" Rachel said, sadly. As she was getting ready to go to the party Rachel realised she had to apologise to Finn, he'd been trying to help Rachel for weeks and Rachel had ignored all his attempts even though he was hurting as well, and it wasn't fair to him. Rachel knew that now.

"I understand Rachel I – "

"I know you're going to say something supportive right now but I'm sorry I let you deal with your own feelings all alone. It wasn't right we should have got through it together and we will from now on I want to be there for you in the same way you're always there for me" Rachel explained.

Finn moved closer to Rachel "I love you"

"I love you Finn Hudson, I hope you never question how much" Rachel enthused, she leaned over to Finn and solftly stroked his face. She kissed him deeply and held on to him tightly.

"It will happen eventually Rachel, I still have faith" Finn said once he pulled away but kept her close.

" _Me too"_


	7. 2x07 - Glee and The Familiar Face

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **I read all your reviews about wanting Puck and Quinn together and for Finn and Rachel to get their baby, so I'm going to post a new episode everyday for the next 7 days. This way you get the happy ending (sort of because I'm no where near finished) you all want :)**

 **How about as a thank you - you all let me know what you think and leave a review ;)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 7**

 **Brooklyn Street Corner – Thursday Morning**

Mercedes was rushing towards the subway station, on her way to meet the girls at the Diner when she saw the last person she would ever suspect getting out of a taxi right next to her.

" _Sam_?"

"Mercedes hi" Sam replied, smiling at her when he noticed her stood on the sidewalk. Sam closed the taxi door then slowly walked over to her. He didn't look half as shocked to see her as she did to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked. The last time Mercedes had spoken to Sam had been three months before, he was doing really well in LA and his new Topshop campaign was all over LA billboards. Mercedes had stopped the communication because it hurt too much for her to hear how well Sam was doing without her when her life was exactly the same, if not worse.

"I'm here for the new Topshop opening I'm just here for the week" Sam explained.

"Oh, why didn't you call me?" Mercedes wondered, trying not to sound hurt. She'd always assumed that if Sam was ever in New York again, she would be one of the first people he would want to talk to her. Mercedes wondered if that wasn't the case anymore and if Sam had somebody else in the picture. It had now been a year since the had broken up.

"I wanted to but I thought it would be harder if I saw you" Sam reasoned, he ran his hand through his head nervously. She was glad to see he was just as nervous as she was by their encounter.

"Yeah, I guess I get that" Mercedes sighed, before straightening up "So, how's LA?"

"It's good yeah, the campaign is going really well" Sam replied.

Mercedes nodded lamely "Good I'm glad"

"Look I have to get to the photoshoot but maybe we should meet up before I go back to LA to talk" Sam asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, we should, just give me a call" Mercedes replied. She wasn't sure if meeting Sam was a good idea or not but she knew she wanted to talk to him again.

"Bye Mercedes" Sam smiled sweetly. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Sam"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Thursday Morning**

Twenty minutes later Mercedes was rushing in to the diner, still rattled from her encounter with Sam. Mercedes had thought she would never see Sam again so she wasn't sure what to make of seeing him randomly on the street corner in Brooklyn. She walked over to the girls usual table to see they were all already there.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Mercedes rushed out as she took a seat next to Rachel at the table. She picked up a menu and glanced over it.

"It's okay we haven't ordered yet" Quinn said, smiling at Mercedes. The girls were silent for a few minutes as they glanced over the menus.

"How you doing Rachel, you going back to work today?" Santana asked, once she had decided what she was getting. Rachel was going back to work after four weeks at home. She had needed the time to come to terms with everything that had happened but after a month she felt ready to go back to normal and that started with work.

"I am yeah, I'm ready to get back to normal" Rachel replied, softly. The others could see Rachel wasn't fully back to normal yet but she was heading in the right direction.

"As long as you go at your own pace, we are all here for you" Quinn reassured her.

"I know you are but really I'm okay, this was all a sign to me" Rachel shrugged. The others shared a confused look, not at all sure what Rachel was talking about.

"A sign of what?" Santana wondered.

"That maybe I'm not supposed to have children, that maybe it's just not meant to happen" Rachel added. The others tried their best not to look as alarmed as they felt, they couldn't believe what Rachel was saying. All Rachel had wanted for the last three years was a baby.

"You girls ready to order" The waitress cut in, before any of them could say anything about Rachel's shocking statement.

 **Walking to Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Thursday Morning**

After breakfast with the girls Mercedes decided to walk Rachel back to her building. Mercedes didn't have work until later and she wanted to double check that her friend was okay to go back to work, especially after the bombshell she had dropped at the Diner.

"You know you don't have to walk me to work" Rachel chuckled as she looped her arm through Mercedes. Rachel seemed bright to Mercedes and not at all like she had just told her friends that she no longer wanted children.

"I wanted to, I don't have to be at work until later" Mercedes reasoned. Rachel glanced over at Mercedes, all throughout lunch Rachel noticed that something was on Mercedes' mind.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up" Rachel asked, as they turned the corner onto Rachel's street.

"Nothing is up" Mercedes shrugged lamely, Rachel gave her a pressing look "I saw Sam"

Rachel looked away, guiltily Mercedes could tell instantly that meant Rachel had known Sam was in New York and hadn't said anything to her. Mercedes knew that Sam and Finn still spoke but she had assumed that if Sam every told them anything important Rachel would tell her.

"Did you know he was in New York" Mercedes asked , trying not to sound too angry.

"Finn might have mentioned it" Rachel replied, guilty "I know you're probably pissed I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure if you would even want to know or want to see him"

"Well it looks like the universe has decided for me" Mercedes sighed. Rachel saw that the bench next to the bus stop was empty so Rachel pulled Mercedes towards it and they both sat down.

"How do you feel?" Rachel asked. Rachel knew a small part of Mercedes still loved Sam and probably always would, so she knew seeing him again must have been really confusing for Mercedes.

"I don't even know, he suggested that we get a drink while he's in town"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Rachel wondered, already worried about the thought of what a conversation with Sam would lead to.

Mercedes shrugged "It might give me the closure I need"

"I thought you already had closure" Rachel pressed, she glanced over at Mercedes who was watching the people walk past them on the sidewalk instead of at Rachel.

"Well it might still be nice to be able to be friends with him" Mercedes reasoned.

"Why, he lives in LA" Rachel quipped, hoping she didn't sound too harsh.

"So, I take it you don't think it's a good idea" Mercedes argued. Rachel reached over at squeezed Mercedes hand affectionately.

"I just don't want you to be hurt Mercedes when he leaves again" Rachel argued, glancing over at Mercedes "Because he is leaving"

Mercedes nodded "I know"

Rachel pulled Mercedes off the bench and the two walked the rest of the way to Rachel's office in silence. Rachel knew Mercedes had a lot to think about so she was going to let her do it.

"We're here, do you wanna come inside. Go through my giant closest. I'll let you take something" Rachel asked, smiling widely at Mercedes once they reached the main entrance of the Time Square Tower.

"I'm okay really, you get inside and be the best editor you can be" Mercedes enthused before pulling Rachel in for a hug. Mercedes didn't want to bombard Rachel with any more Sam talk on her first day back at work.

"Well call me if you want to talk okay" Rachel replied, she pulled away but gave Mercedes a once over to make sure she really was okay to be on her own when her thoughts were still clearly on Sam.

"I will do… and the same goes for you" Mercedes replied, giving Rachel one last hug before walking away.

 **Dylan's Candy Bar – Union Square – Thursday Evening**

Later that same day Rachel and Finn were having a Date Night. They had gone for a nice meal, then went to the movies then Rachel decided she wanted some candy so they had gone Dylan's Candy Bar so Rachel could pick out some of her favourite sweets.

"Good this is so good, thank you for bringing me?" Rachel sighed, happily as she opened a tub of Sour Patch Kids and threw a portion into her already full bag. Finn was stood behind her watching in amusement.

"Of course, I'm happy to see the smile on your face again" Finn enthused. He was glad to see Rachel first day back at work had gone better than he suspected it would and that his wife was in a better mood than she had been for weeks.

Rachel closed the tub then turned around to face Finn "I love you"

"Ditto" Finn replied, stealing a quick kiss before Rachel moved onto the next tub of sweets. He watched as Rachel poured some more sweets into her bag, passed the bag to him then opened a new one ready to fill that up as well.

"So, the agency called me today, they said they tried calling you but you weren't answering" Finn said. Ever since they first joined the adoption agency, the agency would always ring Rachel with any news of information because Finn knew how important it was to Rachel to have that control. So, he'd been surprised to get a phone call that Rachel had been ignoring.

"Yeah, I was really busy with catching up with work, what did they want?" Rachel asked, not looking at Finn but into digging into the tub of sweets in front of her.

"They just wanted to check in and see how we were doing?" Finn replied. Rachel had called the agency to put a pause on their application when she had become pregnant. While Finn wasn't really sure how the agency had found out about the miscarriage, they had rang him because they wanted to send on their condolence while also inquiring about their application. Fiona, their social worker, had mentioned how desperate the agency was to have strong candidates for adoption on their books. While Finn knew, it was meant as a compliment he couldn't help but wonder why though no family had picked them, besides Sugar.

"That was nice of them" Rachel said, trying not to roll her eyes. She had grown tired of everyone telling them how sorry they were.

"Is there a reason you didn't want to talk to them" Finn pressed.

"Nope like I said I was busy at work" Rachel replied, shrugging casually. She handed her second full bag of sweets to Finn and he looked at her in amusement.

"Okay I think I have enough" Rachel added, as Finn smirked at her. He nodded in agreement then went to the counter to pay for the Candy. Once paid for, Finn held the bag with one hand then used the other to lightly pull Rachel out of the store before she could buy anything else.

"Where to next, wanna see what's playing in Central Park" Finn asked, he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder as the two began walking down the street towards Central Park.

Rachel nodded, peacefully "Sure"

The two walked in peaceful silence until they reached the park. They walked over to the SummerStage and enjoyed some of the music. The sat down on one of the benches and Finn pulled Rachel closer to him as they shared some of the sweets they had just bought.

"I've really enjoyed tonight Finn" Rachel beamed, before eating some more of the Jelly Beans from her bag.

"Me too"

"We wouldn't be able to enjoy nights like this if we had a baby" Rachel added. Finn turned quickly to face her, he had not expected her to say that to him. He now knew why Rachel had actually ignored the agency's phone call.

"I guess not" Finn replied, confused, not really sure what else to say.

Rachel cuddled into Finn and continued to enjoy the music "Just something to think about I guess"

 **Happy Smiles – East 17 Street – Thursday Evening**

That same evening Mercedes walked into Happy smiles, Sam's old work place. Despite her better judgement, Mercedes had decided to meet Sam for a drink. She knew they had things to talk about and truthfully Mercedes hated that after their break up Mercedes had just cut Sam from her life.

"Hey Mercedes, I got you a drink already" Sam greeted her shyly. He was wearing a shirt and smart trousers and his hair was gelled back. Mercedes was happy to see he had made as much effort as she had for their supposed casual drinks together.

Mercedes took a seat across the table from Sam "Thank you"

"It's good to see you Mercedes, I'm not sure if I said that before but it is, really good" Sam said, smiling gratefully at her. Mercedes took a small drink of her favourite cocktail before answering.

"It's good to see you too Sam" Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"It's hard to see you as well and not be able to…" Sam trailed off but Mercedes knew the end of his sentence because she was feeling it as well. Mercedes had thought it was a good idea to meet Sam but Mercedes was getting distracted by how good Sam looked.

"Yeah it is" Mercedes agreed, smiling sadly.

"Wanna get super drunk" Sam enthused, clapping his hands on the table before he signalled one of the bartenders.

Mercedes nodded eagerly "Absolutely"

For the next two hours, Sam and Mercedes drank and caught up on each other's lives. Mercedes was surprised about how much Sam already knew. Mercedes hadn't realised just how in contact Finn and Sam still were. However, the alcohol was helping her to relax and enjoy Sam's company.

Eventual Sam had moved closer to her and had his arm around the back on her chair. There conversations had gone from safe topics to playfully flirting then to flirting that wasn't so playful.

"Wanna get out of here" Sam whispered seductively in her ear. All Mercedes could do was nod in reply.

 **Bar 40 – West Village – Friday Evening**

The next evening the girls were enjoying a drink together at Bar 40. Mercedes was slightly hungover from her night with Sam but luckily for her none of the other girls had noticed yet. She had left Sam's hotel room early that morning and had been ignoring his calls since, she didn't want to speak to him until she had her own feelings about what happened, sorted out.

"Okay next round on me" Rachel said before getting up from the booth and walking over to the bar. Quinn watched Rachel reach the bar then turned back to the others.

"Do you think we should ask her about what she said the other day" Quinn wondered. After Rachel's announcement at the Diner the day before none of them had had a chance to really talk to her properly about it. Truthfully none of them even knew how to talk to her about it either, they felt like it was a conversation Rachel needed to have with Finn first.

"What, about not wanting kids" Santana asked, before taking a drink of her beer.

"Finn knows she said the same to him, he told Noah" Quinn added. When Quinn had dropped NJ of at Puck's he had mentioned that Finn had spoken to him that morning that Rachel had said the same to him as she had her friends. Puck had also mentioned that Finn was at a loss about what to say next.

"She can't mean it" Mercedes argued, she glanced over at Rachel who was still talking to the bartender.

"Which is why we shouldn't push her; she needs to work through this herself or she'll make a decision that she regrets later" Santana maintained.

"Maybe you're right" Quinn agreed. Rachel was as stubborn as they all were and if she felt pressured she would make a snap decision just to prove them all wrong.

Mercedes covered her mouth when she yawned for the fourth time since they had gotten to the bar. She had not gotten much sleep the night before and was hoping for an early night.

"Your quiet tonight Cedes" Quinn questioned when she noticed Mercedes stifle another yawn.

"I'm just a little hungover" Mercedes waved off.

"Who did you go out with last night" Santana asked, slightly confused as Mercedes had not mentioned she was going out.

"No one" Mercedes shook her head, hoping her friends would drop the subject.

"Here we go ladies" Rachel cheered as she put a tray of drinks down on the table before sitting back down next to Quinn. Everyone took a drink of their cocktails, Santana looked at Mercedes over her glass then turned to Rachel.

"Mercedes went out last night and she won't tell us who with" Santana complained. Rachel looked over at Mercedes and took in her appearance before gasping loudly.

"You slept with Sam!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing her finger at Mercedes.

"What how did that happen he's in LA isn't he" Quinn asked, confused. All three of them turned to Mercedes who was cowering under their glares, demanding to know what happened.

"He's back for a few weeks to shoot a new campaign and I ran in to him… he asked me to meet him for a drink and I did" Mercedes explained. All three of them took a big drink of their cocktails before turning back to Mercedes, who was still cowering in her seat.

"How could you possibly think that was a good idea" Santana snipped, rolling her eyes.

"You can be friend with an ex" Mercedes argued. She had gone to drink with Sam with the hope that they could be friends again. She had been side-tracked by the sex but she still hoped that they could be friends again.

"I think you just proved that you can't" Santana quipped. Quinn sent Santana a disapproving look before turning back to Mercedes.

"Mercedes we just don't want you to get hurt again. He's leaving" Quinn interjected, soundly a lot kinder than Santana did.

"I know he is. This isn't like before I know what I'm doing" Mercedes snapped, looking away from her friends "Can we please drop this"

 **XoXo**

"So, what do you think about Mercedes and Sam?" Santana asked as her and Rachel stood at the bar, getting them all another drink, while Quinn called Puck to check up on NJ.

"She's going to get hurt again, we all know it" Rachel replied, she glanced over Mercedes who sat at their table, on her phone "Sam is still a child"

"Nice abs for a child though" Santana teased before turning serious "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, Finn and I are talking more about things and I think I've made some decisions about what I want and what I think will make me happy" Rachel answered. Santana knew they had agreed to not talk about it but she couldn't help herself.

"Is this about what not wanting children" Santana asked. Rachel nodded slowly as the bartender put their drinks down in front of them.

"I just think this is for the best. I can focus on my career" Rachel affirmed before taking a drink.

"And you're sure you're not just making this decision because you don't want to get hurt again" Santana wondered. She paid the bartender then picked up their tray of drinks ready to back to the table.

Rachel shrugged slightly "Maybe so but is that such a bad thing. Ever since we talked about wanting children it's been one crushing defeat after another"

"Rachel this is all you've ever wanted" Santana argued. She put back down the tray then picked up her own drink and took a large gulp.

"Not any more it isn't" Rachel pressed, Santana could see Rachel was getting defensive so she knew she had to tread lightly. Santana was used to just saying whatever she thought but she knew with Rachel's fragile state she couldn't handle it.

"I just don't think you should make a quick decision that you're going to regret later"

"I'm not, I've thought a lot about this" Rachel said, firmly, glancing away from Santana "You don't need to worry"

"Besides Mercedes is the one we should be worrying about" Rachel argued, nodding her head over at Mercedes who still had her head down staring intensely at her phone. While they didn't know for sure, the girls were convinced she was texting Sam.

"God, you guys and your crazy lives" Santana quipped, she picked up the tray again and the two started walking back to the table.

"Yeah luckily we have Sane Santana to keep us going" Rachel joked.

Santana nodded "You're all very lucky"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

Rachel walked into the living room to see Finn leaning down to the coffee table grading some homework. Rachel took a seat at the coffee table, so Finn looked up from his work and towards her.

"So, I got tickets to the Knicks game tonight" Rachel said. Finn leaned across and gave her a quick kiss.

"How'd you manage that" Finn asked, he started putting away his papers as Rachel got up from the coffee table.

"I have some connections" Rachel smiled, waving her arm at Finn "Now get ready husband"

Finn and Rachel both got ready then got a cab over to Madison Square Garden. Rachel wasn't much of a basketball fan but she knew how much Finn loved it and she wanted to make him happy after everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

"So, any reason you wanted to go out tonight" Finn asked as he handed their tickets to the stadium worker. They walked inside and Rachel quickly walked over to one of the food vendors.

"I just think that we should enjoy each other's company. It's just going to be just us for a while" Rachel reasoned before asking the food vendor for two hotdogs, some nachos and two beers. While the vendor got their food, Finn looked over at Rachel.

"It might not be, we are still on the list and …"

"That's not what I meant Finn" Rachel cut in. She paid for their food then walked away from the stall with Finn following behind her. He knew it wasn't the place to talk about it but Finn decided he needed a clear answer from Rachel about what she meant.

"What do you mean then?" Finn asked.

Rachel turned so she was facing Finn "I've been thinking we should take a break from this whole baby thing for a while. The doctors have said they don't think it's likely I'll get pregnant again – "

Finn shook his head "That's not what they – "

"And it could be months before we hear from the agency again so I think that we should call them to take us off the list. Maybe everything that has happened is a sign that it shouldn't happen yet. We should just enjoy our lives for a while or maybe period"

"Do you really feel this way" Finn wondered. He tried to keep the hurt from his voice. Finn had wanted a child with Rachel since they had been married and Finn was upset that Rachel was derailing all their plans.

"I do. We can enjoy our careers and each other, spend time in this wonderful city. We really don't enjoy it enough" Rachel explained. They walked in silence as they went to find their seats. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand as they sat down a few rows up from the courtside seats.

"You ready for the game" Rachel asked, handing Finn his drink and hotdog.

Finn nodded, lamely "It's gonna be fun"

 **Mercedes' Apartment – Brooklyn – Friday Afternoon**

Mercedes was walking into her apartment after a long day at work when her phone started ringing. She fished it out of her bag to see that Sam was calling her again. Mercedes had been ignoring his calls since the day before but she decided it was time she spoke to him.

"Hey Sam" Mercedes greeted, trying to sound casual.

"Hey Mercedes you free? I've just finished my shoot, wanna meet for a drink" Sam asked. Mercedes took a second to think about it. She knew her friends wouldn't be happy and a small part of her knew it was probably a bad idea for her to meet Sam again with alcohol involved but she couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Yeah, yeah I do"

 **Crunch Gym – West Village – Saturday Morning**

Finn pounded into the punching bag a few more times before decided he'd had enough for one day. He ripped off one of his gloves and grabbed his bottle of water. Ever since Puck had taken Finn to Crunch Gym after Rachel's miscarriage and introduced him to Boxing Finn had found a new appreciation for it. It helped him release any aggressive he was feeling and Finn always felt much calmer after ever session.

"So, she just said she doesn't want them?" Puck asked, he put on his own boxing gloves and took a few swings at the punching bag.

"Yeah, she said maybe everything that has happened is a sign that we shouldn't have them" Finn explained. He took a seat on the work bench next to them and wiped his face.

"And how do you feel about that" Puck pressed, he took some more swings of the punching bag then ripped of his gloves. He took a drink of his water then sat down next to Finn on the bench.

"Honestly I think Rachel is still really hurt by everything that happened but I don't really think she wants this I think she just thinks it's easier" Finn acknowledged.

Puck wiped the sweat dripping from his face "What are you going to do then?"

"I think I have to go along with it, at least for a little while" Finn reasoned as he took another drink of water, he put his gloves back on ready to take another turn "Rachel's stubborn she won't change her mind if I tried to force the issue"

"But what about you Finn, what about what you want" Puck argued. He watched as Finn got up from the bench and took another hard swing at the bag.

"I want a happy wife, right now that's what I care about. Rachel's only coming back from the miscarriage and I don't want to upset her further"

Puck didn't say anything as he continued to watch Finn take his anger out on the punching bag. Puck was ready to step in if Finn started going too far.

"Rachel will change her mind; this is what she needs right now and I'm going to give it to her" Finn stated, sadly.

"As long as you're sure" Puck pressed, looking at Finn unsure. Finn was always doing everything to help Rachel even if it wasn't something that helped Finn as well.

Finn nodded "I am"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

An hour later Finn walked into the couple's home office to see Rachel sat at her desk doing some work. Finn pulled his seat from his own desk and took a seat next to her.

"Hey babe, how was the gym with Noah" Rachel asked. She paused her work and looked over at Finn, smiling at him lovingly.

"It's was good, how are you?" Finn wondered, before leaning over to Rachel a quick kiss. Finn felt better after his work out with Puck. He was always a great way for Finn to relieve any stress and after the week he'd had Finn had needed it.

"Good, I got a lot of work done" Rachel replied, she went back to her work but glanced over at Finn "Did you manage to ring the agency yet?"

"I haven't had a chance but I'll do it now, I have to get something from our room anyway so I'll do it now" Finn said, he got up from his chair and fished out his phone from his pocket.

"Thank you" Rachel replied before going back to her laptop.

Finn walked into their bedroom, closed the door behind him and then took a set on the edge on their bed. Finn dialled the agency's number then waited for them to answer.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson I'm calling about mine and my wife's adoption application" Finn said once the agency answered the call. Finn took a deep breath before he said "I need to, ah…. Uh I need to change the main phone number on file, if I can"

Finn felt guilty about what he was doing but he knew Rachel was going to change her mind eventually and he didn't want them to start all over again when she did.

"That's great thank you for your help" Finn concluded before disconnecting the call and shoving his phone back in his pocket. Finn walked back into the office and took a seat back next to Rachel. He straightened his face hoping Rachel couldn't see the guilt in his eyes.

"Hey was that them. Was everything okay?" Rachel asked, she glanced over at Finn before going back to her laptop.

"Yeah it was fine, they understood" Finn replied, trying not to sound guilty. Finn had never lied to Rachel ever, but he also knew that it had to be done. Finn knew Rachel better than she knew herself and Finn knew she would change her mind.

Rachel leaned her head on to Finn's shoulder "This is for the best, for a while at least"


	8. 2x08 - Glee and The Careers

**Hi Guys Another Day, Another Chapter**

 **With this being Episode 8, how about 8 reviews for it :)**

 **Guest #1 - I agree Rachel does what she wants and Finn just wants her to be happy, although I promise it all works out**

 **Vickstick - Thank You :) Xx**

 **Bev Beltz - Thank You, I'm glad you think so - don't worry I like happy ending just with a few steep bumps along the way.**

 **Noro - Thank you for always reviewing :) I love it**

 **Guest #2 - I agree on both points, Finn and Puck are the underrated friendship of this story and Finn, in my unbiased opinion, is the best person in this story :) - Thank you for your review**

 **Once Again Happy Reading - See you again tomorrow**

* * *

 **2x08**

 **Mercedes' Apartment – Brooklyn – Thursday Afternoon**

"So, that happened again" Mercedes stated as she looked over at Sam. The two were laid in Mercedes bed after once again spending the night together. Sam's shoot had been extended and instead of staying at his hotel, Sam had stayed at Mercedes. Mercedes had thought it was a good idea at the time but as she continued to watch Sam, she was slowly changing her mind. Mercedes mind was all over the place. She wanted to be with Sam but she also knew what it would mean once he left.

Sam nodded "Yeah it did"

"I have to go; I'm meeting the girls and I can't be late again" Mercedes said as she got out of bed. She quickly took off her pyjamas and threw on her jeans while Sam watched her from the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it" Sam asked. Mercedes was racing around her room, getting ready but she still turned to Sam and shook her head.

"I'm not sure there is anything to talk about, you still going back to LA next week" Mercedes reasoned. She knew she was being slightly childish by not talking to Sam but at that moment Mercedes didn't know what to say that would make their situation any better.

"I know but I still think we should talk" Sam argued, he flung back the comforter and got up to step in front of Mercedes before she could walk away from hm.

"Yeah, we should" Mercedes agreed, reluctantly before looking down at her watch "I have to go but I'll call you later"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Thursday Afternoon**

Half an hour later Mercedes walked into the Diner, twenty minutes late, to see the others were already there, sat at their usual table and they already had drinks. Mercedes walked over to them and took a seat next to Rachel.

"And look who's finally rolled in, we do have jobs to get back to, you know. We can't be delayed because of your sex life" Santana quipped, giving Mercedes an unamused look as Mercedes shrugged off her jacket then grabbed a menu.

"How do you know I was having sex" Mercedes wondered, not meeting Santana's eyes.

"You missed a button" Quinn whispered leaning over the table and eyeing the middle button on Mercedes shirt. The others smirked at her as Mercedes straightened herself up as the waitress came over to take their order.

"So, Sam's still in town" Rachel stated once the waitress had taken their orders. As far as they all knew Sam was supposed only be in town for a week and should have been gone by now.

"His shoot got extended, he leaves next week" Mercedes said. She knew her friends would want more answers but she wasn't in the mood to give them any, especially when she didn't even really know herself.

"And what happens then" Santana wondered.

"Guys we talked about this. We are just enjoying each other's company nothing more" Mercedes argued. Rachel and Quinn shared a look, sensing Mercedes tone but Santana didn't care. She thought Mercedes needed to own up to her decisions whether she wanted to or not.

"You can't really think that we believe that" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"It's true" Mercedes snipped. They girls stopped talking for a second when they waitress came over to their table with their drinks. As if sensing the tense atmosphere, the waitress put the drinks down quickly and rushed away.

"Mercedes, you didn't get out of bed for three weeks the last time he left" Rachel said, seriously once the waitress was far enough away.

"I told you I'm fine" Mercedes exclaimed. She didn't want to relive the last time Sam had left her because even after a year it was still painful to think about, luckily for her Rachel's phone started to ring before any more could be said.

"One second" Rachel said before answering her phone "Tina I'm just at lunch with the girls... what, Right now?" Rachel sighed "Okay I'm setting off now"

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked as Rachel got up from the table and started putting her coat. Rachel wasn't too worried about the phone call but she knew Tina wouldn't interrupt her lunch without a good reason.

"Yeah Tina said I have to get back to the office straight away" Rachel explained, she put her phone in her bag then slung it over her shoulder "I better go, I'll talk to you guys later"

Rachel gave each other them a quick hug before she started to leave, before she walked away she glanced over at Mercedes and pointed her finger at her.

"This doesn't mean this conversation is over"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Thursday Afternoon**

"Okay Tina, what was so important it couldn't wait until the end of my lunch" Rachel asked, frustrated as she walked into her office to see Tina sat on the sofa, excitedly waiting for her. Rachel dumped her bag and coat on the glass table then looked over at Tina.

"So, do you remember the interview Barbara Streisand was going to grant one magazine to celebrate the fiftieth anniversary of Funny Girl on Broadway" Tina explained getting more excited although Rachel didn't notice.

"I do remember, so who did she pick" Rachel asked, distracted as she looked through her mail.

"She picked us, she picked Broadway Star" Tina declared. Rachel span around to face her excited assistant.

"I'm sorry what?" Rachel gasped. Rachel had put in a call with Streisand people to talk about the cover and interview but in her wildest dreams she didn't think they would pick her magazine because Barbara Streisand as very particular about who she gave interviews to and Rachel thought she would pick a higher grossing magazine or one with a lot more followers.

"She wanted it to be a Broadway magazine. She's going to give us a full interview and photoshoot" Tina exclaimed, growing more excited with each word. She rushed over to Rachel who was frozen in shock.

"Are you telling me Barbara Streisand is going to do be on the cover of my magazine" Rachel gulped, she grabbed Tina's arms to steady herself as Tina nodded her head earnestly.

"Hmmm her people are going to call later today to set everything up" Tina concluded with a large smile.

"I'm going to be very unprofessional right now" Rachel beamed, before she started jumping up and down, clapping her hands, excited "Ahhhhh, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT"

Rachel jumped up and down for a few seconds while Tina looked on amused, she was susprised none of the staff had rushed in to see what all the noise was.

"Tina get in here" Rachel shouted, gesturing her hand to Tina. Tina grabbed her hand and the two began jumping and screaming in the middle of Rachel's office.

"Ahhhhhhh"

 **Finn's Classroom – Dalton School – Thursday Afternoon**

"So, what do you think is the main symbolism in To Kill A Mockingbird" Finn lectured to his freshman class. The class had just begun reading the classic novel and Finn had yet to get them excited about it. He hoped them knowing they would get to watch the movie version, they would perk up a little.

"Extra points if you don't give me the answer that's already written on the board" Finn added when almost every hand went up. Almost all of then went back down and Finn tried his best not to roll his eyes. Before Finn could pick one of the few students who still had their hand up Principal Grant knocked on Finn's classroom door.

"Mr Hudson, can I have a word" Principal Grant asked. Finn nodded at the principal then looked back to his class.

"Okay kids I want at least four examples of symbolism when I get back" Finn told them before he followed Grant out of his classroom. They two walked for a few moments then stooped in front of a row of lockers.

"Is everything okay Principal Grant" Finn asked, trying to think of anything her had done to provoke a mid-day chart with the principal.

"Yeah, sorry I pulled you from your class Finn but I have to head to a school board meeting and I wanted to talk to you first" Grant explained.

" _Okay?"_

"Mr Duggers is retiring at the end of the month so we will need to find a new vice principal" Grant added, before smiling at Finn and clapping his hands together "And I think that should be you Finn"

"Really? I'm sure Mr Fields or Mrs Benson have more experience" Finn argued. He was shocked at the offer, Finn had always hoped one day he would be Vice-Principal and then Principal but he didn't think it would happen so soon for him and he knew they were other teachers who probably thought they would be in the running before him.

"Maybe so but nobody has a passion for this job like you do Finn, you don't have to say yes but I really think you should" Grant acknowledged

"Are you sure sir"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't" Grant shrugged, happily

"Can I think about it" Finn asked. While Finn was excited about the new position but he also wanted to think about if he was really ready for the position. Finn loved teaching but he knew he wouldn't have time for it if he was Vice-Principal.

"Of course, I'll need an answer by the end of the week though"

"I can do that" Finn nodded.

"Okay good, I'll let you get back to your class" Grant concluded, he slapped Finn on the shoulder then walked away, leaving the baffled teacher in his wake.

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Thursday Evening**

Later that evening Rachel and the rest of her executive staff were in Rachel's office going over ideas for the cover shoot with Barbara Streisand. The whole office was abuzz with excitement at such a big name being on the front of the magazine but nobody was more excited than Rachel. Funny Girl and Barbara Streisand were the reason Rachel fell in love with Broadway.

"We should have a full concept by tomorrow and we already have calls into Dior and Chanel for the clothes" Tina explained to Rachel. The two were sat at Rachel desk while other staff members were looking over rails of clothes to pick for the over photo, and photos from previous Barbara Streisand cover shoots.

"Okay I want everything run by me before any decisions are made" Rachel said. Tina nodded her heads slowly, she knew Rachel was going to be anal until everything was sorted.

"You got it"

"Hey guys" Finn said walking into Rachel's office, he looked around the office confused that people were still busy working when everyone had usually gone by 6'0clock.

"Finn? what time is it" Rachel asked looking up from her work to see Finn walk over to her desk. He took a seat across from her and Tina.

"It's 7, you ready to go to dinner"

"Finn you're not going to believe this. Barbara Streisand is going to do a cover shoot and interview with Broadway Star" Rachel exclaimed, she got up from her desk and rushed over to Finn who had jumped up from his chair and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"That's amazing baby" Finn cheered, he lifted Rachel off her feet and gave her a searing kiss. Finn had heard all about the Barbara Streisand interview when Rachel made her bid for it but when Finn didn't hear anything else he assumed Rachel's magazine hadn't been picked.

"I'm going to be here a while; we have to get the concept for the shoot perfect" Rachel added once Finn had put her down and walked back over to her side of the desk.

"Yeah course babe, I'll go out and get you all some food"

"You're the best" Rachel beamed, she watched Finn walk out of her office then remembered that Finn had text her earlier to say he had some good news to share with her.

"Wait what did you have to tell me" Rachel asked, she walked over to Finn who shook his head.

"It doesn't matter right now" Finn waved off.

"Tell me" Rachel demanded lightly, smiling up at Finn. She took his hand and stared him down, she wasn't going to let go until her told her. Finn chuckled at her.

"Mr Duggers is retiring and they want me to take the vice principal job" Finn replied, happily.

"Finn that's amazing!" Rachel praised, she threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss "I'm so proud of you, you're going to accept aren't you"

"I was thinking about it"

"You have to do it; you'll be amazing" Rachel affirmed, Rachel ignored all her staff slyly watching them as she gave Finn another hug.

"So, will you"

"We are pretty amazing aren't we" Rachel smirked, slightly before leaning up to join Finn's lips in a intense kiss.

 **169 Bar – Lower East Side – Thursday Evening**

That same evening Santana had met up with Mercedes at the end of her at the bar to have a drink together. They had invited Rachel and Quinn but Rachel was busy at the magazine and Quinn was home with NJ. Santana thought it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Mercedes about Sam without having Quinn or Rachel telling her she was being too mean. Santana was a true believer that sometimes people needed some tough love.

"Crazy about Finn and Rachel isn't it, they are amazing them two" Mercedes said as she put another drink down in front of Santana then moved around the bar to sit next to her. Rachel had text all of them to let them know the good news about herself and Finn but at that moment Santana was more concerned with talking about Sam and Mercedes.

"Hmmm, so, no lover boy tonight?" Santana asked, before taking a drink of her Gin and Tonic.

"He had some launch party to go to"

"He didn't invite you"

"I'm not his girlfriend" Mercedes argued. She was already regretting inviting Santana for a drink. She glanced around the bar instead of at Santana who was giving her an unamused look.

"Exactly so why are you doing this again" Santana asked, sarcastically.

"Santana, I thought that if any one understood this, it would be you" Mercedes sighed, heavily. She took a big drink of her Budweiser then ran her hands through her hair. Santana looked at her confused.

"Why exactly?"

"Because there are some people we just can't let go of no matter how hard we try"

"You're not trying that hard" Santana argued, shaking her head "And besides I let Brittany go when I realised in the long run that we were both going to get hurt"

"Well maybe I'm not as evolved as you" Mercedes grumbled, crossing her arms. She had hoped if any would understand it would be Santana but she could see the opposite was happening.

Santana rolled her eyes "Cut the crap Mercedes. You're not a teenager. You're a grown adult who knows that you shouldn't be doing this. You let Sam go because you knew your lives were heading in different directions"

"Well maybe that's changed now" Mercedes stated, before reaching for her phone when her alert went off saying she had a new text message "Its Sam, he wants me to meet him"

"Go, we both know you want to" Santana sighed, before taking another drink of her beer.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Thursday Night**

After three hours of going over design concepts with her staff while Finn served them all Indian take out, Rachel and Finn tiredly walked through their front door both ready to fall asleep after the long day they had had. They left the lights off as the shrugged off their coats then slowly walked up stairs, going straight to their bedroom.

"The girls want to go for a drink to celebrate, all of us – Puck, Kitty and Joe as well" Rachel explained as she started taking off her work clothes. She threw them onto her dressing table chair as she was too tired to put them away.

"I'm sure that won't be awkward at all" Finn quipped. He threw himself down on their bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm all for a night where they want to celebrate me" Rachel beamed. She was in just her underwear as she walked over to her husband, who still had his eyes closed.

"Uh me as well"

"Of, course"

"So, do you wanna have our own celebration right now" Rachel smiled seductively. She climbed onto their bed and straddled Finn, who started softly rubbing his hands up Rachel's bare legs.

Finn nodded his head, earnestly "Absolutely"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Friday Morning**

The next day Rachel was in her office going over the questions she needed to confirm for her features editor's interview with Barbara Streisand. Rachel wanted to do the interview herself but after talking to Finn, she knew she had to share the special moment with all her hardworking staff which was why almost of them were somehow involved in the cover shoot and interview.

Rachel looked away from her computer, and the email her editor had sent her when her phone started to ring with an incoming call from a number Rachel didn't recognise.

"Rachel Berry"

" _Hi Rachel, this is Anita, I'm Mrs Streisand assistant. I'm calling to schedule the photo shoot and interview"_ Anita explained. Rachel composed herself for a moment before she spoke again.

"Yeah of course"

For the next few minutes Rachel listened to Anita go over the details of when Barbara Streisand would be available for they cover shoot and interview and what she would need with her for the shoot. Rachel said yes and no in the right places as she took careful notes all the while trying not to scream out in excitement.

" _Mrs Streisand is looking forward to it, she's been a fan of your magazine for years"_ Anita praised. Rachel threw her hands up in the air in silent glee before going back to the phone call.

"I know this might not sound professionally but that's the best thing I've ever heard"

" _She gets that a lot"_ Anita laughed, Rachel was glad she hadn't sounded too weird " _We will see you next week Mrs Hudson"_

"See you then" Rachel concluded. She said goodbye, put her phone down then threw her arms up and starting shouting in glee.

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Rachel! Is everything okay?" Tina gasped rushing into her boss's office when she heard the shouting, although Tina should have been used to the strange behaviour after so long working with Rachel.

Rachel nodded happily "I think I just realised I'm going to meet Barbara Streisand"

 **Finn's New Office – Dalton School – Friday Morning**

Around the same time, Finn was being shown his new office by Linda, Principal Grants assistant. Finn had officially accepted the job that morning. It would be a big step up for Finn but after talking to Rachel he knew it was a step he was ready for. Finn loved his job and knew as vice principal he could make a real change in his students lives.

"And this is your new office" Linda explained as she opened the office door and let Finn inside "What do you think"

"It's great"

Finn looked around his new office, it had a large dark wood desk with a black leather chair. There were two chairs facing the desk and metal cabinets lining one side of the wall. It was devoid of any personal affects or artwork on the wall but Finn knew that would happen over time when he felt more comfortable in the office.

"Claire Hastings will be your new secretary and Miss Fields is going to take over your freshman and sophomore classes" Linda explained. Finn stopped looking around the room and turned back to Linda.

"Really why?"

"You won't have time Finn" Linda replied, with a kind smile "You'll be busy with school board meeting, budget meetings. Things like that"

"Yeah, I suppose I will, I hadn't really thought about it"

Finn knew he would have to give up some of his classes but the freshman and sophomore classes were usually Finn's favourite because that's where he got to know the students and which ones would really benefit from his class.

"Well I'll let you get settled" Linda said, handing Finn some papers "I'll see you at the board meeting later"

Finn glanced at the papers in his hand then back over at Linda "See you then"

 **The Raine Room – Manhattan – Friday Evening**

That same evening, everyone and their partners were at the Raine Room waiting for Rachel and Finn to arrive so they could celebrate their great news. While these were awkward between Sam and Mercedes and even Quinn and Puck and their partners, nobody said anything instead they just made small talk waiting for the guests of honour to arrive.

"Look its Vice Principal Hudson" Santana cheered, holding up her drink when she saw Finn and Rachel enter the bar "And the woman who got Barbara Streisand on the cover of her magazine, don't you too ever get sick of being so good"

"That's Santana's way of saying congratulations to both of you" Quinn added, with a large smile as Puck handed them both a drink. Finn and Rachel took a seat at the table after giving everyone a quick hello. Rachel sent Santana and Quinn a look when she noticed Sam was among the group.

"Cheers to the Power couple" Puck declared, loudly holding up his drink. Finn blushed slightly embarrassed when they attracted the attention of the other people in the bar.

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered together, while Finn and Rachel shared a kiss.

 **XoXo**

"So how long do you think the blonde Adonis is going to be back in our lives" Santana complained as she watched Sam and Mercedes get cosy in the corner of the bar. Santana, Rachel, and Quinn were at the bar getting everyone a drink while the guys and Kitty made small talk together at the table.

"I knew he was in New York; I was really hoping that Mercedes wouldn't see him and we wouldn't have to deal with all this" Rachel sighed.

"How did you know he was back?" Quinn asked. As far as Quinn and Santana knew Rachel had found out about Sam being in town the same way they had, when Mercedes had seen them on the street.

"He and Finn still talk, he mentioned to him he was coming. He was only supposed to be here two weeks"

"And then we'll have another 6 months of her refusing to get out of bed" Santana groaned. She shook her head as she continued to watch Mercedes and Sam. She might not show it in the same way Rachel and Quinn did but Santana was worried about her friend and didn't want to see her get hurt again, especially by something that Santana thought was easily avoidable, Mercedes had to stay away from Sam

"It might be different this time she knows this always had to end" Quinn argued, always trying to keep the peace. Rachel put her arm around Quinn in amusement and sympathy.

"I don't think she'll ever be able to let him go" Santana stated.

"Well it's not like we don't all have that one person we can't let go, lucky for me I married mine" Rachel acknowledged smirking at her two friends who looked at her confused.

"And who's mine?" Santana asked, slightly annoyed.

"And mine" Quinn added.

"Please yours is Brittany a part of you will always love her despite what you try to tell yourself and you" Rachel explained to Santana before looking over at Quinn "An you got so worked up about Noah dating because you need him there for when you're ready to admit your feelings"

"Objection" Santana called, slapping her hand on the bar.

"Over ruled" Rachel replied, smirking at them both "let's go back"

Rachel walked over to Finn who was playing pool with Puck and Joe while Quinn and Santana remained standing at the bar.

"Oh, she's annoying" Santana moaned, as she glared at Rachel's retreating body.

Quinn nodded "Agreed"

The two had a drink of their cocktails watching their friends by the pool table, then Quinn looked over at Santana.

"She's not, right is she?" Quinn wondered, nervous

Santana shook her head "No… absolutely not"

 **XoXo**

Finn glanced over when he saw Mercedes leave Sam's side to go to the restroom. Finn jumped up from his seat and walked over to his friend. Finn hadn't had a real chance to talk to Sam for most of the night so without Mercedes next to him Finn knew it would be his only chance.

"Hey man" Sam started, giving Finn a brief hug "Congrats"

"Thanks, I'm glad you could make it" Finn replied, he walked over to the bar and gestured for Sam to follow him so that nobody could hear their conversation.

"Sam, I don't wanna get involved because you and Mercedes are adults and you my friend as well…." Finn trailed off but Sam wanted him to finish his sentence. He had a feeling he knew what Finn was going to say, Sam had been expected all night.

Sam gestured at Finn with his hand "But…"

"But it broke her heart the last time you left and I don't want to see that happen again. So, whatever you are doing all I ask is that you be careful with her" Finn concluded before taking a drink of his beer. Finn always told himself he wouldn't get involved when it came to Rachel's friends love lives but when it also involved someone that Finn called a friend, he couldn't help himself.

"I will do, I promise Finn" Sam stated, seriously. Finn knew that Sam meant it and he didn't want to hurt Mercedes but Finn could see that it might already be out of Sam's control.

Finn nodded "Good"

Sam nodded at Finn then walked back over to the groups table, where Mercedes was now sat, as Rachel who had been watching from the side-lines, walked over to Finn.

"Thank you, husband," Rachel said leaning up to give Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not sure it made much difference" Finn argued as he looked over at Sam and Mercedes who were leaned close together whispering to each other "Sam and Mercedes are going to do whatever they want"

Rachel nodded in agreement "At least we've done what we can"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Night**

"Can't keep drinking like this when you become Vice Principal" Rachel joked as she helped Finn walk into their bedroom four hours later. Finn fell onto the bed and Rachel started helping him undress – starting with his shoes.

"Let's enjoy while we can then" Finn cheered then yawned loudly. Rachel finished taking off Finn's shoes then laid down on the bed next to Finn.

"You know it's a good thing we decided to take a break from the whole kid thing" Rachel acknowledged.

"You really think so" Finn wondered. He turned so he was facing Rachel.

"Yeah it means you've got time for your new promotion and I can concentrate on the magazine. we have to do the things we want" Rachel explained as Finn lightly stroked down her arm.

Finn nodded, half-heartedly "I guess so"

"This is a good thing; this is enough" Rachel stated but Finn wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. The two hadn't spoken about Rachel's decision to take a break from having a child in over two weeks and Finn was surprised Rachel was bringing it up.

"Rachel"

"Hmmm"

"I love you, anything we have together is enough for me" Finn declared, smiling softly at Rachel. She leaned over softly moved Finn's hair from his head.

"Me too" Rachel agreed, she gave Finn a chaste kiss "Mr Vice Principal"

"Oh, I do like the sound of that"


	9. 2x09 - Glee and The Birthday

**2x09**

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Thursday Afternoon**

Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana were sitting at their usual table at the diner, they were waiting for Rachel who was running late so they saw it as a good opportunity to talk about Rachel's up and coming birthday. Finn had decided to throw Rachel a surprise party but had left most of the planning to Quinn.

"Okay so it's going to be at Ritz Carlton, I've invited Rachel's family and I've had to invite Finn's as well" Quinn explained as she looked through her to-do list for the party.

"Rachel will love that" Mercedes smirked. It was no secret that Rachel's and Finn's families didn't get along and Rachel and Finn always tried to keep the two sides away from each other.

"Hopefully there will be enough people there that she won't even have to talk to them" Santana argued before taking a drink of her coffee. They hadn't ordered yet as they were waiting for Rachel.

"I have the party company setting everything up, I told Finn I'd over see it all and he would get Rachel there for 8 so we have to make sure everyone else is there for at least half 7" Quinn explained further.

"Finn's certainly going all out for this party" Santana noted. Rachel and Finn were never ones for celebrating their birthday and after everything that had happened Santana had assumed the would let this birthday go by unnoticed.

"Well with everything they have been through lately Rachel needs this"

"Yeah you're right and I'm sure it won't be that bad even though the last time Shelby and Carole were in the same room they had a big ole cat fight" Santana quipped Mercedes laughed as she remembered the events of Finn and Rachel's wedding when Carole and Shelby had gotten into a screaming match with each other. The two families had not been in the same room since.

"Santana don't stress me out more than I already am" Quinn snipped, as wrote something on her list "This party needs to be perfect"

"And I'm sure it will be" Mercedes reassured her.

"Rachel's coming" Santana whispered when she noticed Rachel walk through the door. Quinn quickly shoved all her papers into her bag before Rachel noticed.

"Hi Rachel" They all greeted her with large smiles. Rachel gave them all a knowing look before she took a seat next to Quinn.

"Is that all for my birthday party" Rachel asked.

"You aren't supposed to know" Quinn argued as Santana and Mercedes shared an amused look, Quinn on the other hand looked chest-fallen.

"There isn't a lot my husband can keep from me, no matter how much he tries" Rachel replied as she shrugged off her coat "I promise to act surprised though"

"You better I've worked too hard on this party for you to mess it up" Quinn demanded.

"It is my birthday" Rachel laughed, even though she should have expected Quinn's behaviour. She took party planning very seriously.

"I don't care" Quinn pressed, pointing her finger at Rachel "Act surprised"

Rachel nodded firmly "I will do"

The girls all picked up a menu and started looking it over, Rachel wasn't sure why they still did it. They had been going to the Diner so long, they all had the menu memorised.

"So, are you bringing Sam?" Santana asked once she put down her menu and looked over at Mercedes. While Sam had finally gone back to LA the girls knew that him and Mercedes were still talking and that Sam had been trying to find excuses to come back to New York on the weekends.

"He's here for the weekend and Finn invited him anyway" Mercedes rushed out.

"So, you're not coming together" Quinn wondered.

"I'm not sure yet why?"

"Nothing just wondering" Quinn answered, trying to sound casual. She wanted to know about Sam but knew Mercedes wouldn't talk about if she was felling ganged up on. Santana was not of the same opinion.

"She's wondering when the novelty of having Sam back is going to wear off and you're going to realise you're going to get your heart broken again, you need to stop thinking with your vagina" Santana answered with an annoyed sigh.

"Santana!"

"What? Beating around the bush wasn't helping" Santana argued. Rachel suppressed a grin at Santana's pressing look and the blush on Quinn's cheek after Santana had said 'vagina'.

"We are friends" Mercedes affirmed, although she couldn't look any of them in the face.

"Friends who are sleeping together" Rachel added.

"I'm fine guys, I promise. I'm okay with how things are. I know the situation with Sam hasn't changed. He's in LA and I'm here" Mercedes argued, trying to sound nonchalant.

Quinn looked over at Mercedes, worried "Mercedes, we just want…"

"Can we talk about something else please" Mercedes cut Quinn off before she could say anything else.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

A few days later, it was Rachel's birthday and Finn was walking into their bedroom with a tray of breakfast food. He set the tray down on Rachel's bedside table then sat next to his sleeping wife and softly stroked her face to wake her up.

"Happy birthday baby" Finn whispered. Rachel smiled as she woke up, she sat up then noticed the tray of food next to her.

"Wow breakfast in bed" Rachel beamed before glancing over at Finn "Did you make this?"

"No"

"Even better" Rachel chuckled. Finn handed her the tray and Rachel started eating the pancakes while Finn walked around to the other side of the bed.

"So, you're having your nails done at 11, hair at 1 then make up at 4" Finn explained, matter of factly as he laid down next to Rachel on their bed "We have to be at the ballroom at 8 and don't pretend you don't know, you know me just as well as I know you"

"Point taken, I promise to still act surprised though" Rachel replied with a smile as she fed him some of her pancakes.

"Thank you I do have another surprise for you" Finn said. He handed Rachel box that Rachel hadn't noticed before. It was from By The Way Bakery, which was Rachel's favourite bakery.

"I do love their chocolate covered strawberries" Rachel cheered as she took the box from Finn. She placed it on the tray then glanced over at Finn.

"It's not my only present though right"

"Happy Birthday baby" Finn said, softly as he handed Rachel a small ring box. Rachel took the box from Finn, she opened it to find a 2.5 carat diamond ring inside. Rachel took out the ring and gave it a closer look.

"Is this an engagement ring, you know we already did this about nine years ago, right" Rachel joked. Finn nodded then moved closer to Rachel and took the ring from her.

"I do and do you remember what ring I used" Finn replied, with a lopsided smile. When Finn had proposed to Rachel they were putting all the money they had into the magazine and Finn didn't want to ask his parents for the money so Finn had proposed with a cheap plastic ring that he had gotten from a fun fair. Finn had always planned to replace the ring when they had more money but Rachel had never been bothered so he never gotten around to it.

"I loved that ring"

"I know you did but you can't wear it without your finger turning green so I thought this would be a nice replacement" Finn explained.

"Nice would be an understatement" Rachel beamed, as Finn slide the ring onto her finger "You didn't have to do this Finn"

"I know but I wanted to" Finn affirmed. Rachel moved the tray off her lap then pulled Finn on top of her.

"You know you have two hours until your nail appointment" Finn said, seductively.

"Happy birthday to me" Rachel beamed before wrapping her arms around Finn and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

 **Mercedes' Apartment – Brooklyn – Saturday Afternoon**

"We really need to stop this" Mercedes argued as she threw herself out of bed and began to get dressed. Sam had come over so they could talk before the party and the two of them had ended up sleeping together again.

"That can't happen again" Mercedes added as she fastened up her trousers. Sam nodded at her but Mercedes could tell he was taking her seriously. Mercedes wasn't surprised though, she didn't feel partially strong at that moment.

"You said that last time" Sam replied, smirking slightly.

"Well I mean it this time" Mercedes affirmed, as she threw Sam's jeans at him. Sam jumped out of the bed and started putting them on.

"I'm sure you do"

"Stop smirking at me" Mercedes snipped. Mercedes checked the time and she realised she had to start getting ready and that Sam needed to leave. "Time for you to go, I have to get dressed"

"I'll see you at the party later" Sam said as he gathered his clothes while Mercedes pushed him towards her front door. Mercedes couldn't be around him when she was so frazzled because she knew she would sleep with him again. Mercedes and Sam weren't great at communication but there was always passion between them that Mercedes couldn't deny.

"See you there" Mercedes nodded, Sam kissed her cheek then Mercedes closed the door behind him. She leaned against the door, frustrated.

"Uh I hate him" Mercedes groaned throwing up her arms.

"NO, you don't!" Sam shouted through Mercedes front door.

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Saturday Afternoon**

After enjoying the morning with Finn, Rachel got dressed and went to her nail appointment but afterwards she pushed back her hair appointment an hour so that she could quickly go into work and pick up some papers she had left the day before. Rachel worked into her office to see Cheryl putting even more papers on to her desk.

"Rachel, what are you doing here, it's your birthday" Cheryl, one of the weekend assistants, asked when she noticed her boss walk into the office.

"I know I just had some paperwork to pick up" Rachel answered, then she noticed a huge bouquet of flowers on her desk "What are these?"

"I was going to drop them off later, they're for you" Cheryl explained with a coy smile "Check the card"

Rachel looked over the different flowers in the detailed bouquet then took the card from Cheryl. Rachel's smile grew as she read over the note and realised who the flowers were from.

"Barbara Streisand sent me flowers for my birthday" Rachel beamed as she held the card to her chest "I can die now!"

When Rachel had done the cover shoot and interview with Barbara Streisand she had mentioned that the magazine would come out near Rachel's birthday and she couldn't believe that her idol had remembered.

"You okay to take them, I'm gonna get off I just had to drop of the monthly fashion spread photos" Cheryl explained as she finished sorting the papers and passing them to Rachel. Rachel nodded as she took the papers then picked up the flowers, hoping she could take them to the hairdressers with her before going home.

"I'll see you tonight then" Cheryl said before slapping her hand over her mouth "Oh god!"

Rachel laughed at the worried assistant "Don't worry I already know; I'll see you tonight"

 **Ballroom –Ritz Hotel – Saturday Afternoon**

At the same time, Quinn was at the ballroom checking over everything for the party. Quinn had gone for a Breakfast at Tiffany's theme as it was one of Rachel's favourite movies. The tables had white table cloths with teal table runners. The centre pieces had Tiffany and Co bags with fake pearls circling them as well as white roses. There was teal and white balloons littered all over the room and the photo booth Quinn had ordered had pearls, sunglasses, tiaras, and black wigs for people to have on when taking their picture. The buffet table was full of breakfast food and cookies and cakes shaped their bags and rings. Quinn had out-done herself.

"But those flowers on the main table and the smaller ones on the others" Quinn instructed one of the hotel workers. They nodded then rushed off to do what Quinn had asked. Quinn checked something else off her list as Finn walked into the ballroom then walked over to her.

"Wow Quinn this looks great" Finn exclaimed.

"It does, doesn't it!" Quinn agreed with a wide smile "Where's Rachel?"

"She's supposed to be getting her hair done but no doubt she'll have stuck into work" Finn replied with a roll of his eyes. He looked around the room and worried slightly about how much it was all going to cost him when he saw the champagne fountain.

Quinn looked over at Finn, worried "So, there might be a chance that she might possibly already know..."

"Don't worry I know she knows" Finn replied, smiling reassuringly at his friend. Finn didn't know what he' been thinking, he had never been able to keep something from Rachel even if it was something good.

"Oh good!" Quinn sighed, relieved.

"You did good Quinn" Finn stated, happily wrapping his arm around Quinn and smiling down at her.

"You paid for it all" Quinn argued, with a smirk "I'm sure she'll have a good night"

"Until she sees my parents" Finn quipped.

Quinn nodded in agreement "And they are bringing mine"

 **XoXo**

Half an hour after the party the party had officially started Mercedes and Santana walked into the ballroom. Mercedes had decided to go to the party with Santana instead of Sam so she could avoid people's, especially Santana's, unwanted questions.

"Wow this looks amazing" Mercedes proclaimed, shaking her head at how much Quinn had done for the party.

"Quinn is amazing!" Santana agreed, just as Quinn rushed over to them, looking frazzled.

"Oh, thank god you guys are here, I've already stopped Shelby and Carole coming to blows four times already. You have to take over" Quinn sighed, relieved.

"I'll take Shelby" Mercedes cut in quickly.

"Damnit! Fine I'll watch Carole but we all know she likes me the least" Santana argued. Carole didn't like any of them except Quinn but she hated Santana the most because she found her too abrasive and Santana wasn't as the discreet as the others when they were in Carole's company.

"I'll take Carole and my mother if you can make sure that Shelby doesn't make Emma cry again" Quinn offered. Not only did they have to watch Carole and Shelby but they also had to watch Shelby with Emma because unlike Carole, Emma didn't really deserve how Shelby spoke to her and never defended herself.

"Deal" Santana replied. Quinn smiled at her friends then rushed off to find Carole and her mother.

"Don't worry Finn and Rachel will be here in half an hour and we can dump all of them on them two" Mercedes shrugged, she took two glasses from a waiter, she handed one to Santana then they both went in search of Rachel's family.

 **XoXo**

Finn and Rachel were in the back of a cab on their way to Rachel's party but ever since Finn had seen Rachel in her dress he was really thinking about asking the taxi to turn around so they could enjoy her birthday alone. Finn gave Rachel a passionate kiss then pulled her closer to him.

"Wow you really do look amazing" Finn whispered seductively in Rachel's ear, he kissed just below her ear then down her neck.

"You've already said that three times" Rachel chuckled, although she leaned into every one of Finn's kisses.

"And I mean it" Finn affirmed just as the taxi driver pulled up outside the Hotel. Finn paid him then took Rachel's hand and helped her out of the cab. He quickly text Quinn that they had arrived, then they walked, hand in hand, through the lobby then towards the entrance of the ballroom.

"Now remember to act surprised" Finn noted, Rachel nodded just as Finn opened the double doors that lead to the grand ballroom.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh guys" Rachel said, touched. She teared up as she saw all her friends and family and while Rachel had known about the party, the emotions on her face with genuine when she saw all the effort that had gone in to it. Rachel hugged Quinn, Mercedes and Santana then moved over to her family. The DJ had started playing some music and everyone else moved away from the guest of honour knowing they would have a chance to speak to her later in the night.

"Hey mom" Rachel greeted her mother, with a warm hug. Rachel was happy to see her family. They hadn't come to see her after the miscarriage because they knew she needed her space but they had all spoken to Finn every day and now that she had moved past it all, she was happy to see them all again. Rachel gave them all a tight embrace including Jake and Emma. Once she pulled away from them she noticed people stood near the bar chatting amongst themselves.

"Did I just see your parents" Rachel asked, alarmed, looking over at Finn who was suddenly very nervous.

"Quinn invited them" Finn rushed out.

"Go get me a very strong drink" Rachel demanded pointing to the bar. Finn nodded then rushed off to the bar to get Rachel and himself a drink.

 **XoXo**

An hour later Rachel had done the rounds and said hello to everyone at the party, including Finn's parents, and was now enjoying a drink at the bar with Quinn and Santana.

"Here you go Rachel" Santana said, handing Rachel a drink "You having a good time"

"Of course, this all looks amazing!" Rachel replied. Quinn beamed at Rachel then they all sobered up when they noticed the very subtle looks Mercedes and Sam were giving each other from across the room. This was the second-time Rachel had seen Sam since him and Mercedes had started sleeping together again and while she wanted to talk to him about it and find out what he thought about the whole thing, she knew Mercedes would be furious if she did and Rachel didn't want an argument on her birthday.

"They have been doing that all night" Santana pointed out, rolling her eyes at the pair.

"What can we do" Quinn sighed.

"We can force her to stop thinking with her vagina" Santana quipped, before taking a drink. Rachel chuckled when Quinn choked on her own drink.

"Santana, I really wish you would stop saying that!" Quinn said, alarmed. Santana looked at them both confused.

"What?"

"Look Mercedes has to work this out on her own, if we push she just going to continue doing it just to prove us wrong" Rachel argued. They both nodded in agreement, Mercedes was stubborn, she would never admit that what her and Sam were doing was stupid and while they all knew it was only going to end one way, Mercedes had to admit that to herself before they could help her.

"Oh, crap here comes Carole, bye" Rachel added before rushing away.

 **XoXo**

"You guys know how to throw a party, I don't think I even know these many people" Kitty laughed as she looked around the large room. The group included Joe and Kitty were all sat together on one of the tables enjoying a drink. Rachel was happy to sit with her friends for a while because even though she was thankful Finn and Quinn had thrown her the party, she had already had enough of her family and Finn's.

"Trust me I don't either" Rachel sighed, leaning her head onto Finn's shoulder. Rachel was glad the party was starting to wind down as she didn't think she could talk to any more people.

"This is all Quinn, she's amazing at this" Finn added.

"It's sure seems that way" Puck agreed, sneaking a glance at Quinn. Quinn smiled at Puck and neither of them noticed the looks on Joe or Kitty's face but everyone else did, especially when Joe wrapped his arm around Quinn and pulled her towards him.

"This is fun" Santana quipped, glancing between Quinn and Puck who were oblivious to the tension they had created.

"Not on my birthday" Rachel whispered as she gently nipped on Santana's arm. Santana rolled her eyes but looked away from Puck and Quinn and over to Mercedes and Sam who were sat together at the other end of the table.

"So, when do you go back to LA Sam" Santana asked. Rachel and Quinn shared a worried look as they both knew how uncomfortable Santana could make it if she wanted to.

"On Monday" Sam answered.

"Gonna ask Mercedes to go with you again" Santana jibed. Almost everyone averted their eyes from the table while Mercedes glared at Santana, who just shrugged in response. Rachel pulled on Santana's arm and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.

"I said not on my birthday" Rachel whispered, with an annoyed tone.

"Mercedes' life is here we both know that" Sam answered evenly although neither him or Mercedes could look at each other. Nobody said anything for a few moments as Santana had made it very awkward and even Joe and Kitty, who didn't know what was going on with Mercedes and Sam, could feel the tension around the table.

"You have a gift for making anywhere tense in just a few minutes" Rachel snipped to Santana, who just shrugged playfully at her. Unlike Quinn and Rachel, she was tired of walking on egg shells around Sam and Mercedes and she wanted some answers.

"Who wants a shot" Puck asked, loudly. He got up from the table and rushed over to the bar to get them all a drink. Rachel looked over at Finn, helplessly as she wasn't sure what to say to ease the tension but he just shrugged back, he had no clue either. Luckily Puck came back to the table with a tray of shots in his hand. He passed everyone a shot then remained standing at the table.

"Happy Birthday Rachel" Puck said, holding up his shot glass "You don't look a day over 25, it's just a shame you married such an old man"

" _Hey"_

"Happy Birthday Rachel" Puck concluded, smirking at Finn before downing whatever drink it was in his shot glass. Rachel kissed Finn's cheeks as everyone else echoed Puck's words.

"Happy Birthday Rachel" Everyone cheered before finishing off their own shots.

 **XoXo**

Rachel was sat a table alone, enjoying a drink and looking out at the party, at all her family and friends. Rachel had had a tough couple of months but the night had made her see how lucky she was as well, she had a wonderful husband, great friends and a unique but loving family. Rachel might not have been blessed with children but she had been blessed in other ways and it something Rachel had to remember when she was at her lowest.

"Finally, a moment alone with my dear sister" Marley sheered, sarcastically, pulling Rachel from her thoughts. Marley sat down next to her at the table and pulled in for a quick hug.

"What can I say, I'm a popular person" Rachel quipped as Marley handed her a glass of Champagne.

"You having a good night" Marley asked.

"I am, this place is big enough that I've only seen mom and Carole cross paths once" Rachel joked. Thankfully for Rachel, Finn and her friends had made good on their promise to keep Shelby and Carole away from each other and because Quinn's parents were also there Rachel knew Carole wouldn't do anything unbecoming in front of them so she had avoided Shelby all on her own.

"And how you doing?" Marley asked, carefully. Marley had been happy to get the birthday invite so she could finally see her sister and see with her own eyes if Rachel was really as okay as she had been telling her for the past two weeks.

"I'm doing better, it's been good for Finn and me to take a break and just focus on us for a while"

"You do seem better than the last time we really spoke" Marley agreed, remembering the conversation she'd had with her sister a week after it had happened. Marley had never heard her sister sound so lost and broken as she did on that phone call.

"I am better, I have a nice life"

"You certainly do" Marley smiled, then clicked her glass with Rachel's before the both took a sip. They both looked out at the party for a few moments before they both noticed their dad walking over to them.

"My two favourite girls" Will smiled as he took a seat at the table next to his daughters.

"Dad you left Emma alone, you know mom is going to get her" Marley argued, with a grin. While Shelby hadn't said anything to Carole the same couldn't be said for Emma. Shelby always claimed she was joking when she made fun of Emma but they all knew that wasn't true.

"She's getting some food with Jake hopefully he will keep her safe" Will shrugged.

"Keep who safe" Shelby asked as she took a seat next to Rachel. She took a sip of Rachel's champagne then wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled a close. Rachel's family had been very affectionate with her all night and she knew it was because she hadn't allowed them to be there when it had first happened and they wanted to make up for it.

"Keep Emma safe from you" Will interjected, giving Shelby a pointed look. Shelby stuck her tongue out at her ex-husband.

"What! I've been nice all night" Shelby argued, with a fake innocent look. Will, Rachel and Marley all turned to her in disbelief.

"You insulted her dress 3 times" Rachel pointed out.

"Have you seen it, your grandma wouldn't wear something like that" Shelby sighed dramatically, waving her hand at Emma, who was still in the buffet line with Jake. Rachel glanced over at Emma and couldn't help but agree with her mom about Emma's dress but she would never say that out loud.

"I feel I should step in here" Will injected, with a slight grin.

"I'm sorry" Shelby apologised, though not very sincerely.

"At least we can all agree that Carole looks stupid" Marley pointed out. They all looked over at Carole, Burt and Quinn's parents who were all sat at a table at the back of the room. Only Carole and Quinn's mom were talking while Burt and Quinn's dad were both typing away on their phones.

"Totally stupid" Will agreed.

"Burt too" Shelby added.

"Agreed"

Marley glanced over at Rachel with a smile "Happy birthday sister"

 **XoXo**

Towards the end of the night Mercedes was stood at the bar with Sam. They had shared a few looks through the night but hadn't really spoken. Mercedes didn't want to have to explain herself to her friends if she was seen with Sam and truthfully, she didn't know what to say after Santana had made it very awkward at the table an hour before. Since he'd been back they had yet to have a conversation that didn't end with them taking off each other's clothes, so Mercedes wasn't sure how to bring up what had happened at the table with their friends.

"So, I'm going to have to leave soon, I have an early morning" Sam explained "Do you wanna get out of here, come back to my hotel"

"I think I'm gonna stay a while I think" Mercedes replied, she glanced over at Sam "Santana would kill me if I left her to deal with Carole on her own"

"I don't want to hurt you Mercedes" Sam argued, changing the tone of their conversation. Mercedes was glad he had finally brought it up because she knew in her heart that she wouldn't have done.

"I know you don't Sam"

"I'm not sure what to do" Sam admitted. Mercedes turned so she was facing Sam head on. Mercedes was weak when it came to Sam, she knew a part of her would always love him and that why she could never let him go, if there was even a slight chance of the getting back together.

"I think you need to let me go, I'm not strong enough you need to let me go" Mercedes cried, softly. Sam nodded slowly, before looking down into her eyes.

"Goodbye Mercedes" Sam said, he leaned over and softly kissed Mercedes on the cheek "I hope you find the happiness that you deserve"

"Bye Sam"

Without another look, Sam walked away from Mercedes and out of the ballroom. Mercedes knew it was for the best, it was just going to hurt for a little while. Mercedes finished off her drink alone for a few minutes before Santana came over and stood next to her.

"Sam's gone" Santana noted.

"Yep" Mercedes replied, sadly "And for good this time, it's time to move on"

"You okay?" Santana asked, while Santana had made things tense before she believed it was the push Mercedes and Sam needed to finally talk and because she could see Mercedes wasn't angry with her, Santana knew she thought that as well.

"I will be"

"Come on, let's get you some cupcakes" Santana put her arm around Mercedes and walked her over to the buffet table.

 **XoXo**

An hour later everyone had left the party and Rachel and her friends were sat at one of the tables enjoying a last drink while the hotel staff cleaned up around them.

"So, did you have a good night wife" Finn asked, leaning his head towards Rachel from where she was wrapped up against him.

"I did husband" Rachel replied, before leaning close to whisper in Finn's ear "Wanna get out of here and enjoy the rest of the night"

"Really guys do you have to talk like that in front of us" Santana groaned, giving the married couple a disgusted look. Finn and Rachel pulled away from each other and looked over at Santana with taunting grins on their faces.

"Are you just upset that you have no one to take home tonight" Rachel argued with a smirk.

"The night is still young and your cousin has been giving me the eye all night" Santana quipped winking over at the table of Rachel's cousins who were staying the night at the hotel before they went home.

"He's married" Finn pointed out.

"Hasn't stopped me before" Santana argued with a shrug.

"It will tonight" Rachel said, giving her friend a pointed look. They all waved bye as Rachel's cousins and their partners left the ballroom and Rachel nipped Santana's under arm when she noticed her friends mouth 'call me' to her cousin.

"Well I certainly had a good night" Joe interjected, glancing over at Rachel "Your mom is hilarious Rachel"

"She has her moments" Rachel agreed reluctantly. From what Rachel saw Shelby had been on her best behaviour towards Carole but that didn't mean she wasn't still her lewd self, especially when she'd had a drink.

"I mean spiking Carole's drink was hilarious" Puck agreed. Rachel whipped her head over to Puck. While Finn and Quinn shook their head, they had been hoping to keep that bit of information from Rachel. Carole had only been drinking sparkling water through the night and when she wasn't looking Shelby ahd switched it out for a vodka and lemonade with a lot more vodka than lemonade. Luckily Quinn had seen her do it and got it away from Carole before she could drink it.

"She did what!" Rachel asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry I got it away from Carole before she drank it" Quinn said, reassuringly.

"I'm going to kill her" Rachel snipped. She started to get up from the table but Finn gently pulled her back down. Quinn sent Puck an annoyed look for telling Rachel but he just shrugged in response. He'd found the whole thing funny.

"I told your sister to take care of it" Finn added, he wrapped his arm around her to stop her from getting up from the table.

"Thank you" Rachel beamed, she leaned across and gave Finn a loving kiss.

Santana groaned loudly "Urgh guys not again"


	10. 2x10 - Glee and The New Changes

**Hey Guys**

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews - They are like cinnamon buns to me (something else I'm addicted to) so keep them coming :)**

 **We are getting closer and closer to one of the things you've been begging me for**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **2x10**

 **Ricard Rogers Theatre – Manhattan – Wednesday Evening**

Finn and Rachel walked out of the Ricard Rogers Theatre and started walking towards Time Square. They had just been to see Hamilton and were then going to meet their friends at a bar in Times Square.

"So, what did you think?" Rachel asked looking up at Finn. Rachel had already seen Hamilton four times before but it was the first time she had taken Finn with her. While Finn was supportive of Rachel's magazine, he wasn't as interested in Broadway as she was.

"It was good" Finn replied, lamely.

"Good! That's all you can say about this ground-breaking play" Rachel argued, shaking her head.

"Rachel broadway is your thing not mine" Finn chuckled, he wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her close as they continued to walk down the street.

"Next time I'm bringing Blaine" Rachel grumbled, crossing her arms. Finn leaned down and quickly kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"And I'm okay with that" Finn smiled.

"So are you excited about your new role" Rachel wondered after a few moments of peaceful silence. Finn had been shadowing Duggers, the old vice-principal, before he retired for the last few weeks but tomorrow would be Finn's first proper day as the new vice principal of Dalton Academy.

"I'm excited but nervous. I just want to do a good job" Finn answered. Rachel glanced up at him and could see he was trying to cover up how nervous he was, Rachel hoped a nice drink with their friends would relax him, if not Rachel had other ways to relax her husband before his day at work.

"You will fine, you connect with those kids better than any other teacher and now you can do it on a bigger level" Rachel acknowledged.

"Thank you"

"And besides Vice – Principal Hudson sounds very sexy" Rachel smirked, she stopped in the middle of the street and pulled Finn in for a sweet kiss.

"Well then it will all be worth then" Finn laughed once they had pulled away from each other. They continued to walk until they turned on 9th Avenue.

"Where are we meeting the guys?" Finn asked, looking out for the sign for the bar where they were meeting the others. Finn never really knew where they going, he left that to Rachel.

"Just around the corner but let's just have one then bail" Rachel replied, she pulled Finn closer to her "I want an early night"

Finn kissed her head "Yes mam"

 **659 9** **th** **Avenue – Times Square – Wednesday Evening**

" _Mercedes?"_

Mercedes looked up from her phone, where she was texting Quinn, to see Matt walking towards her. Mercedes had met Matt when he helped her record a demo tape almost two years before. She hadn't really seen him at all since then.

"Matt, hi" Mercedes greeted, with a large smile.

"How are you? I heard about your break up I'm sorry" Matt said. Mercedes nodded slightly, she wasn't sure how Matt had heard about Sam, she assumed it was probably through Social Media, she'd done a lot of emotional tweets when they had first broken up. Something she later regretted when Santana had teased her endlessly about it.

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled, it no longer hurt as much when she thought about Sam "How've you been"

"I'm good, I'm still at the studio, you should come by sometime" Matt suggested. Mercedes tried to not look to shocked at Matt's suggestion, Mercedes hadn't thought about music in a long time. She had given up on that part of her life around the time she broke up with Sam.

"I should?"

"Yeah we made good music together. I work in the head offices more now so I don't get down to the studios as much, so it will be fun" Matt explained, with a smile. Mercedes felt herself blush, she was wondering if Matt was talking about more than making music together.

"I haven't done that in a while either" Mercedes replied, not just referring to the music.

"You shouldn't give it up, you have a gift. Come by this week – you still have my number" Matt asked.

"I do, I'll give you a call"

Matt nodded and gave Mercedes a nice smile "Good"

 **Mercury Bar West – Times Square – Wednesday Evening**

Twenty minutes later Mercedes finally made it to the bar, she looked around and found her friends at a table at the back where all the TV's where. She ordered herself a drink then walked over to them.

"Hey there you are?" Rachel greeted as Mercedes took a seat next to Quinn at the table. Mercedes said a quick hello to everyone then glanced over at Rachel.

"Yeah sorry, I ran in to Matt" Mercedes told them before taking a drink of her beer. The lads started their own conversation as the girls focused on Mercedes.

"Matt?" Quinn asked, confused.

"The guy from the recording studio, I think he just asked me out" Mercedes admitted, with a sly smile.

"Really? What happened" Rachel asked. Mercedes explained to them her encounter on the street with Matt and was happy to see they thought he'd been flirting with her as well.

"So are you going to call him" Kitty asked. She was a lot more confident than Brittany, Joe or even Puck had ever with the group of girls and after just a few meetings she felt comfortable to talk and ask the girls the questions that none of the other partners ever would.

"I think so, do you think I'm ready" Mercedes wondered glancing over nervously at Quinn and Rachel.

"YES!" Quinn and Rachel shouted at once. Kitty smirked at them both as Quinn looked apologetic for their outburst.

"This is good, you need to get back out there you have so much to offer and –"

"Who wants to play pool" Puck cut Quinn off, quickly getting up from the table, taking his drink with him. Kitty and Mercedes both rolled their eyes as Rachel smirked at them.

"Too much girl talk for you" Rachel quipped as Finn got up from the table.

"Always" Finn replied, giving her a chaste kiss before him and Joe joined Puck at the pool table. The guys started a game of pool while the girls looked back at Mercedes.

"So are you going to call him" Quinn asked.

Mercedes nodded "Yeah I think I will"

"You should wait three days, make him earn it" Kitty advised, pointing her finger knowingly at Mercedes. Rachel noticed Quinn hide a dissatisfied look behind her wine glass.

"Not bad advice" Rachel agreed, before smirking at the others "Although I wouldn't know. I've only ever dated one person"

"Don't rub it in" Quinn grumbled, good naturedly. The girls all looked over at the guys when they heard Puck cheering loudly, as he pocketed another ball. He smirked at the other two who both rolled their eyes at him.

"Where's Santana?" Kitty asked turning back to the women at the table.

"She's had to work late; she should be on her way though" Rachell answered before taking a drink of her Gin and Tonic.

 **Santana's Office -** **Stone, Peterson, and Balme Law firm – Wednesday Evening**

"Okay Ryder, I'm finally leaving you're free to go" Santana told her assistant as she walked out of her office with her coat and bag already on. She put some papers on Ryders desk from him to deal with the next day as Ryder turned off his computer.

"Good, have a good night Santana" Ryder said as Santana started to leave while he was still packing things away.

"You too Ryder" Santana called back. She walked down the hallway towards the elevator, she had just reached it when she noticed Brittany coming out of the ladies' bathroom. Santana hadn't seen Brittany since their break up, she had tried contacting her a few times but always chickened out. She didn't think she had anything to say that Brittany wanted to hear.

"Brittany, hi" Santana greeted, suddenly nervous. Brittany didn't look as happy to Santana as she had hoped but Santana knew she couldn't blame her. Santana wasn't ready for a commitment and she had left Brittany after a year, with no really warning beforehand.

"Hi Santana" Brittany greeted, shortly.

"How've you been?" Santana asked, she nervously played with the strap of her bag. Nobody had ever made Santana as nervous as Brittany did and she wondered if Brittany ever noticed.

"I'm good you?" Brittany answered, lamely.

"I'm good, I was just about to head out"

"Please don't let me stop you. My father is here, just waiting for him to get out"

"It was nice to see you Brittany" Santana admitted. She had always wanted to check to see how Brittany was doing, she wanted to call her, to see if Brittany missed Santana as much as Santana had been missing her.

Brittany nodded, curtly "Yeah you too"

Santana knew nothing else needed to be said, so she smiled at Brittany one last time then got into the elevator. Twenty minutes later, Santana was still shook up about seeing Brittany as she walked into the bar to meet the others, she bypassed the bar and walked over to the groups table.

"There you are, where have you been" Mercedes asked as Santana sat down. The girls shared a look as they noticed Santana's vacant expression.

"Everything okay" Quinn wondered as Rachel jokingly clicked her fingers in front of Santana's face. Santana eventually came around and glanced over at them all.

"I saw Brittany"

"Let's get you a drink" Rachel said, quickly signalling for the waitress.

 **Finn's Office – Dalton Academy – Thursday Morning**

The next day Rachel and Finn walked into Finn's new office. Rachel had taken the morning off work so she could help Finn make some homely touches to the bare office.

"So this is the new office, very nice. Not as nice as mine but still very nice" Rachel smirked as she dumped a box onto Finn's desk.

"Thank you for helping me set everything up" Finn said, he took a seat at his desk as Rachel started unpacking the box of photo frames and some of Finn's things from their shared office at home.

"Of course, who else can make this place look nice" Rachel argued. Finn rolled his eyes playfully as he watched Rachel put things around his office.

"You're going to need to good place for this" Rachel noted with a smile as she showed Finn a framed picture of the two of the from their wedding day. They didn't know the photo was being taken as they were staring at each other sharing a secret smile, it was one of Finn's favourite pictures.

"This is my favourite picture" Finn acknowledged. Rachel placed the photo frame on the desk so that the photo was showing outwards.

"It should be, when you have meetings with all those bored housewives they need to see how devoted you are to your wife" Rachel joked.

"There's prefect" Finn laughed although he moved the photo so it was facing him instead. Rachel walked round the desk and took a seat on Finn's lap. They were leaning in for a kiss when Finn's secretary walked into the office.

"Mr Hudson, I need to go over your – oh sorry I didn't realise you were with someone" Claire said, looking away as Finn lightly pushed Rachel off his lap.

"That's okay Claire this is my wife Rachel, Rachel this is my new secretary" Finn introduced. Rachel and Claire shared a quick hand shake as the secretary overcame her embarrassment at seeing the vice-principal in an embrace with his wife. It wasn't something she had ever seen with the old one.

"Nice to meet you" Claire stuttered, Rachel tried not to smirk at the blush on Claire's face.

"You as well, I'll leave you to it, I should get back the office anyway" Rachel said, she walked back over to Finn and gave him a quick kiss "Bye Mr Hudson"

"Bye wife" Finn mused.

"Bye Claire" Rachel said before closing the office door behind her.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Thursday Afternoon**

"So, Finn started his job today, how do you think he's doing" Quinn wondered once the waitress had taken their order. The girls were at their regular table at the diner having lunch together before they went back to work.

"He'll be a natural" Rachel smiled, she had no doubt that Finn would do well in his job. Finn lived to be a teacher and she knew he would make that school better than it already was.

"Look at you such a proud wifey" Santana quipped, nudging Rachel's side playfully. Santana seemed better than she had the night before at the bar. After initially telling them about seeing Brittany, she didn't want to talk about it any further and the others had expected that, they knew they would get more out of her when it was just them at the diner.

"So, have you called Matt yet Mercedes" Rachel asked. Santana was looking down at her phone and without looking away from Mercedes Rachel took the phone from her and put it on the table. Santana rolled her eyes but didn't pick it back up.

"No I took Kitty's advice, I'm gonna wait three days" Mercedes replied. Rachel and Santana shared an amused look when they noticed Quinn roll her eyes.

"Something to add there Quinn" Santana smirked at Quinn, who looked embarrassed at being caught.

"Nope nothing at all" Quinn replied, shortly.

"I think this is good though, that you're getting back out there" Rachel interjected before Santana could say anything else to Quinn to embarrass her.

"It's definitely time but we don't know that it's a date that he wants" Mercedes replied, nervously.

"Yeah because why else would he want you to come to his studio to make sweet music" Santana replied, sarcastically. Quinn and Rachel chuckled in agreement and Mercedes rolled her eyes at them all.

"It's quite romantic really" Quinn mused just as the waitress came over with their drinks order, she placed the cups down in front of them then scurried away.

"Change of subject please or I'm going to freak out over it" Mercedes said, Rachel glanced over at Santana when she noticed her reach for her phone again. They could all see she was clearly hoping someone would get in contact with her.

"Santana, have you heard from Brittany again" Rachel wondered. Santana dropped her phone on the table and shook her head.

"No and I don't think I will, she was really hurt with how I ended things I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to me again" Santana admitted, sadly. The others shared a concerned look, they could see how much seeing Brittany had affected Santana.

"But do you want to talk to her again" Rachel argued.

"That doesn't matter it not my choice its hers" Santana argued, shaking her head "And I think she's made it"

 **Santana's Apartment – Thursday Night**

Later that night Santana was enjoying a glass of wine while she did some work when there was a knock at her door. Santana was confused, it was already eleven thirty and she wasn't expecting any visitors. Santana opened the door and was very surprised to find a drunk Brittany leaning against her door frame.

"Brittany, what are you doing here" Santana asked, confused.

"I've been drinking tonight, this means nothing" Brittany proclaimed. She marched into the apartment, Santana closed the door and followed her into the living room.

"What means nothing" Santana wondered, she picked up her glass of wine and took a seat before Brittany took it from her and finished off the wine.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I saw you yesterday and I need that to stop, so we are going to sleep together to get it out of my system" Brittany explained, clearly a little bit drunk.

"Okay?"

"Okay then" Brittany nodded, she grabbed Santana's hand then pulled her into her bedroom.

 **Finn's Office – Dalton Academy – Friday Evening**

"Thanks for this Claire, you can head home now I have everything I need" Finn said to his secretary when she handed him some more files he had to look through before his meeting with the Student Council the next day. They were discussing the Senior prom and Finn had to be there to make sure that they stayed within budget and didn't suggest anything to crazy.

"Okay Mr Hudson, I'll see you tomorrow" Claire replied.

"See you tomorrow and you can call me Finn" Finn added before Claire left his office. Finn was working on his computer for fifteen more minutes before he heard a knock on his door and Rachel walk into his office. She had on a trench coat and was carrying a bag of takeout food.

"Rachel what are you doing here, I told you I had to work late" Finn said. He would be spending a lot of late nights in his office as he caught up on everything he had to know for his new role. Luckily for him he had an equally workaholic wife who had understood.

"I know that's why I brought you some food" Rachel cheered as she put the bag on the desk and started taking out some takeout containers.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me just yet" Rachel said, she smirked at Finn as she slowly took of her coat "I brought you some dessert as well"

Finn's jaw dropped when she saw that underneath her coat all Rachel had on was a black lace bra and underwear set and high stiletto heels.

"Really, here?" Finn wondered, already inching closer to her.

"We have to christen your new office Vice- Principal Hudson" Rachel argued, she threw her arms around Finn's neck and brought him close, she started kissing down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I have paperwork" Finn said, lamely

"We can do it on the paperwork" Rachel replied before pulling Finn into a searing kiss. Finn quickly responded and lifted Rachel up and laid her down on top of his desk, right on the paperwork.

 **Mercedes' Apartment – Brooklyn – Saturday Morning**

Mercedes was lounging at her apartment, watching some mindless reality show when she realised it was a perfect time to call Matt. She had waited the three day but she was now ready to start something new in her life. She didn't know what Matt wanted from their encounter but she knew what she wanted and was feeling confident enough to get it. It was the first time Mercedes had been interested in anyone since Sam and she wanted to explore that.

"Hey Matt, it's Mercedes" Mercedes said once Matt had answered the phone. She switched off her TV and leaned back on the sofa.

" _Mercedes hi, I'm glad you called. I was hoping you would"_ Matt said, happily.

"I wanted to talk about your offer to meet up. You were right we did make good music together" Mercedes said, trying to sound casual. She was interested in Matt but she didn't want him to know that until she knew he was interested in her.

" _That we did, why don't you stop by tomorrow. We can go out for dinner after. I just heard about a new Thai restaurant I want to try"_ Matt explained

"Sounds great" Mercedes beamed. She was suddenly nervous but it was a good nervous, something she hadn't felt in a while. The last time she had felt it, she was with Sam. She quickly shook that thought from her head, she didn't want to think about Sam when she was talking to Matt.

" _Good, it's a date then_ "

Mercedes nodded, even though he couldn't see her "Yeah it is"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

After a long day at work Finn tiredly dragged himself through the front door. He dropped his bag and coat at the entrance, grabbed a beer from the fridge then walked into the living room to find Rachel lounged out on the sofa watching a new episode of Scandal.

"Hey honey how was work?" Rachel asked, glancing up from the TV.

"I had a meeting with the school board, another meeting with disgruntled parents about their son's suspension then a two-hour phone call with the principal about the budget for the next fiscal year. I never said fiscal so much in one conversation" Finn explained, tiredly. He slumped down next to Rachel on the sofa. Rachel leaned across and started playing with his hair.

"Rough day I take it" Rachel mused, with a sympathetic smile.

"Just different I guess" Finn shrugged, Finn was used to lively classrooms full of students, he'd always loved it but because of all his meetings that day, he'd not seen any of his regular students and Finn missed it.

"Well your lovely wife made you dinner" Rachel beamed, Finn noticed the empty Chinese containers on the coffee table.

"Ordering take out doesn't count" Finn quipped, through a yawn.

"It so does count" Rachel argued as she got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to fix Finn a plate. She brought it back in for him and Finn rewarded her with a sweet kiss.

"So was it really that bad at work today" Rachel asked as Finn tucked into his Chicken Chow Mein.

"I'm just not used to it, I guess. I didn't see any of my students and that was always my favourite part of the job"

"You just need to find your feet Finn, things will start to feel normal for you soon enough" Rachel said, she put her head on his shoulder and stroked his leg affectionately.

"So, you don't think I made a mistake taking this job" Finn wondered, nervously.

"Only you can answer that Finn" Rachel pressed, kindly. Finn didn't say anything for a few minutes as he thought about what Rachel said, eventually he turned to her and pointed at his food.

"This is very good takeout" Finn mused.

"What did I tell you, I'm such a good wife" Rachel cheered before taking big bite of Finn's Chow Mein.

 **Finn's Office – Dalton Academy – Tuesday Morning**

The next day Finn was trudging through some more paperwork in his office when there was a knock on his door. Finn looked up to see one of his senior's Heather nervously walking into his office.

"Hey Mr Hudson, have you got a minute" Heather asked.

"Of course, Heather come in" Finn gestured to heather to take a seat in front of him.

"I know you're probably busy and everything but I wanted to give you my short story to read. I wanted to get your notes on it before I submitted into the competition" Heather rattled off as she took a seat. Finn vaguely remembered Heather asking him the week before he would read her short story, Finn had been so pleased because he'd been wanting Heather to admit some of her work ever since he'd read some of it, her freshman year.

"Of course, that's right, I read it and get it back to you today" Finn told her.

"There's no rush sir, the competition doesn't close for another few days" Heather argued, although happy as she handed Finn her story. Finn put it on top of his growing pile of paper work.

"Still you have it back by the end of day, I know how important it is to you" Finn affirmed, he meant it as well. It would be the next thing he did, his students were more important than paperwork he had to get through.

"Thank you" Heather replied, getting up from her seat and opening her backpack "Oh and before I forget these are for you" Heather handed Finn a cupcake box from Magnolia Bakery "Just something to say congrats on the new job"

"Thank you, Heather, you didn't have to" Finn replied, touched by the gesture from his student.

"It's nothing, you certainly done a lot for us since you've been here" Heather argued.

"I'm glad to hear it" Finn replied putting the box to one side of his desk.

Heather shrugged "It's true, this school just got a lot better now that you're in charge"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Tuesday Evening**

"Hey Rach" Finn called as he walked through their house, noting all the lights were off except the outside light.

"I'm outside" Rachel called back. Finn left all his bags, except the cupcake box, by the door then walked through the house and into the garden. Finn took a seat next to Rachel at the patio table and dumped the cupcakes on the table. He leaned over a gave Rachel a long hello kiss.

"Well you seem a lot bright than you did yesterday" Rachel noted, once she had pulled away from Finn.

"It was a better day today" Finn agreed, as he took two cupcakes from the box and handed one to Rachel "I actually think I can do this"

Finn had a brain wave after talking to Heather, he realised that his students could now come to him with any issues or concerns they had and instead of just listening like he'd down before Finn could now actually do something about it and change their school experiences for the better. He could still be there for his students just in a different way than he was before.

"Of course, you can Finn, I never doubted that"

"Well now I know it as well"

"Which is all that matters" Rachel said, before taking a big bite of her cupcake. Finn had texted Rachel during the day about Heather had given him and while Rachel had teased him, saying Heather probably had a crush him but she certainly enjoyed the cupcakes either way.

"Have you made dinner again tonight" Finn asked, once he'd finished his second cupcake.

"It's your turn" Rachel mused, giving Finn a side eye.

"How about I treat my wife to a night out" Finn replied, smiling at her lovingly.

Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up from her seat and pulling him with her "Words I love to hear"

 **Pegu Club - Soho – Wednesday Night**

The next night the group were all together at a club in Soho enjoying a midweek drink together. The girls wanted Kitty and Joe to feel as comfortable as possible despite the odd situation so they tried to all get together at least once a week.

"So how was the date Mercedes?" Quinn asked once the group were all settled at the table with a drink.

"It was so lovely, the restaurant he took me too after was so nice" Mercedes answered with a wistful smile. Mercedes had met Matt at the recording studio but they had only been there for a few minutes when Matt told her he'd made reservations at the restaurant. After they'd had a wonderful meal they went to a jazz bar nearby to listen to some of Matt's favourite music. It was the best night Mercedes had had in a very long time.

"Where did you go?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arm around Rachel, before taking a drink of his beer.

"Jean-Georges"

"That is nice, so are you seeing him again" Rachel wondered. She was happy Mercedes was getting back out there and that this guy was Mercedes age and acted like a real adult.

"Tomorrow night, he's taking me to see a show" Mercedes answered, shyly.

"Very fancy for a sound guy at a record label" Santana mused, with a smirk.

"What Santana really means is she's happy you've moved on and Matt seems very nice" Quinn said, sending Santana a disapproving look. Santana rolled her eyes as the other smirked at Quinn always trying to be the peace maker.

"Really that's doesn't sound like what she said" Puck joked, smiling at Quinn. Quinn playfully scowled at Puck as Kitty put her hand on Puck's knee.

"Change of subject, how things going at work Finn" Mercedes asked, as Santana and Rachel shared a look at Kitty jealously and Puck and Quinn's naivety.

"They're going really well" Finn replied, happily. Rachel beamed at him as Puck nodded in agreement.

"Certainly, like having you as my boss than old Duggers" Puck mused

"From what Finn has told me Finn, there was no one better to take on the role" Kitty added

Finn smiled at Puck's girlfriend "Thank you, Kitty,"

"You might want to straighten your face; your jealousy is showing" Santana whispered to Quinn

"No Joe tonight Quinn" Kitty asked, kindly.

"He had a big case he needed to prepare for. It's a huge case for the frim" Quinn answered, sounding smug and kind at the same time. It was a tone Quinn had mastered.

"It really is, poor Joe has been working late every day this week" Santana added, glancing over at Puck.

"Why don't I get everyone another drink" Puck said, shortly before rushing to the bar

Santana leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear "Looks like Quinn isn't the only one is jealous"


	11. 2x11 - Glee and The Student

**Hey Guys**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) I've finished Season 2 now so I've decided to post everyday until the end instead of just this week. I've done 20 in total so after this one just 9 more to go. While it might be a long way off I would really like for this Season to get to 100 reviews like Season 1 did, so once again please, please, please let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **2x11**

 **Matt's Apartment – Upper East Side – Wednesday Morning**

Mercedes looked over at Matt as they ate their breakfast togehtr. Mercedes had stayed over at Matt's again. They were always spending the night at his, but Mercedes didn't mind because his apartment was a lot nicer than her's was. Mercedes and Matt had been together a month and that night he was finally meeting her friends. Mercedes was excited for her friends to meet Mattt but nervous at the same time because she knew how her friends could be.

"So, we're meeting at about 8 at the Coco's Bar on 7th street" Mercedes explained to Matt. Matt briefly looked up from the papers he was looking over.

"Yes, that should be fine, I have to have dinner with my folks first but I'll be there after" Matt replied before going back to his work. There wasn't a moment in the last week that Matt wasn't working so Mercedes craved anytime they could spend together when he wasn't, that's why she was so excited for them to be going out with her friends.

"Good, I'm excited for you to meet everyone" Mercedes grinned widely.

"I'm excited to meet them too" Matt replied, with a more subdued smile. Mercedes had already meet Matt's friends because he worked with most of them and he didn't see it as a big of a deal as Mercedes and her friends did.

"I have to get going, I've got someone in the office for a meeting at 9" Matt said once he had finished off his breakfast. He got up from the table as his housekeeper started cleaning things away even though Mercedes was still eating.

"I'll see you tonight"

Matt kissed Mercedes on the cheek "See you tonight"

 **Santana's Apartment – East Village – Wednesday Morning**

At the same time that morning Brittany and Santana were also having brekasfast together before Santana left for work. It had also been a month since Brittnay and Santana had been seeing each other again but they will still trying to keep things causal. They both knew they only had problems when there was labels and comminemt involved. So, for the time meaning they both just decided to have fun together and worry about what it all meant later.

"So, do you wanna meet my friends for a drink tonight, we're meeting Mercedes new boyfriend" Santana asked as she finished off her bowl of cereal and put the bowl in the sink to clean up later. Brittany looked up from where she was reading the newspaper and looked at Santana in surprise. Since they had been seeing each other again Brittnay had yet to be in Santana's friends company.

"Really? Do they know about us?" Brittany wondered, before letting out a small laugh "Of course they do"

"It doesn't have to been anything Brittany, just a fun night" Santana reasoned with a shrug.

Brittany nodded "I'll be there"

"Good, see you later"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

A few hours later, the four women were at their table at the Diner. Mercedes was once again going over the night plans. She was starting to annoy their friends because it felt like that's all they had talked about fot the last week and usually meeting the partners for the first time wasn't as intense as Mercedes was making it out to be.

"So, you guys will be there for 7 won't you "Mercedes asked, worried.

"For the ninth-time Mercedes, we will be there" Santana sighed, rolling her eyes. Quinn sent Santana a look that Santana knew meant 'be more senstive'. For some reason, unknown to Santana, Mercedes was very worried about the first meeting between her friends and Matt.

"Okay good, Matt will be a bit late he has to have dinner with his parents" Mercedes added just as the waitress came over and handed them all their meals.

"You aren't having dinner with his parents as well?" Rachel asked, then smiled in thanks at the waitress when she put a salad and a fruit plate in front of her.

"He didn't ask, he said they are just going to discuss his new job and I would just be bored" Mercedes shrugged off, although the others could see she was more bothered by it than she wanted to let on.

"How nice of him" Santana quipped, rolling her eyes.

"But other than that, it's going well" Quinn wondered, after sending Santana anoter pressing look and kicking her under the table. Mercedes was eithering ignoring Santana's digs or was too busy worrying about the night that she didn't't notice them.

"Yeah, he's lovely. We go to great restaurants and to shows with his friends. He's different to the guy I knew before but still great" Mercedes explained, cautionsly.

"Different how?" Santana pressed, before taking a bite of her burger while Rachel stole some of her fries.

"He was a lot more of a free spirt before but he's parents are putting pressure on him to take over the business a lot more. It's good for him though he's becoming more responsible and being more committed" Mercedes replied, firmly but happily "He's already talking about the future we can share"

"It's only been a month" Santana said, as she slapped Rachel's hand away form taking more fries.

"Exactly and he already knows what he wants. It took months for me to get that kind of talk out of Sam" Mercedes argued. While Quinn nodded in agreement, Rachel and Santana shared a confused look.

"What is the rush though" Santana pressed.

"Well I'm not getting any younger and I need to think a lot more serious about my future"

"That doesn't sound like you" Rachel noted, Mercedes had always had big dreams and while they didn't always come to fuction for her, Mercedes never stopped believing that they would happen.

"It is" Mercedes nodded firmly, before looking at her watch. She wiped her mouth with the napkin on her lap then started to get up from the table. "Oh, I have to go, I told Matt I'd pick him up a new shirt from Bloomingdales"

The others al shared a confused look as Mercedes hadn't even finished her lunch yet, but before any of them could say anything Mercedes was throwing on her coat and grabbing her bag.

"I'll see you all tonight" Mercedes said, before rushing out of the door, without a second glance.

Santana looked at the other two, confused "What the hell was that?"

 **Finn's Office – Dalton Private School – Wednesday Afternoon**

Finn was typing up his monthly report of the school news and activities that was sent to all the parents each month, when he heard a knock on his door. His secatary, Claire, had the day off so Finn didn't know who it could be as he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Mr Hudson, do you have a minute?" Mrs Johnson, the head of the school board, asked as she slowly walked into Finn's office.

"Sure Mrs Johnson, what can I do for you"

"It's about Bobby Carter" Mrs Johnson started as she took a seat at the other side of Finn's desk "He's been caught cheating on another English paper"

"Again, but he was doing so well after my extra tutoring" Finn sighed. Bobby Carter had been in Finn's English class since he was a freshman, he was a good kid but he always thought football was more important than his school work and for that reason he was always behind. Before Finn had become Vice-Princpal he'd helped Bobby Carter by doing extra turtoring with him so his grades would stay at C – averages and he could reamin on the team, he loved so much.

"I know but Miss Coulson who took over your classes doesn't have the time so he's been slipping again" Mrs Johnson explained. Finn felt guilty that nobody had been there to help Bobby but also annoyed that nobdy had come to him sooner, Finn knew this was how children could fall through the cracks at school when they felt teacher didn't have any time to really help them.

"What do you need from me, I can try to fit in some extra time for him" Finn suggested.

"I'm afraid because this is his third strike the school board are asking that you suspend him" Mrs Johnson replied. Finn rubbed his eyes, frustrated. That was the last thing Finn wanted to do.

"Suspend him? Are we really at that point, Bobby is a good kid" Finn argued.

"We both know that but the school has a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to cheating, you were able to get him out of it last time but I don't think you can do that again" Mrs Johnson reasoned, he could see she didn't like it any more than he did "You of course have the final word but it doesn't bode well to go against the school board"

"I understand that Mrs Johnson" Finn relented with a sigh "When do I need to give my final word"

"As soon as possible, Bobby can remain in lessons until then but you really need to decide by tomorrow" Mrs Johnson answered, she got up from the desk, knowing their covnersationw as over as Finn had some thinking to do.

Finn nodded, sadly "Okay thank you Mrs Johnson"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

That same night, Finn and Rachel were in their bedroom getting ready to meet their friends and Finn was telling Rachel about the conversation he'd had with Mrs Johsnon. Finn had been thinking about nothing else all day and if it wasn't such an important night to Mercedses then Finn would have asked if they could just cancel because he really wasn't in the mood for a night out.

"So, what are you going to do?" Rachel asked as she finished off her make up at her vanity while Finn sat on their bed putting on his shoes.

"I have no idea, Bobby is a good kid, he just need some extra help but I've been so busy with my extra work I haven't been there to help him" Finn admitted, sadly. While he'd thought about nothing else all day he was no closer to making up his mind on what to do. Finn knew what ever he decided, was going to annoy someone.

"This isn't your fault Finn, plenty of students who fall behind don't cheat"

"I know but I checked the policy and cheating results in a 4 week suspension, after that long Bobby will just give up. He'll feel like we've just given up on him, like so many other people have" Finn explained. Rachel finished off her make up then walked over and sat next to Finn on their bed.

"You're not responsible for just one kid Finn, you're responsible for 500" Rachel enthused as she came to sit next to Finn on the bed.

Finn sighed heavily "I know"

"I know you'll figure this out Finn, you always do. You'll find the right way to help Bobby while still doing the right thing" Rachel reassured him, she stroked his back in a comforting gesture then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope so" Finn replied, leaning into Rachel's touch "My job sucks"

"But you do it so well Finn"

"You ready to meet the others" Finn asked. He moved off the bed and grabbed his jacket while Rachel finished putting on her shoes and grabbed everything to put in her bag.

"Uhh I'm not sure I'm ready to meet Sir Douche" Rachel quipped

"What?" Finn laughed, he shut off the light in their bedroom then the two walked down the stairs ready to leave. They decided to order an Uber instead of trying to hail a taxi on a busy Wednesday evening.

"It's what Santana named him"

"And why does Santana have this opinion about someone she hasn't meet yet" Finn asked. Rachel explained to Finn the strange conversation they'd had with Mercedes that morning, including her rushing off to then buy Matt a shirt before she'd even finished lunch.

"That doesn't seem too bad, maybe Mercedes needs a more mature guy" Finn reasoned, the two reached the reception area and Finn cheked outside to see their Uber car waiting for them. He grabbed Rachel's coat and helped her into it.

"I know but it's just the way she was behaving, something about her is changing" Rachel sighed. She gave Finn a chaste kiss after he'd helped her with her coat then grabbed their door keys ready to leave.

"Mercedes has always changed a little when with a new guy, give it a few weeks and I'm sure she'll go back to normal" Finn replied, rationally.

"Yeah maybe you're right"

"Wow did saying that hurt" Finn joked as the two walked out of the front door.

 **Coco's Bar – 7** **th** **Street – Wednesday Evening**

Two hours later, the group were all sat around a large table at Coco's bar, waiting for Matt to arrive. Mercedes was bouncing in her seat, looking over at the door every time it opened, hoping it was Matt while everyone else had their own conversations.

"So how much longer do we have to wait for this guy. Kitty is babysitting tonight and I feel like the weird 9th wheel" Puck complained. Puck and Quinn weren't comfortbale leaving NJ with just any babysitter and because they didn't have any family in New York and all their friends were with them Kitty had offered to babysit. Something Puck was now regretting as he was the only one at the table with out their partner there, something that had never happened before in all the times they'd all hung out.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer, he's already an hour late" Finn reasoned, glancing down at his watch. He put his hand on Rachel's leg in relaxing gesture and could hear Santana complaining to her as well about how long they were waiting for Matt. Luckily, Mercedes couldn't hear either conversation as she was too busy telling Brittnay about a fancy restaurant Matt had taken her to the week before.

"So I heard about Bobby Carter?"

"And I'm sure you've got an opinion" Finn noted looking back over at Puck. Puck was the vairty football coach so Finn knew he would have an opinion when it came to a player on his team.

"Bobby's a good kid… great kicker, we're going to need that come football season" Puck replied, reluctantly. Finn shook his head before taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Are you kidding Puck, you don't want me to suspend him so that you can keep your kicker" Finn snapped once he had finished drinking. While Finn knew Puck would have an opinion he'd hoped his friend would also know what a diffuculy decdion Finn had to make.

"You wanted my opinion" Puck threw his hand at Finn, before grabbing his drink "I wouldn't want to be you right now, either way you're going to annoy someone"

"Thanks for help Puck" Finn sighed rolling his eyes before taking another drink. He knew it wasn't a good idea but suddenly Finn wanted to get to drunk.

"Not to mention when Carter's father finds out you've suspended his son he will rain down on you like a mad man"

Finn groaned loudly "I need another drink"

 **XoXo**

"Is Finn okay?" Quinn asked when she noticed the tense conversation Finn and Puck were having as they got another round at the bar. They all noticed Finn had been tense since him and Rachel had arrived at the bar.

Rachel nodded "Just a bad day at wok"

"Ahh there he is!" Mercedes beamed, waving her hand at Matt who had just walked through the door "Matt!"

"Guys this is Matt" Mercedes introduced once Matt had reached them "Matt this is Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany" Mercedes pointed out her friends then noticed the guys had walked back over to their table "Oh and this is Rachel's husband Finn, Quinn's boyfriends Joe and Puck"

"Quinn's baby daddy" Santana quipped quietly as Matt shook Finn's, Puck's and Joe's hand. They all took their seats at the table while Matt remained standing. He took off his coat then handed it to Mercedes who draped it over her chair, ignoring the shocked look Santana was giving her.

"It's nice to meet you Matt, Mercedes has told us a lot about you" Quinn said, smiling at Matt and Mercedes. Everyone else was unsure what to say, as the two newset ones of the group Joe and Brittnay just watched everything play out without saying a a word.

"It's nice to meet you all too. I'm sorry for being so late the dinner with my parents ran long. Why don't I buy you all a drink as an apology?" Matt replied, Mercedes beamed at him while everyone nodded and smiled in thanks.

"I'll help you" Mercedes jumped from her seat and joined Matt at the bar.

"He seems nice" Joe noted as wrapped his arm around Quinn and pulled her close. Brittnay nodded in agreement but nobody elsed looked convinced.

"Ready to mess with him" Santana smirked, rubbing her hands together. The girls had a tradition with every new partner that was brought into the group to fire uncomfrable questions at them and watch them sqirm. They girls had done it to Joe just two weeks before and to Brittnay when she had started dating Santana the first time.

"Mercedes begged us not to you know that" Quinn replied, giving Santana a pointed look.

"I thought it was a tradition I remember when you did it to me, I nearly teared up" Brittany joked.

"I had to rethink all my life style choices" Joe added with a slight smirk.

"I know but Mercedes begged us not too she said that Matt wouldn't like it. Apparently, he doesn't have that kind of sense of humour" Rachel explained, remembering the ten minute lecture they'd received from Mercedes about how Matt was a grown man who didn't deserve to be bullyed by them, the girls had agreed not to do just so Mercedes would stop lecturing them.

Santana groaned loudly "Boring!"

"Shut up, here they come" Quinn rushed out as Mercedes and Matt walked back over to the table each with a tray of drinks.

"Here you guys are?" Mercedes said as her and Matt passed everyone their drink.

"So Matt" Santana drawled, once she had got her drink. Mercedes held her breath, worried about what she was about to say "What is it you do for a living"

 **XoXo**

Finn, Puck, Joe and Matt were all sat at the table, while the girls were in the bathroom. Finn, Puck and Joe all looked at each other while Matt scrolled through his phone unaware with how tense the others were as they all thought of something to talk to him about.

"Wanna a game of pool Matt" Finn asked. Puck and Joe both nodded, enthusicatlly, happy they would have something to distract the from the awakward ness fo the tbale.

"I'm not much of a player" Matt answered, finally looking up from his phone "So I hear you're a Vice Principal at Dalton. My entire family went there, it's very impressive"

"It can have its moments though" Finn admitted. Joe and Puck slumped back in their seats as finn explained the situation he was in to Matt without gaiving away any names. Finn didn't really want to tell Matt about his problem but he would talk about anything at that point so they no longer had to sit in silence.

"In my opinion Finn, you need to suspend that kid. He broke the rules and children need to learn that things like that are not okay" Matt lectured. Finn had spoken to Rachel, Miss Couslon and Puck about Bobby and not one of them had had such a harsh opinion about what he should do.

"He's a good kid" Finn argued. Joe and Puck glanced at each other, they could see how annoyed Finn was with what Matt had said.

"If he was such a good kid then he wouldn't have broken the rules in the first place. Kids need to learn this lesson early on" Matt reasoned before pulling his phone from his jacket pocket "Excuse me I have to take this"

Matt walked away from the table, he motioned his phone to Mercedes who was walking back over to the table with the others. She smiled at him and didn't notice the others roll their eyes.

"Santana was right he is a douche" Finn said, annoyed just as the girls walked back to the table by the look on Rachel's face she's heard him but none of the other girls had.

Puck and Joe both nodded "Agreed"

 **XoXo**

While the guys played pool and Matt went outside to answer his call the girls remained at ther table and Mercedes saw it as a good opportunity to ask her friends about Matt, she was eager to get their opinions about him.

"So, what do you guys think?" Mercedes asked, smiling at her friends who all shared an unsure look. Brittnay leaned back in her chair wathcing it all unfold and wondering what the girls were going to say.

"He seems okay, it hard to get a read on him. He hasn't said much" Rachel replied. The group had been at the bar for almost three hours and so far the only conversation Matt had had was to tell Finn to suspend his student, something Rachel knew Finn was still annoyed about.

"He's spent most of the night on his phone" Santana added. Waving her hand at the window where they could see Matt pacing outside, his phone glued to his ear.

"He's really busy at work. He's trying to sign someone new to the label and its taking longer than he thought" Mercedes explained, worried. They others just nodded and each took a drink of their cocktails not sure what else to say. They got the impression Mercedes was going to defend what ever Matt did.

"He'll really is great, he's just what I need" Mercedes smiled, looking over lovingly at Matt who had finally finished his phone call and was walking back over to the table.

"What does that mean?" Santana asked, but before Mercedes could answer Matt had reached their table and put his hand on Mercedes's shoulder.

"Mercedes, are you ready to go, I have to do some work and I need my laptop" Matt said, already tyoing something on his phone with one hand.

"Yeah sure" Mercedes agreed, she got up and grabbed her bag while Matt helped her into her coat "I'll see you guys on Friday"

The girls were going out of Friday to celebreate fourteen years of being friends. They did it every year and called it their 'friendversary'. They had never missed one year and always did something big to celebrate. On Friday, thanks to Rachel's connections they had manged to get a table at the most exclusive restuarnt in New York and then a VIP table at the Rise Bar a new bar that had just opened in Gramercy Park, they girls had been looking forward to it for weeks.

"We have that dinner with the board members on Friday" Matt reminded her. Mercedes nodded at him then glanced over at her friends, who were looking at her expectedly. They had never cancelled before and they felt like Mercedes was going to be the first.

"Oh yeah, I'll have to miss Friday" Mercedes said. Santana almost jumped out of her seat to argue with Mercedes but Rachel's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Its fine we'll rearrange it" Rachel cut in, before Santana could say anything "Have a nice night guys"

"Nice to meet you Matt" Quinn added as Santana galred at Rachel for stopping her saying something to Mercedes about their Friday night plans.

"You as well" Matt replied. He took Mercedes arm and walked them out of the door. Brittnay watched them leave then glanced over at Santana.

"One… two… three" Brittany counted off with a grin, then pointed at Santana, who was still looking at the door Matt and Mercedes had left through.

"He's a Douche" Santana declared, loudly. Rachel and Quinn nodded in agreement then Quinn gestured to Brittany.

"Well at least we have Brittany back"

 **XoXo**

Once Matt and Mercedes had left Santana and Brittnay decided to call it a night as well because Santana had court early in the morning. They were in a cab on the way back to Santana's apartment when Birttany glanced over at Santana who was staring out of the window, lost in thought.

"So, despite Matt being a … what did you call him?" Brittany asked waving her hand at Santana to cut in, Santana smirked slightly.

"Sir douche of the land of pretensece"

"Yeah that's it. Despite that it was a good night" Brittany laughed. She took Santana's hand and pulled it slightly so that Santana would turn and face her. Santana did so and smiled at Brittnay.

"It was yeah, my friends missed you" Santana smiled at her. Santana had hoped that meeting Matt would take the tension off them seeing Birtttnay for the first time as well but Santana's hopes were not needed as the group had welcomed Brittnay back like no time had passed and unlike with Matt there was no awkward or tense conversations between her friends and Brittany.

"And you"

"Why would they miss me?" Santana joked.

"You know what I mean?" Brittany pressed, playfully pushing Santana. Santana grabbed her hand and took it in her own and put it in her lap.

"I've missed you as well" Santana admitted, with a small smile "Happy now"

Brittany nodded, triumphantly "Yes I am"

 **XoXo**

"So, that was interesting" Finn quipped as he sat back down next to Rachel and handed her another drink. While the others had all gone home, Rachel and Finn had decided to stay for one more drink. Finn wasn't drunk but he was close.

"Do you see what I mean though, its not him. It what she's like when she around him. Friday night is our sacred night. I almost missed Marley going in to labour because I was out on our anniversary night" Rachel argued. She was just as angry as Santana was about Mercedes missing their special night but she could tell from the look on Mercedes face tht she wasn't gong to cancel with Matt and there would be no point them trying to change her mind.

"I know I remember, I think that anniversary is more important than ours" Finn joked. Rachel leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'd say it's equal" Rachel smiled before turning serious "You still worried about Bobby"

"I think no matter what I do, I'll be doing something wrong in someone's eyes"

"As long as one of those pair of eyes is not your own. You have to live with the decision you make Finn" Rachel said, she finished off of her cocktail then grabbed her bag and pulled Finn up from the table.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream" Rachel added. She grabbed Finn's coat and passed it to him before picking up her bag.

"I don't think that will work"

"How about ice cream and sex" Rachel offered, giving Finn a seductively smile as they walked out of the bar.

Finn nodded, happily "That might work"

 **Finn's Office – Dalton Private School – Friday Morning**

Two days later Finn and Puck were in Finn's office wiaitng for Bobby Carter to arrive. After a lot of thought Finn came up with a solution that he thought benefited everyone.

"Mr Hudson, Bobby Carter is here" Claire said through the intercom in Finn's office

"Send him in"

"Hi sir" Bobby grouched as he walked into the office "You gonna suspend me"

"Sit down Bobby" Finn said firmly, he nodded his head towards the chair in front of him and Bobby quickly sat down, sensing his teacher's mood "I don't have to tell you that what you did was stupid you already know that"

Bobby nodded "I do"

"I looked over the English test" Finn continued, gently throwing the test paper onto his desk "You know this stuff Bobby, I know you do, which means you were just being lazy. Something I thought you'd got past"

"I have sir but Miss Coulson can't help me like you did" Bobby argued. Finn tried his best not to roll his eyes, Finn had spoken to Miss Coulson and she had told him that after Bobby had failed a test she'd offered to help him but they'd been an important game and Bobby said he didn't have time. Finn had had a meeting with Puck that morning and made it clear to his friend that he needed to keep a better eye on his players that were failing classes and not doing anything about it.

"That's not a good enough excuse Bobby, you could have come to me" Finn replied, shaking his head "I'm going to have to suspend you Bobby, starting today for four weeks"

"However, you are going to come here every day at 4 and stay with me for an hour and catch up on all the work you're going to miss as well as extra assignments I'll be giving to you" Finn explained, Bobby looked back up at his teacher and coach "Once the suspension has been lifted you'll do an exam, pass that and you can stay on the football team"

"Are you serious?" Bobby asked, looking between them both, even though Puck had yet to say anything. He was there no more to show Bobby that Finn had the coach's support on any decision he made about Bobby being on the team.

"I am but I have to see you putting the effort in, miss one day and the deal is off"

"And I'll make sure you keep up with your workouts, no falling behind anyone. You can't be lazy with the school work anymore. It's just as important as football" Puck added, determinedly. "If you miss one day of your meetings with Mr Hudson or your workouts, then you're off the team"

"I promise coach I won't let you down. I won't let either of you down"

"Okay, well you're suspension starts now, so you have to leave school now but make sure you are back for 4'o clock and don't think you can just mess around until then I've already spoken to your father and he wants you to go straight to his office" Finn said. He nodded towards his door and Bobby knew it was a sign for him to leave.

"Thank you Sir"

Bobby rushed out of the office and shut the door behind him. Finn let out a sigh of relief, the meeting had gone better than he thought it would.

"You're good at this Vice Principal Hudson" Puck said, slapping his friend affectionately on the shoulder.

 **The Living Room – Finn and Rachel's House – Friday Evening**

Later that night Finn and Rachel were relaxing in their living room with a bottle of wine, some snacks and some relaity TV while Finn told Rachel about what he had done with Bobby Carter. Finn was pleased with how things had turned out and even more pleased that everyone else was happy with the decision he had made, including Bobby Carter and his father.

"I knew you'd make the right decision. You kept the school board happy, as well as Bobby and his parents. You are a genius my husband" Rachel praised with a large smile.

"I just hope it works out. And it means more work for me" Finn sighed, he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes briefly.

"You love it"

"I hope I made the right decision taking on this job" Finn said, worried. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn then handed some to Rachel before eating some himself.

"You did Finn" Rachel affirmed, she moved her legs underneath her and moved closer to Finn "If this had been someone else's decision they would have either not punished Bobby because of his father and he would have done it again or he would have suspended Bobby without any thought to his future. You made the right call and you can do that because you took this job"

"You're right. You are a genius my wife" Finn replied, happily. Rachel leaned her head on Finn's shoulder and the two watched a new episode of Cake Boss for a few minutes while they enjoyed their wine and popcorn.

"So, no anniversary night out" Finn noted. Rachel hadn't said anything about the dinner since that night but Finn knew that the plans probably hadn't changed.

"We're going to do it tomorrow instead" Rachel answered as continued to watch Cake Boss. They'd had to cancel on the restaurant and had decided to go for drinks the next day instead. Rachel and Santna weren't happy that they had lost the table at the restaurant but were glad they were doing something at least.

"You okay" Finn asked, he pulled Rachel closer to him.

"Mercedes seems happy and maybe you're right. Mercedes might need a more mature man, who knows what he wants and goes for it"

"Do you really believe that?" Finn wondered, suspiciously.

Rachel shook her head "Not at all"


	12. 2x12 - Glee and The Hospital

**Hey Guys**

 **Its the moment you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

 **2x12**

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Sunday Morning**

The girls were at their usual table at the Diner having breakfast together instead of their usual lunch. Santana was currently complaining to the others about the Carrie Underwood concert she was being dragged to that night by Brittany and Rachel.

"A Carrie Underwood concert, really!" Mercedes said, shocked.

"Brittany begged me to go when she heard Rachel could get tickets" Santana complained before glancing over at Rachel with a glare "Thank you for that by the way"

"What! You'll love it, Carrie Underwood is amazing. Besides I already promised to pay for dinner so hush" Rachel retorted, rolling her eyes at Santana. Rachel knew Santana was only complaining about the concert because she didn't want to seem whipped for going to a concert that she would hate but Rachel knew Santana would do anything to make Brittany happy.

"What have you guys got going this evening?" Rachel asked looking over at Quinn and Mercedes. Rachel had only been able to get four tickets and after Brittany had heard, there was no way anyone else was going besides her.

"An exciting night with a cranky toddler" Quinn quipped, as she bounced NJ on her lap. NJ had been fussy all morning because he was teething and nothing was calming him down. Rachel gave Quinn a sympathetic look then held her arms out. Quinn passed NJ over to Rachel hoping she would have better luck at calming him down.

"Matt and I are going to the ballet with some of the other executives at the Label" Mercedes answered next, once Rachel had NJ settled on her lap and was letting him chew on her fingers.

"Sounds super boring!" Santana groaned loudly before taking a bite of her burger. Quinn gave her a disapproving look. Santana was constantly teasing Mercedes about her relationship and sometimes Mercedes took it the wrong way.

"About as boring as a Carrie Underwood concert" Mercedes quipped.

Rachel gave Mercedes a look "Hey!"

"Sorry" Mercedes apologised before going back to her salad. Quinn and Rachel could see Mercedes didn't appreciate Santana's comment as they all ate in silence, the only sound coming from NJ's drooling as he tried to stick Rachel's hand in his mouth.

"So, I have to go soon I'm having my hair done before the ballet tonight" Mercedes relented finally speaking after a few minutes of silence.

"we've only been here twenty minutes" Santana argued, looking up at Santana. Rachel and Quinn shared a worried look, they could see an argument was coming if Santana wanted there to be.

"I know but I have a lot on tonight" Mercedes sighed, she put down her fork then starting putting on her jacket. Santana crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, Rachel knew that meant she wasn't going to say anything else.

"Are we still on Wednesday night" Quinn asked as Mercedes took out some money from her purse and put it down on the table.

"I haven't mentioned it to Matt yet, I don't know if we are already doing something" Mercedes answered, she got up from the table, picked up her bag then looked down at her friends.

"We could change it to Thursday" Rachel suggested. Wednesday night the group had agreed to get together for some drinks, along with their partners. They wanted a night out but also wanted to use it as a chance to get to know Matt better so they wanted to be flexible on the night they did it.

"I'll have to get back to you" Mercedes answered, lamely.

"I'm sure you will" Santana quipped, rolling her eyes.

"I better getting going, Matt wants me to pick up something up for him" Mercedes said, she looked back at her friends. They could see she felt guilty for leaving but not guilty enough that she would stay and actual finish breakfast with them for the first time in 3 weeks.

"Another shirt" Santana mumbled. Rachel lightly kicked Santana under the table as a warning not to say anything else.

"I'll see you guys later" Mercedes rushed out, before leaving the table and walking out of the diner before any of them good even say goodbye.

Santana sighed "I really starting to hate her new personality"

 **The Playground - Central Park – Sunday Morning**

After breakfast Rachel and Quinn decided to take NJ to the playground. Rachel wanted to spend some more time with Quinn because she knew Quinn didn't have any plans for the rest of the day. After taking NJ on the swings they decided to walk around the park because NJ was getting fussy again and would cry when ever Quinn put him down.

"You okay Quinn?" Rachel asked as the took a seat on a nearby bench. Quinn took a crying NJ out of his pram and started rocking him in her arms.

"Yeah fine, NJ's just really fussy, I think he has another tooth coming through. He just won't calm down" Quinn replied, with a heavy sigh. She tried to distract NJ with his favourite toy but he just threw it on the fall and continued to cry.

"I know poor thing, I'm sure he'll be fine once he has a nap or something" Rachel suggested, helplessly, she had no clue what would help NJ. Rachel took NJ from Quinn and rocked him gently

"Maybe I'm going crazy" Quinn sighed, tired. She leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes briefly.

"You're a mother I think it's part of the parcel" Rachel joked. She continued to rock NJ who eventually settled down and started to fall asleep in Rachel's arms. Rachel looked back at Quinn, who looked like she was ready to fall asleep as well.

"You really okay, do you want some help" Rachel asked. She put NJ back in his pram as he was slowly falling asleep then turned to her tired friend.

"No, I'm fine really I'm probably worrying for nothing" Quinn answered.

"As long as you're sure" Rachel pressed. She made a note to herself that she would check on Quinn before she went to the concert. Rachel would skip the concert if Quinn really needed help, although Rachel was sure Puck would answer that call.

Quinn nodded "I am"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Sunday Afternoon**

An hour later Quinn was back at her apartment once again trying to settle NJ. He had woken up from his short nap and would not stop crying no matter what Quinn did. She had given him some baby aspirin, a bottle and all his favourite toys but none of it was settling NJ down.

"Come on Sweetie" Quinn soothed NJ as she paced up and down her living room with NJ in her arms. Quinn checked NJ's forehead and noticed her was getting warmer. Quinn didn't care if she sounded over protective or overbearing she knew something was wrong. She took her phone out of her bag and shifted NJ to her hip as she dialled Puck's number.

"Noah its Quinn, I think that something is wrong with NJ" Quinn rushed out, worried "He's burning up!"

"Okay, take a deep breath… I'll be there as soon as I can" Puck answered. Quinn nodded even though Puck couldn't see her. She put down the phone and tossed it on sofa.

"It's okay NJ Daddy will know what to do" Quinn said as she continued to rock NJ in her arms.

 **Lenox Hill Hospital – Upper East Side – Sunday Afternoon**

Half an hour later Puck and Quinn were sat in the waiting room at the hospital while a doctor ran some tests on NJ. Quinn had demanded to stay with NJ but the nurse pulled her from the room when she was getting in the way of the doctors. So instead of being with her son, Quinn was pacing outside the room while Puck looked on.

"Oh god, I should have brought him here sooner" Quinn cried, she put her head in her hands "This is my fault, I thought he was just being fussy"

"Quinn this is not your fault. When I dropped him off this morning he was fine, we didn't know something like this was going to happen" Puck reassured her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, Quinn welcomed the embrace.

"I can't help but feel responsible though" Quinn relented, with a sad sigh.

"And I'm here to tell you that you're not" Puck reassured her, he used the arm not around Quinn to wipe the tear falling from her face "Come on take a seat, you're not going to be any good to NJ if you pass out"

"Thank you"

The two took a seat next to each other and instantly grabbed each other's hand for support. They were sat in silence for a few minutes until Quinn's phone started to ring. Puck wondered if she had heard it when she made no move to answer it.

"Your phone is ringing" Puck noted, when the noise started to get to him.

"I know its Joe; I don't want to deal with anyone right now" Quinn answered, glancing over at Puck "Have you called Kitty?"

"No, she's at work she wouldn't be able to leave and would just worry" Puck argued. Quinn nodded in understanding, if either had been really listening to the other, they would have known they were both lying.

"I'm going to ring Finn though and let them know" Puck added, he let go of Quinn's hand and fished out his phone from his back pocket.

"Yeah course" Quinn nodded, distracted, he eyes were trained on the door her son was behind.

"You okay?"

Quinn waved him off "I'm fine"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West village – Sunday Evening**

At the same time, Rachel, Finn, Santana and Brittany were enjoying a few drinks before they went to the concert. Santana had claimed she needed to be drunk because she listened to country music for three hours. The girls were in the kitchen having a drink when Finn walked back in, having left the room the room a few minutes before when Puck had rung him.

"Okay well just let us know when you hear more… okay bye Puck" Finn finished off, before disconnecting the call and put his phone back in his jacket pocket.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked, when she noticed the concerned look on Finn's face.

"They've had to take NJ to the emergency room" Finn replied, worried.

"What is he okay!" Rachel gasped, Brittany and Santana looked equally worried.

"The doctor was just there as Puck rung me, he's got a high temperature and an infection. They say he should be okay though" Finn added. While Finn knew, it was probably true, he had still heard the worry in Puck's voice as he told Finn what had happened. Puck and Quinn would no doubt be in a state until they brought their son home.

"Oh, poor little guy, he seemed fine this morning" Rachel sighed, remembering how she had just thought Quinn was overreacting when she said NJ was being fussy, Rachel felt guilty she had just waved it off.

"I think that's what freaked Quinn out the most. He told us not to come down though. He said they were probably going to bring him home soon" Finn explained.

"We of are course ignoring that so we can see NJ for ourselves and make sure Quinn isn't having a nervous breakdown" Santana argued.

"That okay with you" Rachel asked looking over at Finn, although she already knew the answer, just like them Finn would want to see his godson for himself to make sure he's okay.

"Of course, we can skip dinner and got to the concert straight from the hospital" Finn reasoned, everyone nodded in agreement so they quickly finished off their drinks then grabbed their coats and bags.

"Let's go then" Santana concluded, as they all started to leave "I call Mercedes on the way"

 **NJ's Hospital Room – Lennox Hill Hospital – Sunday Evening**

"We have given Noah Junior some antibiotics which will lower his temperature and reduce the infection" The doctor explained to the relieved parents. Puck wrapped Quinn in a tight hug as they both let out a sigh of relief.

"So, he's going to be okay" Quinn pressed, looking back over at the doctor, who smiled kindly at the pair.

"He is, we want to keep him here until his temperature it at a rate we are comfortable with and then you can take him home. He'll need to take the antibiotics for a few more days but he will be fine" The Doctor explained further.

"Oh, thank god" Puck sighed, relieved.

"I know how hard it is when your child is sick but you did all the right things and your son is going to be fine" The doctor concluded. Quinn and Puck slowly nodded in understanding, while they didn't feel that way yet they knew the doctor was right.

"Thank you, Doctor, can we see him now" Puck asked, the doctor nodded and opened the door to NJ's room for them, the parents rushed inside so the doctor closed the door behind them. Quinn and Puck walked over to NJ's bed where the almost two-year-old was beginning to wake up.

"Hey little man" Quinn cooed, as she softly stroked NJ's face with one hand, her other hand holding on to Puck's.

 **XoXo**

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted as the foursome walked into NJ's hospital room an hour later. Quinn and Puck got out of their seats to give each of their friends a hug.

"Hey, I thought I told you that you didn't have to come" Puck argued once he had pulled away from Brittany and took a seat back next to Quinn.

"We ignored you, we wanted to see the little man for ourselves before we went to dinner" Finn answered.

"Hey NJ, auntie Rachel wants a hug and kiss" Rachel soothed as she held her arm out for NJ. NJ reached for his auntie and Rachel pulled him close, she gave him a tight hug and a kiss before she passed him to Finn. He too hugged NJ then softly tickled his stomach, NJ didn't have anything on except his diaper and Finn could feel just how warm he was.

"He's okay then" Santana asked, looking over at Puck and Quinn with a thoughtful look. It didn't go unnoticed by her how close the two were sitting.

"Yeah doctor said we can take him home once his temperature is down" Puck explained.

"That's good then" Finn nodded as gently put NJ back on the bed.

"My turn now" Santana said reaching for NJ, Santana held him close but quickly passed him to Brittany when NJ reached his hands out for his favourite blonde.

"Where's Mercedes?" Quinn asked, with a soft smile as she watched NJ with all her friends. NJ had started to fall back asleep with his head laid on Brittany's shoulder.

"Already at dinner with Matt, it was at some fancy spancy restaurant and they couldn't give up their table" Santana quipped, with a roll of the eyes. Santana had been able to tell that Mercedes had wanted to meet them but after a whispered conversation with Matt that Santana couldn't hear, Mercedes had made up some lame excuse.

"Santana be nice" Rachel warned her.

"Well now that we've seen NJ we should give them some peace and let the little guy sleep" Finn instructed, as Puck took NJ from Brittany to lay him down on the hospital bed. Puck nodded at Finn in appreciation.

"Right you are Captain Hudson" Brittany teased, saluting at Finn as Rachel and Santana smirked at him.

"We'll drop by tomorrow when you are home" Rachel said, as they all prepared to leave, Quinn nodded them gave them all a hug goodbye. Quinn and Puck sat back down next to NJ's bed as Brittany closed the door behind them.

"Anyone else think it was weird that neither Joe or Kitty were with them" Santana asked, with a knowing look. Finn rolled his eyes but Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they didn't want to crowd NJ" Brittany argued, as she looped her arm through Santana's.

"Yeah, yeah or maybe when they were at their most scared they only found comfort in the other" Santana argued, with a grin. Finn went to the sidewalk to hail them a cab while Rachel and Brittany glanced over at Santana.

"Aren't you an optimist all of a sudden" Brittany joked, nudging Santana which made Rachel chuckle.

"I just don't like when people are being stupid" Santana relented with a shrug.

 **Four Seasons Hotel – Manhattan – Sunday Evening**

"Rachel just text me, NJ is fine thank god" Mercedes sighed, relieved as she looked at the text message Rachel had just sent her. Mercedes and Matt had just finished their dinner after the Ballet, she'd been hoping that they could quickly go see NJ but Matt told her there was somewhere they needed to be.

"Of course, he is, it was just an infection wasn't it" Matt waved off, as he continued to type on his phone with one hand while he guided Mercedes across the road "Come on, my parents are dying to meet you so I said we would meet them at the Four Seasons"

"Your parents! I didn't think you wanted me to meet them" Mercedes asked, shocked, suddenly giddy at the thought that she was about to meet Matt's parents. She knew how important they were to Matt, so she took it as a big step in their relationship.

"Of course, I did, I was just waited for the right time. I told you Mercedes you're my future" Matt argued, smiling at her as they reached the entrance of the Four Seasons Hotel.

"Let's go then" Mercedes beamed.

"I like that dress on you, my sister was right classic colours look good on you" Matt praised, looking Mercedes up and down, Mercedes smiled shyly. Matt's sister had taken her shopping a few days before and bought her some clothes for upcoming benefits they were all going to. Mercedes was happy that Matt approved of the ones they had chosen.

Mercedes nodded, as Matt opened the door for her "Yeah she was right"

 **Madison Square Garden – Midtown – Sunday Night**

"Oh, I do love Carrie Underwood" Rachel beamed as they walked out of the staple centre four hours later. For Rachel and Brittany, the concert had been amazing, Finn had managed to get through it with endless amounts of beer and Rachel dancing against him.

"It was a good concert, I suppose" Santana relented "So what does Finn get in return for taking you to a Carrie Underwood concert"

"I got him tickets to a Yankee's game and promised him a lot of sex" Rachel answered as she looped her arm through his and smiled up at him.

"Really Rachel!" Finn groaned, shaking his head.

"So, Brittany what did you have to promise Santana" Rachel asked as the group made their way to the back of the line that was waiting for Cabs.

"Nothing, Santana secretly loves Carrie Underwood – she wanted to go" Brittany answered, not realising what she had said. Santana liked to keep her love of country music a secret from everyone.

"I knew it!" Rachel yelled, pumping the air in victory.

"10 years I've almost managed to keep that secret" Santana groaned, giving Brittany a playful glare who just shrugged in response.

"Come on I'll treat you to dessert" Brittany laughed as she pulled a pouting Santana towards the cab that was waiting for them.

"They seem happy" Finn noted as Brittany and Santana got into the cab. Rachel nodded as she too watched the cute couple

"I think we're rubbing off on everyone" Rachel acknowledged with a smile "Maybe we should try it with Mercedes"

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel "Come on let's get you some cherry pie"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Sunday Night**

"He seems a lot better, he's sleeping now but I'd like to stick around for a while just in case" Puck explained as he walked back into the living room after putting NJ in his crib. NJ's temperature had finally gone down so the doctor had told Quinn and Puck they could take him home.

"Of course, I was just making a cup of tea if you want one" Quinn replied, they two walked into the kitchen and Quinn switched on her kettle while Puck took a seat at her small table.

"Got anything stronger"

"There's beer in the fridge" Quinn waved her hand to the fridge, so Puck helped himself while Quinn finished making a cup of tea.

"I called Rachel, told them everything was okay. She's going to let everyone else know" Quinn told him, as she sat down next to him at the table, taking a sip of her hot tea.

Puck nodded "That's good"

"Thank you for today Noah. I'd have been lost without you. You kept it together when I was falling apart" Quinn affirmed. She put down her cup as Puck reached over and took her hand.

"I was falling apart on the inside" Puck quipped, before looking at Quinn with a serious expression. "I'll always be there for you Quinn. You and NJ mean so much to me"

Quinn meet Puck's eye "You mean a lot to me too"

 **XoXo**

"Rachel?" Quinn answered her phone then next morning. She sat up in bed and wrapped the bed sheet more tightly around herself.

" _Hey, I hope I'm not calling too early I just wanted to see how NJ is doing_ " Rachel said, but Quinn wasn't really listening as she looked down next to her at his still form.

" _Quinn?"_

"He's doing a lot better… Rachel I'm going to have to call you back" Quinn rushed out before putting her phone down. She put her phone down on her dresser then slowly turned to her left where Puck was already staring back at her. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes as they soaked each other in, eventually Quinn broke the silence.

"Hi"

"Hi"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the aftermath is up tomorrow :)**


	13. 2x13 - Glee and The Aftermath

**Thank you for the amazing reviews guys :) they warm my soul. The second thing you guys wanted is coming up so keep reading anf for probably the thousandth time let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 13**

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Monday Morning**

Puck and Quinn stared at each other for a few moments, they had no idea what to say to each other. Quinn wrapped the bed sheet around her and hoped Puck would say something soon because she didn't know how to make it less awkward between them.

"So, that happened" Puck noted, awkwardly.

"Yeah… yep… Yes, it did" Quinn stuttered, she repeatedly nodded her head then realised how stupid she probably looked and stopped. She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"It was… nice"

Quinn nodded, lamely "It was"

"NJ will probably be up soon, this might confuse him" Quinn reasoned, Puck nodded and slowly got out of bed.

"Hmm you're right. I should be getting to work anyway. But we should talk later" Puck suggested as he put on his jeans while Quinn looked anywhere but at Puck. They knew they had a lot to talk about, they had slept together for the second time in over two years, they were both currently in relationships and had a son to think about but at that moment as Puck got dressed neither of them could think of anything productive to say.

"Yeah, we should… later" Quinn agreed. Puck finished getting ready then looked back at Quinn, the looks they were giving each other said a lot but neither of them could say anything out loud.

"Bye Quinn" Puck said, thoughtfully staring straight at Quinn.

"Bye Noah"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Monday Morning**

Rachel was sat on her desk instead of her desk chair as she listened to Joan, her fashion editor, tell her about the look for the cover shoot for the next issue and to Tina telling her about her phone messages she'd received while Rachel was in a meeting.

"Okay I want that for the cover, with the new Louboutin heels they sent over" Rachel explained to Joan, who nodded in agreement. Rachel sometimes wondered if Joan agreed with her because she's actually agreed or because Rachel was her boss.

"You need to approve the new layout before they send it to print and Martin wants to have a lunch this week to discuss a cover shoot for his new client" Tina listed off. Rachel looked back at Tina, confused while Joan rooted through the selection of shoes they had.

"Who is that again?" Rachel asked Tina, before looking back over at Joan "Not those ones, the blue ones"

"It the new lead for the Waitress musical" Tina replied, still looking through her notes.

"Yeah okay set that up" Rachel nodded, just as Quinn rushed into her office. Quinn looked like she hadn't slept and her outfit looked like it had been thrown together. She didn't look her usually put together self.

"Hey Quinn, everything okay? I'm really busy" Rachel rushed out, she nodded at Joan at the shoes she had picked then signed something Tina had put under her nose.

"I slept with Noah!" Quinn exclaimed loudly. Rachel looked at her, startled. She looked at Joan and Tina then back at Quinn, who was still stood in the middle of Rachel's office, alarmed.

"Everyone out!" Rachel shouted, without another word Joan and Tina ran out of the office then closed the door behind them. Rachel rushed over to Quinn and grabbed her hands.

"Are you serious?!" Rachel shrieked. She pulled Quinn over to the sofa and forced her to sit down. Rachel threw off her heels and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Yep, it happened last night, after we brought NJ home from the hospital. He was comforting me and one thing lead to another and before I know it, we were waking up together" Quinn ranted, she ran her hands through her hair then let out a loud groan.

"What about Joe?" Rachel asked.

"I know, what about Joe? And Kitty, and NJ and everything" Quinn sighed, helplessly.

"What do you want to happen?" Rachel asked. She couldn't believe what Quinn was telling her but she was trying to stay as calm as possible so she wouldn't freak Quinn out.

"I have no idea"

"Is that really true?" Rachel wondered. While Rachel was suspired at what happened she wasn't surprised that there was still feelings between Puck and Quinn, it was obvious to everyone but them.

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn, this didn't happen with a random guy this happened with Noah. The father of your child, the guy that despite what you keep saying is obviously someone really important to you. It's time that you figure out just how important" Rachel acknowledged, cautiously.

"Rachel, it's not that simple. There is other people to think about, like Joe and Kitty"

"Okay, so forget it happened then and go back to Joe" Rachel shrugged, with a small smirk even though she knew winding up Quinn probably wasn't the best way to go.

"How can I go back to Joe after what I did" Quinn asked, with a bite to her tone.

"Quinn what exactly do you want me to say here"

"I want you to tell me what to do?" Quinn admitted with a sad sigh.

"We both know I can't do that"

"Ugh why not"

"Rachel, your meeting is starting in five minutes" Tina said, slowly walking into Rachel office, Quinn threw her head towards Tina. Tina jumped back a little at the look on Quinn's face.

"TINA I'M IN CRISIS HERE" Quinn shouted at Rachel's assistant. Rachel shrugged helplessly, she knew there was no way she was going to making her meeting with everything going on.

"I'll push it back" Tina replied before rushing out of the room. Rachel turned back at Quinn who was lost in thought.

"Rachel tell me what I need to hear" Quinn eventually said, turning to face Rachel "Not what I want to hear"

Rachel nodded then took hold of Quinn's hand "Quinn, you need to really think about who you want to be with. Ignore all the other signs that it might not work, or you have too much at stake and just follow your heart"

"It can't be that easy"

"Of course, it can be. Noah once put everything on the line and told you how he felt. He ignored everything else and followed his heart, you didn't feel the same and guess what the world didn't end. You found a way to move on from it and if you decide this was just one night of comfort and nothing more I'm sure you and Noah can go back to just being amazing parents to NJ" Rachel lectured, Quinn slowly nodded at her. She knew there was nothing else that Rachel could say to her, she had to figure this out on her own.

"I have some thinking to do"

"Quinn, what every you decide, we will all be here for you" Rachel reassured her friend as Quinn got up from the sofa, she grabbed her bag and coat. She walked to the office door before looking back at Rachel.

"I know, I'll talk to you later" Quinn said before closing the door behind her. Rachel jumped off the sofa and rushed over to her desk and picked up her phone to make a call.

"Finn, you are not going to believe this"

 **Finn's Office – Dalton Private School – Monday Morning**

" _Are you serious?!"_

"Rachel, I'll call you later" Finn replied when he saw Puck standing at his classroom door. He shut off his phone, threw it back in his bag then turned to his friend.

"You slept with Quinn!"

"News does travel fast, I only left there two hours ago," Puck joked as he walked into Finn's office and took a seat across from him. Finn moved his work aside to give Puck his full attention. Finn was still reeling, he couldn't believe what Rachel had told him, he couldn't believe that something had finally happened between Quinn and Puck after all the tip-toeing around each other they had done over the last two years.

"So, what now?" Finn asked.

"I broke up with Kitty"

"Really, you only left there two hours ago"

"I went straight over there, I don't know what's going to happen with Quinn but it wasn't fair to Kitty. I still cheated" Puck reasoned. He leaned back on the chair and threw his head back, Puck was happy with the decision he had made but still hated that he had hurt Kitty when she had done nothing wrong.

"That's mature of you Puck, what do you want to happen with Quinn" Finn asked. Puck straightened back up and faced his friend.

"My feelings for Quinn never really went away I just buried them because I knew she didn't feel the same way"

"And what if she still doesn't feel the same way"

"Then I guess, I just bury them again. I don't know this time felt different" Puck reasoned, more than anything Puck wanted Quinn to be happy and if Quinn was happy with Joe then Puck would find a way to accept that.

Finn nodded "I hope it was, man"

"Thanks, I better get back to the gym" Puck concluded when he knew there was nothing else to say until he had spoken to Quinn, he got up from his chair and began to leave Finn's office.

"Okay try not to sleep with her again, at least until school is over" Finn quipped as he went back to the work he was doing before Puck came into his office.

Puck rolled his eyes "Very funny"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

Later that day Finn and Rachel were at home, cuddled together on the love seat in their living room watching Game of Thrones. Rachel wasn't a fan of the show but made an effect to watch it because Finn enjoyed it so much. The glass of wine and bar of chocolate she had were helping her enjoy the show a little bit more than normal.

"Okay I still don't get it, I thought that was his sister" Rachel asked, confused before taking a sip of her wine.

"You know what I'm not watching Game of Thrones with you again" Finn sighed as he took some of Rachel's chocolate.

"So, can I watch Scandal now" Rachel cheered trying to take the remote out of Finn's hand. Rachel tickled Finn in his side which made him drop the remote in her hand just as Santana walked into the living room. Finn and Rachel had been so distracted by each other they hadn't even heard the front door open.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here?" Finn asked as he tried to get the remote out of Rachel's hand, so he could put Game of Thrones back on.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Quinn all day. Ryder told me he saw her talking to Joe in his office and it didn't look like a pleasant conversation" Santana explained, she took one of the beers from the coffee table then sat down on the sofa "What was that look, do you two know something?"

"Noah and Quinn slept together last night" Rachel answered, Santana almost spat out her beer at Rachel's words, she wiped her mouth then stared wide-eyed at Rachel.

"Oh, my god, are you serious?!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yeah, she came to my office this morning and told me. And Puck told Finn at work today that he's already broken up with Kitty" Rachel explained. She'd been glad that Puck had broken up with Kitty, it showed maturity on his side and Rachel knew it meant that their sleeping together meant a lot to Puck beside just a one night stand.

"Do you think Ryder saw Quinn breaking up with Joe then" Santana wondered, before taking another sip of one of Finn's beers. Finn tried in vain to watch his show but couldn't hear over the conversation Santana and Rachel were having.

"Seems that way"

"You guys sound like gossipy teenagers" Finn groaned, as he set the show to record then switched it off. Rachel smiled affectionately at him before feeding him some chocolate.

"Don't pretend like you don't love it as well" Santana quipped.

"I'm sure they will tell us what's happening when they are ready" Finn argued. While he was curious about what was going to happen between Quinn and Puck, he was better at hiding it than Rachel and Santana.

"Do they even know what's happening" Rachel argued, she knew if anyone was good at avoiding their feelings it was Quinn, and Rachel wasn't sure how the whole thing was going to play out if Quinn wasn't brave enough to handle it.

"I doubt it" Santana quipped, before taking another sip of beer "So, what should we do?"

"Nothing, Quinn and Puck need to figure this out on their own" Finn replied, diplomatically. He put his hand above his head when he saw Rachel try to sneak the remote from him.

"You're no fun" Santana grumbled as she got comfortable on the sofa.

"No but he's nice to look at" Rachel teased, she looked up at Finn and gently stoked his face. Finn gave her a chaste kiss then went back to the television, he switched on a basketball game and settled back in his seat.

"Fine, but I'm totally calling Mercedes" Santana replied, as she took out her phone. Rachel nodded then swiped the remote from Finn and changed the channel.

Rachel snuggled into Finn while Santana dialled Mercedes' number "Fine, but be quiet I'm trying to watch Scandal"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Tuesday Afternoon**

The next day, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana were sat in the diner, waiting for Quinn to arrive. She still hadn't returned any of their texts or calls and they were starting to realise she probably wasn't going to show up at the Diner either.

"How long has it been?" Mercedes asked looking over at Rachel, who checked her watch.

"Twenty minutes, doesn't look like she's coming" Rachel answered, glancing over to the door. Santana got out her phone to try and ring Quinn but once again it went straight to voice mail.

"She's avoiding us because she knows we know" Mercedes reasoned. Rachel nodded in agreement, then got an idea.

"I say we do a sneak attack"

"I have 30 minutes before I have to be in court" Santana added, glancing at her watch.

"Let's go" Rachel said, the three of them jumped from the table and headed for the door.

 **Quinn's Office – L+M Modern Art Gallery – Tuesday Afternoon**

15 minutes later the girls had arrived at Quinn's gallery and after a quick look around the different rooms, they quickly noticed Quinn was nowhere around. She was either hiding in her office or hadn't shown up to work.

"She's not here?" Rachel noted.

"Why isn't she at work on a Tuesday afternoon" Santana argued as she continued to look around the gallery but besides a guided tour and a few other gallery workers nobody else was around.

"She knew we'd come looking for her, she's hiding" Mercedes replied.

"Oh, she's good" Santana laughed, impressed.

"There's Rory, he'll know where she is" Rachel said, pointing at Quinn's assistant who was at the front desk. They all rushed over to him, Rory noticed them marching over to him but before he could he could run away the women had him cornered.

"Hey Rory"

"I don't know where she is?" Rory rushed out, holding up his hands in surrender. Rory, just like Tina and Ryder, were used to the woman rushing into the work place and demanding attention.

"How do you know that's what I was going to ask you?" Santana quipped.

"Why else would you be here?" Rory argued. Mercedes and Rachel shared a small smirk at Santana being bested by Quinn's mousy assistant.

"Good point" Santana relented before giving Rory a pressing look "Rory, you know where she is"

"Nope I don't, I swear I don't she just said she wasn't coming in today" Rory rushed out, nervously. He leaned back on the desk to get away from the three women but they just moved closer to him. Gail, who was at the front desk, had made herself scared so Rory was on his own.

"Okay fine, but if you see her, you tell her that she can't hide from us forever" Rachel warned him, pointing her finger at him "We will find her"

Rory nodded nervously "Got it"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Tuesday Evening**

After spending half an hour trying to find Quinn, Rachel went back to work and tried to concentrate on that instead of thinking about what could be going on with her friends. After a distracted day at work Rachel walked through the front door ready for a glass of wine and some Chinese food, that she hoped Finn had remembered to pick up. Rachel left her bag and coat on the chair in the reception then walked into the living room to see Finn walking around the living room, playfully throwing NJ up in the air.

"Hello Husband, did you steal a baby while I was at work today" Rachel joked, as she took a seat on the sofa and noticed the Chinese food already laid out on the coffee table.

"Puck sent me a text, asking me if I would pick NJ up from day care and if we'd have him for the night" Finn explained, he blew a raspberry into NJ's stomach. Finn beamed when NJ let out a loud laugh.

"So, he wasn't at school today" Rachel asked as she made a plate up for herself, of the Chinese food.

"Nope, you heard from Quinn today" Finn wondered. He took a seat next to Rachel and put NJ in between then and handed him a toy before tucking into the Chinese food.

"No, she baled on lunch then we went to see her at work and Rory, her assistant said she wasn't coming in today and he had no idea where she was" Rachel replied, she put down her plate and moved NJ onto her lap to give him a cuddle.

"Think they have run away together" Rachel quipped, she moved NJ back onto the sofa then continued eating her food.

"And left NJ, I doubt it. Maybe they are just finally talking about what happened" Finn said. He took a seat on to the floor when Rachel's legs practically kicked him off the sofa.

"Let's hope so" Rachel sighed as she laid out on the sofa as NJ started climbing onto her legs "So Scandal has been replaced with Peppa Pig"

Finn shrugged "NJ is in charge tonight"

"Hey guys" Mercedes greeted, walking into living room with Santana following behind her. Once again neither Finn or Rachel had heard the front door open. Santana kneeled down next to the coffee table and started helping herself to the Chinese food.

"Don't you two have your own homes" Finn quipped, rolling his eyes.

"We were worried about Quinn, it's now been 24 hours since we've heard from her" Mercedes explained, she moved Rachel's legs and took a seat on the sofa and picked up NJ for a hug "And why do you have their son"

"Puck asked us to watch him for the night"

"I told you they've run away together and forgot to tell us" Rachel jeered. NJ crawled out of Mercedes arm and started climbing up the sofa, completely unaware that the adults in the room were talking about his parents.

"You guys are overreacting, I'm sure they are both fine. They just need a few days to sort out everything that happened that's all" Finn reasoned, he switched over to the television on to ESPN, hoping the conversation would end so that he could eat and enjoy his night.

"Well there is only one way to find out isn't there" Santana smirked. Rachel, Mercedes, and Finn all looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

Finn nodded at her, confused "What?"

"Do you still have Quinn's spare key" Santana asked Rachel with a smirk on her face.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Tuesday Evening**

Half an hour later, the group were letting themselves into Quinn's apartment. They quickly realised Quinn wasn't there because all the lights off and there was no noise at all. The group walked further into the apartment

"Quinn, you here?" Mercedes called as she switched on the light in the living room while Finn and Santana had a quick look around.

"She's not home" Rachel noted. She positioned NJ more comfortable in her arms as the one year old has fallen asleep on the way over to the apartment.

"Well we tried, can we all go home now" Finn sighed, giving Rachel a pleading look.

"Are you telling me, you're not the least bit curious about where they are" Santana asked glancing over at Finn who was rolling his eyes as Mercedes and Rachel shared an amused look.

"I'm not the least bit curious about where they are" Finn answered, flatly.

"Be curious, or no sex for a week" Rachel demanded, pointing her finger at Finn who sighed heavily, he knew there was no way he was going to win.

"Okay so what do we do now" Finn asked.

Santana looked over at Finn "Do you have Puck's spare key"

 **Puck's Apartment – East Village – Tuesday Evening**

Another half an hour later the group were walking into Puck's apartment unlike Quinn's it was clear someone was there because the lights were on and there was uneaten food on the kitchen counter. They walked further into apartment and Finn softly closed the door behind them.

"So, this is Puck's apartment? It's not as bad as I thought. No beer signs" Santana noted as she looked around the small apartment. It was clearly a man's apartment but was decorated very well with children's toys scattered everywhere.

"Do you guys hear something?" Mercedes asked realising there was a noise coming from the back of the apartment.

"Oh, god it sounds like sex" Finn groaned covering NJ's ears even though he was fast asleep on Finn's shoulder.

"Puck sleeps with Quinn then two days later sleeps with someone else. What a pig!" Santana snapped, shaking her head when it was clear to them all they were hearing sex noises.

"Unless its Quinn in there with him" Rachel argued.

"Oh, my god, do you really think its Quinn" Mercedes asked, alarmed

"We should be leaving right now" Finn rushed out, he started pushing them all towards the door.

"But it sounds like they are getting to the good part" Santana complained, as she moved closer to the bedroom but was pulled back by Rachel.

"Out now" Finn pressed. The others reluctantly followed Finn out of the door but before they left Mercedes tripped over one of Puck's shoes and made a loud noise, alerting whoever was in Puck's bedroom.

"Mercedes!"

"Sorry I tripped" Mercedes apologised, she kicked the shoe out of the way and they were almost out of the door when Puck rushed out of his bedroom.

"Who's out there" Puck shouted, he switched on the lights then noticed his very guilty looking friends by the front door.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Puck asked, confused as he looked at them all "Is NJ okay?"

"He's fine, he didn't have his teddy so we thought we'd come and get it" Finn said, not at all convincingly. The others gave him a glare because of how much of a bad liar he was, although none of them could think of anything better.

"You mean the one in his hand" Puck said, nodding his head at the teddy currently clutched in a sleeping NJ's arm.

"Noah is everything okay" Quinn asked walking out of Puck's bedroom, in one of Puck's t- shirts and nothing else. Quinn stopped abruptly when she noticed her friends. She tried to pull now the t-shirt she was wearing as everyone smirked at her.

"Hey guys" Quinn greeted, trying to sound casual.

"Hey Quinn" The girls all chorused as they continued to stare at Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, glancing nervously over at Puck who shrugged at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned eyeing Puck and Quinn, who couldn't meet any of their faces.

"Noah and I were just talking" Quinn answered lamely.

"Sounded like a fun conversion" Santana quipped, smirking at Quinn while Finn rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we were just going now" Finn relented, he tried pushing the girls towards the door again but they weren't having it this time. They wanted answers from Puck and Quinn, and weren't leaving until they got them.

"Oh, I don't know, I think we should all stay and talk" Rachel pressed, smiling widely at Puck and Quinn.

"I second that" Mercedes added.

"Okay, what do we have to stay to get you to leave" Puck asked, sighing loudly.

"Well seen as the last time we saw you, you were all confused about what happened on Sunday, why don't you tell us how _all_ of this happened" Rachel argued, Quinn and Puck shared a look and knew they had no choice but to tell their friends what had happened.

 _ **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Monday Afternoon**_

" _Hey Noah, thanks for coming" Quinn said as she opened the door for Puck and let him inside the apartment. She had already put NJ down for a nap so she knew she wouldn't be disturbed and she'd been ignoring her phone ever since she had spoken to Joe because she didn't want to speak to her friends, she wanted to speak to Puck._

" _I know we have a lot to talk about" Puck replied, nervously. He rubbed his hands together and waited for Quinn to say something._

 _Quinn nodded "Yeah, we do"_

" _I broke up with Kitty" Puck stated, firmly._

" _I broke up with Joe" Quinn injected, smiling at Puck who still looked nervous._

" _I love you Quinn, I'm not sure what else to say. I'm better with actions really and I hope that the last year has shown you how much I've changed and grown because of you and NJ. I think it's time we gave this a real shot Quinn" Puck ranted, he was pacing the living room and rubbing his face._

" _I love you Noah" Quinn cut in. Puck stopped pacing and faced Quinn, shocked. While he'd been happy Quinn had broken up with Joe, he still hadn't expected her to say she loved him back._

" _Really?"_

" _Really"_

" _Well that's great" Puck said, happily smiling widely at her._

" _I'm glad you think so" Quinn joked, smiling._

" _I'm going to kiss you now" Puck stated, happily._

" _I think you should" Quinn agreed before Puck pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

 **Puck's Apartment – East Village – Tuesday Evening**

"And we've kind of been in there ever since" Puck concluded after Quinn and he had finished telling the others about what had happened between them.

"That was really sweet, except the last part you just said" Rachel said, smiling over at Quinn who was blushing at them all.

"So, you two are together then" Santana asked.

"Yeah, we're together" Quinn answered. Puck nodded then put his arm around Quinn and pulled her close. It was strange for them to see Quinn and Puck so affectionate but they were all happy about it.

"It's about time" Finn said, happily.

"We're glad you think so, you do you think you guys could you know…" Puck trailed off, motioning to the door.

"Yeah we'll be going now" Finn concluded

"And we have you son for the night, so enjoy yourselves" Rachel added as Finn pushed her towards the door.

"Diner, tomorrow, do not stand us up" Santana said, pointing her finger at Quinn.

Quinn nodded "I'll be there"

"Bye guys" Puck rushed out before closing the door in their faces.

"You ladies feel better now that you know what's going on" Finn asked as they all made their way to the stairs.

"You know I never noticed how buff Puck was" Santana said, thoughtfully.

"I know" Rachel nodded in agreement before noticing the look Finn was giving her "I love you"


	14. 2x14 - Glee and The Babysitting

**Another Day, Another Update :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy, Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 14**

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

"Here you go ladies, enjoy" The waitress said as she finished putting the food in front of the women. They were at their usual table in the diner.

"Thank you" Quinn smiled at the waitress as the other tucked into their lunch. Once the waitress had moved away from their table Mercedes turned to Quinn with a wide smile.

"So, Quinn how's it going with Puck" Mercedes asked. It had been a few weeks since Quinn had gotten together with Puck, but so far, the girls hadn't heard much about the new relationship which was surprising to them because usually Quinn loved to talk if she had a knew man in her life.

"It's great, really great. It feels like we've been together all this time. You know if you ignore the fact that we were dating other people for the last six months" Quinn explained with a large faraway smile.

"Which we will do" Rachel quipped. She smiled at her blonde friend, Rachel loved how happy her friend was and was very happy that Quinn and Puck had finally come to their senses about their feelings for one another.

"Noah's actually taking me a way this weekend. To this cabin in Connecticut it's supposed to be really romantic" Quinn gushed happily. Santana made a gagging noise so Mercedes nipped her arm in response.

"Sounds very nice, are you taking NJ with you" Rachel asked. Quinn looked thoughtfully at Rachel and playfully batted her eye lashes at her.

"Actually, I was wondering if you and Finn could have him. I know it's a lot to ask and I know – "

"Of course, we will Quinn" Rachel cut in with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Quinn pressed. She was always cautious to ask Rachel to look after NJ, not because she thought her friend would do a bad job because she knew how painful it was for Rachel to sometimes be around NJ or any babies.

"Of course, we love having the little guy with us. Go enjoy your weekend. Have lots of sex while I watch your child" Rachel joked. Quinn leaned over and wrapped Rachel in a tight hug.

" _Thank you"_

"So how is it going with Matt Mercedes" Quinn asked, as she went back to eating her lunch. Quinn was the only who would ask Mercedes about Matt, while they hadn't said it aloud to Mercedes, Rachel and Santana had both decided they didn't like him and didn't want to ask about him.

"It's going really well. He's a great guy. Look at what he bought me" Mercedes beamed as she picked up her bag from the fall to show it to the other women.

"Is that a Prada bag" Santana demanded, she snatched the bag from Mercedes to get a closer look, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it when they first arrived at the Diner.

"How does a sound guy afford a bag like this" Rachel wondered, curiously. While they didn't know a lot about Matt, they didn't think his job paid enough for him to be able to afford to gift a Prada bag. They all turned to Mercedes, who suddenly became nervous and couldn't meet her friends' eyes.

"Well… he's family… they actually own the studio… and a few other businesses… and some hotels" Mercedes muttered. The others girl shared an alarmed look before turning back to Mercedes who was burrowing her face in her drink.

"So, what you're saying is, he's family is rich" Santana stated, flatly.

"Just how rich are we talking?" Rachel asked, amused. Mercedes rolled her eyes but refused to answer.

"Let's find out" Santana said, she took out her phone and did a quick Google search of Matt "Wow!"

"Wow, well done Mercedes" Rachel joked, once she had taken Santana's phone from her and had a read of the webpage on Matt's family. Matt's family owed a lot of business's in New York and LA and his parents owed a home in the same Hampton's area as Quinn's and Finn's parents.

"Guys it's not like that. I like him for who he is" Mercedes argued as she tried to wrestle the phone out of Quinn's hand when Rachel had passed it to her.

"I'm sure you do" Santana quipped, Rachel and Quinn tried to suppress their grins when they saw that Mercedes wasn't finding it as amusing as they did.

Mercedes shook her head "Let's change the subject please"

 **Fedora Restaurant – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

After a long day at work Rachel was sat across from Finn at his favourite restaurant, Rachel wasn't as keen on the restaurant as Finn but she had hoped so score some points before she told him about them babysitting NJ for the weekend.

"So why are we eating at a restaurant I know you don't like" Finn asked, confused.

"Well you like it, and I thought I should be flexible" Rachel reasoned with a shrug. Rachel looked away from Finn when he gave her a look that she knew said 'I know you're lying'.

"Or because you want me to be in a good mood when you tell me you promised Quinn we'd watch NJ for the weekend" Finn stated. Rachel looked at him confused. "Puck told me"

"Puck! You guys spend too much time together" Rachel said with a shake of her head, Finn looked at her in disbelief.

"Ha, you wanna pull on that thread"

"No. So are you mad, I know we said we'd go to the game this weekend" Rachel said as they both looked over their menus. Finn shook his head and took his wife's hand.

"Its fine, I love having NJ around and I'm sure we can survive the weekend"

Rachel nodded firmly "Exactly"

"It will be good practice for when…" Finn trailed off when he realised he couldn't finish his sentence. He shook his head slightly "Never mind"

It became awkward between the married couple as they both thought about what Finn was going to say. It had been five months since Rachel's miscarriage and her deciding she didn't want children and the topic had not been brought up since, even if it was all that had been on Finn's mind. He knew it still wasn't the right time to bring it up with Rachel yet.

"You wanna split a banoffee pie, I know it's your favourite" Rachel asked, shyly. They both knew she was trying to ease the tension between them so Finn decided to just go along with it.

Finn smirked at her "We're babysitting all weekend I want my own pie"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

A few days later, Finn and Rachel were stood into the reception area of their house with Quinn and Noah. They had arrived twenty minutes before to drop NJ off and they still hadn't left yet because Quinn was nervous to leave NJ for the first time, overnight.

"So, are you sure that this is okay?" Quinn asked, worried. Rachel, Finn, and Puck all rolled their eyes as Quinn had asked the same question ten times in the last five minutes.

"Quinn for the hundredth time, yes. Everything is going to be fine" Rachel sighed as she bounced NJ in her arms while Finn stood next to her making silly faces at him.

"I know it will, I just don't want it to be too much for you that's all" Quinn reasoned.

"Quinn, get out of here and enjoy your weekend" Rachel replied, firmly.

"Right. So, you have all the important numbers. Call us if you need anything. Day of night, we'll answer" Quinn ranted as Puck tried to pull her towards the door. He opened the front door then grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Puck get her out of here" Rachel cheered sarcastically. Quinn pulled away from Puck and started kissing all over NJ's face.

"Bye Baby" Quinn gushed at NJ before glancing back at Rachel "I mean it call us"

"Bye Guys" Finn said, waving them both of them door. Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn and dragged her out of the house, Finn quickly closed the door behind them.

"I don't know what she was so worried about" Rachel quipped. Finn nodded in agreement but then both slowly glanced down at NJ when they heard him start to cry and whimper. He started to wriggle out of Rachel's arms and reach his arms out to the door.

" _Momma_ "

 **XoXo**

An hour later Rachel and Finn weren't any closer to calming NJ down. He was still crying and they were pacing the living room each taking it in turn to hold NJ and try to get him to stop crying.

"He won't eat, he doesn't have a dirty nappy, he threw away his toys. What does he want?" Rachel ranted, shrilly. She passed NJ to Finn then ran her hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Maybe we should ring Quinn" Finn reasoned, nervously.

"We are not ringing Quinn, it's only been an hour and half!" Rachel snapped pointing a finger at Finn, Finn rolled his eyes at her then continued to rock NJ in his arms.

"Okay but what are we supposed to do" Finn argued. He let NJ down on the floor hoping he would find a toy he wanted from the large pile scattered around the floor.

" _Pray?_ "

 **XoXo**

Another hour later NJ had finally calmed down and Rachel and Finn had finally found a game that NJ loved. Finn and Rachel were both sat on the sofa with their eyes closed, counting aloud.

"8…9…10… Okay I'm going gonna find you NJ" Rachel called as she jumped off the sofa and started looking under the coffee table even though they both knew NJ was behind the curtain because his tiny feet were poking out of the bottom.

"Is he under here" Finn mused as he looked behind the sofa. The two of them shared an amused look when they heard NJ try to stifle his giggling from behind the curtain.

"Is he behind here… Finn I can't find NJ" Rachel said, pretending to be worried. They both inched closer to the curtain ready to 'find' NJ.

"Oh, no we might have to tell Quinn that we lost her son" Finn gasped dramatically.

"I'm here!" NJ beamed as he jumped out from behind the curtain, Finn picked him up and playfully threw him in the air, something NJ loved.

"Oh, thank god NJ, there you are" Rachel sighed happily. The all looked up for a moment when they heard the front door open and close, a few seconds later Santana walked into the living room.

"Hey guys" Santana greeted. Finn and Rachel shared a look, neither of them were expecting Santana to drop by on a Saturday afternoon.

"Santana what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as Santana threw her coat and bag on to the chair. NJ pulled on Finn's leg asking him to throw him in the air again while Rachel watched her friend.

"I wanted to see how you were doing with NJ" Santana replied, nonchalant.

Finn eyed her suspiciously "Really?"

"And maybe bitch about Matt again" Santana added. Finn rolled his eyes as he lifted NJ into his arms to get him a snack from the kitchen.

"You have thirty seconds we have a baby to look after" Finn instructed pointing his finger at Santana before walking into the kitchen with NJ.

Santana threw herself down on the sofa "Well let's start with that Dior bag I mean…"

Finn lost what Santana was saying once he got to the kitchen, he sat NJ on the kitchen counter then quickly chopped him up and banana and put it on one of NJ's plates that Quinn had packed. NJ ate the whole thing as well as a drink and when they walked back into the living room Santana was still complaining to Rachel about Matt. She stopped when NJ ran to her and jumped on her lap.

"That was way more than thirty seconds" Finn mused, Rachel rolled her eyes then the two of them started chasing NJ around the living room again.

 **XoXo**

After listening to Santana complain for another twenty minutes Finn and Rachel gave NJ something to eat then watched a film before giving him a bath. NJ was sat in the middle of their bathtub surrounded by bubbles and all his favourite toys. Rachel and Finn were kneeled at either side of the bathtub trying their best to wash NJ's hair without getting soaked through themselves.

"Oh, look how cute you look NJ… Do you like the bubbles?" Rachel beamed as she gently wiped NJ's face with a flannel while he decorated Finn's face with bubbles.

"BUBBLES" NJ shouted with joy, playfully splashing Finn with water.

"I think they look good on Uncle Finn" Rachel smirked at her husband, who responded by picking up some of the bubbles and blowing them in Rachel's face.

"I think Auntie Rachel would like some as well" Finn mused, Rachel wiped her face with a towel then pulled out her phone from her back pocket when she heard it ring.

"It's Quinn" Rachel said before she answered her phone "Hey Quinn… NJ he's fine just playing on the street with some teenagers…. Quinn I'm kidding"

"NJ say hello to Mommy" Rachel added then put her phone on speaker so NJ could hear Quinn, who was saying 'hello' down the phone numerous times. NJ looked around the room unsure where his mother's voice was coming from.

"MOMMY?" NJ shouted, confused because he could hear his mother's voice but not see her. Finn and Rachel shared an amused look.

"Hiya NJ, are you behaving for Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn" Quinn asked, cheerfully. NJ looked around the room again then gave Rachel an adorable confused look.

"Quinn the kid is getting confused because he can't see you" Rachel said.

"Okay, bye NJ Mommy loves you" Quinn replied.

"I'm hanging up now" Rachel mused before disconnecting the call, she shoved her phone back in her pocket then turned back to NJ and Finn.

"That woman does not know how to relax!" Finn said as gathered some bubbles together for NJ to splash in. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Okay NJ I think it's time for more bubbles"

 **XoXo**

Finn and Rachel both let out loud groans when they heard NJ's cries throughout their house. Finn rolled over and turned on the bedside light then looked over at Rachel. While Quinn had told them that NJ was sleeping through the night they knew he would be fussy for them because he was in an unfamiliar room. It was only 11:30 and NJ had already woken up four times.

"It's your turn" Finn grumbled, Rachel shook her head and tried to gently push Finn out of their bed.

"I'm pretty sure it's your turn"

"Is not" Finn pressed as he tried to wrap the bed covers tighter around himself.

"Yes, it is" Rachel replied.

"Fine" Finn groaned before getting out of bed to check on NJ.

Twenty minutes later Finn had only just gotten back to sleep when NJ started crying again. Finn turned to Rachel and knew she was only pretending to be asleep so he shook her lightly then turned on the bedside light again.

"It your turn" Rachel argued desperately as she snuggled into her pillow.

"I won't fall for that again… go now" Finn demanded, he gave Rachel a pointed look then threw the covers off her.

Rachel sighed heavily "Fine"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Sunday Morning**

The next morning Rachel and Finn were sat at the breakfast bar watching as NJ ran around their kitchen, then the living room then back to the kitchen, it was exhausting for them just watching him and making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"How is this child so awake when he had just four hours of sleep last night" Rachel groaned. After the fifth-time NJ woke up Rachel brought him into their room to sleep with them but NJ continued to be fussy all night which resulted in none of them getting much sleep.

"He's energised through torturing us" Finn acknowledged as he munched on a piece of toast.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him have some chocolate this morning" Rachel mumbled but Finn heard her. He glanced over at her with a pointed look.

"Are you blaming me?"

"Well I didn't give him the chocolate" Rachel mumbled, with a shrug. Finn shook his head and took another bite of his toast.

"It was the only thing that would calm him down" Finn argued through a mouth full of toast, Rachel gave him a look of disgust before waving her hand towards NJ who was now jumping on their sofa.

"And now look what's happened!" Rachel snipped.

"Let's not snap at each other – that's exactly what he wants" Finn mused. Rachel nodded in agreement as she stole some of Finn's toast and took a large bite.

"He's evil"

 **XoXo**

" _Hey guys"_

Finn and Rachel felt themselves shook awake, they opened their eyes to see Mercedes standing over them. Finn and Rachel had been watching a film while NJ took a nap in his foldout crib next to them and they had obviously fallen asleep after getting very little sleep the night before.

"Mercedes, what time is it?" Rachel grumbled as she sat up from leaning on Finn's chest and rubbing her eyes.

"Its 3'o clock, I came to see how things were going before I met up with Matt" Mercedes replied as she took a seat on the lounge chair next to the sofa.

Finn sat up and looked across Rachel to check on NJ "Is he…"

"Don't worry he's still asleep" Mercedes cut in, she looked over at NJ who was still sleepy soundly, his mouth hanging over in such an adorable way that Mercedes quickly got out her phone to take a quick picture.

"You guys okay?" Mercedes wondered once she had put her phone back in her bag then looked over at her clearly tired friends, who had both already laid back down on the sofa and Rachel eyes were already closed.

"Is this a life or death visit, is something wrong" Finn asked.

"No everything's fine" Mercedes shrugged, with an amused smile.

"Okay good then get out we need to sleep" Finn said, tiredly as he waved his hand towards the door.

"Sleep tight guys" Mercedes laughed, she checked on NJ again then left the house as quickly as she had come. Finn and Rachel both settled back into the sofa and Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and she laid on his chest.

"We really need to start locking our door" Finn mused.

Rachel put her hand over Finn's mouth "Shush, I'm sleeping"

 **XoXo**

Two hours later Rachel was packing up all of NJ's things while Finn amused him downstairs. While it had been stressful weekend and all Rachel wanted to do was crawl into bed, it had also been one of the best weekends she'd had in a while. Rachel forgot the joy that children could bring to your life and having bath time with NJ and Finn had been just as fun as drinks with girls, which is what she usually did on a Saturday night. She could see now exactly what she was missing out on when she decided she didn't want children.

"Hey Rachel, you got everything, Puck and Quinn will be here soon" Finn called from downstairs, pulling Rachel from her thoughts. Rachel took one last look around the room before closing NJ's bag.

" _Be right down"_

 **XoXo**

"So how was everything, I hope NJ wasn't too much trouble" Quinn said as she took NJ from Rachel while Finn handed Puck all the bags.

"He's was a perfect angle" Rachel replied, with a smile.

"Really because you guys look really tired and Finn has a bruise on his face" Puck laughed. Finn had gotten the bruise when he'd tried helping NJ eat his breakfast, NJ didn't want to eat it and had hit Finn in the face trying to get the food away from him, Finn didn't think NJ had hit him that hard but it was obviously hard enough to leave a mark.

"Just be happy we're giving him back to you in one piece" Finn quipped. Puck laughed in response but Quinn looked worried.

"That bad" Quinn mused.

"It was fine Quinn, we were happy to watch him and we're glad you guys had a good weekend" Rachel explained. While NJ had had a few bad moments Finn and Rachel had still had enjoyed having NJ for the weekend and they were both happy they could help their friends.

"Just do not ask us again, for a long time… a really long time" Finn added. They all shared a laugh then Puck clapped Finn on the back.

"Drinks are on us next week" Puck stated.

"Yes, they bloody are" Finn cheered, he opened the door to let Quinn and Puck out and they took the hint that the Hudson's were ready for them to leave so they could sleep.

"Bye guys" Finn added. He closed the door behind them then wrapped Rachel up in a hug.

 **XoXo**

After having a relaxing bath together then getting into comfortable clothes, Finn and Rachel decided to relax in front of the TV, they wanted a relaxing evening with movies and food after a busy two days with NJ. Rachel was trying to concentrate on the movie but her thoughts kept drifting to what she had thought about earlier when she was packing up NJ's things. She couldn't stop thinking about it so she decided to talk to Finn about it.

"So, that wasn't so bad was it" Rachel stated, she knew Finn would know she meant the weekend with NJ.

"No, if you forget all the crying, the snapping at each other and no sleep" Finn joked as he took a sip of his beer.

"I still think it was one of the best weekends we've had in a while" Rachel injected. Finn hadn't been expecting her to say that so he moved slightly so he was facing her.

"You do?" Finn asked, confused.

"I do"

"Rachel, what are you saying?" Finn pressed. He paused the movie and put down his beer so he could give Rachel his full attention. He could tell from her expression that it was no longer a causal conversation.

"I'm saying that I want a baby Finn. I want us to be a family like Quinn and Noah. I want that for us" Rachel declared, happily. As soon as words formed, she knew how true they were. Rachel wanted what Puck and Quinn had. She wanted to snuggle on the sofa and watch children's cartoons, she wanted to get zero sleep because her son or daughter was crying, she wanted a family. She always had.

"What made you change your mind" Finn asked, cautiously. Rachel could tell her was reluctant to be excited about something Rachel had been so adamant against for the last five months.

"I don't think I ever did, not really, we deserve this Finn… unless, I mean have you changed your mind. Do you not want this anymore?" Rachel asked, nervously.

"No of course I do, I always did" Finn affirmed. Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's in a searing kiss, Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"So, what should we do, should I ring Fiona?" Rachel pondered once she had pulled away from Finn.

"I'll do it, why don't you order us some food and I'll see if she's still at her office" Finn suggested, he was a little nervous but it went unnoticed by Rachel, who was too busy thinking about what they would have to do now that they were going to adopt again.

"Okay" Rachel said, she leaned closer to Finn and gently stroked his cheek "Thank you for understanding Finn. I know you didn't agree with the break but I needed it and now we can start a fresh. Have a new beginning"

Finn pulled Rachel into a tight embrace "I'd do anything for you Rachel"

 **XoXo**

"I know we've passed on a few interviews but I hope we are still being considered. We just wanted it to feel right with the person after what happened last time" Finn explained to Fiona. He'd luckily caught her still in her office on a Sunday evening and was having the conversation with her in his and Rachel's office while she was downstairs ordering them some food.

"I completely understand Finn, we always want to make sure babies go to the right families" Fiona acknowledged, kindly "But I do hope the next time we speak I have good news for you"

"I do as well Fiona" Finn agreed. He disconnected the call then went back downstairs. He walked into the living room and sat back next to Rachel on the sofa.

"Hey, foods ordered, everything okay?" Rachel asked as she cuddled into Finn's side.

"It was yeah, Fiona was great about it and said she would help us get back on the list" Finn replied. He felt guilty for lying to Rachel and he knew he would have to tell her the truth soon but he wanted one more peaceful night with his wife before he did.

"That's great" Rachel beamed, she passed Finn a new bottle of beer "I mean we're probably going to have a long wait again but it will be worth it"

Finn nodded firmly "Yeah it will be"


	15. 2x15 - Glee and FINALLY

**The ACTUAL moment you've all been waiting for, which I personal think deserves at least 10 reviews ;)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 15**

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

"Hello?" Finn said as he answered his mobile. He had been grading his student's papers in his home office when his phone had started to ring.

"Hi Finn, Its Fiona, Fiona Fields" Fiona answered. Finn was shocked. He had not heard from Fiona in almost a year. She had personal called them after everything that had happened with Sugar to tell them how sorry she was it hadn't worked out and then he had not heard anything from her since.

"Oh hi Fiona, what can I do for you?" Finn wondered

"I know it's only been a few days since we last spoke but I've just had a call from the Mercy Children's Home in Brooklyn. They had an unusual case recently. Two children were left on their doorstep" Fiona explained with usual business tone despite the circumstances of the call.

"That's awful"

"It is yes but now that the children have been put into the system they can be adopted by loving parents and I think those parents should be yourself and Rachel" Fiona concluded. Finn almost fell out of his seat, he couldn't believe what Fiona had said.

"What?"

"I know it's strange me calling you like this but these children have had a rough time of it lately, just like yourself and Rachel and I truly believe you can give these children a loving home" Fiona explained cautiously. Finn knew she was probably stepping out of her job description by calling Finn directly.

"This is quite sudden" Finn said. Finn was also starting to wonder how he was going to explain to Rachel that instead of doing what she wanted by taking them off the adoption list Finn had just changed her number to his on their records.

"I know so how about you just come to the home today and meet them. I know it's not the route you and Rachel wanted but I think you should give it a shot"

"Okay, umm when should we come down?" Finn asked. While he knew he had to explain everything to Rachel and they would no doubt fight about it, Finn couldn't deny that he wanted to take the conversation further.

"How about today at around five, I'll email you the address. I'll be there as well" Fiona added cheerfully.

"See you then Fiona"

"Bye Finn"

Finn shoved his phone back into his pocket and went in search of Rachel. He found her in the dining room. There was papers and photos littered on the table and Finn hated interrupting her when she was clearly hard at work for the magazine.

"Hey you okay?" Rachel asked. She looked up from the photo she was obsessing over to see her husband take a seat across from her, with a worried expression.

"I just had an interesting phone call from Fiona" Finn answered. He quickly explained the unusual conversation he had had with the social worker. Rachel looked wide – eyed at him as he finished off his explanation. Rachel remained silent for a few moments as she went over everything that he had said to her.

"I don't understand, we're not on their list anymore. Why would she call us" Rachel asked shaking her head. She put down the photos in her hand, she looked at Finn who seemed unable to meet her eye line.

"Except we are still on her list"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked sharply. Finn eventually looked over at her with an apologetic look.

"I never called her and told her we wanted a break. I thought you might regret it eventually and I didn't want it to delay us if you did" Finn quickly examined

"So you've been lying to me" Rachel stated shocked. In their eleven years of their marriage Finn had never kept anything from Rachel and she couldn't believe he had kept something so big from her for months and had do so quite easily.

"I knew you would change your mind. Just last week you told me you wanted us to try again" Finn reasoned, although he knew it was a weak argument.

"Exactly last week and already you want us to get involved with them again after everything that happened, all the heartache we've had" Rachel argued.

"That doesn't mean we should just give up, don't you think we owe it ourselves to at least try" Finn argued. He knew how much the adoption falling through and the miscarriage had hurt Rachel but his wife had never been the kind of person to run from things that scared her and he hoped he wasn't wrong in this case.

"That's all we seemed to do and with no pay off" Rachel sighed running her hands through her hair.

"This might be different" Finn pressed. Rachel looked away from Finn as she thought about everything he had thrown at her in the last five minutes. Rachel had no clue how to feel about it all and she knew if she stayed in the dining room any longer she would say something she would regret later.

"I have to get of here" Rachel said softly, she rushed out of her chair and quickly walked out of the dining room.

"Rachel let's talk about this" Finn argued, he followed Rachel to the reception area of the house where she already had her bag and coat in her hand.

"Not right now, I need to think" Rachel said before slamming the door behind her.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Morning**

"I mean he just lied to me for weeks and just expected me to be okay with it after dropping this huge thing on me" Rachel ranted as she threw herself back onto Quinn's couch.

After leaving her house Rachel had walked around for a while before ending up at Quinn's apartment. Puck had taken NJ to the park so the two were alone for Rachel to tell her best friend everything about her conversation with Finn.

"So you could just go see these children today and decide if you want them" Quinn asked in disbelief. She took a drink of her coffee as she watched her friend process everything she had learnt in the last hour. Quinn was a lot calmer about the situation than Rachel was.

"I hadn't really thought about it" Rachel shrugged off, she was lying as it was all she had thought about since Finn had dropped the news on her.

"Well maybe you should" Quinn pressed giving her friend a look "Rachel I know you're mad at Finn for lying to you but see the bigger picture here. You could be giving a home to two young children. You could finally have what you've always wanted"

"Something could still go wrong Quinn" Rachel relented. She was determined to not get her hopes up again just to see it all crash down around her, Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to take it a third time.

"I know some terrible things have happened Rachel but that doesn't mean you give up. You've been given another chance Rachel and we both know you need to take it" Quinn argued

"Do you really think this could be it" Rachel whispered. Rachel had been hurt when she had told Finn she didn't want to have children anymore but Rachel knew now how much that had been a lie. All Rachel had ever wanted was a family with Finn.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea. But neither do you unless you actually try"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

"I can't believe you could actually meet these kids today and then they could be yours by next week" Puck said shaking his head. He looked over at NJ who was sat on the floor playing with his Thor action figure then back over at Finn.

While Puck had been at the park Quinn had sent him a text to go over to Finn and Rachel's house to check on Finn. When he had got there Finn had told him about the conversation with Fiona and then the argument with Rachel.

"That's if Rachel forgives me for lying" Finn added, he leaned back on the sofa and looked up to the celling.

"Of course she will, she's just shocked that's all" Puck waved off.

"I should have told her the truth from the start" Finn admitted. He knew he was wrong for lying to Rachel and he had never wanted it go on for so long but Finn had honestly thought he was doing what was best, now he wasn't so sure.

"We all know Rachel wouldn't have listened. You know your wife Finn; you knew she would change her mind" Puck reasoned.

"I just hope she understands that; I don't want to ruin our chance because Rachel's mad at me"

"We should probably talk then"

Rachel was stood at the arch way that lead to their kitchen. Puck looked back at Finn then at Rachel, who were both just staring at each other.

"I'll just…" Puck muttered trying to think of an excuse to leave, he then realised that neither Finn or Rachel cared "Leave then" He finished. He picked up NJ and rushed out of the living room and towards the front door.

"Hey"

"Hey" Rachel returned as she took a seat next to Finn on the sofa.

"Rachel I shouldn't have lied to you. I just knew in my heart that it wasn't what you really wanted" Finn exclaimed before shaking his head. "I know that doesn't make it right that I lied to you"

"I understand why you did it. When I said that to you I thought I meant it and you trying to convince me against it wouldn't have helped anyone" Rachel realised. Finn edged closer to Rachel and took her hand in his own.

"I promise from now on we decide these things together and whatever happens with the meeting later today we can decide from there what we want to do. Together." Finn said seriously. Rachel nodded her head slowly, she cuddled into Finn as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you really think we are ready for this?"

"Of course, I've always thought we were ready even after all this time" Finn encouraged, he kissed Rachel's temple "And I know you're scared but you know we are ready for this as well… we always have been"

 **Mercy Home for Children, Children's Home – Brooklyn – Saturday Afternoon**

"Thank you for coming in. I realise how unusual this situation is" Fiona said before introducing Shannon who was the manager of the home.

Three hours later Rachel and Finn had changed into some smarter clothes and driven over to the Children's Home. Rachel had grown more nervous with each passing hour and she was squeezing Finn's hand so tightly as they took their seats that Finn could no longer feel his fingers.

"I'm not sure I even understand the situation" Rachel admitted with a sigh.

"You and Finn are approved for adoption and that doesn't have to just be with mothers giving up their babies. I know a baby is what you wanted but you can provide a loving home to a child of any age" Shannon explained as Fiona nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess we never really thought about it, we just always wanted a baby of our own" Finn stated as he looked over at Rachel who had solemn look.

"This doesn't have to mean anything; Fiona works closely with our home and she thought you would provide something to Rose and Henry that they have never had but this of course is your decision to make" Shannon explained carefully.

"What happened to their parents?" Finn asked. Shannon and Fiona shared a look before they turned back to Finn and Rachel.

"We are not sure really, they were left on our door steps 3 months ago. The police have tried to track down their parents but they were left with nothing but a few clothes" Fiona explained with a sad expression. Finn realised that no matter how long Fiona had been doing her job, some cases were just hard for everyone involved.

"How do you know their names then" Rachel asked.

"Rose told us, of course it might not be true but without any other information that's what we've been calling them" Shannon answered as she handed Rachel and Finn each a file "This is what we've been able to come up with so far but again it's not much"

"We've been looking up dental records but I'm afraid with budget cuts that going to take time" Fiona added "These parents however probably don't want to be found"

Rachel and Finn both nodded their heads as they looked over at files they had been given, each had very little detail about each child, just a few medical details and what their behaviour had been like since they had arrived at the home.

"The children are mixed-race I hope that won't be a problem" Shannon wondered with a slight worried tone.

"Of course not" Rachel answered immediately knowing Finn would agree. If they did decide to adopt the children neither of them were bothered about the colour of the children's skin.

"Why don't you meet the children first then we can go from there" Fiona said. Finn and Rachel got up from their chairs and followed Fiona and Shannon out of the office.

 **XoXo**

"So this is Rose" Fiona pointed to the young girl who was painting at a small table at the back of the room. Shannon leaned down to get Rose's attention.

Rose had long curly hair that fell down her back, she had bright green eyes and looked far too skinny for Rachel or Finn's likening. She was wearing old clothes that were too big for her and looked like she hadn't slept properly in days but the little girl still smiled at Finn and Rachel when they took a seat next to her at the small table.

"Rose this is Finn and Rachel; they are going to sit with you for a while if that's okay" Shannon explained, Rose nodded her head then went back to her painting. Shannon looked back at Rachel and Finn who were both watching Rose.

"Henry is in the baby room, sleeping. I will take you in their after" Shannon added before leaving the room.

"Thank you" Finn said eventually although Shannon had already left the room. Both of them were watching Rose as she continued to paint.

"What are you doing there Rose" Rachel asked cautiously. Rose put her paintbrush down and held up the picture.

"Painting, this is Belle from beauty and the beast. She's my favourite" Rose answered. She put the picture back down but didn't continue the painting, she looked over at Rachel and Finn.

"I love Beauty and the Beast. Snow White was my favourite when I was a kid though" Rachel said.

"I like her too" Rose agreed smiling at them both.

Finn took Rachel's hand as Rose continued to talk about the other Disney princess she liked. Rose seemed to warm to them straight away as she continued to chat with them for the next hour about everything she liked. Time flew by for all of them and before they realised Shannon came back into the room with Henry in her arms. She handed Henry over to Rachel and the one-year-old immediately started playing with her hair while Finn helped Rose finish off her Belle painting.

"You really good at that" Rose smiled at Finn as he drew a picture of Beast to go next to her picture of Belle. Rachel and Finn shared a smile as they continued to play with Henry and Rose.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Saturday Afternoon**

At the same time Quinn and Santana were sat in the diner waiting for Rachel and Mercedes to arrive. After another five minutes Mercedes breezed through the door with shopping bags in her hands. She took a seat next to Quinn and smiled at her friends.

"Finally, where have you been?" Santana sighed as Mercedes took the seat across from her "Is that a Chanel bag"

Santana looked over at the new black quilted Chanel bag that had to have cost at least three grand. Quinn looked over the bag before handing it back to Mercedes who but it down next to her four shopping bags.

"Do you like it, Matt bought it me" Mercedes smiled.

"It's lovely" Quinn said evenly. She was the best at not showing her real feeling when Mercedes talked about Matt.

"What are you going to have to do in return" Santana quipped rolling her eyes. Quinn gave Santana a look who just looked away.

"Can we order now; I'm starving" Quinn rushed out. She held up her hand for the waitress's attention who quickly took their regular order.

"What about Rachel?" Mercedes asked once the waitress at left to repair their order.

"She's not coming today, she had some where to be" Quinn answered with a smile.

"Where?" Santana asked giving Quinn a look.

Quinn explained to them both everything that Rachel had told her about Henry and Rose and how Rachel and Finn were currently at the children's home meeting the two new children.

"Wow, do you think they are going to go for it" Santana wondered.

"Rachel seemed apprehensive when I spoke to her this morning but she's going to see those children and I think it will all change" Quinn replied. She knew that by the end of the day Rachel and Finn would decide to adopt the children, Quinn was sure of it.

"How come she told you and not us" Mercedes snipped. Quinn and Santana looked at Mercedes unsure why she had such a sullen attitude about something that was a joyous thing.

"What does that matter?" Santana snapped

"Just curious that's all" Mercedes shrugged off.

"We should do something to celebrate" Quinn interjected trying to change the mood at the table.

"They still might say no" Mercedes reasoned, Quinn give Mercedes another look of confusion while Santana just shook her head.

"Please I guarantee Rachel has already picked out the colours for their new bedroom" Santana proclaimed. Quinn nodded her head and quickly started a list of things they could get.

 **Mercy Home for Children, Children's Home – Brooklyn – Saturday Afternoon**

"So we are going to go now but we will be back tomorrow if that's okay" Finn said as he got up from the table after handing Henry back to Shannon.

"We can watch Snow White" Rose wondered looking up at the pair with wide eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea" Rachel beamed. Rose waved at the pair then went back to the new painting she had started after giving the finished Beauty and the Beast picture to Finn and Rachel.

"Bye Rose" Rachel and Finn called back to Rose before leaving the Rec room with Shannon. Neither Finn and Rachel were eager to leave but Shannon had told them it was time for the children to eat and Shannon had said they could come back the next day.

"Rose really warmed to you both, it was lovely to see. She's been very shy since arriving here" Shannon said once they had reached the office where Fiona was waiting.

"I can imagine it's been a lot for her to take in" Rachel reasoned.

"So do you need more time to think about it, I realise that this is an unusual and difficult decision" Fiona asked. Finn and Rachel shared a look and without even speaking they both knew what to do, they had known as soon as they had seen Rose and Henry. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as she smiled over at Fiona and Shannon.

"I think it's time those children had a loving home to go to"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Evening**

"Hey what are you doing" Finn asked as he walked into his and Rachel's office an hour later. Rachel was typing away at her laptop with papers already littering her desk. Rachel didn't look away from her screen as she answered.

"I want to make sure we are fully prepared. Some things are going to be different especially with everything that Rose and Henry have already to deal with these last few months. I mean we don't even know what the last three years have been like for Rose so we need to be prepared" Rachel explained as she handed Finn some papers "I've printed out this article about children who have experienced trauma at an early age that I want you to read"

"I promise I will but first I want you to come with me" Finn said he pulled Rachel's chair away from her desk then pulled her out of her seat.

"Where are we going?"

Rachel allowed Finn to pull her down stairs and into their dining room where all their friends were waiting. Mercedes, Quinn and Santana were sat at the table with Brittany and Puck behind them. Their table was filled with baby clothes as well as a bottle of champagne and seven glasses. There was also a huge 'Congratulations' sign attached to their wall. They had shown up just ten minutes before arms full of things to celebrate the new arrivals.

"What are you guys doing here" Rachel wondered, she looked up at her husband "Did you tell them already"

"He didn't have to we knew what you were going to decide" Quinn answered with a wide smile as Puck began to fill the glasses with champagne.

"What's all this?" Rachel asked as she got a closer look at everything on the table.

"Some baby essentials to get you through. Just some of NJ's old things, new presents are to come" Quinn explained. Rachel gave Quinn a quick hug then looked through the clothes and toys on the table.

"You don't have to do this"

"Please like half of this wasn't from you and Finn" Quinn waved off as she wrapped her arm around Rachel "I'm going to be an aunt. It's our job to spoil"

"Here you go" Puck handed the married couple a flute of champagne each, then turned to face everyone raising his own champagne flute.

"To Finn and Rachel, despite everything they have faced we all knew this day would come. If your even half as good at being parents as you are at being godparents, then those kids are going to be very lucky indeed" Puck proclaimed holding up his drink. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement as Finn and Rachel shared a quick kiss.

"Cheers"

 **XoXo**

Two hours later their friends had gone home as they all had work the next day and Finn and Rachel had decided on an early night so that they could get up early to visit Rose and Henry.

While Finn was in their en-suite brushing his teeth Rachel notice a blue plastic container on their bed. She looked inside to find parenting magazines, Rachel's favourite chocolates and sweets, paint samples, a Bloomingdales catalogue and other essentials for the next few weeks.

"Finn what's this?" Rachel asked when Finn walked back into their bedroom. Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"This is your present from me" Finn kissed Rachel's cheek as she looked back over the basket of gifts.

"When did you have time to get this" Rachel mused, shaking her head playfully as she kissed Finn again before she started taking things out of the container.

"I have my ways" Finn smirked as he got into bed "It's a mother essentials kit, everything you'll need to be the wonderful mother I know you will be"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled as she climbed into bed next to Finn and immediately starting kissing along his jaw as she climbed into his lap.

"You know we should make use of a quiet house because sex will go out of the window when there are kids in the house" Rachel laughed lightly in Finn's ear.

"Then let's make use of the time we have left" Finn laughed flipping Rachel on to her back as she laughed along with him.

 **Mercy Home for Children, Children's Home – Brooklyn – Sunday Afternoon**

The next day Finn and Rachel walked back into the children's home. Shannon showed them into a smaller room than yesterday, that had a television and DVD player as well as three sofas and love seats. Rose was already in their waiting for them watching cartoons.

"Hi Rose" Rachel greeted the young girl. Shannon left the room to get Henry from the baby room while Rachel and Finn took a seat next to Rose.

"You came back!" Rose beamed at them both. She had on the same clothes as the day before and the same wide smile.

"We told you we would" Finn smiled.

"We've brought Snow White; do you want to watch it" Rachel asked as she took the DVD out of her bag to show to Rose. Finn got the DVD ready for them as Rachel sat with Rose. Shannon brought Henry into the Room quickly handing him over to Rachel before she left again.

Finn took a seat then looked over at Rachel and nodded his head. They had told Shannon that they wanted to be the ones to tell Rose about the adoption and she had readily agreed that was the best idea and so they had decided to do it while watching the movie.

"So Rose how would you feel about living with me and Finn" Rachel wondered. Shannon had explained to Finn and Rachel when they had arrived that the adoption process had already gone through and they would be able to take Rose and Henry home in four days' time.

"At your house" Rose gasped looking at Finn, then Rachel then back to Finn like she couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Yes, we have a big back garden and you would have your own room and be able to watch Disney films whenever you wanted" Finn explained.

"What about Henry" Rose whispered clearly worried for her brother.

"He would come too" Finn promised.

"It's up to you Rose, you can stay here if you want" Rachel added

"I can really have my own room" Rose wondered with excitement, her mind already racing with ideas about how the room could look.

"You can"

"Can it be pink?" Rose asked cautiously looking between Finn and Rachel with wide eyes.

"Any colour you want. We can make it a princess bedroom" Rachel smiled.

"Really?" Rose gasped her smile growing wider.

"Of course"

"Wow, I'd like that" Rose enthused. Finn sat down with Henry in his lap and Rachel sat down next to Rose who inched closer to her. Rachel looked over at Finn who was showing the small teddy to Henry that they had picked up on the way.

"Shall we watch the movie now" Finn asked. Rose eagerly nodded her head so the new family sat together on the sofa as the opening credits of Snow White started.


	16. 2x16 - Glee and The New Arrivals

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, I figured it was about time Rachel and Finn got what they wanted :) Including this one there is only 5 chapters left until the end of Season 2, so enjoy the updates while you can.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **2x16**

 **Bloomingdales, Broadway New York – Thursday Morning**

Two days after meeting Rose and Henry for the first-time Rachel and Finn were spending their Thursday in the furniture department of Bloomingdales to buy all the furniture they would need for the two bedrooms that they had finished painting the night before. They had both taken the rest of the week of to prepare everything as the children were coming the next day.

"Which bed do you think she'll like best" Rachel asked as she pointed to the two pictures of child's bed "This one goes with the Princess theme she wanted" Rachel continued showing Finn the of the bed shaped like a castle "but this one is pink" Rachel concluded showing Finn the pictures of a pink bed with Disney characters painted on it.

Finn smiled affectionately at Rachel, they had been having the same conversation for the last five minutes "Rachel..."

"You're right it's this one" Rachel relented pointing to the first bed "We need this bed"

Rachel showed the picture to the sales assistant that had helped them with everything. She beamed at Rachel as she took the picture. Rachel reasoned she must work on commission because she had been smiling wide at the couple ever since Rachel had entered the store and told the older woman she needed everything and was willing to pay extra to get it delivered that same day.

"Very well Mrs." The Sales person, Rita beamed "Anything else?"

"Let me check" Rachel got out the long list of things they needed that she had written the night before "We have the bed and crib, a wardrobe each, a changing table, chest of drawers and yeah I think that's everything" Rachel said handing the list to Finn who shoved it in his pocket "how soon can you get these to our house"

"They can all be there within the hour Mrs., already assembled for you" Rita promised as she began to ring everything through.

"Thank you" Rachel sighed in relief as Finn smiled in amusement as he took out his credit card.

Finn paid for everything then took the three huge bags of the smaller items, of things they had bought.

"I actually think we will have everything" Rachel acknowledged amazed they had gotten everything, as the two walked over to the clothes department "I do want to get them some new pyjamas for tomorrow night though. Fiona said they had some stuff but everyone likes new pyjamas"

"Sounds great babe" Finn smiled. The delight they were both feeling was hard to mask especially in the children's department of Bloomingdales. Finn had spent the last three hours shopping with an erratic Rachel and he couldn't have been happier. After everything they had been through in just 24 hours they would have children in their home.

"Oh, what were their sizes again I have them written down here somewhere" Rachel rambled as she looked through her day planner that was full to the brim. Finn took the day planner from Rachel then quickly scooped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Rachel quickly responded to the kiss and let out a soft moan as she leant into her husband, which was probably not appropriate in public.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked once Finn had pulled away from her, while keeping her close.

"So that you would calm down" Finn answered kissing Rachel's cheek "everything is going to be fine"

"I know I just want to make sure we have everything ready for them" Rachel reasoned.

"And we will. Puck and Quinn are coming over to help with the rooms. The paint has already dried and we already said we would get the toys and clothes with them on Saturday and your sister already sent us that gift basket of everything we would possibly need for Henry" Finn explained wrapping his arm around Rachel as they continued to walk through the children's clothes section.

That morning Rachel and Finn had had a delivery form Rachel's sister Marley who had given them a gift bag of everything they could possible need for a one year old. It had bottles, pacifiers, baby grows, teddies, creams, baby shampoo and a lot of other essentials. It had come with a note attached that Marley had already booked hers and her family's ticket to visit them very soon.

"I know you're right thank you" Rachel agreed nodding her head as she looked through a rail of girl's pyjamas.

"You're welcome"

The married couple remained silent as Rachel looked through the nightwear section of the children's department. She picked up and put back at least 5 different pyjamas before settling on some purple Little Mermaid ones. Even after just a short time with Rose, Rachel had picked up on her love for Disney Princess.

"What about these" Rachel asked holding up the purple pyjamas in Rose's size.

"Perfect" Finn smiled taking them from Rachel.

Rachel found some pajamas for Henry then they two quickly paid and left the store to make their way back to the house, ready for their deliveries.

"Thank you for not listening to me Finn, when I told you I didn't want this. This is all I've ever wanted with you" Rachel said earnestly looking up at Finn with a look of pure love.

Finn returned the look "Ditto"

 **Kidding Around - Manhattan New York – Thursday Afternoon**

Santana and Mercedes walked into Kidding Around, a Toy Store in New York and we're both immediately overwhelmed with the choices. They had come to the toy store to buy their new niece and nephew some presents but they quickly realised they didn't have a clue what to buy.

"So, Rose is 3 almost 4 and Henry is 1... So, what do 3-year old's and 1 year old's like" Mercedes wondered as they both walked further into the store. They went to the first aisle which was full of merchandise for the latest Marvel movie.

"How am I supposed to know" Santana snipped as she picked up a remote-control car before quickly realising it probably wouldn't be suitable for either child.

"Don't you have any nieces or nephews?" Mercedes asked as they continued to walk further down the aisle.

"No... Do you?"

"...No"

"Therefore, we need Quinn" Santana sighed. They reached the next aisle which was full of doll babies. Santana shook her head in slight disgust that she was even in a store that sold a baby doll that really wet its nappy.

"Her and Puck are helping them set up the bedroom furniture" Mercedes explained. Mercedes had thought that Santana and she had gotten the better deal picking the gift but as she looked around at the toy store she realised she was wrong.

"Well text her and ask her what we should get"

"What about all the presents you've bought NJ" Mercedes said as she took out her phone and set Quinn a quick text. Mercedes and Santana loved NJ and they knew they would love their new niece and nephew as well but that didn't mean either of them had the maternal instincts that Quinn and Rachel had.

"Quinn bought them and I gave her the money" Santana quipped. Santana had always been happy to buy her nephew a gift as long as she didn't have to be the one to pick it out, especially when she knew Quinn would be able to find some fault in it for her child.

"Yeah same here" Mercedes sighed.

"Do you think things are going to be different now between us all" Santana asked

"I mean I guess it's bound to isn't it"

"Well at least neither of us will be settling down for a while" Santana mused with a smile looking at Mercedes who looked deep thought.

"Mmmmm"

"What was that?" Santana asked alarmed.

"What was what?"

"That mmmm?" Santana calcified pointing her finger at Mercedes "If you're about to tell me your pregnant I will kill you right here in the Barbie section"

"Calm down I'm not pregnant" Mercedes laughed, she looked at Santana with a wide smile "The mmmm was because I think Matt is thinking about proposing"

"What why?" Santana asked unable to hide her shock, she could never really hide how she felt about Mercedes and Matt's relationship.

"Well we are very serious, it's the next step isn't it and he had lunch with his mother the other day and I think it was to ask for the family ring" Mercedes beamed as she stared dreamily as she looked at the different Barbie Dolls.

Mercedes noticed the look on Santana's face "What?"

"Nothing I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I mean the lunch could have been about anything" Santana replied cautiously as she pretended to look at the Barbie section instead of at Mercedes.

"I know but I just have this feeling"

"Mmmm"

"What was that mmmm?" Mercedes quipped giving Santana a look.

"Nothing! As long as you're happy" Santana relented "So is Matt coming on Saturday?"

"He said he would try but he's got this dinner thing he can't get out of" Mercedes stated trying to sound casual.

Santana tried her best not to roll her eyes at Mercedes' excuse, she couldn't believe her friend actually bought them.

"What's with the face?" Mercedes asked giving Santana a pressing look "Come on tell me"

"Well I just think it's strange that you think he's about to commit his life to you but can't commit to a one day to get to know your friends" Santana argued.

"It's not like that Santana, he's busy and Sam's going to be there" Mercedes pointed out lamely.

"Finn already told you that if Matt came, Sam wouldn't so there's no issue" Santana argued shaking her head. It was obvious to Santana, Rachel, and Quinn that Matt didn't like them so Santana couldn't understand why Mercedes couldn't see it as well.

"Just drop it Santana" Mercedes snipped. The two walked around the store some more before Mercedes phone beeped breaking some of the tension between them.

"Quinn said to just ask one of the sales people for the newest and probably most expensive toy they have" Mercedes explained as she put her phone back in her bag. Her mood had changed and she wanted to get out of the toy store as quickly as possible.

"Sounds like a plan" Santana clapped her hands together as she cornered in on a young girl stocking the shelves "Hey you come here!"

Santana quickly walked over to the Sales Assistant she was pointing to and once Mercedes had put her phone away she ran after her, as Santana had a history of making Sales Assistants cry when she didn't get what she wanted.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Thursday Afternoon**

Two hours later all the furniture had been delivered and carried up to each room under the supervision of Rachel. Once Rachel had decided where each piece should go and the delivery men left Rachel and Quinn went to work finishing off Rose's new room while Finn and Puck finished off Henry's room as well as baby proofing around the townhouse.

"I love this chalkboard paint" Quinn mused as she looked over at the back wall that have been covered in black chalkboard paint. The children would be able to draw on the massive wall all they wanted and it could easily be wiped off.

"Me too" Rachel agreed with a smile as she fluffed up the pillows "Finn finished it at 2 this morning"

While one of the walls was painted in the blackboard paint, the other three were painted a soft pink. Rose's new bed was cream and shaped like a princess castle with a slide on one side and stairs at the other. The wardrobe, book shelf and chest of drawers were white wood and while it didn't have many toys it was full of the presents Rachel and Finn had already been sent. It had a children's dressing table and mirror, the walls had pictures of Disney princess on it and they were a small rocking chair with a pillow with Belle from Beauty and the Beast on it.

Rachel hoped Rose would like it as the three-year-old had been very excited at the thought of having a princess room.

"I might have to get this to cover the apartment now that NJ is walking. I've already painted his bedroom door three times" Quinn recounted as she finished placing all the lovely white teddies Rachel's father had sent over on top of the chest of drawers. Rachel had obviously told him the theme of the room as each teddy had some sort of crown or dress or sash on it. Quinn knew there would be more presents to come when both families came to visit in a few weeks.

"We might regret it when they think all the walls work the same way" Rachel laughed as she finished making the bed. She had managed to find duvet set with Belle on from Beauty and the Beast. Which Rose had told her was her favourite.

"It all looks great I can't believe you were able to get it all so quickly" Quinn mused.

"Probably because I practically paid double what the usual price for delivery is" Rachel stated with a smile, she would worry about how much she spent when she had a meeting with her accountant at the end of the month.

The two finally finished off all the extra decorations for the room. While they weren't many toys or clothes yet because they were getting them on Saturday they were three large white wicker baskets pushed against the chalkboard wall ready to be filled with new toys.

Rachel and Quinn sat down on the bed and admired their work.

"Before I forget I got you a little something" Quinn smiled reaching to pick up the gift bags she had left by the door.

"Quinn, you didn't have to you've already given me enough" Rachel sighed happily taking the gift bag anyway.

"Hush it's never enough for my niece and nephew this is just a little something I thought would be fitting when you told me Rose wanted a princess room" Quinn explained.

Rachel reached in and took out a beautiful photo frame. It was light pink and shaped like the tower of a castle with green grass lacing the bottom and a little princess hanging out of a window at the top. In the middle was a picture of Finn and Rachel.

"Oh, my god, this is amazing I love this picture" Rachel beamed.

The picture had been taken of Finn and Rachel on the first night they meet. It was prom night and both were dressed up in their fancy attire. Finn had been voted prom king so he was wearing a gold plastic crown and a sash. In the picture, Finn was placing what had been Quinn's crown (she had been voted Prom Queen) on top of Rachel's head as she laughed at him. Quinn had managed to get the picture without either of them realising.

"And for when she has a picture of her own" Quinn cheered pulling out said crowns from the second gift bag in her lap. Rachel laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Aww I can't believe you still have these" Rachel laughed as she took the crowns from Quinn then gave her friend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, eighteen-year-old Quinn would never part with her crown... until now that is" Quinn relented with a smile.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel marveled hugging her friend close "I know just where to put this"

Rachel got up from the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers. She put the photo frame in between the princess teddy bears and put the crowns on two of the teddy's that didn't already have one.

"It really looks done doesn't it" Rachel beamed as she spun around to look at the entire room. Rachel was impressed they had managed to finish it all in two days.

"It does, all it needs now is a happy three-year-old" Quinn agreed getting up from the bed as well to fully inspect the room one last time.

Rachel clapped in excitement "I can't wait"

"You're going to be great at this" Quinn proclaimed reaching over to take Rachel's hand.

"If I am it's because I learnt from the best" Rachel added squeezing Quinn's hand.

"I had great aunties helping me" Quinn said hugging Rachel again before they both went back to the admiring the room.

The two were silently looking over the room one last time. Rachel couldn't believe that in just 24 hours it would be her daughter's room.

"We better make sure the guys aren't messing the up with other room" Rachel stated. Quinn quickly agreed and the two went off in search of their partners.

 **XoXo**

"How did you guys manage to not only get the store to deliver within an hour but assemble it all as well" Puck asked with a shake of his head at the power his best friend's wife clearly had.

"By putting a dent in our credit card that Rachel's accountant won't appreciate" Finn quipped as he pushed the changing table against the wall.

Henry's room was painted a soft white with matching white furniture and white rocking chair with yellow and blue decorations.

The two friends worked in silence as they put all the furniture and baby essentials just as Rachel had told them. Once they had finished they both sat down on the floor next to NJ who was playing with his toy trains.

"So, you ready?" Puck asked before taking a drink of his bottled water then offering some to his son.

"Yeah I think so... I mean can you ever be... No I mean yes... I don't know" Finn stuttered not sure what his real answer was. He wanted this more than anything he just hoped he was prepared enough.

"You're ready" Puck affirmed as he wiped NJ mouth with a tissue "If I can do this so can you"

"Don't belittle yourself Puck you're a great father" Finn pressed giving Puck a look as his friend licked the tissue then wiped some chocolate, from a cookie NJ had earlier, from his son's face. Puck shook his head lightly at himself before turning to Finn.

"I know that all I'm saying is you will be too" Puck affirmed as he tickled his son's stomach "isn't that right NJ"

NJ laughed and gave his father two thumbs up. Puck knew it was because of the tickling and not because he understood what his father was talking about.

"Well if my kids are as great as NJ I'll be fine" Finn laughed as NJ began rolling around the floor liking how the soft yellow rug felt on his face.

"Well with the day that Rachel and Quinn have planned for the three of them they are going to love you guys"

"Here's hoping"

"So, one last drink with the guys tonight when Sam gets in" Puck asked he got up and grabbed NJ who was trying to climb into the crib.

"Yeah sure, and it won't be one last drink, you still manage to get out" Finn said, he picked up their bottles and stood up as well. Watching in amusement as NJ tried to wrestle out of his father's arms and into the crib.

"That's because up until a few months ago I was a single parent, we get breaks" Puck laughed as he put NJ down, instead of going for the crib he went back to his trains.

"So how does it look?" Finn wondered as he looked around the room.

"Yeah it's good but you know Rachel's probably still going to change it all round"

"You're right let's just leave it" Finn agreed, he knew how crazy the decorating was making Rachel and she wouldn't be calm until everything was the way she wanted.

"NJ, do you want to play outside" Finn asked leaning down to his godson.

The two men quickly followed NJ who instead of answering jumped up and quickly ran towards the stairs.

 **Hotel Chantelle – Manhattan - Thursday Night**

Three hours after finishing the rooms, Rachel was enjoying a drink with her friends at Hotel Chantelle in Manhattan. Rachel knew it would be a while before she could enjoy a night out with her friends. Finn realised it was the same for him so he had gone to a sports bar nearby, with Puck, Sam, and a few of his college friends. He had also been hoping to get some advice and tips from the few that were already fathers.

"Okay so here it is, to our last drink as friends" Santana sighed, sarcastically.

"Don't be so dramatic Santana. I'll still make time for you, just like Quinn does" Rachel affirmed before taking a sip of her Gin and Tonic.

"Promise"

Rachel winked at her friend "Promise"

"Trust me she'll be begging for a break soon enough" Quinn laughed until she realised what she said, she took another sip of her drink "I love my son very much"

The friends laughed lightly at Quinn's words, ever since she had stopped drinking for the months she was pregnant Quinn now had a lower tolerance for alcohol and no filter when she did drink.

"It is going to be different but not in a bad way" Rachel reasoned smiling at her friends "And I'm sure my children are going to love their Auntie Sans and Cedes just as much as NJ does"

"Damn straight" Santana agreed earnestly "Especially after the gift we bought them today"

Santana and Mercedes had bought Rose and Henry a playhouse that was going to be installed in the garden while they were all out for the day on Saturday. Quinn and Puck had also clubbed in with them and Sam and Brittany, at Santana's suggestion, had clubbed together to buy a swing set and slide. Luckily Finn and Rachel's garden was big enough to hold it all.

"Are you guys ready for Saturday, I warn you it's going to be a very kiddy day" Rachel warned smirking at Mercedes and Santana who were both trying their best not to sigh.

Rachel had had the idea to introduce their friends and family to Rose and Henry at different places in New York during the weekend. All kid related so that Rose, Henry, and NJ could have as much fun as possible. Rose and Henry had had a difficult few months for children so young so Finn and Rachel wanted them to have as much fun as they could for their first week in a new home.

"I'm sure we will be fine" Mercedes relented not at all convincing. Santana and Mercedes were really looking forward to meeting Henry and Rose but that didn't mean they were would be able to handle a whole day of toy stores and funhouses.

"No, you won't" Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"No probably not but we can fake it" Santana relented shrugging her shoulders.

"I've been doing it for years" Quinn quipped with a laugh as she finished her drink.

For the next two hours, the girls drank and talked about the times before the idea of children came into their lives. Things were going to change, they weren't naive to that fact but the thing that wouldn't change was the bond between the four women.

After getting some more drinks at the bar, Santana walked back over to their table with the tray of drinks for the girls just as Finn, Puck, Sam, and Brittany walked into the packed bar and over to their table.

"Looks like you guys are enjoying your last night together" Puck cheered as he noticed the empty glasses that littered their table.

Quinn smacked Puck lightly on the chest "It's not our last night"

"Hey Britt, I thought you were meeting your friends" Santana wondered as Brittany had a sip of her Sex and The Beach cocktail.

"I was but then Finn called me and told me they were going to crash your night and did I want to tag along" Brittany explained as Finn passed her a chair for her to sit down.

Santana smiled in thanks at Finn as he took his own seat next to Rachel.

"Did you guys have a good night" Mercedes asked. She smiled over at Sam who nodded his head. They were both still a little awkward around each other but Mercedes tried her best to hide it as she knew how much Sam valued Finn and Puck's friendship.

"We did until Finn started asking all the dad's questions about pre-schools and bottled milk then started noting down their answers" Puck answered as he handed Brittany, Sam, and Finn a drink that he had just got from the bar.

"I want to be prepared" Finn huffed before taking a drink of his Budweiser.

Rachel smiled at Finn and leaned in for a quick kiss "I love you"

"Okay I want to propose a toast" Santana cheered as she held up her drink. The others stopped their conversations and turned to Santana.

"Things might change between us but frankly I'm not worried because Finn and Rachel have been waiting for this for so long and no two people deserve it more than they do. They are going to be amazing parents. So, while Rachel's and Finns life is about to change one thing that won't is how we all feel about it each other and the friendship we all share" Santana praised, Rachel wiped a stray tear from her eye as everyone helped up their drinks "To Finn and Rachel"

"Finn and Rachel" Everyone at their table cheered clicking their drinks together as Finn and Rachel shared a quick kiss.

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana, giving her girlfriend a teasing smile "Wow Sans get a few drinks in you and you turn into a right cheese ball"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Morning**

The next morning at 12'0 clock on the dot Rachel and Finn were waiting in the reception area of their house for Fiona to arrive with Rose and Henry. Both were anxious, happy, nervous and amazed all at once. They had ignored all the calls they had gotten from family and friends that morning because they knew that would make them feel worse. They had just sent everyone a text that they would talk to them later once the children were settled.

"They are here" Rachel cheered when she noticed a car pull up outside their home.

Finn opened the door then walked down the stairs to help Fiona with the bags. Once inside Fiona sat Henry's carrier on the coffee table as the one year old was asleep. Rose stood near her brother as Finn put their bags by the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Rachel, Finn nice to see you again" Fiona said once Finn had closed the door behind them. If Fiona could tell how nervous the new parents were, she didn't say anything, she had probably seen it many times before.

"You too Fiona!" Rachel bounced nervously before looking down at Rose "Hi Rose"

"Hi" Rose whispered back waving at Finn and Rachel, who quickly waved back.

Fiona quickly went over a few things about each child (although Rachel and Finn had both read their files) and took out some paper work for Finn and Rachel to sign. She seemed as eager as the couple for the children to settle in their new home.

"Okay I'll file these and send you a copy then I'll be back out in about two weeks just to check everything is going okay" Fiona explained as she put the paperwork back into her briefcase.

"Sounds great" Finn affirmed as he bounced on his heels. Fiona smiled affectionately at the nervous pair.

"Okay I'll be off and let you all get settled" Fiona said.

"Thank you for everything Fiona" Rachel replied hoping Fiona could hear how much she meant it. Fiona had gone beyond what she needed to do for them and Rachel hoped Fiona knew how much Finn and she appreciated everything she had done.

"It's been my pleasure" Fiona smiled at the couple then bent down to Rose "Bye Rose" Fiona looked back up at Finn and Rachel then back at Rose "I promise you are going to love it here"

"Bye Miss Fiona" Rose said waving at the social worker as Finn opened the door for her.

Rachel looked over at Henry who was in his carrier still fast asleep. "Looks like your brother is fast asleep so shall we put him in his crib and show you your room" Rachel asked. Rose nodded her head eagerly.

Rachel held on to Rose's hand as Finn carried Henry upstairs. After they had reached the rooms Finn gently put Henry into his crib then the family quietly left the room.

"So that is your brothers room and our room is just down there and this you room" Rachel explained pointing to the door in front of them had held a door sign shaped like a castle with Rose's name painted in the middle.

"You go first" Finn smiled. Rose nodded her head then slowly walked into the room. Rachel and Finn smiled at each other when they heard Rose gasp as she looked around the room.

"Wow" Rose beamed finally raising her voice.

"Do you like it? Is it princess enough" Rachel wondered as she watched the three-year-old look at the bed, quickly climbing up the stairs then going down the slide with almost glee on her face.

"Is this my room" Rose asked almost like as couldn't believe it.

"This is your room" Finn promised.

"Wow" Rose sighed in wonder. She continued to look around the room as Finn and Rachel watched her happily.

"Are those your Disney films" Rose asked pointing to the shelf next to the window.

"They are yours, we remembered how much you loved them at... At the other place" Rachel answered, carefully not wanting to upset Rose with talking about the home.

"Can we watch one now?" Rose asked cautiously, like she didn't want to press her luck.

"Of course, which one do you want to watch" Rachel asked, moving over to Rose and bending down to her level.

"Beauty and The Beast" Rose asked, she reached up to take the DVD then handed it to Rachel.

"Absolutely" Rachel smiled at Rose then took her hand "Shall we watch it downstairs"

As Rachel and Rose went back down stairs, Finn went to check on Henry then took the baby monitor when he saw that he was still asleep. Finn walked back downstairs to see Rachel putting in the DVD while Rose looked around the living room.

"Do you like popcorn Rose?" Finn asked, Rose span around to face Finn and nodded at him eagerly.

"And chocolate" Finn added. Rose nodded again.

"Coming up" Finn stated walking to the kitchen. Rose looked towards Rachel who was still working the DVD player.

"Where should I sit?" Rose wondered.

"Anywhere you want"

"Will you sit with me" Rose asked as she took a seat at the large sofa. Rachel finished with the DVD then smiled at Rose.

"Of course," Rachel took the seat next to Rose just as Finn came back into the room with a small bowl of popcorn and some chocolate.

"Can I squeeze in with you" Finn asked. Rose nodded her head so Finn took a sit at the other side of Rose and passed her some chocolate which she happily took.

"You ready Rose?"

When Rose nodded her head again, Rachel pressed play on the DVD. Rose looked transfixed as her favourite film began. "This is so good"

 **XoXo**

After watching Beauty and The Beast, then Frozen and having a dinner of Mac and Cheese (Rose's favorite) it was already 7'0 clock and Finn and Rachel realised the children needed to go to bed as they would have a long day on Saturday.

They had spilt up and Finn had gotten Henry ready for bed while Rachel got Rose ready. Rachel had helped Rose have a quick bath and wash her hair then put her very curly hair into two French plaits.

"Okay what do you think of your new pyjamas?" Rachel asked as she watched Rose admire the pyjamas in floor length mirror that was in the corner of the room.

"I love them" Rose cheered. She then ran to her bed and jumped on to it. Rose had grown more comfortable in the new home and was now talking more freely with Finn and Rachel.

"Good when we go shopping tomorrow you can get as many as you want" Rachel promised as she kneeled on the floor and pulled back the covers for Rose to get into.

Rose looked at Rachel with wide eyes almost like she couldn't believe it "Really!"

"Of course,"

"Do you think they have Elsa ones" Rose wondered shyly almost like she didn't want to sound to pushy, where the new pyjamas were concerned.

"I bet they have Elsa and Anna ones" Rachel exclaimed as she put the covers back in place now that Rose was in them "and we can watch Frozen again tomorrow in your new pyjamas"

Rose let out a happy sigh "Wow"

"But for now, it's bed time" Rachel relented as she tucked Rose in.

"I'm not tired I'm too excited!"

"Me too but the sooner we go to sleep the sooner we can wake up"

"Can we get up really early" Rose wondered with a wide smile.

"As soon as the sun is up" Rachel promised. She leaned over and gave Rose a quick kiss on the forehead. Rachel wasn't sure how Rose felt about all the sudden affection but so far, she hadn't pulled away from it. Rachel realised she probably hadn't had any in a while and she wanted it just as much as Rachel and Finn wanted to give it.

"Night sweetie" Rachel said as she stood up. She noticed Finn stood by the door.

"Hey is Henry asleep?" Rachel asked as Finn walked into the room and stood behind Rachel.

"Out like a light" Finn replied before smiling over at Rose, who was wrapped in her duvet "night Rose"

"Night" Rose replied already fighting the sleep as she smiled widely at Finn and Rachel.

Rachel turned off the light and but on the night light then quickly left the room as she shut the door she smiled over at Finn who was leaning against the wall.

"They are actually two sleeping children in our house" Rachel proclaimed with a wide smile.

"They are" Finn agreed with a smile.

"Our sleeping children" Rachel beamed as she wrapped her arms sound Finn's middle "This was the best day"

"It was" Finn replied as he wrapped his own arms tightly around Rachel "it probably won't always be like this"

"I don't care" Rachel laughed shaking her head.

"Me either, they will all be good days" Finn agreed as he began to leave lingering kisses along Rachel's jaw line. Rachel regrettably pulled away when she realised where it was heading.

"I promised Marley I would call her" Rachel said when Finn looked at her confused. Finn let out a sigh as she leaned back against the wall.

"Okay five minutes" Finn affirmed holding up five fingers to Rachel to affirm his point.

"And my mom" Rachel added cautiously "And Dad... And Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes... And Tina"

"I'll see you in an hour then" Finn laughed as he began to walk to his office.

Rachel watched Finn for a second then quickly ran to him and jumped on his back luckily for the both of them, Finn caught her.

"I told you sex goes out the window when you have a kid ... And we have two" Rachel said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Finn turned his head to kiss her cheek.

"We have two"

"I love you" Rachel whispered in his ear, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly from behind, still in his arms.

"I love you more"

Rachel laughed as she cuddled further into Finn "If you say so"

 **Santana's Apartment – Friday Night**

"Popcorn's ready" Brittany cheered as she walked into Santana's living room. She put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, then noticed Santana smiling at her iPhone. She took a seat and looked over Santana's shoulder.

"Hey what you are looking at?" Brittany asked. Santana looked up and passed her phone over to Brittany.

"Rachel has sent us about 20 pictures of Rose and Henry" Santana replied. Brittany eagerly looked over the photos. Rachel had sent some of Rose and Henry in their new beds and others from them watching TV together and then the last one was of all four of them together in a family selfie.

"Oh, look at them" Brittany gushed as she looked through Santana's phone.

"I know; I'm going to have some of them framed" Santana stated. She already had a few of NJ on her mantelpiece and she was happy she could finally add to it.

"I can't wait to have some of these" Brittany admitted as she handed Santana back her phone. She didn't notice the startled expression on Santana's face as she jumped up off the sofa.

"You want another beer" Santana rushed out. She walked into the kitchen and put her head in the fridge so that Brittany couldn't see her face.

"Did I just totally freak you out there" Brittany laughed, she looked over at Santana who still had her head in the fridge.

"No of course not" Santana shrugged off before holding up a bottle "Beer?"

"Yeah sure" Brittany replied. Santana brought them back over to the sofa and took a seat next to Brittany.

"You want them don't you" Brittany wondered. The two had known each other for two years but had never had the conversation about children, Brittany had always just assumed Santana would want them just like all her friends did.

"Yeah sure someday" Santana replied distracted. She ignored Brittany's pressing look and grabbed the TV remote "Ready to watch the film"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Night**

Three hours later Finn and Rachel heard Henry cry through the baby monitor in their room. Knowing that the one year old usually slept through the night they figured he probably needed changing.

"And so, it starts" Rachel laughed as she pushed the covers off herself and began to get up. Finn gently pushed her back down and got up himself.

"I'll get him, you go back to sleep"

Rachel just nodded as Finn made his way out of their room and towards Henry's. When he walked in he saw a one year lightly crying softly as he moved around the crib and a three-year-old holding his hand through the bars. Rose was still in her pyjamas and the plait Rachel had put in her hair now had stray pieces sticking out.

"Hi sweetie what are you doing in here" Finn asked as he walked over to the two children. He picked up Henry from his crib and placed him on the changing table.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay in his new room" Rose said as she looked up at Finn.

"That was very nice of you" Finn praised looking back at her with a smiled "want to help me change him"

Rose nodded her head so Finn picked her up and put her at the end of the changing table where the nappies and wipes were and asked her to hand each item as he needed it. Once he had finished Finn passed her the dirty diaper and laughed lightly at her expression.

"Just throw that in there" Finn said pointing to the open diaper genie next to the changing table. Rose threw it in quickly then let Finn wipe her hands with a baby wipe.

"All done, thank you for your help" Finn smiled as he lifted Rose off the table and back on the floor then picked up Henry.

"Do you want to go back to your room now" Finn asked her. Rose looked around shyly unable to look at Finn as she answered.

"I think I should stay here, he might get scared"

Finn realised it was probably Rose that was sacred of being alone after sleeping in a room with 10 other girls for the last month. Finn kicked himself for not realising it sooner.

"You know what just in case he does why don't we all sleep in the same room tonight" Finn wondered with a smile.

"Yes, I would like that" Rose smiled back and took Finns hand. Finn took the two children into Rachel's and his room. Once there he let go of Rose's hand to shake Rachel awake.

"Hey Rach"

Rachel woke quickly and sat up in bed.

"Hey what's this?" Rachel asked as Finn passed her, Henry.

"We are all going to sleep in the same room tonight just in case Henry gets scared" Finn affirmed for Rose's benefit. Rachel quickly realised what Finn meant and moved down the bed to make room.

"That's a good idea, come up Rose" Rachel cheered, Finn helped Rose climb into the bed then got in himself. Rachel passed Henry back to him as Rose cuddled in next to Rachel

"You comfy Rose" Finn asked as Rachel wrapped her arms around the little girl. Rachel beamed when Rose didn't pull away but instead leaned into Rachel's touch. Rose nodded her head as she began to close her eyes, sleep already taking over.

"What about you Rachel you comfy" Finn asked with a large smile at he looked at the mother and daughter cuddled together.

Rachel smiled down at the little girl in her arms "Very much"

Finn and Rachel smiled over at each other as Rose closed her eyes and leaned her head-on Rachel's chest. Finn positioned Henry on his chest and moved further into the bed to wrap his arm around Rachel. The two children quickly fell asleep and the two parents quickly followed.


	17. 2x17 - Glee and The Best Day Ever

**Episode 18**

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

"Finn wake up"

Rachel shook Finn lightly careful not to wake the sleeping baby next to him.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked once he was fully awake and noticed the look on Rachel's face.

"I can't find Rose"

Rachel had woken up just 10 minutes before to see that Rose was no longer in their bed. Thinking that Rose had just gone to the toilet Rachel went to check and instead found a broken photo frame and no Rose and after looking everywhere Rachel still hadn't found her.

Finn quickly jumped up and after gently taking Henry into his arms, the two went in search of Rose. They checked every room upstairs and downstairs and just as Rachel was about to grab the phone to ring the police Finn noticed the door of cupboard under their stairs was open slightly and there was a blanket sticking out of it.

"Rachel" Finn called to the panicked women "Over here"

Finn opened the door to see a crying Rose curled up wrapped around the blanket from her bed. Rachel and Finn carefully knelt down and moved closer to Rose

"Rose, are you okay?" Rachel asked, she crouched into the cupboard and took Rose in her arms.

"I'm really sorry, it was an accident I promise" Rose cried into Rachel's neck.

As gently as he could with a sleeping baby Finn knelt down into the cupboard next to Rachel and Rose.

"Oh, Rose we know that sweetie" Rachel soothed, wiping Rose's tears "Are you okay, are you hurt"

"No" Rose shook her head still openly crying loudly "I didn't mean to I just wanted to look at it but I couldn't reach it so I jumped up but I knocked it and it fell"

"Rose sweetie calm down I promise we are not mad, we were just worried when we couldn't find you" Finn promised. Henry was now awake and Finn held him close so he wouldn't start crying as well.

"I was worried you would send me back to that place" Rose whispered once she had calmed down. Finn and Rachel shared a look of concern before they went back to Rose.

"You never have to go back to that place Rose" Rachel said, firmly, holding Rose close. Rose returned the hug with equal force.

Rose looked at Finn then at Rachel "Promise"

"Promise" Rachel and Finn replied in union. The small family cuddled in silence for a few minutes as Rose eventually calmed down.

"Are you going to be my new mommy and daddy" Rose asked cautiously.

"We are, if that's okay with you" Finn replied. Rachel took Henry from Finn so that he could share a cuddle with Rose who hugged him just as tightly as she did Rachel.

"I would like that" Rose answered as she pulled away from Finn.

"Us too"

"This is a very nice cupboard, very cosy" Finn lightly joked as he put Rose on his knee and moved closer to Rachel.

"We should sleep in here" Rachel added pulling Rose's blanket over all four of them.

"Like Harry Potter" Rose wondered slightly amazed at the thought.

"Exactly like Harry" Finn affirmed.

"But just one night daddy is far too tall" Rachel joked earning a laugh from Rose. It was a great sound to Finn and Rachel after what they had found just a few minutes before.

"He is very big" Rose laughed looking Finn up and down.

"Oh really" Finn laughed as he began to tickle Rose. Her laugh filled the entire home.

 **XoXo**

"Here you go sweetie"

Finn handed Rose's a plate of waffles and strawberries as the three-year-old sat in the living room watching cartoons.

The small family actually fell asleep in the cupboard for two hours before waking up for some breakfast. Finn had gone to the diner close to their house and bought all the breakfast food he could think of. He knew it wasn't just for Rachel, Rose, and Himself but Puck, Quinn, NJ, Santana, and Mercedes.

Finn settled Rose on the couch with her breakfast and cartoons then went back to the kitchen where Rachel was feeding Henry his breakfast.

"You think she's okay" Rachel wondered as she watched Rose, who seemed a lot calmer than when they had found her earlier.

"I do yeah" Finn replied as he handed Rachel her breakfast "And I think we did quite well too, our first hurdle as parents"

"Yeah to us" Rachel cheered as she high fived Finn with her free hand. Rachel placed Henry in his high chair then started eating her own breakfast. She kept sneaking glances at Rose who was still quietly eating and watching telly.

"So how long do you think we have until they all get here" Finn smirked. It was only 9'0 clock in the morning but Finn and Rachel were surprised their friends hadn't already broke down their door to see the children.

"Not long to be fair I'm surprised they are not already here" Rachel replied. As soon as the words left her mouth Rachel heard their front door open and close. Rachel winked at Finn as NJ ran into their kitchen with Quinn and Puck following behind.

"I know it's early but I don't care" Quinn stated with a wide smile, as Puck and Finn shared a hug.

"Hi guys" Rachel greeted them as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Aww look at him, I remember them that age, let me at him" Quinn gushed as she took Henry out of his high chair and began cuddling and tickling him much to the delight of the one year old.

"Hey NJ, can I have a hug please" Rachel smiled at her godson. NJ climbed up Rachel's leg and into her lap. He kissed Rachel's cheek then Rachel gave him some of her waffles.

"So where is Rose?" Puck asked. Finn pointed to the TV room attached to the kitchen where Rose was still watching cartoons, she hadn't noticed the new additions to the Kitchen.

"Hey Rose, come here" Rachel called. Rose looked up to see the other people in the kitchen and slowly walked over to Rachel.

"Rose these are our friends Quinn and Noah, they are coming with us today" Rachel explained.

"Hi" Rose waved to Quinn and Puck who smiled back at the shy girl.

"Hi sweetie" Quinn smiled with Henry still in her arms, who had become fascinated with her blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm NJ" NJ proclaimed waving at Rose. Rose eagerly waved back, glad there was someone else close to her age.

"I'm Rose" Rose replied with a shy smile "Do you wanna watch Cartoons"

"Yes!" NJ exclaimed as he jumped off Rachel's knee.

"Here NJ have some of these" Finn said handing NJ some waffles before he could run off.

"Fanks Uncle Finn" NJ cheered as the two children went back to the TV room. The four adults watched as the two children got settled back on the sofa with their breakfast both immediately engrossed in the Saturday morning cartoons.

"Well looks like those two are best friends now" Quinn gushed looking at the two children "they are probably going to get married someday"

"Slow your horses Quinn, here have some breakfast" Puck laughed handing Quinn a plate of bacon and eggs.

Rachel laughed at her blonde friend before looking at the two children who were laughing at the cartoons "They do look cute together though"

An hour later Rachel, Finn, Rose, and Henry were all ready for the day and waiting for Sam, Mercedes and Santana to arrive so that they could start the day. The children were so excited to go to Toys R Us so Rachel had put a DVD on for them as they were getting inpatient for the others to arrive. Rachel and Quinn were having a coffee in the kitchen as Finn and Puck watched the film with the children.

"So how is it so far?" Quinn asked as she watched Rachel closely, Rachel knew she wanted a real answer.

"Wonderful and scary at the same time" Rachel admitted before taking a drink of her coffee. The incident that morning had scared Rachel but it also proved to Rachel that she and Finn could do it as well, they could be parents to the two children who had been left by their birth parents.

"Sounds like being a parent" Quinn agreed with a smile. The two enjoyed their coffee for a few minutes before the heard the front door open and close. Rachel smirked at Santana and Mercedes as they walked into the kitchen.

"I know I know we are a little late" Santana argued holding up her hands in surrender "But we needed something to get us through the day"

"If you have alcohol Santana I'm going to kill you" Rachel accused pointing a finger at her friends who quickly shook her heads.

"A Starbucks coffee Rachel jeez!" Mercedes shrilled waving her to go cup in Rachel's face. Rachel just smiled back at her friends who quickly noticed the other people in the TV room.

"Aww look at them all" Mercedes gushed as she noticed the three children sat together watching Aladdin.

"You two certainly have cute kids" Santana agreed, Rachel could see the sincere smile on Santana's face as she looked at the new additions to their family.

"Rose this is Cedes and Sans" Rachel called to her daughter as the four friends walked into the TV Room. Rose turned from the TV to look at Rachel.

"Hi" Rose waved to Santana and Mercedes, Rachel had already explained to her who they were.

"Hi sweetie, we are your cool aunts" Santana explained as she pointed to herself and Mercedes. Quinn looked at the two alarmed.

"Hey!"

"They are cool, Auntie Sans gives me pennies when she says a bad word" NJ explained to Rose with a wide smile. Quinn looked back at Santana with slight anger.

"What!"

"How about we get this show on the road, Sam is going to meet us there" Finn said. He got off the couch and switched off the television. Everyone quickly grabbed their coats and bags and Rachel put Henry in his new stroller. The group left the townhouse and made their way to the subway deciding it would be the easiest way with so many of them.

"So where are we going then?" Santana asked the two children, she was at the back of the group holding the hand of the three and two year olds.

"Toys R Us, then the zoo, then the kid museum and to get new pyjamas" Rose listed off with excitement.

"Oh, this is going to be the day from Hell"

"Auntie Sans" NJ declared pointing at his aunt. Santana quickly handed Rose and NJ each a dollar. She realised it was probably going to be an expensive day for her as well.

 **Toys R Us, Times Square – Saturday Morning**

Thirty minutes later the group walked inside the Toys R Us in Time Square. Everyone's eyes immediately went to the giant Ferris wheel in the entrance and Rose and NJ immediately began to jump up and down in excitement while still holding on to their father's hands.

"WOW!" Rose gasped as she clutched Finn's hand tightly. Finn picked her up so she could have a better look. Rose pointed to the Barbie Car carriage "Can we go on that one?"

"DADDDY DADDY LOOK!" NJ shouted as Puck picked him up as well. They were children and adults running around the store and NJ had a habit of running off so Puck kept tight hold of his son.

"I can see it Buddy" Puck laughed, amused at his son's and Rose's excitement. Puck looked over at the line to see it was over a mile long but Puck knew there was no way they would get out of going on the ride.

"Can we go on it?" Sam marvelled as he moved over to Finn and Puck who looked at him in surprise that his excitement matched the children's.

"Well looks like you guys can go on that and us girls can…." Santana looked around the store until she saw a small café "Have a drink over there"

"Go on then" Finn agreed, he knew there was no way Santana or Mercedes would wait over an hour for a ride.

"You guys go on that then we will get some new toys okay" Rachel told the excited children, who both nodded their head eagerly then ran over to Puck. Rachel looked up at Finn with a smile.

"Want me to take Henry" Rachel asked. Henry was awake but still in his stroller although he did seem eager to get out and look around the loud store.

"No, it's okay, he can come on as well"

"Yeah, he can be my partner on it" Sam beamed as he took Henry out of his stroller and walked over to the back of the line where Puck, NJ and Rose were already waiting.

"Okay let me know when you guys are close I want a picture" Rachel told Finn.

"Of course," Rachel gave Finn a kiss then walked over to the café where her friends already had a table. Santana was in line getting them all a drink.

"I feel bad for the guys they are going to be in that que for ages" Mercedes mused, from the small café they could see the front of the line and the guys and children were nowhere near it.

"I personally think they are just as excited as the kids to go on it" Quinn argued.

Mercedes nodded "Probably true"

"Here you go ladies, milkshakes all-round" Santana sarcastically cheered as she put down a tray of four milkshakes handing one to each of them.

Santana took her a seat then took a big drink of her strawberry milkshake as she looked around the loud and colourful store "God what is this place"

"Santana we've only been here ten minutes" Quinn argued with a slight smile, she was almost enjoying seeing how annoyed Santana and Mercedes were in the Toy Shop.

"And I already know I hate it" Santana quipped with a smirk right back at Quinn. Before Quinn could reply a phone started to ring and they looked towards Mercedes when they realised it was her phone.

"Sorry guys it Matt" Mercedes apologised as she took out her phone "I'll be back in a minute"

Mercedes got up from the table to answer the call and Santana once she saw Mercedes was far enough away turned to Rachel and Quinn.

"Mercedes thinks Matt is about to propose" Santana stated with a knowing look. Quinn and Rachel immediately gave Santana an alarmed look.

"What!"

"He had lunch with his mother and Mercedes thinks he was asking for the family ring" Santana added. Rachel took a drink of her milkshake hastily wishing that it was alcohol.

"That's reaching, even for Mercedes" Rachel questioned.

"Do you think she would say yes?" Quinn wondered. None of them could really believe how quickly Mercedes was moving with Matt and after everything she did to make Sam a part of their group Quinn couldn't believe that Mercedes didn't even seem to care that Matt never made an effort with or even acted like he liked them.

"Of course, she will, it's the security she always wanted" Santana answered, she seemed to think she knew the real reason that Mercedes was still with Matt, he offered her something that Sam never could.

"Santana I'm sure it's more than that" Rachel argued half-heartedly.

Santana gave Rachel a pressing look "Is it?"

"Guys she's coming back" Quinn rushed out as she saw Mercedes walking back over to them. Mercedes sat down none the wiser she had just been talked about as she put her phone back in her bag.

"Everything okay?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah he was just saying he probably would be able to make it because the dinner thing is going on later than he thought" Mercedes explained not able to hide her disappointment as well as she had hoped.

"It is eleven thirty" Santana quipped. Rachel glared at Santana, not wanting her to start an argument in the middle of a toy store.

"Well he has work as well" Mercedes added, although even she knew that her friends wouldn't believe her. Matt simply didn't want to spend the day with her friends, the people that meant the most to her. Nobody spoke for a few moments not sure what they could say to make Mercedes feel better.

"So, Quinn, anything that NJ wants as well today is on me" Rachel told Quinn. Rachel and Finn had decided to buy NJ some new toys as well so that their godson wouldn't feel left out.

"Rachel, you don't have to do that"

"Hush, he's my godson and I want to, I don't want him to feel left out" Rachel argued, Quinn reluctantly nodded her head, she knew there would be no way to talk Rachel out of it.

"Does that count for all of us? Because I saw this Barbie I've had my eye on when we walked in" Santana teased as she finished off her milkshake.

Rachel smiled playfully at Santana "Anything to make a little girl happy"

 **XoXo**

Twenty minutes later Finn text Rachel that they were at the front of the line so the four friends went to watch and take photos as Finn and Rose went up in the Barbie Car carriage and Puck, Sam, NJ, and Henry squeezed into racing car carriage. Rachel took hundreds of pictures as the children all squealed in delight as the Ferris wheel went around and even Santana cracked a smile at the children's enjoyment.

Once the ride had finished the adults decided to spilt up so that they could be finished in the store quicker as even Rachel and Quinn had decided the store was too busy and loud for them. So, as Puck and Quinn took NJ to the Marvel section of the store and Santana and Sam took Henry to the baby section, Finn and Rachel took Rose to the Barbie Doll house. Mercedes had taken another call from Matt and was waiting in the café for them all to finish.

"I mean marriage already, they have been dating for what 7 months" Rachel ranted. She had just finished explaining to Finn what Santana had told her about Mercedes and Matt. Rachel had been glad they had spilt up so that she could rant to her husband.

"Yeah you're right" Finn mused absentmindedly as he watched Rose who was looking over the Barbie cars. She had already chosen some Barbie's and their accessories and had then moved onto the Barbie Cars and Planes.

"Why don't you have more of an opinion about this?" Rachel snipped lightly nipping Finn's arms, who just laughed lightly at her.

"Because I know better" Finn laughed before turning to his wife "Rachel you're worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet"

"I know I just never thought that one of my friends would even date let alone marry someone that doesn't even like us" Rachel explained

"And you don't know that she is. I can't believe that Mercedes would marry someone for extra security in her life" Finn argued. While their group of friends all agreed that the money was one of the reasons Mercedes was staying with Matt, Finn couldn't believe she would go as far as marrying him for it.

"Santana thinks that's the exact reason that she would" Rachel reasoned.

"What about this one?" Rose wondered holding up a blue Barbie car, the look of amazement had been glued to Rose's face since she had walked into the store.

"That is the best Barbie car I've ever seen" Rachel exclaimed with excitement to match Rose's. Rose nodded her head in agreement then went back to looking at the Barbie planes.

"Stop worrying about this until there is something to worry about. I sometimes think you guys would be worried even if she was marrying someone that you did like. I can't even imagine what they said about me before we got married" Finn acknowledged only half joking.

"They loved you" Rachel smiled reaching up to kiss Finn quickly. Rachel pulled away from Finn to see Rose smiling up at them.

"Can I get a Barbie House? They need somewhere to live" Rose asked.

"Of course, sweetie let's go find them" Finn said taking Rose's hand. The three of them spent another twenty minutes in the Barbie Section getting a house, car, and plane to go with the Barbie's Rose had chosen. Rose also picked some Barbie furniture and accessories.

Finn and Rachel quickly realised they couldn't carry the bags all day so they had decided to get everything delivered again. Once their Trolley was full of her new toys Rose decided she had enough that was until she saw the Build-a-Bear section and the Disney bears she could get. Rachel agreed to take her before they went to pay.

"I'll go find Santana and Sam and make sure they haven't gotten anything they shouldn't have" Finn said as Rose practically pulled Rachel over to the bears.

"Okay we will meet you at the tills once Rose has gotten her Build-a-Bear" Rachel agreed smiling down at Rose, who bouncing on her toes in excitement.

Finn walked off in search of Sam and Santana and Rachel and Rose went over to the Build-a-Bear section of the store.

Rose quickly choose the bear she wanted and watched in amazement as the Build-a-Bear worker filled it with stuffing. The worker then showed Rose all the outfits she could put on the bear. Rose stood silent and still at she looked over all the clothes that she could pick, Rachel watched her in amusement.

"Hey Rach" Puck called as he walked over to the mother and daughter five minutes later who still hadn't moved away from the bear clothes.

"Hey Noah, everything okay?" Rachel asked, she watched Rose pick up the Anna outfit from Frozen then shake her head and put it back.

"Yeah everyone is at the tills and I volunteered to come and find you. Santana is very eager to leave" Puck explained.

Rachel pointed over to Rose, who was holding two outfits going back between them both. Puck lightly laughed at the three-year-old.

"She's like you already"

"Rosie why you don't pick this one, we can always come back later and get another one" Rachel instructed. She picked up a Belle outfit from Beauty and the Beast and showed it to Rose, who nodded her head. Rachel picked up the matching shoes and handed it to the shop assistant who quickly put it together and into a box.

"NJ would like that one" Rose noticed as she pointed to the Thor Build-a-Bear by the counter.

"I absolutely agree" Rachel replied already amused that Rose had picked up on NJ's love of Thor and Marvel. Rachel asked for the other teddy and once they were both packed up, the three of them made their way to the others.

"So, Quinn told me about Mercedes and Matt" Puck said as they walked back through the Barbie section. Rose looked around in wonder again even though she had spent twenty minutes in the section already.

"Pretty unbelievable isn't it" Rachel quipped. Puck took the boxes from Rachel as she picked up Rose to carry through the busy aisles.

"Do you think that Quinn is going to expect the same from me?" Puck wondered. Rachel quickly looked to Puck who couldn't hide his worry.

"What you mean a proposal"

"Yeah, I mean I know we've only just got together but we are already more committed than most couples because of NJ and I'm just wondering if she thinks that's the next step" Puck rambled, Rachel was not used to seeing the PE teacher so nervous.

"Puck, you shouldn't do anything you're not ready for. Quinn loves you and I think that's enough for her right now" Rachel replied.

"You think" Puck wondered unsure with Rachel's answer.

"I do yeah"

"Okay good. You know when it does happen eventually. Do I have your blessing? We both know yours, Mercedes and Santana's approval is just as important as her parents blessing"

"You have our 100% approval Noah" Rachel affirmed. While it might not have been true just two years ago Rachel didn't think anyone else was better suited for Quinn than Puck.

Puck smiled sincerely at Rachel "Thanks"

Rachel, Puck, and Rose finally reached the others who were already loading everything else onto the tills ready to be bagged and delivered to Finn and Rachel's house. Rachel looked over at all the toys they had gotten and was impressed that it wasn't as much as she thought it would be when you let two toddlers loose on a toy store. When Puck put down the two Build-a-Bear boxes on the pile NJ quickly jumped out of Quinn's arms.

"IS THAT THOR!"

 **Central Park Zoo Entrance – Saturday Afternoon**

After leaving Toys R Us the group went to the deli that was just across the street from the entrance to one of the playgrounds in Central Park. They quickly found a picnic bench and loaded all the food they had bought on to the table.

Rachel passed Rose a sandwich then gave Henry a jar of baby food and a bottle. After the one-year-old quickly fell asleep in his pram as everyone else finished their lunch.

Mercedes was still a little distant after her phone call from Matt and in just over an hour he had rang her another 3 times. None of the others had made a comment about it as they knew Mercedes would only get angry with them.

After twenty minutes, everyone was finishing off their own lunch as Quinn was trying to get NJ to eat his bag of carrots. The two-year-old was having none of it as he was eager to get to the Zoo, which was their next activity.

"Finish the carrots or no brownie" Quinn instructed as she handed the bag to NJ who threw it on the table with a frown.

"Carrots suck" NJ moaned as Quinn handed NJ the bag of carrots again. Everyone looked on in amusement as NJ crossed his arms and pouted at his mom.

"He is definitely your son" Quinn quipped giving Puck a look to help her. Puck put down his drink and looked at straight at NJ, his eyes boring into his son's.

"NJ carrots now!" Puck demanded. NJ reluctantly picked up the bag of carrots and began to eat them, Quinn rewarded Puck with a quick kiss.

"You'll have to teach me that" Finn laughed as he watched Rose slowly pick up her own bag of carrots and begin eating them. The three-year-old quickly realised she would get the same treatment if she didn't eat her vegetables.

"It's all in the eyes" Puck pointed out with a slight smirk as he handed NJ some orange juice.

The group finished off their lunch and were cleaning it all away when Brittany skipped over to the large group.

"Hey guys!" Brittany cheered waving at everyone. Everyone greeted Brittany as the blonde took a seat next to NJ who quickly climbed on to her lap.

"Rose, this is my girlfriend Brittany" Santana told the three-year-old who was looking at Brittany curiously. Rose waved shyly at Brittany who beamed back at Rose.

"No, she's not, she my girlfriend" NJ affirmed as he wrapped his arms around Brittany's neck who gave NJ a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone smiled at NJ little crush on Brittany, he always got jealous whenever Brittany and Santana got too close.

"Oh, yes NJ I always forget sorry" Santana laughed as NJ nodded his head before looking up at Brittany.

"Hey Britt" NJ smiled cheekily trying to wink at Britt, who rewarded him with another cheek kiss. NJ touched his cheek as Rachel quickly took a picture of the two of them.

"Oh, yeah definitely your son" Quinn chuckled at Puck, who wrapped his arm around Quinn and nodded in agreement.

"You finished those carrots because I really want you to come on the swings with me" Brittany wondered looking down at NJ. NJ quickly picked up the bag and gobbled up all the carrots left, ignoring his mother's plea to slow down.

"All done" NJ cheered as he threw the empty bag on the table smiling proudly at himself. With NJ, still in her arms Brittany got up from the table. She put NJ down and took his hand.

"Rose, you wanna come" Brittany asked smiling at Rose. Rose looked up at Rachel, a question on her face.

"Go ahead" Rachel encouraged as she quickly wiped the brownie crumbs from Rose's face. Rose got up from the table and the three of them ran over to the play areas where NJ and Rose immediately went over to the slide as Brittany watched them.

"She's here two minutes and she's already there favourite" Santana shook her head as she watched Brittany go down the slide with NJ and Rose on her lap.

"I think NJ is convinced she is a fairy princess" Quinn added with a smile as she took Rachel's camera and took a few pictures. Rachel and Quinn had been documenting most of the day.

"I think she is sometimes" Santana admitted with a small smile as she watched her girlfriend with a look of admiration. Quinn and Rachel shared a look before looking back at Santana with teasing smiles.

"Aww Santana is in loooooove" Rachel teased.

"Shut up" Santana snipped rolling her eyes. She noticed Mercedes look down at her phone with a small frown, she was clearly replying to another text from Matt.

The adults all relaxed for twenty minutes as Brittany played with Rose and NJ. None of them commented on Mercedes sour mood as she looked over her phone as they all just enjoyed the quiet before they went to the Zoo.

"Okay the little ones and I have decided it's time for the animals" Brittany explained as she walked back over to the group holding on to an eager Rose and NJ, who were both red faced from their run around the park.

"LIONS" Rose and NJ cheered together. The group all got up to walk to the Zoo entrance with Brittany, NJ and Rose at the front leading the group.

"Does she want kids?" Rachel wondered as she walked at the back with Santana. She looked down at the pram she was pushing to see Henry was still asleep, his mouth hanging open in the cutest way.

"We've never really talked about and if you ask her about it I will kill you" Santana snipped pointing her finger at Rachel. The two had only recently gotten back together so Santana wasn't ready for any serious discussions yet. One of her friends thought she was about to get engaged and another had just become a parent but Santana knew she wasn't ready for any of that yet.

"Okay I won't mention it" Rachel relented holding her hands up in mock surrender. Santana walked over to Brittany who was now by the entrance as Rachel went to stand next to her husband who was paying the admission into the Zoo.

"You know I think you and I are the only normal couple here" Rachel acknowledged. She looked over at Mercedes who was still looking down at her phone then at Sam who looking longingly at Mercedes not realising he was being watched as well.

"Are you only just figuring that out?" Finn joked. He handed the tickets to Rachel as he picked up Henry who had just woke up. Rachel smiled at the baby who put his head-on Finn's shoulder as he slowly looked around his new surroundings.

"This has been a good day so far" Rachel sighed happily.

"This has been a great day" Finn agreed as the two walked over to their friends ready to enter the Zoo.

"Expensive though" Rachel smirked as she handed the tickets over to the Park worker.

Finn quickly nodded his head in agreement "Very, we are never leaving the house again"

 **XoXo**

An hour later the group had made it all around the Central Park Zoo and after watching the children go wide-eyed at the Lions and Tigers Mercedes moved away from the group to take another call from Matt. She wasn't sure why he was ringing her so much but she knew it would only annoy him if she didn't answer.

After another 10 minutes' phone call in which Matt asked her a lot of questions about Sam but nothing about Rose and Henry, Mercedes eventually put her phone away as Sam slowly walked over to her.

"Hey Mercedes" Sam greeted cautiously as Mercedes put her phone away and looked up at Sam trying not to seem as sad and distant as she clearly felt.

"Oh, hi Sam" Mercedes said absentmindedly.

"The others have taken the kids to the sea lion show, I said I would come and get you" Sam explained.

Mercedes nodded "Okay thanks"

The exes began walking in silence over to the Sea Lion Section, they both knew there was tension between them but neither wanted to acknowledge it on a day that was supposed to be about the children.

"Is everything okay?" Sam wondered. Sam really already knew the answer, they had all noticed Mercedes distant mood and the tense phone calls she had snuck away for all day. Sam knew that Mercedes's mood was because of Matt and while he knew it would be awkward for him to ask about it, he couldn't help but be concerned for Mercedes.

"Everything is fine" Mercedes answered, sharply.

"How are things with Matt?" Sam asked again.

"Sam, we both know that you don't really want me to answer that" Mercedes acknowledged.

"Mercedes, we should at last try to get along it would make things easier for Finn and Rachel and it is pretty obvious to everyone that something is up with you today" Sam interjected as they passed the Tropical Zone, Sam was sure the walk was taking longer just because of how awkward they both felt.

"I'm just upset that Matt can't be here that's all" Mercedes shrugged off.

"Why isn't he here?" Sam asked

"He had a family thing he couldn't get out of" Mercedes replied

"Hmm"

"You might as well say it" Mercedes sighed giving Sam a pressing look.

"I don't really think you want me too" Sam snipped. He had heard a bit about Matt from Finn and Rachel, more so their feeling about Mercedes always absent boyfriend. Sam definitely had an opinion about Matt but he also knew better than to tell Mercedes, he was after all still her ex-boyfriend.

"It's not a big deal that he's not here, I'm not sure why everyone is making it one" Mercedes argued shaking her head as they reached the Sea Lion section

"Mercedes the only reason I'm here today, the only reason that I'm friends with Finn is because of how important it was to you that Rachel, Quinn and Santana like me. They were your soulmates and any guy was just lucky to be fourth place. I always knew that was true. So, I'm not sure why that has suddenly changed and you're letting this Matt guy get away with this" Sam ranted throwing his arms up in obvious frustration at Mercedes.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Matt" Mercedes snapped.

"Maybe not but I do know that the Mercedes I loved would never would have stood for this she would have known how important today was for Finn and Rachel and the beautiful children they fought so hard for and she would have made sure the guy she was spending her life with knew that too" Sam concluded with a sigh.

He walked over to the group, who were waiting eagerly for the penguins, before Mercedes could say anything in response. Although as she stood there watching her friends laugh and chat together she realised there was nothing she could say, Sam was right. Matt should have been there.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

The group all enjoyed the penguin show for the next twenty minutes. They ignored the clear tension between Sam and Mercedes and focused on the children who were amazed as the Zookeepers feed the penguins as they jumped up from the water. Once the show was over and they had seen the rest of the zoo the group made their way to the Children's Museum.

At the Children's Museum, everything they saw amazed the children, as were Brittany and Sam who agreed to take the children around everything as the others took a break. Santana went around with them and Mercedes used it as an excuse to ring Matt again. Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn went to the café to get a drink and relax.

Once the group had finished at the museum and Rose, NJ and Henry looked ready to pass out they all went back to Finn and Rachel's to have tea and watch a film that NJ quickly decided had to be a Marvel cartoon so that Rose could see how good Thor was. While the children watched a Thor cartoon with Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany the others put away everything that had been bought. All the toys and clothes were put away in Rose and Henry's new rooms. Rachel finally felt like everything was settled and they had everything that the needed for Rose and Henry to not only be comfortable but happy as well in their new homes.

Once the group had enjoyed a dinner of Chinese food for the adults and chicken fingers and vegetables for the children along with watching Mulan then Iron Man 1 everyone had decided they had had enough for the day. Truthfully the girls couldn't be around Mercedes sour mood anymore and Sam, Mercedes and Santana had had enough of the children's activities.

Once everyone had said goodbye, Finn and Rachel put away everything they had bought then Finn took Rose as Rachel took Henry.

An hour after everyone had finally gone home, Finn had managed to get Rose to take a bath and into her pyjamas. The three-year old had then asked for a bed time story from one of her new books before she would even think about getting into bed. Finn quickly agreed and settled into the lounge chair in the corner of Rose's room with his daughter cuddled into his lap.

"And they lived happily ever after" Finn concluded as he closed the book then looked down at Rose "Okay that's it, time for bed"

"But I'm not sleepy" Rose said through a yawn as Finn leaned over to put the book back on the new shelves next to the chair.

"I know but I am so do you think you could do daddy a favour and go to bed so that I could go to bed" Finn asked softly as he lifted Rose up and gently put her on her bed.

"Okay I'll do it for you, because I am not sleepy" Rose sighed sleepily pointing her finger at Finn, who nodded his head back earnestly for the benefit for his daughter.

"Oh, I know"

"Today was the best day ever" Rose smiled as Finn threw the duvet over Rose and then handed her the build-a-bear she had gotten that day. Rose quickly cuddled up with it.

"I'm glad you had a good day sweetie"

"The best day" Rose affirmed.

"They won't always be like this, sometimes you'll have to go to school, or tidy your room, stuff that are not as much fun as the Zoo" Finn explained. Rachel and he wanted Rose to know that not every day would be like the day she had just had but that she also knew that each day would still be filled with love from her new parents.

"I know I will tidy my room, this is the best room ever" Rose promised as she looked around her room with wide eyes. She still couldn't believe that it was her room.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it" Rose proclaimed. Finn nodded his head then gently kissed Rose's forehead then began to leave the room.

"Goodnight sweetie"

"I love you daddy" Rose said through another yawn as she cuddled into her duvet as Finn turned on her night light. Finn quickly span around to look at Rose, not realising the great gift she had given Finn at her words.

"Love you too" Finn replied beaming at Rose as she slowly fell asleep as he closed the door behind him.

 **XoXo**

"She's asleep" Finn stated as he walked into their bedroom to see Rachel already getting into her pyjamas. Finn began taking off his own clothes as Rachel climbed onto the bed.

"He's also asleep" Rachel replied as she watched her husband undress and climb onto the bed next to her.

"I want to sleep" Finn sighed as he fell onto the bed, tired from the day's events.

"Me too"

"We should sleep" Finn affirmed as he turned to his side to look at Rachel who had laid down next to him. He moved the hair from her face and smiled sweetly at her.

"We should"

"Today has been a good day" Finn acknowledged. It had been expensive and tiring but hearing Rose call him Daddy had made it all worth it.

"A great day" Rachel affirmed as she snuggled into Finn "I'm so tired"

"Me too"

"We are probably never having sex again if every day is like this" Rachel laughed only half joking.

"Well we can't have that" Finn smirked as he rolled on top of Rachel and kissed her firmly, sleep long forgotten.


	18. 2x18 - Glee and The Nursery Dilemma

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews :) For anyone wondering Season 2 is nearly done but I've already finished Season 3 and have Season 4 and 5 mapped out. So no end in sight yet :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 18**

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Morning**

Finn walked into the kitchen with Henry in his arms to see Rose at the Breakfast bar finishing off her cereal and banana. The Hudson family were all rushing to so they could leave for the day. It was Rachel and Finn's first day back at work since Rose and Henry had come to live with them. They had both taken two weeks so off so that that they could enjoy spending time with their children and to settle Rose and Henry into their new home.

"You nearly finished Sweetie" Finn asked. He put Henry in his high-chair and gave him his cup of milk to finish.

"Nearly daddy" Rose smiled widely at Finn before going back to her breakfast. Finn hastily finished off his coffee while trying to put on his shoes at the same time.

"It's going to be a late for me tonight. My November cover girl pulled out so now I have to find someone new that can shoot next week" Rachel explained, frustrated as she walked into the kitchen with her head in her day planner.

"Same here we have our monthly staff meeting" Finn said. He took the empty cup from Henry and cleaned him up while Rachel took Rose's empty bowl from her and helped the three-year-old down from her chair.

"Okay Rosie go get your coat" Rachel said. Rose raced back upstairs to her bedroom. It was as Finn was putting on Henry's coat that he realised something.

"Hmm Rachel"

"Yeah" Rachel said distracted as flicked through emails on her phone.

"Where are the children actually going while we're at work" Finn wondered. Rachel quickly looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Oh god, we forgot to arrange day care" Rachel gasped. The process between meeting Rose and Henry and having them come live with them had been so quick that Rachel and Finn knew they would forget some things, they just didn't think it would be where their children were going to be all day while they were at work.

"How could we forget that!" Rachel groaned

"Well everything was kind of rushed it just slipped through the cracks" Finn reasoned, although he couldn't believe they hadn't realised it either. The last two weeks had been like a holiday for the family of four as they all adjusted to their new normal but that Monday morning brought everything back to reality.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel said, worried.

"You'll have to take them with you today and we'll figure something out tonight" Finn replied. They weren't going to get them in anyway at such short notice and Finn neither of them could take any more time off.

"Why do they have to come with me?" Rachel snipped.

"I think they are a bit young to be going to High School already" Finn replied rolling his eyes at his wife, just as Rose came back down stairs with her coat in her hand.

"Rose is going to be so bored at the office" Rachel argued.

"What else can we do" Finn shrugged. Rachel nodded in agreement then turned back to Rose who was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rosie go get some toys to take with us, any you want" Rachel smiled. Rose hastily dropped her coat then ran back upstairs, hoping to get as many toys as her little arms could carry.

"We're sucking as parents" Rachel quipped, as she settled Henry into his pram.

"Just a little bit" Finn joked. Rose rushed back down stairs with five Barbie dolls squashed in one had while her other was holding the Barbie toy plane. Rose smiled at both her parents.

"Ready!"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Times Square – Monday Morning**

An hour later Rachel was carting two baby bags, a pram and Henry while Rose skipped alongside her tugging along all the toys she had managed to bring. Tina got up from her desk with amused expression when she noticed the family coming towards her.

"Morning guys" Tina greeted as she took the bags from Rachel. She opened Rachel's office door and the all trudged inside.

"Hi Tina" Rose waved happily. She rushed over to the large glass table, throwing her toys on top of it.

"So, guys you joining mom at work today" Tina asked.

"I complete forgot that when you're at work you need to make sure your children are not left alone" Rachel said sarcastically. With Henry, still on her hip she dumped all her bags on the table along with Rose's toys and left the Oran by the door.

"Who knew" Tina laughed.

"It will just be a few days until Finn and I figure something out" Rachel said. She helped Rose take off her coat while bouncing Henry on her hip as he started to fuss, wanting to be let down.

"Come Rose I'm sure we've got loads of art and crafts stuff, let's find them while your mom gets settled" Tina cheered for the benefit of Rose.

"Thank you"

Rose took Tina's hand and guided the young girl out of Rachel's office. Rachel put Henry down and got to work getting out his play pen and toys. Once she had it organised she moved Henry from bed to his toys hoping they would keep him occupied for a while.

"Okay Sweetie, you play with these" Rachel smiled at Henry passing him his ENTER TOY.

"Hey mommy Tina found loads of stuff, I'm going to make a picture for your office" Rose beamed. She had rushed back into Rachel's office with Tina following behind with a box full of papers, colours and other art and crafts for Rose's pictures.

"That's great sweetie"

"We have the morning staff meeting in ten minutes" Tina told Rachel as she put out everything for Rose, while the young girl got comfortable at the table.

"Right" Rachel nodded, she thought for a moment then turned back to Tina "I think Blaine's here today, get him to watch them while we're in the meeting"

"I'll go get him"

Tina dropped the box on the table then rushed off to find Blaine. Rachel helped Rose get everything out of the box and situated it in easy reach for her daughter.

"Okay Sweetie mommy has to go into a meeting so my friend Blaine is going to watch you and when I get back you can show me all the pictures you made okay" Rachel explained. She checked over both children to make sure they were okay.

"Okay Mommy"

"Hey Rachel, mini Rachel. I hear I'm the new babysitter" Blaine quipped as he strolled into her office. He took a seat next to Rose who was already busy with her picture. Rachel rushed around her desk picking up the papers she would need for the meeting.

"Just while we are in this meeting" Rachel replied, she looked at Blaine and gave him her scariest look "They get hurt, I hurt you"

Blaine saluted her playfully "Got it!"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Conference Room – Monday Morning**

"Okay first things first we need a new cover model and we need one quickly" Rachel stated as she walked into the boardroom, where all her staff were waiting, and took a seat at the head of the table.

Rachel was in a rush to get the meeting over with so she could get back to Rose and Henry, if they hadn't needed to find a new cover person fast she would have cancelled the meeting altogether.

"They have to be available to shoot next week and we need to schedule an interview as well" Tina added as she took a seat next to Rachel at the table and poured them both a cup of coffee, from the jug in the middle of the table.

"I have a call into ENTERNAMES people I'm just waiting for a call back" Lucy, the features editor, said. Rachel could see she was eager to make things right as ENTERNAME had been her idea to put on the cover.

"What about a ENTERNAME" Damon, a features writer, asked "He's the new director for ENTERPLAY, its rumoured he wants to do a huge shake up of the cast"

"That's not a bad idea" Rachel mused, nodding her head slowly as she thought the idea over.

"I can check he not talking to anyone else. We could be the first to have the exclusive on what he's doing" Damon added.

"Let's get that call in now" Rachel affirmed, looking over at Tina to make sure she was taking notes. Damon left the room to make some calls, so Rachel went back to the agenda in front of her.

"Okay next up we have – "

Rachel stopped when she heard someone knocking louder on the glass door. She looked up to see Blaine stood outside the conference room holding out Henry, who was crying loudly and struggling out of Blaine's arms.

"Rachel, he won't stop crying" Blaine shouted through the glass door.

"Blaine!" Rachel snapped, she glanced around the room. "Five minutes everyone"

Rachel rushed out of the conference room with Tina following behind her. She took Henry from Blaine and began to soothe in as she walked into her office. She bounced Henry on her hip as she looked around her vacant office.

"Where's Rose?" Rachel asked Blaine.

"She's was right there" Blaine waved to the table where Rose's craft stuff had been thrown about.

"My god Blaine it's only been five minutes" Rachel complained. She walked past Blaine and punched him in the arm as she went to look for Rose.

"Found her" Tina said walking back in to the office, holding Rose's hand. Rachel felt relieved as she bent down to kiss Rose's head.

"I needed a wee mommy and he said it was that way" Rose said pointing to Baine. Blaine gave Rachel a guilty look, while Tina rolled her eyes at him.

"She's four Blaine you have to go with her" Rachel groaned, she waved her had at Blaine "Tina hit him"

While Tina hit Blaine in the same place Rachel had punched him, Rachel checked over her two children who didn't seem too traumatised after being with Blaine for five minutes. She helped Rose sit back at the table with her arts and crafts and then placed Henry back on his play mat.

"Tina lets postpone the meeting until I have them settled" Rachel said, she looked over at Tina how was still nipping Blaine on the arm "But make sure that Lucy or Damon are putting that call into ENTERNAME"

"Will do" Tina nodded before leaving Rachel's office.

"You okay Baby, the stupid man is going now" Rachel said softly hanging a soft toy over Henry's face. The one year old laughed as he tried to reach over for it.

"Harsh!" Blaine said before marching out of her office. Rachel ignored him as she handed henry the toy and walked over to Rose and sat down next to her at the table.

"You okay Mommy" Rose asked

"Fine Sweetie" Rachel sighed but still giving her daughter a small smile. Rose smiled back then held up the picture she had been working on. It was what Rachel assumed was her sat at her desk working while Rose sat next to her helping, with Henry playing on the floor. It quickly became Rachel's favourite picture.

"You like it?" Rose beamed

Rachel pulled Rose close "I love it"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

"Hey Guys" Rachel greeted as she walked into the Diner with Rose and Henry. Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana were already there, sat at their usual table.

"Hey little people" Santana replied. Rachel pulled another chair to the table and helped Rose on to her seat.

"Give me" Quinn cooed. Rachel handed over Henry to her, then took out her iPad and put on a ENTERNAME episode for a Rose to watch, while the woman talked. Rachel took a seat then handed Quinn some baby food to give to Henry.

"Quinn what day care does NJ go to" Rachel asked once both her children were settled. She watched Santana pull Rose closer to her so she could watch the episode with her.

"ENTERNAME why?" Quinn replied while smoothing Henry with kisses. She settled him on her lap then began to give him the mashed carrots and peas.

"Urgh, I already called them, I'm an idiot and forgot to arrange some day care for Rose and Henry and now I'm S-C-R-E-W-E-D" Rachel explained. She had hoped Quinn had been able to help her with her situation but she could quickly see that wouldn't be the case and Rachel was running out of ideas for what to do.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere"

"I've called everywhere, it's too late in the year so they are not taking any new students" Rachel groaned dramatically throwing her head back. She straightened back up.

"Enough of me complaining, I'll figure something out" Rachel waved off, glancing at Rose who was still watching ENTERNAME with Santana "You okay there, Sweetie?"

Rose and Santana both nodded their head at her, immersed in ENTERNAME's adventures.

"I have some good news" Mercedes interjected, smiling cautiously at them. Rachel and Quinn shared a quick look, wondering if this had anything to do with Matt. They hadn't seen much of him in the last few weeks and that's exactly how they all liked it.

"Go ahead" Quinn quipped.

"Matt has asked me to move with him and I've accepted" Mercedes beamed. Quinn and Rachel were both stunned into silence and Santana eventually pulled her eyes away from the iPad to looked at Mercedes in shock.

"Don't all congratulate me at once" Mercedes snipped.

"That's great Mercedes" Quinn beamed, smiling widely at Mercedes.

"Yeah, it is" Rachel agreed with a smile. Santana however wasn't as convincing and gave Mercedes a questioning look.

" _Why_?"

"Why?" Mercedes pressed giving Santana a confused look.

"Yeah why are you moving in with someone you've know been seeing for three months" Santana questioned. None of them could hide how they felt about Matt but Rachel and Quinn still tried to sound encouraging to Mercedes, Santana didn't have the same idea.

"Because I love him, he makes me happy, he's taking care of me – pick a reason" Mercedes argued.

"I just thinking you're rushing in to it" Santana said shaking her head. Rachel looked between Santana and Mercedes sensing the argument that was about to happen. She looked over at Quinn who was still feeding Henry with her head, she obviously sensed the same thing.

"We don't all move at the snail's pace you do" Mercedes snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana demanded.

"You've been on and off with Brittany for two years now and I bet she still doesn't have a key to your apartment" Mercedes argued. Rachel almost agreed with what Mercedes was saying but she wasn't about to say that aloud.

"Well I'm sorry I don't jump into a relationship with someone just because they throw a bit of cash at me" Santana replied angrily. They could all see the hurt look on Mercedes face but before she could say something in return Rachel cut in.

"Okay both of you stop it" Rachel injected glancing at Rose and Henry "Little ones' present"

"I think I should go" Mercedes said, she got up from the table and started putting on her coat. Rachel gave Santana a look that meant 'say something' but Santana ignored her and went back to watching the iPad with Rose.

"Mercedes no don't, stay let's talk about this" Quinn exclaimed.

"I know that you don't like Matt, you've all made that clear but I at least thought you'd be happy that I'm happy" Mercedes concluded before rushing out of the Diner before any of them could say anything.

 **Walking Back to Broadway Star – Monday Afternoon**

"I mean how can she not see how much she is changing" Santana argued shaking her head "How much he's changing her and not for the better"

"She's right though, we could have been more supportive. We might not understand it but Mercedes seems happy" Rachel reasoned.

Santana and she were walking back to their offices discussing what had happened in the Diner. Rachel was hoping she would be able to talk Santana in to apologising. She agreed that Mercedes was moving too fast but Rachel also knew Mercedes was going to do whatever she wanted no matter what they said, so there was no point having tension between them all.

"At what cost though, she's flaking on us all the time. She missed anniversary night for god sake" Santana groaned. Even though it had been three weeks before Santana was still upset that they had had to rearrange their night when in the 15 years they had been doing it they never had before, no matter the circumstances.

"Things like that are bound to happen in a new relationship" Rachel replied, swinging her arm that Rose was holding. Rose smiled at her mother as she skipped along.

"She says it's obvious we don't like him well it's just as obvious that he's doesn't like us, doesn't understand how close we are all" Santana said shaking her head as she moved Henry's hand away from her hair as he tried to pull on it.

"Not everyone can be as understanding as Finn, Noah and Brittany"

"Maybe not but I still think he's a douche" Santana grumbled.

"I know but arguing with Mercedes isn't going to help, if anything that means Matt wins. If she feels attacked every time she's tells us something, then she's going to stop telling us" Rachel acknowledged. They had reached Broadway Star offices but instead of going inside Rachel turned to face Santana.

"Probably a good thing" Santana mused rolling her eyes.

"No, it's not, that's not how our friendship works. You're going to call Mercedes and apologise. We'll go for drinks to celebrate tomorrow night" Rachel said as she took Henry from Santana.

"Why?"

"Because if Matt really does want to get in between us and Mercedes then they best way to annoy him is by not letting that happen" Rachel argued giving Santana a pointed look while bouncing Henry on her hip to distract him from pulling on her hair.

"Fine I'll call and apologise" Santana sighed loudly.

"Good girl" Rachel smiled widely.

"Always listen to your mommy Rose, she always knows best" Santana mused bending down to Rose to give her a hug goodbye. Rose hugged her back tightly.

Rose nodded firmly "Okay"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Times Square – Monday Evening**

"Okay so the interview is confirmed for next Thursday – Malcolm has everything arranged" Tina explained reading her notes. Rachel nodded but her eyes were on her computer screen as she looked through the unread emails trying to see if they were any important ones that needed her attention.

"Thank god, remind me to have words with ENTERNAME. This is the second time one of his clients have flaked on us" Rachel replied as she read an email from ENTERNAME who wanted one of their new actors featured in the magazine.

"This cover might actually be a lot better for us" Rachel mused.

Tina nodded "Agreed"

"You okay Rosie?" Rachel asked. She looked over at Rose who had abandoned all her arts and crafts thins and was just laying her head on the glass table. Rachel could see how bored she was.

"I'm bored mommy when can we go home" Rose moaned, giving her mother a pleading look. Rachel sent her a sad smile. Rose had been good and well behaved all day but Rachel could see Rose had reached her limit on what to do in her mother's office.

"Your daddy will be here soon" Rachel replied. Rose let out a sigh and went back to leaning her head on the table. Rachel and Tina shared a smiled then went back to the work in front of them.

"Do we have the other editorials for this month, I need the look book as well" Rachel asked. Tina looked through her notes again.

"Look book should be here from publishing in the hour" Tina replied before giving Rachel a cautious look "It needs approving tonight"

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while" Rachel sighed. She had hoped she would be able to leave with Finn when he arrived but Rachel knew it wouldn't be possible. Between trying to keep Rose and Henry entertained and happy throughout the day Rachel hadn't gotten much work done.

"I'll get some more coffee"

Tina left the office in search of coffee just as Finn walked in, smiling at them all.

"Hey guys" Finn greeted. He quickly noticed the look of frustration on Rachel's face and the look of boredom of Rose's.

"Hi Daddy" Rose beamed jumping up from her seat "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, get your stuff" Finn replied after he had hugged Rose. Rose quickly began to pick up her toys as Finn walked over to Rachel's desk.

"I have to stay; I haven't gotten much done today" Rachel said, pouting up at Finn.

"Well it's my turn now, I'll see you at home" Finn replied, leaning down to give Rachel a quick kiss "You had any luck with the day cares"

Rachel shook her head "None. You?"

"No apparently even the vice principal of the best private school in New York can't argue a deadline, all the ones we like are full" Finn explained "Maybe we need to think about a nanny"

"Yeah maybe, we'll talk about it when I get home" Rachel said defeated. Her and Finn hadn't wanted to get a nanny because they wanted their children to be able to play with other children instead of being stuck at home all day with a nanny.

"See you at home"

Finn gave Rachel another kiss, gathered up Rose and Henry, and all their toys, and left the office.

"Bye Tina" Finn said as he walked out of the office as Tina walked back in with a binder and two coffees in her hand.

"Here's the Look book" Tina cheered playfully as she set down the Look Book then handed Rachel her coffee. Rachel took a large drink with a satisfied smile.

"Good I might actually get out of here before midnight"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Night**

Four hours later Rachel was dragging herself through her front door and into the living room, where her husband was sat watching a Football Game and reading some papers. Rachel tiredly fell onto the sofa noticing how quiet the house was.

"Hey" Rachel smiled softly as cuddled further into the sofa cushions "Both asleep?"

"Yeah, she couldn't hold on any longer" Finn smiled back. Rose had wanted to say up to say goodnight to Rachel like she had done every night see moving in with Finn and Rachel but after her 5th episode of ENTERNAME she passed out on the sofa.

"Long day?" Finn asked. He got up from the love seat and joined Rachel on the sofa. Finn wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Very" Rachel sighed as she leaned into Finn's touch "So Mercedes had some news today. She's moving in with Matt"

"Really that's fast" Finn replied. Rachel moved her head to Finn's lap as he played with her hair. She was ready to go to bed, as she already had a hard time keeping her eyes open as she relaxed with Finn.

"Something she doesn't like pointed out" Rachel mused.

"We're all going out for drinks tomorrow to make up for it" Rachel added. She got up from the sofa and pulled Finn up with her. The slowly moved through the house, turning off the lights and locking the doors before making their way up stairs.

"And who's going to watch the Rugrats" Finn wondered as they walked up the stairs.

"Blaine owes me a favour"

"You look beat"

"I am, it's harder than I thought. I love every second I'm with them but we need help Finn" Rachel realised sadly. Rachel's day had been exhausting and she still hadn't gotten much work done, she knew she wouldn't with Rose and Henry coming to work with her every day.

"We'll figure something out" Finn promised. He took Rachel's hand and pulled her into their bedroom.

"In the meantime, look at this" Finn said, Rachel turned to see Rose and Henry both fast asleep, Rose had her arm around Henry and he had his head on her chest as they both slept soundly. It was the best thing Rachel had seen all day.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Tuesday Evening**

The next night, Finn and Rachel were getting ready to leave to meet up with the others for drinks. Mercedes had accepted Santana apology and thought drinks to celebrate was a great idea.

"Okay Henry needs putting down in an hour then Rose at 8. Understand?" Rachel listed off. She finished strapping on her heels while looking over at Blaine who was nodding his head earnestly.

"I do, Dean will here soon. He will do everything" Blaine said. Dean was Blaine's current boyfriend. Rachel had met him and loved him. It was the only reason she had asked Blaine to baby sit again because she knew Dean was responsible enough to not lose her children or make them cry.

"Good" Rachel affirmed before giving him a pointed look "You remember what I said"

"They get hurt, I get hurt"

Rachel nodded at him just as Finn walked into the living room. He was putting his phone and wallet in his back pocket as he looked over at Rachel.

"Ready to go Rachel" Finn asked. Neither Finn or Rachel were really looking forward to the night but they knew there was no way they could get out of it without somehow offending Mercedes.

Rachel nodded "Let's get this over with"

 **Bar 40 – Time Square – Tuesday Evening**

"Here we go guys" Finn said, cheerfully. He put down the tray of drinks and everyone quickly grabbed their own. They group were all crowded round a table at Bar 40, it was packed full but Matt had wanted to go, which meant Mercedes did.

"Puck, this is where you shine" Finn joked, he picked up his own beer and looked over at his friend. It had become a running joke between them all that Puck made the speeches in their group.

"Here's to Mercedes and Matt. We all wish you great happiness in the world. And Matt one thing I've learnt from being in a relationship with one of these girls is if you let them think they are always right you'll be a lot happier" Puck said holding up his Budweiser.

"Cheers" Finn and Brittany said together

"Hey" Rachel, Santana and Quinn replied, giving them all dirty looks.

"To Matt and Mercedes" Puck cheered

"Matt and Mercedes" Everyone chorused, holding up their drinks while Matt and Mercedes kissed. They all settled into their own conversations and enjoyed their drinks, so far it hadn't been a bad start to the night.

"So how is the day care situation?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Terrible, everywhere is either full or has a year's waiting list. I'm so close to bribing someone" Rachel answered. She had spent another day trying to find a day care solution while Tina entertained Rose and Henry and after another day of getting nothing done Rachel was getting desperate.

"I had a word with someone at ENGERNAME but no luck" Quinn replied

"At least you can keep them with you at the magazine until you figure something out" Puck reasoned

"You should have had that as a priority you don't want just anyone watching your kids even for nights out with your friends" Matt injected, he was looking down at his phone so he didn't see the dirty looks that Rachel, Finn, Puck, and Quinn were giving him.

"We sure know that now" Finn laughed lightly. He put his hand on Rachel's arm in a silent plea not to say anything, he could tell from her face she wasn't happy with Matt's comment.

"I just have to make a call" Matt told Mercedes. Matt marched away his phone in his hand as Mercedes gave them all a cautious smile.

"We had a drink, can we leave now" Santana whispered to Rachel. Rachel gave her a hard look even if she agreed with the statement.

 **XoXo**

"I can't take this! He's so rube and obnoxious" Santana argued. The girls were waiting at the bar waiting for their second round of drinks. Santana had used it as an excuse to get away from Matt and complain about him again.

"I didn't appreciate is little comment, like my children aren't a priority" Rachel snipped as she paid for the drinks, once given her change Rachel took a big drink of her Gin and Tonic.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant" Quinn tired her best to defuse the situation but she could see Rachel wasn't having it, Matt had stepped over the line bringing up Rachel and Finn's children.

"He's an ass" Santana sneered, she looked over at their table. Matt was once again as his phone and the others were stood awkward and silent.

"And he's been on his phone all night he's not that important" Rachel snipped, Santana turned back to Rachel and Quinn and nodded in agreement. The group had been at the bar for an hour and Matt had spent most of that time on his phone.

"And look what he's put her in tonight, I don't think I've ever seen Mercedes wear black" Santana added. Mercedes always dressed well but usually in bright colours, she never wore black or white but ever since she started dating Matt her wardrobe had changed and that now seemed to be all she wore.

"Nice to hear how you really feel"

The girls all cringed slightly as they turned to face Mercedes, they could tell from the look on her face she had probably heard most of what they had said.

Quinn tried to quickly calm the situation "Mercedes, we were just – "

"Bitching about my boyfriend"

"We just didn't like what he said" Rachel argued.

"You wouldn't like anything he said. Frankly you're just looking for faults that aren't there" Mercedes EN crossing her arms as she looked at them all firmly.

"Oh, they're there" Santana quipped rolling her eyes before taking a drink of her Cocktail.

"You know what, I've had enough of this. I'm leaving"

"Mercedes stop leaving every time we say something you don't like" Santana pointed out. Mercedes turned back to them pointing her finger accusingly at them.

"No matter what I thought I would never talk about Finn, Puck, or Brittany this way" Mercedes argued, Rachel and Quinn looked away guilty but Santana faced her head-on.

"They've never given you a reason to"

"I'm leaving" Mercedes concluded before walking away from them a second time.

 **XoXo**

While the girls were talking at the bar, the guys and Brittany were trying to think of something to talk about with Matt. He had his head in his phone while they were all sharing a look nodding at each other for them to start talking first. Puck and Finn both looked at Brittany pleadingly. She rolled her eyes then looked back at Matt.

"So, Matt are you excited to be moving in with Mercedes" Brittany asked. Matt didn't reply straight away, he finished trying on his phone then eventually looked up at them.

"I am yes. I think it's time to start the next chapter of our lives" Matt replied.

"We'll get ready to have Rachel, Quinn and Santana there at all hours, none of them ever learnt the word boundaries" Puck joked. It was the first thing he had learnt when he had started a relationship with Quinn, although really, he had known since the first night he had met her.

"That's not a problem I have a door man" Matt stated shortly. Brittany, Puck, and Finn all shared a look wondering if Matt was being serious.

"I don't think that's what Puck meant" Finn said.

"Oh, I know what you meant but I don't think it will be a problem. Things are bound to change between them all, they can't just monologize each other's time anymore, they're not teenagers" Matt argued. Finn wondered if Matt was just saying that to get a rise out of them, Matt seemed to enjoy ruffling their feathers.

"They have been friends for a long time, that's doesn't just go away because you want it to" Finn argued back giving Matt a stern look.

"We'll see" Matt concluded. Before Finn could argue Mercedes stormed over to the table.

"Matt, you ready to go" Mercedes asked

"Of course, bye everyone" Matt said. Matt and Mercedes both left the bar with the others watching them. The girls walked back over to the table, Santana picked up her drink and finished it off in one.

"What a douche" Santana snipped. They all nodded in agreement.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Tuesday Night**

After Matt and Mercedes had left, the others had another drink before they called it a night. They were no longer in the mood and all just wanted to go home. Rachel said bye to Blaine and Dean then walked into her daughter's room to see Rose was still awake, looking through one of her books, in bed.

"Rosie, you're supposed to be asleep" Rachel smiled. She sat down next to her daughter on the bed and took the book from her, placing it on the night stand next to her.

"I wanted to wait for you to come home" Rose beamed

"Well we're home now, so bed time" Rachel said. She helped Rose get under the covers and tucked her daughter in.

"Can I come to work with you tomorrow" Rose asked, looking up earnestly at Rachel.

"You like mommy's office"

"Yeah you have loads of colours and Tina took me to see all the clothes which was nice"

"And I like being with you mommy" Rose added. Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around Rose and held her tightly.

"Don't ever grow up okay" Rachel sighed happily.

"Okay" Rose nodded, like it was something she had control over "Will you stay til I go to sleep" Rose asked.

"Of course," Rachel laid down next to Rose and wrapped her arms around hr daughter as she slowly closed her eyes. Within ten minutes they both fast asleep on the small princess bed.

 **Broadway Star Offices – Times Square – Wednesday Morning**

"Morning Hudson Family" Tina greeted when she noticed Rachel walking towards her with Rose and Henry. She got up from her desk and walked over to them before Rachel could walk into her office. She took Henry from Rachel and gave a boss a knowing smile.

"Before you get settled come with me" Tina added. Rachel and Rose followed Tina as she moved through the office floor and to the lift. They took it down a floor and while on one side of the office floor was the design department, the other side was a large vacant office.

"What's this?" Rachel asked, as she looked around the large office space.

"It used to be the accountant departments office until we moved them upstairs. Now it's going to be the new Broadway Star Nursery" Tina replied with a smile.

Rachel glanced at Tina "What?"

"The permit came this morning for us to run a day care out of our Offices, I have resumes on my desk of qualified nannies and pre-school teachers and 15 workers who already said they want to bring their children here once we are up and running. And with the builders and decorators coming this weekend that should be next week" Tina explained. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew we would get the permit because I didn't want you to be disappointed"

"Tina, are you serious?" Rachel wondered. Rachel was used to Tina going above and beyond her job description but this was another level even for Tina, and Rachel was so grateful.

"I am, I figured you would want the kids close while still able to get some work done" Tina concluded. Tina had said exactly what Rachel had been thinking, after the night before Rachel knew she still wanted to bring Rose and Henry to work while still able to run her magazine.

"You are a bloody genius Tina; do you hear me a genius" Rachel cheered. She pulled Tina into a hug, carefully not to squash Henry who was trying to pull on Tina's hair.

"Thank you"

"This could work, what do we need to do now" Rachel asked, noticing the paint chipping and old office furniture.

"Leave it to the professionals to handle"

"Those are my favourite words" Rachel laughed, she lifted Rose into her arms "Kids come on, we are taking Tina shopping"

"We are?"

"Yes, we need to get some new toys for this place and you need those new _Miu Miu_ shoes that you've been eyeing but you think are too expensive" Rachel explained.

Tina waved to the door "Lead the way Boss Lady"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

"Hey Mercedes, I'm glad you came" Rachel smiled, when she noticed walk through the door. Rachel was already at the Diner and had situated Henry in a High Chair with his ENTERNAME toy and Rose was sat next to her watching another episode of ENTERNAME on Rachel's iPad.

"Yeah well, we've all had boyfriends that the others didn't necessarily like in the beginning. But we've always promised that we wouldn't let it affect our friendship" Mercedes stated firmly as she took a seat across from Rachel.

"Besides you're all wrong. Matt is a good man and he loves me" Mercedes concluded.

"I hope that's true" Rachel replied

"It is" Mercedes affirmed "Where are the others?"

"Running a little late they should be here soon" Rachel answered. She could see that there was still some tension between her and Mercedes and Rachel wanted to do something to resolve it.

"So, I know you work Wednesday nights at the bar, do you want some company" Rachel asked. Me recedes always worked Wednesday night and at least one of them would keep her company there, because Wednesday was always the slow night at the bar.

"Actually, I quit the bar" Mercedes cut off.

"You did when?"

"Last week, Matt pointed out now that we're living together I don't need to be working there. It means I've more free time, his mother as already asked me to join a few of the committees that she's chair of" Mercedes explained. Rachel was once again shocked into silence by Mercedes but she knew better than to vocalise how she really felt.

"Well that's exciting then"

"It is" Mercedes answered before she noticed Santana and Quinn at the door "Look don't tell the others yet; I don't want a whole big thing again"

"Okay, whatever you want"

"Hey Guys" Quinn greeted talking a seat next to Rachel. Santana took a seat next to Mercedes and immediately starting telling them about a new lawyer at her office that she already thought was an idiot. None of them noticed the look of worry pass over Rachel's face as she looked at Mercedes.

 **Broadway Star Offices - Rachel's Office – Wednesday Evening**

"Oh, that's one is good" Rachel declared happily as she bounced Henry on her lap "What do you think Henry, isn't your sister a great little artist"

Rachel was sat next to Rose at the glass table, watching Rose make some pictures to put up in the new nursery. Rachel had abandoned any idea of getting any work done for the day and just focused on Rose and Henry, as well as what Mercedes had told her at lunch. Rachel didn't want to spend all day worrying about her friend but she couldn't help it, she was starting to see just how much things were changing.

"Can we put it up in the new play room" Rose asked as she moved her new picture to her ever-growing pile.

"We sure can"

"Hey guys" Finn greeted, he walked into the office and smiled at his family. He took the other seat next to Rose and starting looking through her pile of pictures.

"Hey daddy" Rose beamed, she leaned up and kissed her father's cheek then went back to her picture.

"You need to stay late again" Finn wondered looking over at Rachel.

"Nope, Tina the genius has it all figured out" Rachel replied happily. She explained to Finn Tina's idea for the new Broadway Star Nursery, just like her he had loved the idea.

"She really is amazing" Finn stated shaking his head in disbelief.

"So, what do we have here" Finn asked Rose, he put his arm on the back of Rose's chair and looked through the pictures, arts and crafts that littered the table.

"We are making pictures to go in the new room, wanna help" Rose asked.

"I definitely do" Finn replied. Rose handed each of her parents a piece of paper and a crayon.

"This is so much fun" Rose cheered after a few minutes of silent colouring.

Finn looked over at Rachel with a smile "Not such sucky parents"


	19. 2x19 - Glee and The Growing Tension

**Hi Guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my moms birthday and I was busy all day, but thank you for all the reviews :) Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 19**

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

"And here's your burger Santana" The older waitress said, putting down Santana's plate in front of her. The girls were having their weekly lunch date at the Diner.

"Thank you" Santana smiled at the waitress then quickly took a bite of her burger, letting out a loud moan "Good I needed this"

"You sound like you're having sex" Mercedes quipped, giving Santana a strange look as she took another large bite of her burger. Mercedes looked away and started eating her salad.

"Sometimes this is better than sex" Santana replied.

"Then you're doing it wrong" Rachel joked. Santana shared a smirk with Rachel before she noticed Quinn looking through a long list of names and making notes on the piece of paper.

"What are doing there Fabray" Santana asked.

"Looking through the guest list for Finn and Rachel's party in two weeks. I need to make sure I buy enough food for everyone" Quinn answered.

Rachel and Finn's party to introduce Rose and Henry to their family members was two weeks away but neither Finn and Rachel had done any work for it as they had left it in Quinn's capable hands because they both knew Quinn would do it better and throw a party everyone would remember.

"I see it's another Fabray extravaganza" Santana commented. There hadn't been a party thrown by any of them in the last ten years that hadn't been organised by Quinn.

"Well, she's so much better at it and I know she'll make this a day Henry and Rose will never forget" Rachel said smiling widely at Quinn.

"Stop digging Rachel, I already agreed to do it" Quinn said rolling her eyes. Quinn was happy to do everything really, she wanted to do it for her niece and nephew and she felt Finn and Rachel deserved a party as well to celebrate where they were after everything they had been through.

"You really missed your calling Quinn" Mercedes commented.

"Well let's hope that I don't change careers because then I'd start charging you all for my services" Quinn joked pointing her fork jokingly at them all before going back to her pasta dish.

"I can't believe you even agreed to have this party. Both families in the same room. it's going to be a blood bath" Santana said. Finn and Rachel's families were both very different families and because of that they had never gotten along, Shelby partially didn't like how Carole spoke to her daughter.

"I know but this way we get the visit out of the way quickly without having either side of the family with us for too long. And I'm hoping that enough people will be there that they don't even have to be in the same room" Rachel replied.

Finn and Rachel thought that having one weekend where both families were together for just a few hours was better than having to endure two separate weekend. While the families were different they were the same when it came to stressing Rachel out.

"We'll all pray for that" Santana smirked.

"Oh, before I forget Sam is in town for the weekend and he wants to meet up for a drink" Rachel said. Sam was still living in LA for his modelling but whenever he came to New York for work he always made a point of meeting up with the group.

"Sounds fun, I'm sure Brittany will be up for it" Santana replied. Because Finn and Puck were best friends, Sam and Brittany had gotten close as the two new comers of the group. They had similar personality, that Finn and Puck found easy to tease.

"Yeah Noah mentioned he was coming to town, I'm sure we'll be able to find a babysitter" Quinn added.

"One of the women at the nursery said she'll babysit for us, she needs some extra cash, I'm sure that she'll watch NJ as well" Rachel said. The nursery at Rachel's office had been open for two weeks and so far, it had been a success, all the kids loved the nursery and the workers were fantastic at their job.

"That's great"

"What about you Mercedes?" Rachel asked, she glanced over at Mercedes who was staring now at her salad, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Oh, I don't think that would be appropriate?" Mercedes waved off, she couldn't meet her friend's eyes.

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

"Me going for a drink with my ex-boyfriend" Mercedes added. She finally looked up at her friends and they could see she was unsure, which they quickly knew meant Mercedes wasn't the one who thought she shouldn't see her ex-boyfriend.

"It not like you'll be alone, we'll all be there" Santana pressed.

"Truthfully, I don't think that you guys should still be friends with Sam either. He's my ex-boyfriend and it's not fair that Matt can't come out with us because Sam is going to be there" Mercedes argued, she crossed her arms, her food forgotten as she looked at her friends firmly.

"Yeah, because that's the reason that Matt doesn't come out with us" Santana said, sarcastically. Rachel and Quinn shared a cautious look. They knew if Santana got sarcastic Mercedes would think she wasn't taking it serious and an argument would start.

"Mercedes, we understand that it might be awkward for Matt to be there but you've been in Sam's company before" Quinn reasoned. Ever since they had stopped sleeping together for a second-time Sam and Mercedes had found a way to be in each other's company for the sake of their friends, luckily for Mercedes though because Sam was busy in LA it hadn't been that often.

"Not really, not since I've been with Matt" Mercedes argued.

"Did something happen with between you and Sam on our day out with the kids" Rachel wondered, thinking back to the last time Sam and Mercedes had seen each other, Rachel had noticed after the Zoo they had barely even looked at each other.

"No, why would you think that? I just don't think Matt and I should have to be around Sam that's all" Mercedes concluded, she couldn't meet Rachel's eye so Rachel knew she was lying, something had obviously been said between the two.

"Well then you don't have to come on Saturday" Santana said, seriously. Rachel and Quinn glanced over at Santana, they could tell that she wasn't going to placate Mercedes this time. She'd had enough with Mercedes, and to extension Matt's, behaviour.

"You know when I was seeing Sam before you guys didn't like it, why is it different now" Mercedes hissed.

"The difference is you were sleeping with Sam and we were worried he was going to break your heart again" Rachel replied, exasperated.

"Is this really how you feel or is this how Matt told you to feel" Santana snipped. Quinn watched them all cautiously, she wasn't the argumentative type and the last few weeks had been tense for her because she could see a big argument was coming.

"I can clearly see you guys aren't going to listen to me so I'm just going to go" Mercedes sighed. She threw her napkin on the table and got up from her seat.

"Mercedes don't leave, at least finish the rest of your lunch" Quinn pleaded.

"I can't, I'm meeting Matt's mother. We're redecorating the spare bedroom" Mercedes added as she put on her coat "I'll talk to you guys later"

Without another word, Mercedes left the Diner, they watched her leave not sure how much more they could take.

"You know these lunches are becoming a lot of work with her" Santana said, rolling her eyes. She went back to eating her fries but with more aggression than she normally would.

"Maybe she has a point, I mean if I broke up with Noah… okay maybe that doesn't count because he's Finn's best friend but I'm sure it's still awkward for her" Quinn sighed. she knew how she felt when Puck was dating Kitty and she had to be around them both, she imagined Mercedes probably felt the same.

"None of this even matters, we all know she only said it because Matt got to her again. Which is fine if they don't want to come on Saturday then they don't have to" Santana said, angrily. In just a few weeks Matt had been changing Mercedes so much, but what annoyed Santana more was the fact Mercedes couldn't see it or didn't care.

"She's becoming more and more distant from us" Quinn said, sadly.

"What can we do? Sam is Noah, Finn's and Brittany's friend and I'm not about to tell my husband he has to ditch his friend because Mercedes' boyfriend has a problem with it" Rachel reasoned.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't want Mercedes to be upset with us every time Sam comes into town" Quinn said, she laid back in her seat, she had suddenly lost her appetite.

"Don't worry in a few weeks Matt will move on to something else he doesn't like about us and forget all about Sam" Santana waved off. First Matt didn't think they should spend a much time with her friends, then it was Mercedes should quit her job and then it was Mercedes shouldn't see Sam all the while he was changing her wardrobe, diet, and personality.

"These lunches aren't fun anyway" Quinn grumbled, crossing her arms. Rachel gave her a sympathetic look.

"We should be thankful that it took 15 years for one of you guys to date someone we didn't like" Rachel joked half-heartedly.

"Let's hope it doesn't last much longer" Santana commented.

"I don't think this one is going a way for a while" Rachel admitted. While they didn't like Matt, Rachel could see Mercedes was fallen in deeper and deeper with him and wasn't going to give it up easily.

"God, these lunches suck" Santana groaned before putting her head on the table, Rachel patted her head, affectionately.

 **American Girl Store – Fifth Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

That same day a few hours later, Rachel and her family were at the American Girl Restaurant. Rose and Henry had both been sent gift cards for toy stores by Finn's aunt, his mother's sister who lived in Connecticut with her family. Rose's gift card had been for the American Girl Store which is how Finn and Rachel had found themselves in the large store on a Wednesday afternoon.

"I can't believe we just spent two hours in the _American Girl_ store and now we're actually eating in their restaurant" Finn groaned as they were led to their table. Rose was skipping along in front clutching her new toy tightly.

"It's cute, they give the doll its own chair and plastic food. Rose will love it" Rachel grinned. The hostess helped Rose put her new American Girl Doll in a high chair at their table while Rachel and Finn took their seats.

"She better, because there are no other guys in here" Finn grumbled. The Hostess passed them all a menu before going back to her podium.

"That just makes you a really great Daddy" Rachel quipped. She took Henry out of his pram and fastened him into his high chair next to her, Rachel smiled when she noticed Rose pretending to do the same thing with her doll.

" _Yeah, Yeah_ "

"So, I told the girls about Saturday, they are up for meeting Sam. Well except for Mercedes" Rachel said. She glanced at her menu while handing Henry his bottle of juice.

"I take it Matt had a problem with it" Finn replied, not at all surprised. He shared the same opinion as the girls when it came to Matt.

"Matt has a problem with everything" Rachel waved off before facing her daughter "What do you want Sweetie"

"I want spaghetti and so does Lea" Rose replied, happily as she stroked the hair of her doll "Can I wear my new pyjamas tonight and read my book at bed time"

Along with her new Doll, Rose had managed to the book and DVD that featured her doll along with two matching outfits for both Rose and her doll, Lea to wear. Even though Rose's gift card was for $500 that still didn't get much, the doll alone had been $200.

"Of course, Sweetie, but you have to eat all your dinner" Rachel replied. Rose nodded then got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Can we watch the movie as well" Rose smiled widely at her mother.

"We'll see" Rachel laughed, although she knew that there were only so many times that Rachel could say no when Rose gave her a sweet smile.

"You've gonna have to send a picture to your mom's sister to show we actually got all this stuff" Rachel said. Rachel had only met Finn's aunt at her engagement party and wedding but Rachel knew she was exactly like Carole and the two of them would talk about the gift and if Rachel and Finn didn't give a proper thank you.

"It doesn't look like much for five hundred dollars" Finn noted, as he glanced at the bag attached to Henry's pram.

"Well the clothes are just as expensive as if we were buying them for Rose" Rachel said.

"Please don't tell me we have to go to that dinosaur store so that Henry can spend his money" Finn sighed. Henry's gift card had been for Dinosaur Hill Toys, which specialised in old vintage toys and while Finn was grateful for the gift, he wished his family could be the kind of people to go in a store and choose a present themselves, so that Finn wouldn't have to.

"I think we can wait, he doesn't seem as bothered about it as Rose was" Rachel quipped, she looked over at Henry who after finishing his bottle, threw it on the table and promptly fell asleep in his high chair.

"So, what's Mercedes and Matt's problem now" Finn asked.

"Matt doesn't like that we still all hang out with Sam and doesn't think we should still be friends with him" Rachel replied.

"Good job we don't listen to him then"

"It's not even him, it's the fact that she just goes along with it. It's like she doesn't even have an original thought anymore"

"Can I take your order please?" The Waitress asked, interrupting their conversation. Finn quickly relayed their order for her, as well as a plastic meal that would be given to Lea, the doll.

"You okay, with all this about Mercedes?" Finn asked. Once the waitress had left the table and Rose was occupied looking through the American Girl Store catalogue.

"I really don't want to talk about her anymore. I feel like that's all we do now. Worry about Mercedes but she's a big girl and if this is the kind of relationship she wants to be in then I guess we just have to accept that" Rachel explained.

"That's a very mature way to behave. I bet it lasts less than 12 hours" Finn joked. He knew that Rachel wasn't just going to give up obsessing as long as her friend was dating someone she didn't like.

" _Funny"_

"Look Daddy, you can buy Lea her own house" Rose said holding up the American Girl catalogue for her father to see. Finn took the catalogue from Rose but she got off her seat and sat on her father's knee so she could continue to look through it as well.

"$395!" Finn proclaimed, he flipped through the rest of the catalogue "You might have to wait for another voucher from a relative sweetie"

"Well you do have a lot of Aunts and Uncles who can't be bothered shopping for someone else" Rachel replied, sarcastically. Burt had 2 brothers and 1 sister and Carole had another sister, so Rachel was expecting a lot of gift cards in the next few weeks.

"She'll have the everything in the store by Christmas" Finn quipped, as he put the catalogue back in the bag before Rose saw something else she wanted.

Rose looked up at her father, wide eyed "Really!"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

"I've shown Katie where everything is and the kids are settled watching Toy Story so we can leave as soon as Quinn and Noah get here" Rachel said as she walked into the Kitchen, where Finn and Sam were having a drink before they met the others for a drink at a sports bar near Finn and Rachel's house.

"Good" Finn kissed her cheek before handing a beer to Sam "Here you go mate"

"Cheers" Sam clicked his bottle with Finn's then took a drink "So, are the others meeting us at the bar?"

"Noah and Quinn are dropping NJ off here but Santana and Brittany are meeting us at the bar" Finn replied. Katie had been more than happy to babysit for NJ as well because she needed all the money she could get because she was saving for her wedding.

"No Mercedes then tonight"

"Not tonight, she's busy" Rachel answered lamely. She wasn't sure why she was making excuses for Mercedes when she was still mad at them. Mercedes hadn't spoken to them since she had walked out on their lunch but she had agreed to have breakfast with them the next day so they could clear the air.

"Is this because of what I said to her the last time I was here. I knew I probably stepped over the line" Sam admitted.

"What did you say to her?" Rachel wondered. She knew that something had happened between the pair despite what Mercedes had told her.

"We got into this thing, about Matt and how she cared so much that you guys liked me in the beginning but doesn't seem to care with Matt. I thought she would have mentioned it" Sam explained. He had expected an angry call from one of the girls, telling him he'd over stepped the mark, since that day at the zoo and he was confused when it didn't happen.

"She's not been sharing a lot lately, she probably didn't want to say anything because she knew we'd agree with you" Rachel admitted before taking a drink of her beer. Finn stroked Rachel's arm when he noticed the thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm sorry" Sam said.

Rachel waved him off "Don't be, it's just the way things have been lately"

"Hey guys" Quinn greeted as herself and Puck walked into the kitchen, with NJ. Finn handed them both a beer as Rachel said hello to NJ, who told her about the new Marvel DVD he had brought with him.

"Rose and Henry are in the living room watching a movie" Rachel said after giving her godson a hug and kiss. Without another word, NJ raced into the living room to be with his friends.

"Bye then son" Puck joked waving at his son's retreating body.

"They don't need us anymore" Finn quipped.

Puck shrugged "Let's go have a good night without them then"

 **Riviera Café & Sports Bar – West Village – Friday Evening **

An hour later the group were at the sports bar with Santana and Brittany, while the girls were sat at a table having a drink, the guys and Brittany were playing pool.

"So, how come you're in town Sam" Brittany asked before taking her shot. Brittany and Sam were playing against Finn and Puck. Finn and Puck always seemed to win but they never changed the teams, it was just one of their traditions.

"I'm walking in the Burberry Show tomorrow, I know fashion isn't your guy's thing but I could get you into the after party, should be good, hot models and celebrities" Sam replied smirking at Puck who was nodding, eagerly.

"Sounds good to me" Puck said. He took his shot then smirked at Brittany and Sam when it went straight in.

"Me too, I'm sure the girls will be up for it. Let's hope Katie wants to make some more money" Finn quipped. He'd have felt guilty about leaving his children at home while he went out a second night in a row if he hadn't spent three hours that day having a tea party with Rose and her new doll.

"So, have you had your ear ripped off by all this Matt and Mercedes talk this week" Puck groaned. Ever since Wednesday all Puck had heard from Quinn was how worried she was about Mercedes.

"It really getting that bad" Sam asked. While he'd heard how much they all disliked Matt, he had realised it was affecting the girl's friendship so much.

"They pretty much hate him, but Santana is more concerned about how different Mercedes is around him" Brittany explained as she took another shot "I had to listen for twenty minutes yesterday about how Mercedes is becoming a Stepford bride"

"God, if he proposes it will be the end of our lives" Puck sighed, ignoring Brittany's cheer in his face as she ducked another ball.

"It's only been a few months, we have a while yet" Finn reasoned. He took a shot, but missed which earned him a slap on the head from Puck as they were now losing the game.

"10 bucks, says he's proposed by the end of the month" Puck said, not at all joking.

"The girls are right though, he is a pretentious douche" Brittany said.

"God I'd hate to think what you guys said about me when I was with Mercedes" Sam laughed, as Brittany made another shot. Finn and Puck shared a look when they realised they might actually lose.

"He's too young" Finn said, good naturedly.

"Modelling is a stupid job" Puck added.

"He's mouth is far too big" Brittany concluded before taking another shot, and winning the game.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Morning**

"Hey guys, I brought the food" Rachel called as she walked into Quinn's apartment the next day. She had brought the breakfast food from the diner around the corner from Quinn's apartment. Rachel put the bag down on the kitchen counter then helped Rose take off her coat.

"Thank god, I'm starving" Santana cheered before turning to Rose "Hey Rosie" Santana looked back up at Rachel "Is she wearing matching pyjamas with her doll"

"I don't want to talk about it, she refuses to take them off" Rachel sighed dramatically. Ever since Wednesday when Rose had gotten her new doll she only wanted to wear clothes that matched the clothes her doll had and because they had only bought three outfits for the doll it wasn't leaving Rose with much choices.

"Ah the wonders of parenting" Santana laughed. She took the bag of food while Rachel grabbed plates and cutlery from Quinn's kitchen and brought it in to the living room. They were setting everything on Quinn's coffee table when Quinn walked in from her bedroom.

"Hey Rach, no Henry" Quinn asked. She took a seat on the floor next to Rachel and leaned over to give Rose a hug and kiss. Rose immediately started showing Quinn her new doll and their matching pyjamas.

"No Finn's taken him to get some new clothes, he already getting too big for half of the clothes we bought a month ago" Rachel replied before passing Rose a plate of scrambled eggs and a waffle.

"Aww" Quinn cooed.

"Do you just do that at everything?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey"

They all looked up to see Mercedes walk into the living room. She took a seat on the floor next to them and helped herself to a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Mercedes, just in time we just dished up" Quinn said. Mercedes was in a pleasant mood, which they knew meant she didn't want to talk about what had happened at the diner.

"So, Matt and I have finally finished redecorating so we thought we'd have a dinner party tonight to celebrate. He's gonna invite some of his friends and of course you guys are invited" Mercedes grinned. They all stopped eating to look at Mercedes. They had planned to tell Mercedes at the Burberry afterparty, hoping they could convince her to go with them.

"Oh, that sounds nice" Quinn smiled, although not convincingly.

"I heard what you guys said on Wednesday and I thought this would be a good way for you guys to get to know Matt better, the guys as well, I think you'll like him once you really get to know him. So, are you guys free?" Mercedes explained.

"We'd love to go" Quinn cheered, when Rachel and Santana remained silent.

"Great!" Mercedes beamed "I'm just going to ring the catering company to confirm everything"

Once Mercedes had left the room, Santana immediately turned to Quinn, with an unamused look.

"Quinn why did you say yes, we have Sam's afterparty tonight. I wanted to see hot models and celebrities" Santana complained, she grumbled into her plate as she ate her bacon.

"We can't bail on her for a second night. We have to do this, we need to give Matt a shot. Maybe he'll be different around his friends" Quinn reasoned.

"Quinn's right, and I'm sure the dinner party will be over early enough that we can go to the party afterwards" Rachel replied. She knew Quinn was right and that maybe they had to change their own attitudes when dealing with Matt but she was also worried about how she was going to get Finn to agree.

"You better be right" Santana groaned.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as we think" Quinn reasoned.

"I'm more concerned with what the guys and Brittany are going to stay when we tell them that instead of going to a Burberry afterparty with an open bar, we're going to a stuffy dinner party at the home of a man we can't stand" Rachel said, Quinn and Santana groaned as they realised the same thing.

"We'll just have to promise then sex" Santana quipped as she nicked some strawberries from Rachel's plate.

"What's sex?" Rose asked, looking up at her mother. Quinn and Rachel shared a startled look while Santana laughed.

"Well, Rosie..." Santana started but Rachel quickly put her hand over Santana's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Don't explain it to her" Rachel reprimanded before smiling down at her daughter "Eat your waffles Rose"

 **Matt and Mercedes Apartment – Upper West Side – Saturday Evening**

In the evening, that same day, Finn and Rachel were in the back of a taxi on the way to Mercedes' and Matt's apartment. Rachel had managed to talk Finn into skipping the party, the exact way Santana had told them they should, and while he' had a happy afternoon, Finn was grumpy as the pulled up outside the apartment building.

"I can't believe you managed to talk me in to this" Finn complained as he paid the taxi driver.

"Really excited to see those hot models were ya" Rachel joked.

"And the open bar" Finn added "Hey I spent two hours in the American girls store this week, you owe me"

"I promise to make it up to you" Rachel smiled seductively at him as they got out of the taxi. That's when they noticed all their friends waiting outside.

"What are you guys doing outside" Rachel asked as they walked over to the group. She looked down at her watch to see they were five minutes late, it wasn't a lot of time but she knew Matt would find some problem with it.

"We weren't going into the Lion's den until we were all here" Santana replied dramatically, as the Doorman opened the door to let them all inside.

"How did Quinn talk you in to this?" Finn asked, looking over at Puck as they waited for the elevator. The girls were distracted, talking about what they were expecting in Matt's apartment.

"By doing things that didn't make her the lady she normally is" Puck joked crudely "Was Sam okay with us not being there"

"He was fine, I told him we'd try and make it if this was over earlier enough"

After reaching the top floor of the apartment, they were greeted by Matt's front door. Quinn knocked on the door firmly when Santana joked it was their last chance to leave.

"Hey guys, come in, come in" Mercedes greeted as she opened the door, she led them all through the reception area where a middle-aged man was waiting for them. He looked to be in his forties and was wearing a sharp suit and shiny shoes. The group immediately realised he was Matt's butler.

"Can I take your coats" The Butler asked, holding out his arms as they all passed him their coats.

"Let me guess, your name is Alfred" Santana quipped as she handed him her jacket and bag. The butler ignored her question and led them through to the dining room, where some people were already there, having a drink.

"Wow, this place is amazing Mercedes" Quinn said, impressed.

"It really is, I'll give you guys a tour in a little bit. Do you want a drink?" Mercedes asked, with a wide smile that looked rehearsed. They all nodded and watched as Mercedes signalled to a bartender who quickly brought them over a glass of champagne.

"This party probably cost more than the one we were going to" Brittany whispered to Santana, who nodded in agreement.

"Guys this is Edward and his wife Hope" Mercedes introduced pointing to a couple stood next to the large table "And this is John and his wife Jill. Edward and John both work with Matt at the Record Label"

"Nice to meet you all, Mercedes has told us so much about you all" Jill said smiling widely at them all.

"All good things we hope" Rachel said before taking a drink of her champagne.

"Of course, Take a seat everyone, Matt just in his office he'll be out in a second. I'm just going to check on the food" Mercedes said before leaving the room.

"Place cards, fancy!" Finn said, amused as they all took their seats at the other side of the table to Matt's friends.

"So, can we leave yet?" Santana whispered to Rachel who was on her right.

"Santana, behave" Rachel pressed before turning to the two couples at the other side of the table "So Hope what do you do for a living?"

"I used to work at the record label that how Edward and I met, but I gave it up when we got married. I'm on the Historical board with Matt and Edwards mother, it takes up so much of my time. Mercedes will know soon enough – she starts next week" Hope explained. Rachel ignored Santana rolling her eyes and luckily Hope hadn't seen her do it.

"Mercedes has joined the board with you" Rachel asked as that was the first they had heard about it. Rachel hadn't even mentioned to Santana and Quinn about Mercedes leaving her job at the bar and joining the board was obviously her reason.

"Yeah, I'm excited to have another friendly face there" Hope said, happily.

"Hello everyone, sorry about that you know how my father can talk about work" Matt said as he walked into the room. He shook Edward and John's hand and kissed Jill and Hope on the cheek before turning to the other side of the table.

"Hello, I'm glad you guys could join us, it's about time you saw the place" Matt grinned. Rachel and Santana both had to stop themselves rolling their eyes at how fake it looked.

"It's lovely" Quinn smiled.

"Oh, Matt good, dinner is ready" Mercedes said, walking back into the room. her and Matt took a seat at the table just as the waiters started bringing in the food.

"This looks incredible Mercedes, you choose the menu well" Jill praised, as they all tucked into their starters.

"Thank you, I have to admit I copied your dessert from your party last week" Mercedes laughed, she shared a smile with Hope and Jill, while Santana, Quinn and Rachel shared a confused look. Mercedes was never one to talk so happily about menu planning.

"I knew you loved it" Jill laughed back. Santana looked at both of them a little bewildered.

"So, Jill are you on the Historical Board with Hope and Mercedes" Rachel asked, she looked over at Mercedes who looked nervous and Rachel knew it was because she hadn't mentioned anything to them about it.

"Oh no, I'm help with the NYC board of education" Jill answered.

"That's interesting, Puck and I work at Dalton Private School" Finn said, finally happy to talk about something he was passionate about.

"Matt mentioned that, he told us about that mess with that student who was caught cheating, I don't know what that vice principal was thinking letting that boy back to school. Dalton was a lot stricter when we went to school there" Jill said, shaking her head slightly. Finn took a drink of his champagne as he tried to keep his anger in check. He put his hand on Rachel's leg when he could see she was about to say something.

"I think he was thinking about what was best for his student" Finn said, firmly.

"Well someone needs to remind your principal that we had those rules in place for a reason" John added, missing, or ignoring the looks on Puck and Finn's faces. Rachel turned to Mercedes, expecting her to say something but was disappointed when Mercedes pointedly looked in the other direction.

"I'll be sure to do that" Finn snipped, before taking another drink.

"I'll try to spit in her drink when no one's looking" Rachel whispered in Finn's ear.

"Thank you, wife" Finn replied.

Quinn looked around at all her friends and could see now of them were going to say anything. She held up her fork "These are really good crab cakes"

 **XoXo**

"So, can we leave yet?" Finn asked, an hour later. The group had finished their 5-course meal and after they mingled around the dining room, having their own conversations. Rachel and Finn were stood at the bar away from everyone else.

"You not having a good time baby" Rachel laughed before taking another glass of champagne. Finn had had enough of champagne but when he asked the bartender if they had beer, he looked at Finn like he was insane so Finn had decided to stop drinking.

"I don't think I can hear another story about how bad Dalton is, I'm starting to feel like a sucky vice-principal" Finn moaned.

Matt's friends hadn't noticed Finn's tone or the looks on everyone's faces and had spent most of the dinner talking about how bad Dalton had become since they had all gone to school there. Finn was annoyed by what they were saying but he was more annoyed that Mercedes and Matt hadn't stood up for Finn or even changed the subject.

"You're the best vice-principal in the world" Rachel proclaimed, she wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Would it be terrible if we said one of the kids were sick and we had to leave" Finn wondered, as he absentmindedly played with Rachel's hair.

"Yes, it would, especially if we left the other four here with no excuse" Rachel quipped. She had been thinking of the same thing but she knew her friends would kill her if they couldn't use the same excuse.

"I suppose you're right" Finn sighed.

"Okay, I've just listened to Jill tell me about the benefits of hypoallergenic pillows for the last twenty minutes. We need to leave" Santana pressed, before grabbing a champagne glass from the bar and taking a large gulp. .

"Okay Hope and Edward have moved on from how bad the vice-principal is at Dalton and now on to how bad the football team has gotten. We need to leave" Puck argued, as he and Quinn walked to the other four. Before any of them could reply Mercedes walked over to them with a large grin on her face.

"Hey guys everything okay?" Mercedes asked.

"We're going to have to get going soon, we need to get back for the babysitter" Rachel said. Everyone nodded their head, even Santana and Brittany who had no children to get back for. Mercedes crossed her arms and looked straight at Quinn, Rachel, and Santana.

"Can I talk to you three for a minute" Mercedes asked, firmly. Santana finished off the rest of the drink then the three of them followed her into the spare room. Mercedes closed the door behind them and then turned back to her friends.

"You guys couldn't even last the whole evening?" Mercedes sighed.

"Come on, Matt's friends have been insulting Finn since we got here" Rachel argued. She had been annoyed with Mercedes as well, Mercedes could have easily said something to Hope but she had chosen not to.

"They don't know that he's the vice principal" Mercedes reasoned, unable to look at Rachel.

"No but you do, you could have said something" Rachel pressed.

"It wouldn't have started a whole big thing and I didn't want to ruin the evening" Mercedes waved off. Santana and Rachel both rolled their eyes, Rachel didn't argue back. She knew there was nothing she could say that would make Mercedes see reason.

"We've had a nice meal Mercedes it's just that…" Quinn trailed off when she realised she couldn't tell Mercedes were they really wanted to go.

"You want to go to Sam's after party" Mercedes finished giving them a look that said, 'there's no point lying'. The girls weren't sure how Mercedes had known but they should have known she'd find out some way. Rachel suspected Matt had found out everything he could about Mercedes's ex-boyfriend and what he was doing while he was in town.

"You know what, I'm as tired at fighting as you guys probably are. You should just go, have a nice night and I'll see you guys later" Mercedes sighed. Quinn grabbed Mercedes arm to stop her from leaving.

"Mercedes"

"No really guys, thank you for coming. I'll tell _Alfred_ to get your coats" Mercedes said, before walking out of the room.

 **Empire Hotel Rooftop – Broadway – Saturday Night**

"This party isn't as fun as I thought it would be" Quinn said, sadly.

After leaving Matt and Mercedes's apartment the group had gone straight to Sam's after party and while Finn, Puck and Brittany were having a good time the girls felt guilty about how they had once again left things with Mercedes. The guys and Brittany were walking around the party trying to see if they could spot any celebrities while the girls were mopping by the bar.

"We shouldn't be made to feel guilty because we wanted to come to this party instead of a dinner party where the other guests were insulting us to our face" Santana argued.

"Except to Mercedes it looked like we were choosing Sam over her" Rachel argued.

"We were choosing Sam over Matt" Santana corrected.

"The person that Mercedes is living with and committed to" Rachel added. While she didn't like Matt, she could see how them leaving the dinner party early to meet Sam would look like to Mercedes.

"I hate it when your logic gets in the way of my anger" Santana quipped, the girls drank silently for a few minutes before their partners walked over to the bar.

"Come on, we have an hour before we have to get back for the babysitter, you owe me a make out session in the coat room" Finn grinned. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and began to nibble at her ear, ignoring the groans from their friends.

"Lead the way" Rachel laughed. Santana rolled her eyes at the pair as Finn grabbed Rachel hand and pulled her towards the cloak room.

"Let's dance" Brittany said, smiling at Santana as she finished off her drink.

"Can't we just make out" Santana moaned as Brittany pulled her onto the dancefloor just as a slow song started. Brittany ignored her as pulled Santana close.

"Make out or Dance" Puck asked Quinn when they were the last ones at the bar.

"Let's make out while we dance" Quinn smiled at Puck, he leaned down and kissed her on each cheek then on the nose.

"I knew you were the clever one in this relationship" Puck laughed as Quinn pulled him onto the dance floor.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Sunday Evening**

The next night, the group were meeting up at Finn and Rachel's house to have one last night with Sam before he went back to LA. They were going to have a simple night of takeaway food and movies, with the kids. Mercedes and Sam were both there but they still hoped they could have one relaxing night.

"Rose, are you sure you don't want to put some clean pyjamas on" Rachel pleaded as she held up some clean pyjamas for Rose. The mother and daughter were in Rose's bedroom and Rachel was trying to get Rose to take off the pyjamas she'd worn for four days and put some new ones on.

"No mommy, then I won't match Lea" Rose answered, before going back to brushing the hair of her doll. Finn walked into the bedroom to see Rachel was no closer to getting Rose out of her dirty pyjamas.

"Finn!" Rachel gave Finn a look that said, 'help me'.

"Sweetie, do you want to have a cookie tonight while you watch the movie?" Finn asked. Rose dropped her doll and looked up at her father.

"Yes!"

"Clean pyjamas then please" Finn said. He handed Rose the clean pyjamas and the four-year old quickly began to get changed.

"So, we're the parents that bribe our children now" Rachel sighed as Finn helped her off the floor.

"It worked didn't it" Finn shrugged. He helped Rose into her pyjamas while Rachel cleaned up Rose's bedroom.

" _Guys!"_

"We're upstairs, we'll be down in a minute" Rachel called back to their friends who had just walked in, before glancing back at Rose, who was now in clean pyjamas "Those are lovely pyjamas Rosie"

"Can I have my cookie now?" Rose asked as she took her mother's hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Let's go say hello to everyone first" Rachel replied as they walked down the stairs with Finn following behind them.

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted once she reached the bottom of the stairs to see all their friends taking off them coats, leaving their bags by the front door.

"Come on Rose, let's put the movie on" Finn said, he took Rose's hand and lead her into the living room with Puck, carrying NJ and Brittany following behind them.

"Are we okay?" Quinn asked glancing over at Mercedes.

"Everything's fine, you guys don't like Matt, that's your opinion but I love him and if that means I have to spilt my time between you guys then so be it, I love you guys too and I'm tired of fighting about it all the time" Mercedes explained with a slight shrug.

"You might not love us when we tell you Sam will be here soon" Rachel joked lamely.

"It's okay, I thought he might be. He's your friend and I should respect that" Mercedes replied.

"Why the 1-80" Santana wondered, she'd been expecting Mercedes to still be angry with them about leaving the dinner party and was shocked by the turn-around.

"We can have some things that are separate, it's not the end of the world. I have friends you don't hang out with and you have ones that I don't. Our world can't start and end with each other" Mercedes concluded, she grinned at her friends then walked into the living room.

"It's like she has four personalities" Santana said, bewildered.

"Let's just enjoy the rare moment of peace between us all" Rachel said. The other two nodded in agreement and then joined the others in the living room.

 **XoXo**

"Oh, hey sorry. I can't eat these in the living room without Rose giving me a death stare" Sam joked lamely when he noticed Mercedes walk into the kitchen. After Rose had clapped Sam's hand from the plate of cookies on the table, for the fourth time, he decided to hide in the kitchen so he could enjoy some before going back to the movie.

"That's fine, I was just getting my coat, I have to get to dinner with Matt" Mercedes said, she started putting on her coat, looking away from Sam.

"Oh, well it was good to see you Mercedes" Sam said, lamely. The two had barely spoken all night and just standing in the kitchen together was awkward and Sam hated it, as well as Mercedes new personality.

"You too Sam, now if you'll excuse me" Mercedes said, curtly. She grabbed her bag and started to leave the kitchen.

"You're going to lose them" Sam said before Mercedes had left the kitchen, she turned back to face him "You're going to lose your friends Mercedes. And do you wanna know the worst part. I don't even think you care"

Sam went back into the living room before Mercedes could say anything in return.


	20. 2x20 - Glee and Meeting The Family

**Heres the last Chapter of Season 2, thank you so much for all the reviews :) I'll see you back here for Season 3!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 20**

 **Scotty's Diner – Lexington Avenue – Friday Morning**

"Here you go sweetie" Finn said as he handed Rose her plate of pancakes, all cut up for her. He then turned back to listen to his wife.

The family of four were enjoying breakfast at Scotty's Diner on Saturday morning and Rachel was going over the list for the party they were having the next day. It was their way of introducing the rest of their family to Rose and Henry.

"... And with Tina and Mike with their boys that makes about 24" Rachel concluded with a sigh "God what were we thinking"

"It won't be that bad, our house is big enough that we can keep our parents far enough away from each other" Finn reasoned. He was feeding Henry some porridge while he watched his wife panic as she looked over the list again.

"Really because the 3000 miles away they are right now doesn't seem like enough" Rachel argued.

Rachel's parents and Finn's parents had never gotten along and had never made that fact a secret to the other. The last time they had seen each other had been three years ago at Finn and Rachel's 10th Wedding anniversary party when Carole had made another comment about how Rachel wasn't good enough for Finn and Shelby had slapped her. Luckily for Finn and Rachel the two families hadn't been in the same room since Rachel's Birthday Party and that night finn and Quinn had made sure they stayed away from each other.

"It will be fine" Finn laughed. He gave Henry the last of his porridge then wiped his son 's face as Rachel scrunched her face at him.

"Your optimism is very annoying" Rachel quipped as she wrote something else on her list. After they had finished breakfast Rachel was going shopping with Mercedes, Quinn and Santana to make sure they had everything for the party.

"Well look at it this way, it can never be as bad as our wedding day" Finn smiled, giving Rachel a loving look as he remembered the good parts of that day despite what had happened. Shelby and Carole had got into another shouting match and when Shelby had gone to push Carole she accidently knocked over the wedding cake.

"Except that they are older now and could probably break a hip" Rachel deadpanned, although she gave Finn a slight smile as she too remembered their special day.

"At least we have insurance if anything breaks" Finn smirked. Before Rachel could give Finn a remark in return she noticed Quinn, Puck and NJ walk into the café.

"Hey guys" Puck greeted as the family of three took a seat at their table.

"Hey" Finn returned. NJ looked at Rose's pancakes with wide eyes then back at his parents. Quinn smiled at her son while Puck tried to get the waitresses attention.

"Ready to go party shopping" Quinn exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Not with this level of excitement I'm not" Rachel said pointing her finger at Quinn. Quinn smirked at Rachel and took the list out of her friend's hand to look over.

"Still worried about your parents being in the same room" Quinn asked with a slight smile as she looked over the list. Quinn was going to be the one to put the party together, she always did.

"Oh yeah Quinn told me about what happened, so funny" Puck laughed until he felt Quinn kick him under the table.

"They are going to be too excited about having grandchildren to worry about any of that" Quinn reasoned waving her hand to Rose, who smiled at them with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Let's hope you're both right because if I not I get to blame you" Rachel concluded dramatically. Everyone ignored Rachel as Finn went back to his breakfast and Quinn and Puck quickly ordered their own.

 **XoXo**

Mercedes was stood outside the café watching her two friends with their partners and children enjoying their breakfast. Mercedes wasn't sure why she hadn't gone inside but a small part of her felt out of place, like she didn't belong there. Things had already changed between the four friends in just a month. Mercedes had noticed more and more how much her friends didn't like Matt and she felt her time was being constantly divided between them and him.

" _What are you doing?"_

Mercedes jumped, startled my Santana's voice "Oh Santana you scared me"

"Why were you watching them, you weirdo" Santana quipped giving Mercedes a strange look. Mercedes looked down at the floor not wanting to look at Santana who was still starting at her waiting for an answer.

"Things are different now" Mercedes sighed.

"Mercedes it's only been three weeks" Santana laughed lightly. She didn't understand Mercedes sad expression as she looked at the window again.

"Yeah and they are already having breakfast without us. I mean friendships do change when one of us has a baby and maybe it's a little naïve of us to think that it wouldn't" Mercedes explained as she waved her hand at the two families who still hadn't noticed Santana or Mercedes talking outside.

"That doesn't sound like you. That sounds like Matt" Santana snipped rolling her eyes.

"Santana don't bring Matt in to this again" Mercedes groaned as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Then don't let him influence you so much then. Our friendship only has to change if we let it. Now get it together" Santana snapped. Before Mercedes could reply Santana walked into the café and over to their friends.

"Hey cool people" Santana cheered smiling at the children, before turning to the adults "I mean the kids"

"We know you do" Rachel smirked. Mercedes pulled a chair over to the table to sit down and Santana lifted NJ up and sat in his chair and put him on her lap.

"Auntie Sans, where's Brittany"?" NJ wondered looking around for his favourite blonde.

"She's working NJ but I promise she'll be there tomorrow" Santana smiled at her nephew, who reassured that he would see Brittany the next day, went back to his pancakes.

"You okay Mercedes" Quinn asked as she noticed the downcast look on their friend's face. Mercedes just nodded her head lamely in reply. Rachel looked to Santana for an answer.

"She's fine, who's ready to go shopping" Santana concluded as she picked a strawberry from NJ's plate.

Rachel and Quinn finished off their breakfast, then the four of them went to the party store to collect everything while Puck and Finn took Henry, Rose and NJ to the Park.

 **Target – East River Plaza – Friday Midday**

An hour later Santana and Rachel were stood at the back of the store as they watched Quinn tell the shop assistant exactly what they needed, while Mercedes helped carry everything.

"So what's up with her?" Rachel whispered. While Mercedes held on to everything with one hand she had her phone in the other once again texting Matt, she still had a downcast look. Mercedes had never been able to hide how she felt from her friends and even Finn and Puck had noticed something was wrong with her.

"Matt getting into her head again, this time about how our friendship probably won't survive much longer now that two of you have children" Santana explained the contempt clear in her voice as she thought about their friend's boyfriend.

"You know she quit her job at the bar" Rachel added looking back at Santana, who looked wide-eyed at Rachel. Santana shook her head and ran her hands through her hair.

"Please tell me you're kidding. What is she doing for money?" Santana exclaimed. Mercedes hardly made enough at the bar to live off and her parents were still paying her rent.

"What do you think, Matt is paying for everything. Or at least his family is" Rachel replied.

"What is she doing?" Santana sighed, shaking her head "He better not being coming tomorrow. I know it's about the kids but I don't think I can be in his company for more than five minutes at a time"

Rachel nudged Santana when she noticed Quinn and Mercedes walking over to them with three giant bags in their hands. Quinn had taken over the party planning and Rachel was happy to let her, she knew it would be better that way if all she had to do was pay for it.

"I think I have everything" Quinn declared happily holding up the bags to Rachel and Santana. Santana rolled her eyes playfully at Quinn's excitement.

"Good" Rachel smiled at Quinn then turned to Mercedes "So Cedes is Matt coming tomorrow"

"I think we all know you three don't want him to be there" Mercedes sighed unhappily, not looking up from her phone. Rachel put her hand over Mercedes phone to get her friend to look at her.

"That's not what I asked you" Rachel returned giving Mercedes a look.

Mercedes sighed looking away from her friends "No he's not coming"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

The next day Rachel was in Rose's room with her daughter helping her get dressed. Quinn was already in the garden setting everything up and Rachel was staying clear of it until she knew it was all done, Quinn worked better alone.

"This is such a pretty outfit Rosie" Rachel praised as she smiled at Rose while helping her tie the laces of Rose's cream suede boots. The two were sat on the floor while Henry played beside them, already dressed. Rose was wearing one of her new outfits from the children's section at Bloomingdales while Henry was wearing an outfit Quinn had bought him just the day before.

"Thank you" Rose beamed but Rachel noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes as she looked away from Rachel.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Rachel wondered.

"Are my new grandparents going to like me?" Rose whispered, the fear clear in her voice. Rachel almost teared up at the nervousness in Rose's voice.

"Oh sweetie they are going to love you" Rachel affirmed. She picked up Henry then held her hand out for Rose.

"But I heard you telling Daddy about how much his mommy doesn't like you" Rose argued as they left Rose's room and started walking down stairs.

"Rose Daddy's mommy isn't always very nice to me but I promise you that she is going to love you and your brother. She's always wanted a grandchild especially one as special as you" Rachel explained as best she could to a three-year-old. She realised she and Finn would have to start being more carefully when talking about things they didn't want Rose to hear.

"Okay" Rose nodded her head as they reached the back garden that looked completely different than it had two hours ago.

"Do you want to a brownie before everyone gets here?" Rachel asked handing Rose a brownie from the table of food that had been set up outside. Rose happily took the brownie and ate the whole thing in two bites before smiling up at Rachel.

"Mommy, if grandma doesn't like you then she's really silly because you're the best" Rose declared. Rachel leaned down to kiss Rose's cheek then watched as Rose went over to her swing set.

"It looks great out here, Quinn did a great job" Finn noted as he walked over to Rachel.

Quinn had set up three tables full of food and drinks at the back of the garden as well as three tea-pee tents with cushions and blankets and children books, three large boxes of children's garden toys to go with the Swing Set and sandpit that had been set up a week before. She had decorated the fence surrounding the garden with colourful streamers and balloons and there was even an area set up for children to paint and do crafts. Quinn had made sure there was enough for the children to do so the adults could relax. She even had a cake made that was decorated in lady bugs, flowers for the garden party.

"She's the best, I certainly couldn't do this" Rachel acknowledged as she watched NJ and Rose play in one of the tea-pee tents.

Finn smirked at his wife "I know"

 **XoXo**

An hour later Rachel was in the kitchen putting some more drinks into the fridge when she heard the door open and close and her mother, sister, brother in law and nephews rush into the kitchen.

"RACHEL" Marley screamed hugging her sister tightly.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted her family once she pulled away from her sister, she hugged her mother and Jake then gave each of her nephews a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are they?" Shelby wondered excitedly. She looked around the large kitchen until Rachel pointed to the open patio doors that lead to the garden. Rose and NJ were running around the garden with a few of the other children at the party while Finn watched them with Henry in his arms.

"Oh god they are gorgeous" Marley beamed, she turned to her own sons "Ben, JJ why don't you go play with your new cousins"

Ben and JJ ran into the garden to play with the other children as Rachel handed each of her family members a drink.

"Hey Jake, have a beer" Rachel stated as she handed Jake a bottle of Budweiser "You're going to need it"

"Looks like you could use one as well" Jake noticed with a laugh. The party had only been going on an hour but Rachel already had a permanent worried look on her face and her in laws hadn't even arrived yet.

"Oh Rachie you worry too much we are going to be on our best behaviour. Now where is your father and his slut?" Shelby said only half joking before taking a drink of her beer.

"MOM!" Rachel and Marley both snapped as they gave Shelby a look.

"I'm kidding, you two are no fun" Shelby waved off. Before either of her daughters could argue Rachel noticed her father and his wife walk through the front door. Quinn had made a sign for the front door telling everyone to let themselves in.

"Knock, Knock" Will said as he walked into the reception area of the townhouse.

"Hi Dad" Rachel greeted hugging her dad then Emma. Emma cautiously stood behind Will as he greeted his youngest daughter and son in law. Shelby had never minced her words when around Emma and while Rachel, Marley and Will knew Shelby was mostly joking Emma still wasn't used to the older woman's sense of humour.

"Hi girls. Hi Shelby" Will said

"Hello Will" Shelby smirked at her ex-husband "Have you put on some weight"

"No, but I see you have another grey hair" Will replied sarcastically before giving Shelby a quick hug.

"Hello Emma" Shelby said giving Emma her most sinister look, that only Rachel, Marley and Will knew was not serious.

"Hi Shelby" Emma replied timidly as Rachel handed her and Will a drink. Jake hung back as he watched the family interact.

"Why don't you guys go outside, Rose and Henry are with Finn?" Rachel said waving her hands to the garden. Will and Emma rushed off to the garden to meet the new grandchildren, Jake followed behind to check on his sons.

"Mom behave" Rachel warned, pointing her finger at Shelby.

"She stole my husband and I can't mess with her even a little" Shelby replied sarcatically

"You mess with her and I stop you from seeing your grandchildren" Rachel deadpanned giving her mother a stern look, while Marley was smirking behind her.

Shelby groaned and threw her hands up playfully "Fine"

The three women walked into the garden where everyone else was drinking, eating or playing with the games littered around the lawn. They walked over to Finn and Marley immediately took Henry into her arms as Finn greeted them all.

"So where are your parents Finn, I don't hear your mothers high pitch voice or your father flirting with someone half his age" Shelby quipped once she had hugged Finn and given a sloppy kiss to her new grandson who was busy playing with Marley's hair.

"Or that brother of yours who I don't think I've ever heard say a word" Will added with a slight laugh.

"Mom, Dad you can't talk about Finn's parents like that when they get here" Rachel stated as she ran her hands through her hair, already frustrated with her parents.

"We'll behave if they behave" Will reasoned. Rachel rolled her eyes as she took a drink from the nearby table and had a big gulp of it.

"Here they come" Finn announced. He saw his parents weave through everyone in the garden to reach him.

"Finn! Nobody was there to greet us so we had to let ourselves in" Carole greeted shrilly as she kissed Finn on each cheek, his father, who was stood behind her just gave him a nod.

"Sorry mom, we didn't hear the door, there is a sign though" Finn replied

"Yes, it is very loud in here" Carole agreed with an uncomfortable look as she looked around at all the children playing, Finn had to wonder when she would ask which her new grand children were instead of just complaining about the noise.

"Can I get you a drink Carole?" Rachel asked with a strained smile.

"Kurt is getting me one, I didn't think you would have the wine I drink so I brought my own" Carole replied in a patronising way. Marley, Shelby and Will all rolled their eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Hello Carole, Burt" Will interjected trying his best to remain polite despite how hard Carole made it.

"Mr and Mrs Schuster, Ms Berry" Carole replied smirking slightly at Shelby. Shelby's back straightened up as she matched Carole's smirk with her own.

"Hello Carole, I see you didn't bring your assistant that's a shame she was such the life of the party last time" Shelby quipped. Almost everyone cringed at Shelby's statement. At Rachel and Finns engagement party Burt's assistant had got drunk and announced she was in love with Burt. The young woman was fired the next day and Finn's parents never brought up the incident again.

"Mom behave" Rachel whispered turning to face her mother who was still watching Carole for her reaction.

"How's single life Shelby. It must be so difficult to be in the same room as the woman who stole your husband, you're so much braver than I am" Carole sneered. Emma recoiled into Will at Carole's words but Shelby edged closer to her. Marley gave Emma a reassuring look while Will and Jake shared a worried look.

"Okay just one more" Rachel sighed looking away from the parents. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as they looked helplessly on. Rachel knew there was no stopping her mother when her painful divorced was mentioned.

"Oh I don't know Carole, every time you walk into that country club of yours you are probably around at least five women your husband has thought about leaving you for" Shelby jeered

"Mom let's get you that wine" Finn exclaimed quickly coming between Carole and Shelby. He took his mother's hand and practically dragged her go to the kitchen with his dad following behind.

"You get that one, no more" Rachel warned looking at both her parents once Finn's were out of ear shot.

"Fine, now I want to play with my grandchildren" Shelby reasoned, she quickly walked off to where Rose and NJ were playing in the sandpit.

 **XoXo**

"Well you guys sure know how to throw a party" Puck joked as he handed Finn another beer. The two were in the kitchen getting some peace from the screaming children and arguing parents in the garden.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea" Finn groaned. An hour after his parents had arrived Finn had already interfered between Carole and Shelby three times to stop their petty back and fourth's getting worse.

"Really the folks being here has even limited your optimism, the world really must be ending" Puck smirked. Puck was finding the whole thing rather amusing but he wasn't going to tell his stressed out friend that.

"I guess I forgot how much they hated each other" Finn realised. He took another large drink of his beer. Finn had had the best intentions when he invited both sets of families but he was quickly realising what a big mistake that was.

"Why do they hate each other?" Puck wondered.

"My parents thought I could do better and Rachel's parents didn't appreciate the fact that my mom would never let Rachel forget that" Finn replied shaking his head. He had never understood his mother's actions towards Rachel or the fact she had never gotten over that he didn't marry Quinn.

Finn took another drink as Rose ran over to him with a white box in her hand.

"Daddy look what Grandma Carole gave me" Rose said holding up a box to her father. Finn took the box from his daughter to find a pearl bracelet laced with small blue diamonds on a silver band. Finn recognised it as one his Grandma Hudson used to wear before she passed away.

Rose and Henry had been given presents all day long by other family members, friends, teachers from Finn's school and Rachel's staff from the magazine. They had loads of new clothes, books and toys and while none of them were as expensive as the bracelet probably was Finn and Rachel appreciated the other gifts a lot more because they were actually for Rose and Henry and not a way to show off their wealth.

"Wow sweetie that's lovely, did you thank her" Finn smiled down at Rose.

"I did" Rose replied then grabbed her father sleeve to pull him down. Finn kneeled down to Rose's level.

"Do I have to wear it" Rose wondered in a whisper. She looked around quickly to make sure her grandmother was nowhere in sight.

"No sweetie, give it to be. I'll look after it" Finn promised, whispering back. Finn took the bracelet and put it in his back pocket. He would make sure it only came out whenever they were visiting his parents.

Finn picked up Rose and handed her a cookie from a plate on the breakfast bar as his mother and father walked over to them. Finn hadn't even really seen his brother since they had arrived. He suspected he was hiding out from all the arguments.

"How do you like the bracelet Finny, It's a family heirloom Finn so make sure you take good care of it" Carole stated pointedly.

"Will do mom" Finn replied, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

"So which assistant was it that helped you get that lovely bracelet Carole?" Shelby quipped as she walked into the kitchen, she smiled at her granddaughter and handed her another cookie before looking back at Carole who was giving her an almost murderous look.

"It's an expensive heirloom actually. I wanted my new granddaughter to have something that will last, something that she could be proud to own. What did you give her Shelby?" Carole returned giving Shelby a dirty look.

"That's enough Carole" Burt demanded. Finn could practically see his mother re-coil at being snapped at by her husband and Finn knew what was going to happen next. He handed Rose to Puck who quickly took the young girl outside.

"That's a good girl Carole do what you're told" Shelby jeered smirking at Carole.

Finn looked between both mothers, shaking his head "Oh God"

 **XoXo**

While the argument was brewing downstairs Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes were upstairs in Henry's room. Rachel was putting Henry down for a nap and the others had used it as an excuse to get away from the chaos in the garden.

"You've been attached to that since you got here" Santana noted looking over at Mercedes who had her phone in her hand. It had been glued to her hand since she had arrived at the party.

"I'm just texting Matt that's all" Mercedes replied.

"Making sure you're going as you're told" Santana snipped. Quinn looked over at Santana giving her a pressing look to not start an argument. Rachel picked up the baby monitor so she could leave the room, she had enough arguments for the day.

"Santana don't start" Quinn warned Santana.

"Look I know you don't like Matt, but I do so why can't you just accept that" Mercedes pressed finally slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"What is there to like about him. In the last few weeks alone he's convinced you to quit your job, move in with him and that our friendship isn't going to survive because Rachel now has kids" Santana argued, Quinn shook her head she knew she wouldn't be able to stop the argument.

"Have you guys been talking about me?" Mercedes snapped looking at Rachel, who had been the only person she had told about her job.

"We are worried that's all" Rachel replied cautiously.

"What are you worried about. Matt is taking care of me, he is helping me be a better person. What is so wrong with that?" Mercedes snapped, she looked away from her friends clearly frustrated with them.

"What wrong with the person that you are" Quinn wondered

"I love Matt and you guys are just going to have to accept that" Mercedes concluded

"Do you love him or do you love his money" Santana interjected. Mercedes looked almost startled at Santana's question.

"I cannot believe you just asked me that" Mercedes sneered shaking her head.

"Really! You've always hated how different our lives were because of money and now Matt is giving you that life" Santana argued. Quinn looked over at Rachel to intervene but she was looking over at Henry to make sure he hadn't woken up from the shouting.

"Santana that's enough" Quinn intervened.

"Why? Matt doesn't hide how he feels about us so why should we hide how we feel about him" Santana quipped sarcastically. Santana and Mercedes were now facing each other angrily while Quinn looked helplessly on.

"Well maybe he's right about one thing, things are different now. Our friendship is different and I don't know how it will get any better if you can't accept Matt" Mercedes argued. Rachel finally looked up from Henry and walked back over to her friends.

"What's that supposed to mean Mercedes?" Rachel asked.

"If you can't accept the man that I want to spend my life with then maybe you don't have a place in my life anymore" Mercedes concluded with a sad sigh. Quinn, Santana and Rachel all looked at Mercedes in disbelief. They might have been having an argument but none of them thought Mercedes would want to end their friendship over it. Before any of them could say anything else Marley rushed into Henry's nursery.

"Rachel, I'm sorry to interrupt but you might want to get down stairs" Marley stated with a worried look. Without saying anything else the girls all followed Marley into the kitchen. Carole and Shelby were facing off against each other and everyone else was looking helplessly on.

"There was nothing wrong with my son, once again it was your daughter who couldn't provide them with a real heir" Carole sneered pointing her finger at Shelby. Finn tried to get in the middle of two women but they were standing so close and neither of them were listening to him.

"An heir, what it this the 1900's" Shelby laughed snidely "And the last time I checked they have children now and as the mother of your grandchildren you will show my daughter some respect"

"Your daughter stopped my son from reaching his true potential. She doesn't deserve my respect" Carole shouted back.

"Mom that's enough. Rachel is my wife" Finn snapped. He eventually managed to pull his mother away from Shelby but she continued to shout at her.

"She started this Finn. They are nothing but crass and rude. What do we except though? They are just a carny family" Carole sneered, the disgust clear on her face.

"Do you want to smack that smug look right off your face" Marley warned, she moved closer to Carole but Will quickly pulled her back.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Carole stated, she gave a dirty look to Marley before Rachel became in-between them all.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Rachel shouted. She turned to her family and away from Carole who was being pulled away by Finn.

"Follow me" Rachel told her family. Shelby, Will, Emma, Marley and Jake followed Rachel into the living room. She shut the door behind them and then ran her hands through her hair frustrated. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in just a few minutes.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel demanded. She wasn't even sure where Quinn, Mercedes or Santana had gone in the chaos of the kitchen.

"You should have heard how she was talking about you Rachel, about all of us" Marley argued. Jake had his arm around Marley trying to calm her down while Shelby gulped down the rest of her drink.

"So you decide to start screaming at each other in front of my friends, my employees and not to mention our children" Rachel argued back. Luckily Rachel had noticed Tina usher the children back outside so hopefully they hadn't heard too much of the argument and the other adults had known to stay outside.

"Not our finest hour but she deserved it. It could have been worse" Will reasoned with a slight shrug as he noticed the frustrated expression on his daughter face.

"Yeah you could have slapped her in the middle of my wedding reception" Rachel snipped giving her mother a look when she noticed her smirking.

"She deserved that as well" Shelby stated rolling her eyes.

"I don't necessarily disagree with you but she is still my husband's mother and my children's grandmother and as much as I don't like it, she is a part of my life and I have to find a way to get along with her" Rachel explained. She had learnt a long time ago to ignore whatever Carole said. Rachel didn't care, she knew she was a good wife and mother despite what Carole thought.

"There was probably a better way for us to handle it" Emma reasoned with a timid look.

"Emma, you stole my husband you're not allowed an opinion" Shelby said giving Emma a look. Rachel and Marley gave their mother their own look as Emma nodded her head earnestly.

"Understood" Emma said, moving slightly behind Will. Jake moved over to Rachel and put his other arm around her.

"You deserve a medal Rachel" Jake laughed as he looked at the scene before him and the one that no doubt waited for Rachel in the kitchen.

"I completely agree" Rachel replied, she took Marley's beer from her and took a big drink.

"I'm not apologising to her" Shelby stated pointing in the direction of where Carole was, who was no doubt saying them same about Shelby.

"I don't expect you too" Rachel replied rolling her eyes. "But if you yell at her again I won't be coming for Easter"

 **XoXo**

"THAT WOMAN!" Carole shouted throwing up her hands up in a very un-Carole way "She is rude and loud and disrespectful. Honestly Finn how do you put up with them"

"She has every right to behave that way when all you do is insult her daughter" Finn pointed out.

Everyone left at the party had moved back out into the garden so it was only Finn, Carole, Burt and Kurt in the kitchen. Burt and Kurt had not said a word during Carole's argument with Shelby and were continuing to stay silent while mother and son argued as well.

"Are you defending how that woman spoke to me Finn?" Carole sneered narrowing her eyes at her son. She looked over at Burt for help but he just remained silent with his arms crossed.

"Mom I have told you time and time again that you cannot talk about Rachel the way you do. She doesn't deserve it; she never has" Finn argued.

"She doesn't deserve you Finn, she never has and just because you adopted those mix race children doesn't change that" Carole concluded. She shook her head while Finn looked at him, suddenly enraged. He had hoped once they had children that Carole would go easy on Rachel but Finn could see that was never going to happen.

"They are your grandchildren mom" Finn said deathly serious. Kurt and Burt seemed to notice the change in Finn's tone even if Carole didn't.

"Well yes in a legal sense" Carole waved off.

"In every sense mom" Finn affirmed.

"Things could have been so different Finn if you had married Quinn. You would have natural-born children" Carole sighed. Burt shook his head slightly at Kurt gasped at his mother, they could both see that Carole had crossed a line even if once again Carole couldn't.

"Get out!"

"Excuse me" Carole demanded

"You heard me mom, get out. I will not let you talk this way in my house. Get out" Finn said raising his voice with each word. Finn and Rachel had always let everything Carole said go because they didn't have to be around her a lot but Finn didn't want the time his children had with their grandparents to be toxic because of Carole attitude towards Rachel.

"You cannot speak to me this way Finn" Carole shook her head at her son in disappointment. Finn couldn't believe his mother couldn't understand why he was angry with her and actually had the nerve to be angry at him.

"You can both leave now" Finn said as he looked at his brother and father "Kurt if you agree with them then you can leave too because I'm done with all of you"

 **XoXo**

"The children are all fine Rachel, they didn't hear that much of it and they are all now happily playing. And don't worry I made sure everyone else here knew better than to every mention what they saw" Tina explained as she handed Rachel a drink from the make shift bar in the garden.

"I don't pay you enough" Rachel laughed lightly. Rachel had walked back into the garden just as Carole, Burt and Kurt were all leaving. She ignored all of them and went to make sure her children were okay. While Henry was still asleep upstairs Rose was still happily playing in the t-pea with NJ and some of the other children at the party.

"We can talk about that on Monday" Tina joked. She walked over to her husband when she saw Quinn walking over to Rachel pulling Mercedes and Santana with her.

"I think we should all talk" Quinn stated. Rachel wasn't sure if it was because she was angry with the family arguments that had already happened or if it was Mercedes willingness to throw their friendship away for Matt but Rachel had finally reached her limit.

"I have too much to deal with right now" Rachel stated holding up her hand to cut Quinn off before looking over at Mercedes "We are never going to like Matt Mercedes. He's not a nice person and he's changing you in ways I can't even believe so if that means our friendship is going to change then so be it" Rachel looked at Santana and Quinn then back at Mercedes "You know where the door is"

Without saying anything Mercedes began to leave the party while Rachel walked over to Rose and NJ. Quinn looked on helplessly at Rachel then back at Mercedes.

"Mercedes don't go; we have to talk about this. We've been friends for a long time; we can't leave it like this" Quinn ranted. She pulled on Mercedes arm to turn her around.

"Rachel's made her choice, Santana has made her choice" Mercedes looked over to where Santana had followed Rachel outside "I have made mine, time to make yours Quinn"

"I want you to be happy Mercedes" Quinn said as she wiped a few stray tears. She could see Sam, Brittany and Puck watching them, unsure what was happening but she looked back at Mercedes earnestly.

"I am happy" Mercedes replied. She pulled her arm away from Quinn then quickly left. Quinn wiped away her tears then walked over to Rachel and Santana. Brittany looked over at Sam and Puck who both looked as confused as she did.

"What just happened?" Brittany wondered. Puck looked over at the girls Rachel and Santana were consoling Quinn but he could tell they both still looked angry as well.

"I think they just broke up"

 **XoXo**

After making sure that his parents and brother had left Finn went to make sure his wife was okay. He found her just as Mercedes was storming out as well and Quinn was being consoled by Santana. Finn walked over to Rachel who was helping herself to some snacks from the food tables.

"What happened Rachel? I just saw Mercedes storm out" Finn wondered. He wrapped his arms around Rachel tightly. Rachel put down her plate of food and wrapped her arms around Finn. She let out a content sigh and enjoyed the comfort of her husband's arms for a few moments before she finally answered.

"I don't even know" Rachel shook head "I was mad about our parents and I said some things didn't mean. I was just so angry at Mercedes for not seeing the way Matt behaves just because he has money"

"Would it make you feel better to know that we don't have to see my parents for a very long time?" Finn wondered with a slight smile. Rachel looked up at her husband confused.

"Finn I didn't want that" Rachel said. She didn't like her mother in law but Rachel never wanted that to affect Finn's relationship with not just his mother but his father and brother as well.

"I know but I do. Its time they learnt that unless they start showing you some respect they are not a part of my life at all" Finn explained

"She's still doesn't see them as your children does she, because they are adopted" Rachel realised, just like Finn she had hoped Carole's behaviour would change once she had grandchildren. But Carole would never change because she wanted her grandchildren to be Finn's children with someone who wasn't Rachel.

"I don't think she ever will"

Rachel shook her head and she pressed herself further into Finn's arms "I should have let my mom slap her"

 **XoXo**

An hour later the party was finally over and the only people left were Rachel's family, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Brittany and Puck. Just like Tina had said none of the children had been affected by the arguments and they all had seemed to have a great time which was all Rachel was bothered about. The adults left were all stood at the back of the garden watching NJ help Henry go down the small slide on the play set and Rose, JJ and Ben play football. JJ and Ben where both really gentle with Rose as they let each kick she made go into the goals. Rachel could already see they were going to make great cousins.

"Here, its look like we could all use one" Puck stated as he handed each of them another beer before standing next to Quinn and resting his arm around her shoulder.

"You guys know how to throw a party" Sam laughed before taking a drink of his beer.

"The kids had a good time, that's all that matters" Shelby reasoned. She smiled over at her grandchildren. Ben was lifting Rose in the air as she cheered for getting another goal past JJ.

"I still think you should have slapped her mom" Marley reasoned then gave Finn an apologetic look "Sorry Finn"

Finn waved it off as he too watched the children play, it was hard to stay angry at his mother when he saw how happy Rose and Henry were.

"Where's Mercedes" Marley asked as she looked around at the remaining adults. She had just realised she hadn't seen Mercedes in over an hour. Marley looked over at her sister when she didn't get an answer.

"What happened Rachel?" Marley pressed

"Nothing" Rachel answered lamely not meeting her sister's questioning eyes.

"Rachel –"

"Marley, leave it alone" Jake whispered to his wife. He nodded his head over at Quinn who was looking away sadly. Marley nodded her head in understanding.

"Well if your children can handle what happened earlier, they can handle anything" Will stated. Rachel couldn't help but nod in agreement, although she still hoped they wouldn't have to handle it for a long while, Rachel had had enough.

"DADDY" Rose shouted playfully over to the adults "Come play with us"

"You heard them daddy" Santana laughed. Finn, Jake, Sam and Puck all put down their beers and walked over to the children playing football. Puck picked up NJ while Sam took Henry, they all quickly made up the teams of adults and children to play a new game of football.

Quinn moved closer to Santana and Rachel when Marley and Shelby went to get them all another drink and Will and Emma got some food. Quinn saw it as her chance to talk about Mercedes again.

"What are we going to do about Mercedes?" Quinn wondered.

"I'm not sure there is anything we can do" Rachel reasoned. Mercedes was stubborn and wasn't going to listen to anything they said if it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I won't accept that" Quinn demanded.

"Right now let's just enjoy this" Santana said pointing over to where all the children were laughing as Puck and Sam were having a play fight because Sam had accidently let a ball in. Quinn put her arms through Rachel's and Santana's.

"Yeah, it is pretty good"

 **XoXo**

After another two hours of playing football in the garden, Rachel and Finn's friends finally left and her family all settled in rooms they were staying in for the night. After the day they had everyone was ready to finally sleep.

Rachel had settled Henry and Rose in the middle of the bed just as Finn walked into their bedroom.

"So your mom is in Rose's room, Marley and Jake are in the living room and your dad and Emma are in the guest room" Finn listed off as he climbed into bed next to an already sleeping Henry. Rachel just nodded as she got in next to Rose.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked

"Not right now no" Rachel answered as she stroked Rose's face lightly.

"Mercedes will understand that you were just stressed and that you didn't mean it" Finn reasoned

"I did mean it" Rachel snipped lightly, she then turned to smile slightly at Finn "And I mean it when I say I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay then"

"I hope our parents didn't scare them too much today" Rachel said looking back at Henry and Rose who both were sleeping soundly. Rose had seemed to have a great time at the party but that didn't mean Rachel didn't worry that the whole thing had scared the three-year-old.

"Please, they are our kids. They're tough" Finn waved off with a smile. Finn could see he wasn't getting through to Rachel as she continued to stroke Rose's head with a concerned expression.

"What do you need Rachel?" Finn said

"Nothing right now, I just want to watch them right now" Rachel sighed happily.

"They are pretty perfect" Finn agreed as they watched the rise and fall of their children's chest as the slept soundly. Rachel looked back up at Finn with a wide smile

"We are finally a family"


End file.
